The Escaped Titan
by Izzybella12
Summary: Perseus, son of Atlas, needs help. Stripped of his immortality, he is hunted by Artemis for refusing Aphrodite's advances. With the help of a wayward Olympian, he hides away, partially immortal, trying to get back to his family and tell them he's alright. But when a hunter of Artemis is threatened, will Perseus choose to give himself away and save her? AU. OOC sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my 14th published work on this website. I'm so excited to see usernames new and old, and I hope everyone is excited for this new story! :D Ok, some clean-up work or whatever teachers call it. I will try to update regularly every four days. However, I am a human and I am a student, so I get a TON of homework. I also have a life (if you can call it a life) so things will come up. I have an author's note here and another at the end of the chapter, where I will try my best to alert you to any changes to our schedule. I will also explicitly say what day I plan on updating again. This story is rated T only because of occasional language, so if there's anything that bothers you, you have been warned. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave me a review or a PM. I will get back to all PMs within 24 hours, and I will try to respond to review-questions via an author's note. I think I went over everything... I own nothing, but please enjoy this first chapter! :)**

 **Third Person's POV**

The night was quiet in the Garden of the Hesperides. Crickets chirped from within the confines of flowering bushes. A large one-hundred headed beast snored softly underneath a tree overflowing with a surplus of golden apples.

A stern voice filled with exasperation cut though the serenity granted by the stars.

"No, Aphrodite, I will not betray my duties and my family by being led to your bed!" A tall young man with dark hair and eyes said, frustrated. He was standing near the base of the mythical apple tree, frowning at the goddess that pouted up at him.

"Perseus," she purred, "we both know you can be so much more than your father's guard!"

"Aphrodite, leave me alone."

The goddess of beauty raised her eyebrows in disbelief and placed a delicate hand on her pronounced hip. "Look, we all know this war will be over soon. It's not going to end in favor of you Titans."

Perseus scoffed. "Please. Kronos is a powerful enemy, and with my father at his side to help him, I don't see how they can lose! And even if they do, not so soon! This war might go one for centuries."

"No, it won't," Aphrodite said, fixing her flowing hair in the reflection from the scales of the dragon, Ladon. "This war is going to be ending soon, very soon. And Kronos and Atlas will not be the victors. I'm trying to save you from punishment!"

The man scowled. "I'm not a fool. I know you just want to get me in your bed, Aphrodite. I won't stand for this."

The seductive goddess stepped forwards, tracing a manicured hand down Perseus' chest, where his tanned skin was revealed in the places that didn't hide under his white chiton and cloak. "Now, don't be like that Perseus! You're too handsome to rot for a century or two under whatever stupid punishment Zeus comes up with for you. It's no secret that you side with Atlas."

Perseus pushed the goddess's hand away from his skin, stepping out of her immediate reach. "Of course I side with him! He is my father, and unlike some people," he shot her a pointed look, "I am loyal to my family!"

Aphrodite puffed out her chest indignantly, insulted by the remark. "Well, if that's how you want it to be, then it will be that way."

"Yes!" exclaimed the young Titan. "I do not wish to go home with you, Aphrodite."

The snubbed goddess thrust her nose up into the air and gave the son of Atlas a look full of hatred and offended pride. "All right," she said in a tone that suggested it was anything but. "Have it your way then. But I won't forget this."

Perseus watched as the rejected deity stalked away from him, turning into a cloud of perfumed pink mist as she went. Only when the horrid stench had left his nose did the man breathe a sigh of relief and continue with his duties of guarding the apple tree.

As he passed the entrance to the garden, five young girls materialized. The youngest of the five looked at him with wide eyes. Perseus was obviously older than the girls, all of whom shared his midnight hair and onyx eyes.

"Is she gone, Brother?" She asked, in a reproachful voice.

Perseus smiled at her emotion. "Yes, Zoe, that vain goddess finally left."

"Oh, good," Zoe said, smiling. She couldn't have been older than ten years old, physically, and not that old mentally. She still had maturing to do before she would finally reach the age where she would age no more.

The oldest of the Hesperides stared at her older brother with concern and suspicion. "She didn't do anything, did she, Percy?"

He smiled fondly at her worry. "No, do not worry, Arethusa. She's harmless. She might seem impressive because of her status as a goddess, but I assure you that she's nothing I can't handle."

"You wouldn't hit her, would you Percy?" The second-youngest girl squealed in surprise.

Before Percy could respond, the middle girl scoffed, saying, "Don't be foolish, Aegle! Brother would never hurt any woman."

Perseus shook his head fondly. "Erytheia, be nice. Sisters, she is correct. You should know that I would never go out of my way to harm a woman."

They replied with a chorus of muttered agreements.

The second-oldest sister tilted her head to the side and regarded her brother with curious eyes. "What will you do now, then, Percy?"

"Nothing, Hesperia. She might seem almighty and powerful, but her words are empty. Though she claims otherwise, the gods will not win this war. That much is certain. Have faith in our father and his army. We will prevail," he assumed with a small, loving smile on his face.

However, Aphrodite had consulted Prometheus before visiting the young Titan. Her words, Perseus would soon realize, were very close to the truth. Within a year, the gods had triumphed over the united Titans. Kronos was no more, his body cut into pieces by his three sons and scattered into the depths of Tartarus. Atlas was imprisoned under the sky, where his home used to be for so many centuries. His daughters, the Hesperides, were spared punishment, as they did not openly take up arms against Zeus.

Perseus was no so lucky. Aphrodite had warned him, to be fair. She said she wouldn't forget his insult, and she remained true to her word. As Zeus was dishing out punishments for the unlucky immortals on his new throne on Olympus, she sided up to him.

"Zeus?" The goddess of seduction purred, her dress suspiciously low-cut, even more than usual. "Can you help me with something?"

Zeus's eyes were first drawn to her chest, like any disrespectful man's, then her to her face. Attempting to refrain from gulping, he said, "What do you need help with, Aphrodite?"

The Olympian goddess pouted up at him, her glossy lips looking all the more alluring to the King of Olympus. "There's this Titan..."

Already, Zeus growled. "A Titan? Who is he?"

"Perseus," Aphrodite clarified, "Son of Atlas. He has insulted me, as well as several other Olympians. He has even tried to force himself upon many goddesses, including me and Hera."

The son of Kronos narrowed his eyes at the mention of his wife. They had just been married; he was not yet unfaithful. The idea of any other man attempting to touch his wife sent Zeus's blood boiling.

Pretending to be oblivious to the aggression, the goddess of love continued her lies. "Perseus also took up arms with his father, Atlas, when they tried to defeat you. I heard a rumor that Perseus came up with many of their battle plans. He surely had an important role in the war."

Full of rage, Zeus slammed his fist into the marble arms of his newly-erected throne. "This is an outrage!" He bellowed. "This Titan dares fool around with my women and take up arms against me? Me?! I will not let this slide!"

Aphrodite shook her head in mock-sympathy. "I understand, Zeus. If only there was some way you could get to him..."

The lightning god stopped and looked at the goddess, his rage quieting so he could listen to her words. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him, shock painted carefully across her face. "You don't know? You cannot touch Perseus because he is directly under his father. He guards Ladon's tree, the tree given to you and Hera at your wedding. Because of this, only Atlas can convict Perseus of a crime and punish him."

Zeus seemed to consider this for a moment, his original plan stopped. "So what can I do?"

Aphrodite shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "I don't know; you are the almighty King of Olympus. But..." She looked up at him coyly. "You could get _Atlas_ to convict his son." She gasped in delight. "Or even get Perseus to convict himself!"

"And just how would I do that?" Zeus asked suspiciously, arching his eyebrow.

"There's the six Hesperides. Perseus is quite close to them, and I think Atlas has some love for them as well, as much as a Titan can love another being. Create a reason for persecuting them, or at least one of them, and Perseus will soon be yours."

Zeus stared blankly in front of him at first, thinking. Slowly, he began to nod, a smile splitting his face. "I like this plan."

Aphrodite's expression mirroring Zeus's, she said, "I'll leave you, then. Thank you, Lord Zeus." Throwing the title in as she sauntered away, Aphrodite blew a kiss at the newly-appointed king and flashed away.

Zeus put his plan into action a few days later. He flashed into the garden of the Hesperides in front of his golden tree, and yelled, "Perseus!"

The dark-haired man appeared in front of the king, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Zeus," he greeted coldly.

"Perseus." Zeus had a smirk on his face that unnerved Perseus, but he wouldn't say anything.

"What can I do for you?"

The King of Olympus regarded the Titan with a glint in his eyes that made Percy uneasy. "I have heard rumors that you are quite a scoundrel."

"What?" Perseus was taken aback. If he was expecting anything, it wasn't this.

"You have forced yourself upon countless women, mortal and immortal, while also taking up arms against me and openly supporting your father," Zeus claimed, as if he was reading off a paper.

"What? No, Zeus, I-"

"That is Lord Zeus to you, mortal."

"I'm not-"

Zeus continued to talk over him as if Perseus hadn't said anything. "Listen to me, boy. It has been brought to my attention that you have disobeyed several rules I graciously put in place to protect others. Since you are a violator, you must be punished. However, you are untouchable to me as of right now because you are your father's guard. I cannot openly target you without allowing one of my brothers' to secure my throne."

Letting out a premature sigh of relief, Perseus began, "Zeus, thank y-"

"I'm not done," the king snapped. Perseus shut up. Zeus continued, saying, "Thankfully, the Hesperides are within my power."

Perseus gasped, his mouth dropping open. "My sisters?"

Zeus nodded, the smirk reappearing on his face. "Yes! I'm so glad you are not a simpleton like your father."

Ignoring the jab, Perseus narrowed his eyes at the god, the same way a cornered animal might stare at an enemy. "And just what do you plan on doing to my sisters?" He growled.

The King of Olympus shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, if you do what I say."

Perseus remained silent.

Triumphantly, Zeus let his smirk grow. "Good, boy. If you do as I say, your sisters will be spared. You need to go to Atlas and convince him to release you from your vow, turning you into a mortal. You will not tell your sisters what is going on."

The Titan opened his mouth to retort, but the king held up a hand as he continued, "Once you have become a mortal, I shall give you a few days to gain your bearings in your mortal skin before you shall be hunted mercilessly by my daughter, Artemis. If you die too easily and she reports it back to me, you shall be resurrected as many times as I deem fit. If you do not obey by these rules, your sisters will be given to the battle-hardened gods of Olympus, including myself."

Having heard many a rumor about Zeus and his late-night activities, Perseus had a pretty decent idea of what the crooked king wanted to do to his sisters. He couldn't allow that to happen to them.

Sighing, the Titan conceded. "Zeus, I... I accept your terms, as long as you swear on the Styx that no harm is to come of my sisters."

Frowning slightly, the god agreed. "I swear on the Styx that as long as you uphold our deal, no harm will come to the Hesperides." He gestured for Perseus to go on and make an oath as well.

"I swear on the Styx to abide by the agreement settled between Zeus and I," he spoke. As soon as the words had fallen from his lips, thunder rumbled overhead.

"Very good," Zeus applauded, the smirk gathering on his face. "You have two days to lose your immortality and join the real world before Artemis begins her hunt. Do not speak a word of this to your sisters."

With a look of anger and frustration arranged on his features, Perseus nodded grimly. "Leave me, Zeus," he spat. "I need to prepare for eternity of punishment, now."

Victoriously, a look of superiority and self-righteousness on his face, the King of Olympus strode away, flashing into white light mid-step.

Head hanging low in defeat, as there was no way out of this, Perseus gazed sadly at the dragon he raised from birth, Ladon, and walked up the hill to his imprisoned father. There was no alternative; he couldn't allow his sisters to fall into the hands of the wicked King of Olympus.

"I'm sorry, Ladon," Perseus whispered to the creature. One hundred heads lifted to gaze at his master with longing. Perseus walked away; when he didn't come back, the monster let out a sorrowful cry that shook the mountain, already mourning for the son of Atlas.

 **Hello! I hope everyone liked this first chapter. The next one will be posted on Wednesday, hopefully. So keep an eye out! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Send me a PM with questions! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2! Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows from the first chapter! I'm so excited for this story and I hope you all are too! Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Send me a PM or leave a review and I will get back to you as soon as possible! And feel free to check out my other stories as well! Thanks! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Third Person POV (in italics is just a recap from last chapter)**

 _"I'm sorry, Ladon," Perseus whispered to the creature. One hundred heads lifted to gaze at his master with longing. Perseus walked away; when he didn't come back, the monster let out a sorrowful cry that shook the mountain, already mourning for the son of Atlas._

A few minutes later, Perseus was standing beneath a boiling storm cloud. It funneled to a point, trying to touch down to the ground, but a gargantuan Titan stood at the point, holding it up. He was hunched over from the pressure, crumpling in onto himself, sweat pouring off his body as he struggled under the immense weight.

Perseus observed all this sadly. He knew his father had taken a large hit after the lost war, but never had he been this close to seeing that defeat firsthand. The once fear-worthy Titan was reduced to a shaky wreck.

"Father," the young Titan called out to the being under the sky, gathering his courage.

Atlas turned towards the boy as much as he could. "Perseus?" He sounded confused, though not displeased. "What are you doing here?"

"Father," the son of Atlas repeated, taking a deep breath. "I-I want to be released from my position and my immortality."

The shock of the request caused the Titan general to stumble, almost allowing the sky to crash down to the earth it so wanted to touch. "What?"

"I want to be released from my position and my immortality," the boy repeated, sounding unsure of himself.

Atlas regained his bearings and frowned at his son. "Why?"

 _Oh no._ Perseus had not thought up a lie. _But is there anything in the deal saying that I cannot tell my father?_ Coming to the conclusion that there wasn't, Perseus opted for the truth.

"Zeus has decreed it so."

"Zeus?!" bellowed Atlas, instantly enraged by the name alone. "How dare he try to evict my son from his position! I shall-"

"Father!" Perseus interrupted. Atlas quieted. "If I do not get stripped of my position and immortality, Zeus will go after my sisters."

"The Hesperides?" The Titan grew concerned, suspicion helping him keep a relatively-cool head. "What would he do to them?"

The son of Atlas swallowed hard. "He plans on giving them to the gods of Olympus, and keeping one of them for himself, if I do not do as he says."

Atlas's skin flushed white, terrified of the possibility. "Th-those pigs!"

Perseus nodded, his face similarly contorted with disgust. "I agree, Father. I cannot allow that crooked king to harm my sisters. Please, release me from my immortality and position so I can spare them."

Atlas was silent for a moment. Perseus chewed his lip anxiously, hoping his father would do the right thing and allow him this sacrifice. Finally, the Titan general said, sighing, "Very well."

Despite himself, Perseus smiled. "Thank you, Father. If you could, swear on the Styx not to tell my sisters what becomes of me. Zeus was adamant that they do not know, or else our deal is null and void."

The mighty immortal complied, thunder echoing above in the heavens. "Are you ready for your immortality and position to be revoked? This may hurt."

The young Titan sucked in a deep breath to steady him. "Yes," he said without hesitation.

Atlas hung his head, secretly hoping his eldest son would find a way to save himself and his sisters. Though it pained him to do so, Atlas said, "I, Atlas, General of the mighty Titan army, strip thee, Perseus son of Atlas, of thy immortality and position as the guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides!"

A blinding light shone from Perseus as he was illuminated from within. The power was burning through his newly-mortal body, tearing away at his senses. He couldn't help the scream that bubbled from his lips.

The light died down, leaving Perseus kneeling on the grassy mountaintop, panting as smoke poured off his tanned body. His eyes and hair remained black, but the glow that surrounded his immortal body was gone.

"Perseus?" Atlas asked cautiously, staring at his son with apprehension when the boy didn't move. "Are you okay?"

The now-mortal struggled to his feet. "No," he breathed heavily. "But I'll be fine. Father," the boy said making eye contact with the powerful deity, "watch over my sisters. If I am ever able to return without the threat of being hunted and bringing danger to the garden, I shall."

"I look forward to your return, son," the Titan rumbled, emotion threatening to choke his voice. "The Garden will celebrate your arrival when it comes."

Perseus nodded to the emotional Titan holding up the sky, soaking in the mental picture before he departed from the mountaintop for the last time in a long time. He wasn't free yet, though. He still had to say goodbye to his sisters. They deserved that much.

Perseus reached the Garden of the Hesperides after a short walk. As much as he wanted to say goodbye to Ladon, he couldn't. He was mortal now, his scent different from any the hundred-headed dragon was used to. He could die before the hunt even began. Instead, he took the long way around, taking care not to let the dragon catch his scent.

When he stepped into the garden, the five sisters appeared before him, their arms crossed angrily. The eldest, Arethusa, spoke, "Foolish mortal, be gone from the Garden of the Hesperides before-" She faltered. "Brother?"

The others stared at him with varying degrees of horror and confusion.

"Hello, sisters," Perseus said, desperately trying not to show them how depressed their reactions made him feel. This was the right decision, wasn't it? Although he knew it was, their faces made him want to stay forever.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Hesperia asked, uncomprehending.

"I am leaving," he said plainly, forcing the smile to remain on his face.

Aegle, the second-youngest, said, "Why?"

Internally, Perseus wanted to cry. His sister's voice broke when she asked the question, catching on the first sound. He had to stay strong, though. He couldn't let them down. "I cannot remain here any more."

"Why not?" Erytheia demanded. "Where are you going?"

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Away," he answered cryptically. Clearing the lump away, he made up a lie on the spot, knowing they wouldn't be satisfied. "Sisters, I have seen a beautiful mortal woman travelling through Greece. Father has granted me mortality so that I may pursue her."

"What's what this is about?" Hesperia cried. "You're leaving us for some random woman you saw from afar?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes." It wasn't uncommon for a minor deity, such as himself, to give up their immortality to be with a mortal. Unlike the new Olympian king, the Titans did not intend to date-and-dump.

The five sisters watched their older brother, their rock for so long, as he turned away from them to begin his trek down the mountain. Suddenly, Zoe, the only one that had not spoken up, shouted, "That's it? You're giving up everything for a mortal woman? I thought we meant something to you!"

Perseus turned to face his youngest sister who had a look of utter anguish on her face. "Zoe, no, I-" He was about to reveal his secret, but stopped himself just in time. Zoe took that as a rejection of her sibling love.

"Go," she spat at her brother, ignoring her sisters as they tried to get her to stop. She ignored the look of sorrow on the raven haired mortal's face. "You're not my brother. My brother is dead. He is not a pig of a man that ceaselessly chases after any pretty woman he finds off the street. My brother had morals. You are not him."

Zoe spun away, refusing to face the mortal man standing on her father's mountain. Her sisters grabbed her arms and shoulders, screaming at her to take it back. That was still their brother, no matter how heartbroken they were that he was leaving. No matter what, that was still their brother. In the chaos, they had all turned their backs to him. When Zoe finally realized what she had said to the only man she could fully trust, she whirled around, ready to apologize.

To her dismay and horror and the shock of her sisters, Perseus was gone, disappeared down the mountain.

 **Hey guys! I'm swamped with work and I have a band performance this weekend, so next chapter will be MONDAY! Columbus Day for many of you. I have a band performance that day too, but should still be able to get this out. Okay, thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Omg thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :3 I shall respond vaguely to a few, as is my custom! Perseus didn't swear on the Styx that he didn't harass people because then we wouldn't have a story and everyone would be sad. :P Plus, Zeus is kinda an idiot, and I doubt he would've been okay with that. He'd probably accuse Percy of bribing Lady Styx or something. I'm not quite sure what the pairing of this story will be (if there even is a pairing! Gasp!) but it will definitely not be Pertemis. I have nothing against that, I do enjoy reading it sometimes, but no... Just no... Not for this story at least. Plus, it feels awkward to me to have Percy and Artemis date. Artemis is like her sister, and Percy is her brother, and them dating? It seems like a weird, awkward situation to me. But that's just me. If the majority of people desperately want Pertemis to be in this story, I shall try to get the people what they want. If not, the pairing shall be determined later. Perseus might not even end up with anyone! He could be a lone wolf (get it? The hunters use wolves, he's a lone wolf...? No?). You never know. ;) Final thing! The Olympians are not strictly evil, though we do get that impression right now. Aphrodite is just mad because she was rejected, and Zeus was blinded by her powers of seduction and played right into her hands. He's just kinda an idiot. Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy the chapter! PM me for further questions/comments/concerns or put them in a review! Thanks! :)**

 **Third Person POV (do we want it to switch to first at all?)**

 _To her dismay and horror and the shock of her sisters, Perseus was gone, disappeared down the mountain._

It didn't take too long for the mortal son of Atlas to reach the bottom of the mountain, though it felt like it took an eternity. Perseus was so used to flashing wherever he wanted that walking long distances was proving to be tiring. How was he supposed to run away from Artemis, the goddess of the bloody _hunt_ , when he was exhausted by a short stroll? This was going to be impossible.

"No, it's not, Perseus," a warm voice spoke to his left, as the weary man rested against a rock. Startled by the unexpected company, Perseus started, slipping off the rock and skimming his leg on the harsh earth before he caught himself.

Warily, he eyed the woman covered in robes next to his rock. Not one to be disrespectful to a lady, he asked not unkindly, "Who are you?" Though his voice did not betray his emotions, his face clearly showed just how suspicious he was.

The woman, middle-aged by mortal standards, smiled at the ex-Titan. "I am Hestia, Perseus. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Having heard of the newly-appointed goddess of the hearth, Perseus quickly dropped into a bow. Remembering his new status in the word, he said respectfully, "The pleasure is mine, my Lady."

Hestia waved off the formal gesture. "Oh, Perseus, I am not my brother. I do not require the gestures or titles that he uses to keep his head inflated. Hestia is formal enough for the two of us."

"Then call me Percy," he found himself saying, smiling at the kind goddess.

She smiled back. "It's nice to finally meet you, Percy. I overheard my brother talking to Aphrodite and came to warn you. I'm not too late, am I?"

"Unfortunately, you are."

Hestia cursed in Greek under her breath. "Blast! I am deeply sorry, Percy. I should never have stopped to consult the Fates. They're terribly lonely, you see, and dragged me into a lengthy conversation about yarn before I could leave. Oh, I feel horrible now."

Perseus could do nothing but shrug. "It's fine, Hestia. I shall live out the rest of my days as a mortal, being hunted by Lady Artemis until she manages to catch me and skin me alive."

Hestia pondered this, hidden beneath many layers of shawls. Finally, she perked up, regarding the tall man before her with hope shining in her eyes. "What if you didn't have to?"

"What?" He didn't follow; his choices were limited, weren't they? Die by Artemis's hand or allow his sisters to be violated. The choice was clear, wasn't it?

"What if I gave you another option?" Hestia suggested, smiling brightly.

Percy gaped at her. "What kind of other option?" What else would still guarantee his sisters' safety?

"I could give you temporary immortality!" Hestia gushed, excited. "Just like Artemis's Hunters! That way, she can still hunt you and that part is fulfilled, but since you won't be fighting back, you'll live! You could be my champion!"

It took Percy a minute to respond. His thoughts were churning through his mind. Hestia, a goddess he just met, would help him like that, so easily? The idea seemed impossible, but there was still hope shining in her eyes.

"You'd really do that for me?" He ventured, hardly daring to believe it.

The goddess nodded vigorously. "Yes!" Her excitement was contagious; soon, Perseus found himself smiling just as brightly.

"Well, if you're sure..." Percy started, though he was swept into the arms of an exuberant goddess before he could finish his sentence.

"We'll get through this, Percy! You'll make it!" She exclaimed.

 _I'll make it back to my sisters..._ Perseus thought to himself, grinning widely. Things were finally starting to look up.

Centuries passed. Perseus spent many years running from Artemis, until Hestia convinced her brother, Hades, to help them. After a few decades, Perseus "died of old age", disappointing Artemis and her hunters, but they had never found reason to resurrect him. Zeus kept his daughter busy enough, chasing down the monsters and beings that didn't he didn't approve of.

The last century or two, after Olympus had moved to America, Hestia had tasked Perseus with rescuing half-blood children of the gods. Many were delivered to the camps, though Chiron and Lupa never truly caught on. Every time he had to journey to the Roman Camp Jupiter, Perseus couldn't help but look at the mountain that still housed his father and sisters.

Not once had he been able to return. They most likely believed him dead.

Maybe it was for the best, that he hadn't seen them in centuries. The hole in his soul was his immortal burden; they didn't deserve to feel his hurt. No doubt they had mourned him long ago, their grieving already over. It would be one thing to have returned just after he left; it was another to return without explanation so many decades later.

Besides, Perseus wasn't the same being he was when he left. The years virtually alone, save brief contact with Hestia or Artemis, had left him cold and bitter. Would his sisters even recognize him? It was debatable.

"Percy," Hestia's voice crackled through his earpiece. "Are you ready?"

The champion of Hestia tapped the earpiece, something she had given him for his birthday a few years ago. "Yes, I'm in position." The son of Atlas was crouched in the snow, a long black cloak fanned around him to keep him warm in the December air, looking like something out of a Batman movie. The woods around him were quiet as he appeared through the bushes, waiting for his targets to walk into sight.

From the information Hestia gave him, Perseus gathered that the siblings he was to rescue, Nico and Bianca, weren't the kind to sit calmly inside. Especially not at a school dance. Nico was only a kid; he'd never enjoy a military school dance. Besides, there was evidence to point to a monster concealed in the building. The last thing Perseus wanted was to hurt the half-bloods by being present.

"Be ready, Percy," Hestia cautioned from her hearth on Olympus. "I think they should be approaching soon."

Perseus didn't reply; instead, he crept closer to the tree line. His position in the Maine woods surrounding the military school was right near a cliff. Why a school, even a military school, would put up shop right next to a cliff was beyond him.

Sure enough, a moment later, two children were pushed into the clearing. A manticore was behind them, glancing cautiously around him, expecting something to show up. Perseus didn't know what he was waiting for, but he had a feeling it wasn't good for the demigods.

Just as Perseus was about to step into the misty daylight, a flash of bronze from the opposite side of the forest caught his eye. It was a group of demigods, about three, armed with drawn weapons. Perseus sighed, exasperated. Of course they had to go and make this a whole lot harder.

A glint of silver shone through the forest to Perseus's left. Already disgruntled, the champion of Hestia looked over and felt his stomach drop. _Shit._ Why wouldn't the Hunters of Artemis be here too? What next? Was Zeus going to pop out of the bush next to him, Master Bolt clenched tightly in his sweaty fists?

Perseus allowed his nostrils to flare, briefly expressing his anger. He had to remain calm, as calm as he could, or else this mission would be a failure. He couldn't allow those two demigods to be hurt because of past grudges on his part.

The mortal exhaled, releasing his aggression and adopting a facade of serenity. They didn't need to see how frazzled they had made him. Hopefully, though, he would be able to accomplish his mission without being noticed by the Hunters or demigod squad.

While he was busy venting, the leader of the half-bloods, a dark haired male that would've resembled Perseus if not for the eyes (his bright blue while Perseus was gifted with black), did exactly what Perseus didn't want him to do. He stepped into the clearing.

"Hey!" The boy shouted, waving his sword in the air like he was trying to signal a plane. Perseus snorted in humor despite himself; this boy couldn't have been older than thirteen. Why the gods approved him as the leader was a mystery. After centuries, one would've thought that they'd realize their mistakes.

Though the boy's plan was questionable, the manticore did turn around to stare at the half blood. The two kids he was trying to cart away stopped.

"Son of Zeus," the monster growled. "Get away from here! These are my prisoners, not yours to steal!"

A hand grabbed the son of Zeus's shoulder. A brunette said softly, but loud enough for the clearing to hear, "Dave, maybe we should get out of here."

Dave shrugged off the timid damsel. "No, I won't let him hurt these guys!"

One of the half bloods behind the manticore crossed his arms. "Excuse me? My sister is not a guy, you jerk."

His sister proceeded to shush him gently. "Nico, calm down. They're trying to help us." Her brother quieted, still looking disgruntled and glaring at the son of Zeus.

Said son of Zeus walked closer to the manticore, who backed up until his feet were at the edge of the cliff. The children were pushed back with him. Perseus groaned silently. Already he could see that this wouldn't end well. In preparation, he slipped a solid black pistol from its sheath. Loaded inside were Olympian Silver bullets, guaranteed to kill any monster. He flicked off the safety. If need be, he was ready.

Apparently, the Hunters had also decided this was going in the wrong direction. A young girl with auburn hair, decked in silver, stalked out of the pack of similarly-clad girls. In her left hand was a bow. Her right was next to her, empty. From past experience, Perseus knew that she would be able to draw an arrow and fire it in a second.

"David, stop this," the minuscule goddess of the hunt commanded, her troops silent behind her. The son of Zeus looked at the goddess wordlessly. "You're going to get these children hurt."

Dave opened his mouth to argue. "Lady Artemis, I mean no disrespect, but we have to stop the manticore! We can't allow him to take these two!"

Artemis tried to retort, but the beast beat her to it. "It's too late for that, son of Zeus," he chuckled maniacally. "Reinforcements are right here!" As he spoke, a helicopter rose up from the cliff side. Artemis stared down the vehicle, piloted by mortal men.

"I do not allow mortal to witness my hunt," she claimed boldly. With a snap of her fingers, the helicopter stopped hovering in midair and dropped to the ground like a shot bird. The manticore watched with horror, his face flushed. "As I was saying," Artemis tried to continue.

Perseus watched as the monster tensed his legs, his arms tightening around the children. He was going to jump for it, and he was going to bring the demigods with him. Though he was loathe to admit his presence, Perseus wasn't about to let these children plummet to their death.

Just as the monster leaped into the air, the two siblings about to scream in his grasp, a shot rang out in the clearing. The manticore's chest was blown open, golden dust already scattering into the wind before he even knew what had happened. The two half blood siblings fell to the ground, physically safe.

Everyone was silent. Artemis looked around wildly, trying to figure out who shot the gun. Even she wasn't fast enough to finish the manticore, although Zeus had wanted it on Olympus for questioning. The goddess could tell that her Hunters were similarly confused.

A figure shrouded in black, his face hidden beneath the hood of his fleece-lined cloak, stalked out of the woods directly to Artemis's right. He seemed to almost separate from the shadows, though some still clung to him. He undoubtedly belonged in their presence.

The man did not speak as he made his trek across the clearing, towards the two half bloods that everyone wanted to get. He stopped in front of them, saying words in a low tone that no one else was able to distinguish. The oldest of the siblings nodded her head once he had finished, slipping one hand into his and snatching up her brother's hand with the other.

The man tapped his ear with his empty hand, murmuring more words in a voice so low, he almost wasn't speaking. Then he turned back towards the children. He nodded only once, and they nodded in return. Artemis thought it odd how they immediately seemed to trust him, but she was too shocked to speak. Who did this man think he was?

Before the goddess of the hunt could do anything, the man burst into flames.

 **Hey guys! :) Next chapter will be Saturday, because I have a football game so I would not be able to update Friday. Send me questions/comments/concerns and I will get back to you! But no spoilers, unless you've earned it, 'kay? ;) Ok guys, thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! OMG thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I logged into my account Tuesday night, not even 24 hours after posting chapter three, and said "** ** _Holy shit."_** **43 reviews?! I only had 22 earlier! You guys are awesome, love you! Not in a weird way, though. Ahem, now that I've made this awkward, I shall vaguely respond to some reviews. So, general consensus is that everyone is heartbroken that this isn't going to be Pertemis. I'll make a negotiation (of which I am really bad at): I will set this story up as Pertemis and if I'm feeling it, it shall be! Which translates to "okay, you guys win, this story will be Pertemis". Hope everyone is happier now! :) It will definitely not be one of those cheesy Pertemis fics where Artemis is head-over-heels for Percy and "omg Percy, I'm so glad I gave up my oath for you", heart eyes and barf. No. Just... No. It will be more... Sensible, I guess, and probably super angsty! Yay! Hestia's motivation in helping Perseus was just that she overheard Zeus and wanted to help because she's a nice person. I thought I made that fairly obvious, but if I didn't, I apologize. And don't worry, the story will be going slower from this point forwards. I just didn't want to have an awkward time jump in the middle. We'll have plenty of well-placed flashbacks, though! :D Get excited! First hunt flashback, first rescue flashback, and many more! Ok, I think I responded vaguely to everything... I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV (and so it shall stay until further notice!)**

 _Before the goddess of the hunt could do anything, the man burst into flames._

Perseus and the two children reappeared at Hestia's base. It was a small bakery located in Manhattan. The workers were a mixture of clear-sighted mortals and demigods, along with a sprinkling of immortals that popped in and out. They were used to the comings and goings of Perseus; no one looked up when they appeared.

The young boy, however, was amazed. "Wow! When you said you would get us here fast, I didn't think you meant this fast! How'd you do that?"

His sister shushed him. "Nico, calm down! Maybe he'll tell you if you actually stopped talking."

"Sorry, Bianca," Nico muttered, downtrodden. Perseus couldn't help but smile briefly at their antics. They reminded him of he and his youngest sister, Zoe, before he had to leave. He was the mature one. She was the enthusiastic one. She's no doubt changed by now, though, he thought. But so was he. Would she even recognize him? No, probably not.

Smiling, Perseus said, "It's perfectly alright, children. I remember the first time I traveled using my powers." He chuckled. "And if you thought that was cool, wait until I show you shadow travel."

"Shadow travel?" Nico exclaimed, beaming. Bianca frowned at him, but Perseus couldn't help but note that she too looked curious. "When can you show us that?"

"Not now," the son of Atlas spoke, clearing his throat. The smile slipped away as he went back to business. "We have to deliver you to your father first."

"Our father?" It was Bianca that asked the question. "I'm sorry, but you must be confusing us with someone else. We don't have a father."

Perseus would've face-palmed if he didn't have a reputation to uphold. How could he have forgotten? In the middle of the cafe, he knelt down in front of the siblings. "You know how I just teleported us here, using the fire?"

The two nodded.

"I got that power from a Greek goddess. She helped me when I was forced to leave my family behind. Without her, I wouldn't be here right now. But someone else helped me, too. Your father."

"Our father...?" Nico echoed.

Perseus nodded, his face gentle. "Yes. Your father is a Greek god, and one of the best men I know, regardless of his position. Without the two immortals that helped me, I would've been dead many, many years ago."

"How many?" The boy couldn't help but ask.

The man chuckled. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"But-"

"Don't you want to meet your father?" This shut him up.

Silence followed this question before Bianca spoke up. "If our father is so great, then why hasn't he been there for us?" she asked, arms crossed as she stared down at the kneeling Perseus.

He didn't hesitate before answering. "There's these foolish things your uncle enforces. They are called the Ancient Laws. Because of them, your father wasn't allowed to visit you. He tried once, and the two of you barely made it out alive. He was devastated, but if it meant keeping you alive, he had to stay away."

"Wait, when was this? I don't remember it!" Nico accused. Bianca agreed; she didn't stop him.

Perseus had hoped he wouldn't have to say this, but he didn't want the kids going to meet their dad feeling angry. "Do you remember when your mom died?"

Nico shook his head, while Bianca nodded slowly.

"You were just a baby, Nico. Your mom died in an explosion."

"They told me it was a burst pipe that she was too close to..." Bianca murmured, realization dawning on her. Nico looked on in bewilderment.

"They wanted you to believe that. Your father had visited earlier that day, and your uncle saw him. To discourage your father from ever being tempted again, he tried to kill you both with a lightning bolt. Your father saved your lives just in time," Perseus explained.

The siblings were silent. Perseus stood, extending a hand out to the shocked children. "Come on, I'll take you to meet your father."

The son of Atlas led the two demigods through the kitchen of the bakery and through the back door. A set of steps folded downwards, and he carefully navigated them to a room hidden underground in the basement. Behind the shelves of baking supplies was another door.

Perseus paused, one hand on the door knob. "Are you ready?"

"Is he really going to be behind that door?" Nico asked meekly.

Perseus nodded. "Yes."

The boy swallowed hard. "I'm ready."

"Me too," added Bianca. Perseus smiled down at the two brave children.

"Ok. Here we go." He twisted the doorknob.

 _At the cliff_

Artemis stared blankly ahead. The man had just disappeared in a blaze of fire. How is that possible? No demigod could do that, and there were no demititans anymore! Who was this man?

Infuriated that the demigods had gotten away from her, as the Hunt was changed with bringing them to Olympus, Artemis threw her bow to the ground in anger. Who did that man think he was? Stealing her prey? He will be brought to justice!

A girl with a silver tiara settled amidst her raven hair rushed forwards. "What are your wishes, my lady?"

The goddess turned her back to the cliff and faced the girl. "Zoe, gather everyone up. We're going to Olympus."

 _At the bakery_

Perseus pulled the door open carefully, so as not to rush the kids or the immortals seated inside the room. Once the door was opened all the way, he ushered the kids through before he too entered.

The room was a pumpkin orange color, creating a warm glow. There was a fireplace without a chimney to the left, around which were chairs and a couch. A table in the middle of the room held an assortment of food, from mac and cheese to brownies. Against the back wall was a medium-sized TV, its screen dark.

Two people, previously sitting on the couch in front of the fire, stood up once the three entered the room. Perseus nodded at the two in a show of respect; the children gawked.

The man was tall, his dark hair tied in a small, tidy bun at the back of his head. His eyes were black as well. If he skin was tanner, he would've looked like an older version of Perseus. As it was, his physical appearance matched that of the two children exactly. He wore a black button-up shirt and slacks, with polished shoes, as if he had tried had to make a reasonable impression upon the two people he could meet today.

The other person was a woman. She wasn't as tall as the man, with soft brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders and warm brown eyes to match. She was wearing a simple dress of red fabric. It reached to her ankles and the sleeves covered her arms to the wrist, leaving her modest and comfortable while still looking presentable. She had opted out of her customary eight-year-old appearance for the meeting; that could wait until the children knew her.

"Lord Hades, Lady Hestia," Perseus greeted, using titles he wouldn't have if it was just the three of them. "It's my pleasure to introduce Nico and Bianca."

The two kids were starstruck, gazing at their father. Hades began to grow uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, as he was one to normally lurk within shadows. He stood there, scratching the back of his neck, until Hestia shot him a look. _Go talk to them_ , she seemed to be saying. _Just say hello._

Obeying the advise of his older sister, Hades made his way over to the wide-eyed children.

"Um, hello," he said, standing directly in front of him. This only seemed to make him taller, more impressive than he already was. The siblings moved their mouths, trying to reply, but no sounds came out.

Perseus attempted to break the silence. "It seems like you broke them, Hades," he chuckled. Hades turned a playful frown to the son of Atlas.

"Oh, don't give me that, Percy! Perhaps I should blame you for their lack of vocalization. Did you not tell them anything?"

"Only the bare essentials," the immortal answered with a small grin. "I must have forgotten to tell them how amazing you are."

Hestia rolled her eyes in the background. "I think the word you want, Percy, is... Oh, what is that word that Apollo always uses?"

"Awesome," Perseus stated, his eyes sparkling with mirth, a sight rarely seen. "The word is awesome."

"Yes, that's it! Hades, Percy means to say that he forgot to tell them how _awesome_ you are."

The god of the dead puffed out his chest. "I am pretty awesome, as Apollo would say." The three immortals all cracked up with laughter at this statement.

The two kids watched with bemusement. Are these really gods?

Nico had to ask. "Are you really a Greek god and goddess?" He blurted out. "You act more like some kids I used to know."

The three immortals were silent for a moment, staring at the small boy. He curled into himself at this, wondering if he was going to get in trouble. Suddenly, Hades laughed. "You're probably right, son. Glad you're talking."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "So you are a god? And you're _Hades_?"

The god of the dead stilled. "Yes, I am a god. And I am Hades. Have you heard of me?" He was nervous; the other Olympians have given him a bad reputation for years. Would his children be disappointed? Would they hate him? Everyone waited with bated breath to hear what Nico would say.

Finally, he exploded, "Awesome!" He was beaming, his teeth flashing in the cozy lighting. "You have mega XP!"

The three immortals stared at the child while his sister rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath. "What?" Hades asked, confused.

"Mega XP! You're super powerful!" Nico repeated, gushing.

Seeing that her brother's explanation did little good, Bianca said, "It's this game he plays, called Mythomagic. It has different characters from Greek mythology, and apparently Hades is powerful."

Still very confused, Hades simply said, "Ok..." No more questions needed to be asked. That would only serve to confuse him more.

Nico was still rambling about how powerful the Hades figure in his game was, with Bianca rolling her eyes or jabbing at him every few seconds. Neither Hades nor Perseus seemed to know what to do now. Hestia stepped in, the motherly figure of all-knowing superiority.

"Why don't we all come sit by the fire?" She suggested.

"Yes, I like this idea very much," Hades responded instantly, thanking his sister telepathically. She always knew what to do. He gestured for his children to follow him to the couch where he and Hestia had been sitting earlier. Hestia took a seat in a chair to the right of the couch. Perseus sat to the left.

As Hades and his children caught up on the doings of their lives in the past several years, Hestia turned to Perseus. "How was your mission?"

The son of Atlas made his face remain impassive. His eyes told a different story. "It would've been fine, but there were more people there than I had accounted for."

"What do you mean?"

"Artemis and her Hunters were there."

The goddess of the hearth gasped. "They were there?"

Perseus nodded grimly.

Hestia swore in ancient Greek. Nico and Bianca were, thankfully, too absorbed in getting to know their father to hear what the normally reserved goddess said, but Hades glanced over with a raised eyebrow. She paid him no mind. "Did she see you?" Hestia asked, on the edge of her seat.

Perseus furrowed his brow slightly, wondering why his patron was asking with the intensity in her voice. "Yes, but I had my hood up and-"

Hestia swore again, causing even Perseus to look at her in shock. "Artemis is going to tell Zeus that she saw a mysterious man kidnap two powerful demigods! And if you don't come before them willingly, you'll be hunted down. One of her wolves probably caught your scent and everything. You'll be done for!"

"I evaded them before, I can do it again!" Perseus argued hotly.

"She won't stop, Perseus. And if you do manage to avoid capture _again_ , no good will come from it. Artemis will be rejected from Olympus, becoming bitter that she failed twice to fulfill her immortal purpose. Then she'll have millennia to look for you. The longer you hide from her, the more determined she will get. Besides, you can't fake your death this time. They don't know your name, so Hades won't be able to cover for you."

It was Perseus's turn to swear. "What do we do then?"

Hestia shook her head in defeat. "The only thing we can do without causing a war. You surrender to Artemis."

The son of Atlas opened his mouth to suggest something else, anything else, but Hestia stilled in her chair. Her eyes gained a faraway look associated with a summons to Olympus. When she mentally returned to the basement of her bakery, she locked eyes with Perseus. "The Olympian Council has been called to order."

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Next will be a regular update on Wednesday! See you then! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Time for some vague responses! Again, this _might_ be Pertemis. If I decide it is, it's not going to be one of those crappy ones where Artemis, the virgin goddess, is suddenly "omg let's have sex Percy I love you" cause that's just crap, you know? I will do my best not to screw up the story by possibly using that pairing, but if I do, please kindly (** ** _kindly)_** **let me know. Don't be mean, though, or else I'll have to resort to measures I'd rather not resort to. Also, yes, I understand that Perseus isn't the kind to surrender. So he isn't! Well, he won't actually _surrender_ , per say, but he does go to the council meeting. It'll get intense! So read on. :) Don't worry, Perseus and Zoe will be reunited eventually. That'll be intense, too. Something to look forward to! ;) I think that's everything I need to address vaguely from reviews... I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _The son of Atlas opened his mouth to suggest something else, anything else, but Hestia stilled in her chair. Her eyes gained a faraway look associated with a summons to Olympus. When she mentally returned to the basement of her bakery, she locked eyes with Perseus. "The Olympian Council has been called to order."_

"I refuse to go through with this, Hestia!" The son of Atlas hissed from behind a marble column next to the Olympian hearth.

The goddess refused to look at the man concealed in the shadows as she said, "I am your patron, Perseus. You will obey me. You may not like this, but they will kill you if we don't go through with this."

Perseus fumed silently, crossing his arms moodily. Hestia flashed both of them out of the bakery basement and onto Olympus right after her declaration, leaving no time for an argument. Now, however, nearly all the Olympians were assembled, except Aphrodite.

In a moment, the goddess of love appeared on her Olympian throne in a cloud of pink perfume, leaving those in the seats closest to her choking. Once Artemis had calmed the watering of her eyes and scratching of her throat, she clapped her hands together and looked at Zeus. "Father! May we finally start this meeting?"

The King of the Gods nodded his bearded head. "Sure, daughter." He waved a hand flippantly. "Go ahead. But this better be good. I don't summon the council for foolish reasons, you know."

Artemis nodded seriously. Perseus snorted from his hiding spot near the hearth; the Olympian Council was only ever summoned for foolish reasons.

The goddess of the hunt began to speak, drawing back Perseus's attention. "Earlier today, my Hunters and I sensed powerful demigods located in Maine. We tracked them down to a military boarding school, where the two half-bloods were spotted. It was a girl and her younger brother, guarded by a manticore. There was a squad of demigods from Camp Half Blood, led by a son of Zeus, David Hermin. He engaged the manticore, causing my intervention. The manticore, Dr. Thorn, called for reinforcements, and a helicopter rose from the cliff we were standing on. I destroyed this helicopter with ease, but the manticore and the two children were still backed against the cliff. He was about to jump off and drag the demigods to their death, when..."

"When?" Zeus prompted after waiting a moment for his daughter to resume her tale. He was already bored; unlike him, Artemis lacked drama and flair.

She cleared her throat, continuing. "When a gunshot rang out in the clearing."

The throne room shook with silence. Whatever they had been expecting her to say, it wasn't that.

"A gunshot?" asked Hephaestus for clarification. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The goddess nodded. "I saw the manticore's chest get ripped open by the force of the shot, immediately turning into golden sand. The two children he had been hoarding were safe."

"And who shot this bullet?" Zeus demanded, leaning forwards in his throne. If anyone could get in a shot before Artemis, this person was surely a threat to his reign.

"A man in a black cloak walked out of the shadows. I hadn't even sensed his presence before he made himself known; hence, I was thrown off balance. He made his way towards the children. I had my bow in my hand, about to demand answers from him, when..."

"When?" Zeus shouted, his voice full of impatience and barely concealed rage. What fool is this that would dare threaten his throne?!

"When the man disappeared in a burst of fire, taking the children with him," the goddess of the moon concluded meekly, shrinking back slightly in the face of her father's anger. Maybe she shouldn't have brought this before Olympus.

Zeus was silent for a moment. Then, in a deadly calm voice, he said, "Do you know the whereabouts of this man?"

"No," Artemis stated simply, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

She was not disappointed. Face red, Zeus stood up from his throne and bellowed, "This man is a threat to Olympus! He is a loose cannon and will undoubtedly attempt to take over! How could you fail to apprehend him? This could certainly spell the end of Olympus and our reign, all because of you! Are you even fit to be the goddess of the hunt?"

Perseus stood in silence, listening to the harsh words and insults of the King of Olympus. His blood began to boil in his veins as cruel word followed cruel word. Finally, the injustice was just too much to take. He was going to have to reveal himself some time; why not go out in style?

"How dare you?" Perseus roared, stepping out of the cool embrace of the shadows, cloak covering his face and body from view. The hem of the fabric dragged against the floor, the edges catching on fire as he strode across the marble floor.

Zeus fell backwards on his throne, shocked by the intruder. The other Olympians, including the goddess of the hearth, only stared, jaws open, as the son of Atlas ranted and raged.

"You son of a bitch!" He swore, throwing his arms up in the air and gesturing madly. "Who are you to speak to a woman like that? I don't care if she's your daughter or some random stranger you met in Times Square, but you don't talk to a woman like that!" He continued to reprimand the son of Kronos, paying the others no mind.

Artemis stared, eyes wide, as the man defended her. It was undoubtedly the same man that had vanished earlier with the two kids, the man that she had pegged as another arrogant fool, too egotistic to realize that she was an Olympian goddess that could make his life hell. Maybe he was the one that could make her life hell, she thought, as the flames etching the hem of his cloak dragged across the marble. Some of them caught, leaving smoldering chaos behind this intruder, but most disappeared into the air.

Hestia gazed on in horror. When she told Perseus to come along so he might reveal himself if the need arose, to prevent further angst and bloodshed in her family, she hadn't expected this. Knowing him, he would've calmly stepped from the shadows, insulted a few immortals, then have gone back into her custody. If Zeus saw that he was nothing to fear, as Perseus would never have given away his identity, Perseus would've lived the rest of his immortal life in relative quiet.

That plan was ruined as soon as he dashed from the shadows, rage burning along with his cloak.

"I had no wish to overthrow Olympus, unlike what you claimed, but now I might! I might start a rebellion just to ensure that you, a sorry excuse of a king, get what you deserve!" Perseus declared, eyes narrowed within the shadows of his hood. His face, bar his chin, was concealed by the hood, but the King of Olympus could still feel the penetrating gaze.

Out of words, but his rage continuing to burn within him, Perseus stood in the center of the Olympian throne room, chest heaving as he fought off the desire to assassinate the king right then and there. Surely he would have a few followers, and the opposition wouldn't matter, but he didn't want to disappoint Hestia more than he already had. The peace-loving goddess might hate him for taking such violent measures in her presence, and towards her youngest sibling.

It was the calm after the storm in the throne room. No one knew what to say or do. Was there anything to be said? Anything to be done? A strange man had marched into the throne room, interrupting their meeting, to bellow at their leader. Now, Zeus looked like a child scolded by his father for doing something he knew was wrong.

Aphrodite chose to be the first to speak, a decision that proved to be quite stupid. "Hello there," she said, admittedly turned on by this man's display of power. Even if she couldn't see his face and his body was concealed within the cloak, a man as powerful as this _had_ to be good-looking. It would be a sin for him not to be as handsome as any of her past lovers.

The man stilled. Had the goddess of love really just spoken to him? No, no. He tried to quell the anger rising back up inside him. I must be hearing things.

But then the voice came again. "Hello there," she repeated, her voice a seductive purr. "After this is over, would you like to escort me to my palace?" She decided to play off the damsel in distress, knowing that he was a brave man. "It can get dangerous, walking the streets alone. Especially for a woman like little ol' me."

Perseus took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course she had to talk to him. Would Hestia really mind if he slaughtered Zeus and Aphrodite? Maybe he'd even throw in a few more before this meeting was over!

Yes, Hestia would mind, he had to remind himself. Don't disappoint the one person that has risked everything for you. Don't do it, Perseus.

Percy forced himself to turn around, his movements stiff, until he faced the goddess of love. She was, admittedly, as beautiful as ever, but her appearance wouldn't stop flickering. No matter her beauty, however, Perseus remembered how he was separated from his family because of her.

 _But was it really her fault?_ A small voice in the back of his head whispered. Perseus ignored it for the moment, favoring the one that told him if was Aphrodite's fault and now here she was, trying to get him to sleep with her. Again.

"Goddess of love," Perseus stated monotonously. "Leave me alone."

Hestia released a breath she hadn't known she was holding in. Knowing Percy's past experiences with the goddess of love and beauty, she was terrified that he would turn his aggression to her now. True, it would've been her own fault for provoking the powerful, dangerous, ill-tempered man that stormed into the throne room, but they didn't need to fill out that paperwork.

Aphrodite looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"I said to leave me alone," Perseus repeated. "I want nothing to do with you, and if you were smart, then you would obey my words."

"I'd obey your words if we were in a bed together," Aphrodite answered, winking at the stranger. Filling her next words with the heaviest charmspeak she could muster up, Aphrodite said, "Come to my palace after the meeting."

Hestia held her breath again. Perseus wasn't immune to charmspeak; no one truly was. Some had tolerance, but not against Aphrodite herself.

The hatred Perseus felt at the moment, however, lent itself wisely to the situation. His loathing absorbed the charmspeak, lowering his anger, but not lowering it enough to force him to take up the goddess's commands. "I said no," he stated, before turning away from the flabbergasted goddess.

Perseus faced the entire Olympian Council, arms out at his sides as he held himself open. "Does anyone else have something to say?" Silence followed. "Good."

Perseus walked back towards Zeus's throne, where said immortal was cowering on his seat of power. When he saw Perseus returning, he tried to man up, knowing that he already looked like a coward.

"Who are you?" The King of the Gods demanded to know, his voice trembling slightly. Perseus smirked at the king.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I am the king!" Zeus exclaimed, trying to build himself back up and look strong. "You will obey me!"

Perseus rolled his eyes. "You're not my king. I only obey my patron, which is the only reason I'm in this damned city."

Zeus opened his mouth to speak, but a softer voice cut him off. "Who is your patron?"

Perseus turned towards the goddess of the hunt, the person that spoke. Her voice was timid when she had said that, something the son of Atlas didn't fail to pick up. He didn't want to share that fact, but did Hestia?

Evidently, she did.

The goddess of the hearth, no longer looking like a child, rose from her seat by the hearth. She was an impressive force, her eyes warm with a fire hidden within them that demanded respect. "I am his patron," she declared.

Perseus groaned. "Oh, come on, Hestia! I didn't want them to know," he whined, sounding very much unlike a warrior.

The goddess crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her champion, like a mother regarding her embarrassed son. "If you didn't want them to know, you should've stayed in the shadows."

Perseus frowned, knowing she had a point. He grumbled something under his breath.

Athena took advantage of this moment to ask more questions. "Who are you?" She asked Perseus, a repetition of the question her father asked. "Why are you here? Are you the man Artemis described in her story? What did you do with the half bloods you kidnapped from Artemis's care? How did you get involved with Hestia? Why-"

"Athena, stop," Hephaestus said wearily. "If he wishes to tell us, he will."

"Thank you," Perseus said to the forge god, pointedly ignoring the wisdom goddess.

Hestia wasn't going to let Percy get away with silence though, not now that he had willingly revealed himself. "This is my champion," she said, gesturing to the angry young man. "He has been so for hundreds of years, and no one is going to take him away from me." She said it as if she was simply discussing the weather, not a hint of a threat to her voice, but everyone shivered regardless. "The demigods he _rescued_ ," she stressed the word, "are in a safe house with their father."

"Who's the father?" Athena blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Hestia raised an eyebrow at her niece, causing the proud goddess to shrink back and grin abashedly at her aunt. "It's not you, so I don't think you need to know that, Athena."

Ares, sitting across from the goddess of wisdom, muttered, "Oh, burned!" Hestia shot him a look, too, and he quieted. The goddess of the hearth had the power to stop any of them with a single look, like a stern mother and her children.

She cleared her throat. "I think we're done here." She gestured to Perseus, about to flash out of the room with him and end the meeting, when one last person spoke up.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked Perseus. Given his apparent lack of control, she thought it best to ask the question to him. If she addressed Hestia about the question, referring to Perseus, he might explode. That was the last thing they wanted.

Perseus stared at the goddess of the moon, his eyes pinning her to her throne. She stared back, unwilling to have her question go unanswered. Finally, Perseus said, "Call me Atlas." He stepped closer to his patron, allowing her to grab his shoulder. In a flash of fire, the two vanished.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter and it wasn't super bad! Perseus is still a free man, going under a different name though. What will happen next? Find out on Monday! I have a thing Saturday, so I need the extra day to make the chapter super awesome. ;) Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I honestly cannot believe how many this story has gotten so far. It's insane! There must be something wrong with the website if I'm getting this many reviews. The system has to be glitching. Anyways, glad people still like the story and I haven't ruined it yet! Yay! Time for some vague responses! Lol I love that Perseus says that his name is Atlas. It's going to get everyone so pissed... ^-^ Everyone that called that, you nailed it. As for why someone didn't stand up to Perseus, I was trying to say that they were all just too shocked to do anything, and that shock was also mixed with just a smidge of fear. (Smidge is totally a word btw.) Imagine if someone just busted into your house, kicked your dad/father-figure/head of the house between the legs (caused that's what Perseus figuratively did) while also ranting and raving. You'd probably be like "what the crap" but you also don't want to get kicked between the legs cause you're not a total idiot. I hope that clears things up a little. Plus, on some level, the other Olympians know that Zeus is an ass that deserves it. Yelling at his daughter over nothing? That deserves a kick between the legs if you ask me. Anyways, I ranted for too long. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: I was in school on Friday and legit ALMOST started to cry because I was checking this story. I normally don't get a chance to check the number of favs/follows, as I spend most of the time checking reviews, but when I saw the number... Oh my god. Nearly 150 favs and almost 250 follows? This is insane. Thank you so much. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Perseus stared at the goddess of the moon, his eyes pinning her to her throne. She stared back, unwilling to have her question go unanswered. Finally, Perseus said, "Call me Atlas." He stepped closer to his patron, allowing her to grab his shoulder. In a flash of fire, the two vanished._

They reappeared in a blast of heat outside the door to the room where Hades and his two children were settled. Hestia immediately turned to her champion, a look of stern shock on her face. "What on Earth were you thinking, you foolish boy!" she hissed, trying to convey her strict disapproval without alerting the two children of their conversation. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Perseus crossed his arms as he stared down the goddess. In this form, they were the same height, looking eye-to-eye (literally, not at all figuratively). He was frowning, surprised that she was making this argument against him. It wasn't his fault!

He told her so, earning himself a scoff. Hestia's hand went to her hip, where it stayed in a stance of firm refusal. "How is it not your fault? No one told you to take on the King of the Gods, the gods of Olympus, Perseus! No one told you to insult Aphrodite or even talk to any of the other immortals! No one told you light yourself on fire in a display of dominance or turn around and introduce yourself as Atlas! Of all the names you could've picked, why Atlas?"

"I'm not allowed to pay tribute to my father?" Perseus snarked back, jaw set.

"It's not that!" Hestia cried, no longer caring about being quiet as long as she got her point across. "You know my brother. He won't rest until he has found the man that proclaims himself 'Atlas'. Even worse, he might trace the name back to Perseus, the son of Atlas that was supposed to die centuries ago! You've endangered yourself horribly, Perseus, for what? To make a point?"

"It's about more than that, Hestia!" Perseus retorted hotly, eyes flashing. "I don't care if I endanger myself. How am I supposed to live knowing a monster like Zeus exists and is out there being cruel to his blood relatives? He yelled at his own daughter, because of what? She couldn't figure out my identity? Well, now she has it. And if it traces back to who I was all those years ago, fine! You said it yourself, that man died years ago."

Hestia didn't respond for a moment. Instead, she just stared into the face of her champion and friend of millennia. Finally, she said in a whisper, "You're right. You're not the man you were decades ago."

Perseus wasn't quite ready to back down. "That's right," he verified, with a frown settled on his features, his arms still crossed.

"You were so carefree back then, so optimistic... All you wanted to do was get back to your family."

The son of Atlas deflated, the sour memories being pushed to the forefront of his mind.

"What ever happened to that young man?" the goddess wondered sadly, her arms dropping to her sides as she shook her head sadly.

Perseus found himself shaking his head too, before catching himself. Clearing his throat loudly, he said, "That man realized that life doesn't care whether or not his intentions are good. It will always give him the short end of the stick." Turning his back on his patron, Perseus swiveled to face the staircase. Unwilling to use Hestia's powers after the spat, he summoned a shadow to cart him away. A wave of darkness swallowed him up, and Hestia was alone.

Hestia stared at the spot where Perseus vanished from before shaking her head in disappointment. With a sigh, she slowly turned around and opened the door to the room behind her. Before walking in, she plastered a smile to her face, hoping to ease any worries of her family.

She pushed open the door, greeted with three faces showing varying degrees of worry. Hades, standing behind his two children, looked the most worried. He had known Hestia and Perseus for years; never had he heard them argue. He hadn't thought his sister capable of yelling, much less at her champion whom she loved like a son. Nico showed the least worry; he had faith that his new hero, Perseus, would be all right in the end. Bianca was between the two. She wasn't close enough to the matter to be as worried as Hades, but she also knew that something was very wrong.

When Hestia walked in alone, Hades asked, "Where's Perseus?" He said it in a tone such as that his children couldn't detect the concern in his voice. His older sister, on the other hand, very much could.

The daughter of Kronos shrugged, disheartened. "I don't know."

"Is Perseus okay?" Bianca said next, the girl having grown attached to the distant warrior that reunited her with her father.

The goddess shrugged again. "I don't know."

Nico's lips tilted sharply downwards. "Well, when will you know?" His voice held an air of impatience and slight disrespect, though he didn't mean any harm to the powerful immortal. Perseus was a strong man, why was everyone so worried about him? Nico knew that the son of Atlas would be fine. He could take care of himself. But no one else was quite so sure, and their nerves began to rub off on the small son of Hades.

"Nico!" Hades scolded, frowning down at his son in disbelief.

"Brother, let the child be," Hestia stated gently. "He has a valid point." The goddess of the hearth switched forms to her eight-year-old self, shrinking down to be remarkably close to Nico's height. To the boy, she said, "I do not know if Percy is okay or even where he went. He is my champion and I his patron, but I do not dictate his every move. He is strong; he can take care of himself. I sense that you already know this."

When Nico nodded, she continued. "I won't demand to know where he went or what he did. I trust him enough to let him be, as long as I'm here if he needs me to be. Unless Perseus is needed desperately, I will not seek him out. We just have to hope that wherever he is, he is safe and will return to us when he feels he is ready."

 _With Perseus_

In a burst of shadows, Perseus stumbled into the open. He looked around, pleased, at where he found himself.

It was one of the first places he retreated to in America after Olympus migrated here. The New Hampshire forest was quiet, the thick trees hiding any visible trace of human life. The only living creatures, other than he himself, were the birds in the trees and the squirrels on the ground.

Perseus walked over to the tallest tree, at whose base sat a rock. The top was flat from years of people sitting on it, mostly Perseus himself. This small, secluded area of the large New Hampshire forest was his favorite place in the whole of America. He had been here countless times, whenever he was between missions or needed time to himself. As much as he loved Hestia and her quaint bakery, sometimes the crowd became too oppressive.

As Perseus leaned back against the worn bark of the tree, closing his eyes, droplets of water began to drip from the sky. With the rainwater sprinkling his face, Perseus allowed himself to fall back into memories.

 _It was a few days after Hestia had granted Perseus the gift of partial immortality. Zeus's few days were up; the hunt was going to begin any day. At the time, Perseus thought he would get a head start. He had hidden himself in the woods surrounding his father's mountain, submersed in the wilderness. Later, though the idea was smart, it would be proved invalid._

 _It was only when an arrow nearly split his face in two that Perseus realized the danger he was in. If not for the reflexes his father drilled into him, he would've been a goner._

 _"Oh Perseus!" A shrill voice echoes through the woods, her call reaching his ears and chilling his spine. The tone promised a slow demise. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

Perseus shivered.

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry about how short this chapter is! I'm completely mortified. I meant for it to be so much longer but I'm really stressed out and my stupid aunt had to come visit and sleep over and that ruined everything. I am so sorry though! I feel horrible about this. :( Next chapter will be posted _Friday_ , and I will do my best to make that chapter not short and crappy. So sorry again! :( Please don't be upset. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. So happy you all don't hate me for the short chapter last time. I still feel really bad about that. :/ Time for some vague responses! I gotta say, it's about time I make a decision about pairings for this story. Now that we're a good seven chapters in, including this one, I can safely decide. So, whatever I say, please don't hate me. If you stop reading, I can't stop you, but I hope everyone continues! The vibe I'm getting is no pairings. If you squint, you might be able to get a hint of a pairing, but I will not explicitly write one in this story. I'm sorry if people hate me now, but Perseus and I were talking, and he flat-out said no. I can't do much besides relay his story, guys. Also, I don't think Annabeth is going to be in this story at all. (Cue gasps and maybe a thrown dagger) She's a demigod at Camp Half Blood, and she's not really present in The Titan's Curse anyways. In the original, she's kidnapped the entire time. Well, no one was in my story. So Camp Half Blood will have little involvement with this story, if any. Sorry to crush your dreams, but it has to be done. I think that's it! I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _With Perseus_

 _Perseus shivered._

His eyes flew open, the dark lashes misted with droplets of moisture. The memory had caused a remembrance of anxiety to course through his system, making his hands shake spastically. The son of Atlas leaped up off the rock he was perched on, beginning to pace around the towering tree.

"What am I even doing here?" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head and pulling at his hair. "I shouldn't have abandoned Hestia like that."

The immortal champion continued to walk in circles around the tree, it's branches tapering to a point a mile above him. He gestured madly, murmuring nonsense under his breath, internally wondering if he was finally losing it. He had been around for centuries; had that finally taken its toll on his sanity?

A new voice rang out in the woods. "Girls, give chase!"

Perseus stopped walking, looking around him in horror. He knew that voice. It was official, he was off his rocker. There was no way she would be...

But what if she was? Could he give up the chance to see her again, after so long? So what if he was delusional, chasing a hallucination? It was better to live a dreamlike fantasy than live in the nightmarish reality he found himself in.

Following the voice, Perseus began to run.

Branches and thorns torn at his clothes, his cloak whipping behind him with the wind. His black pants were ripped by the time he stopped running, the sleeves of his shirt running red with blood from numerous scratches. He stopped at the end of the tree line, finding himself at the top of a New Hampshire mountain.

And there she was.

She was real! He was about to call out to her, scream her name with all the desperation of a starving man so close to food, a thirsty man so close to water, but froze. She was surrounded by teenage girls draped in silver fabric, bows in their hands and quivers on the backs.

She was sporting a silver jacket, a tiara sparkling in her hair.

He wanted to cry. His baby sister was a huntress? What had happened to her? Why wasn't she in the Garden of the Hesperides, where she would be safe? Had he risked everything for her safety only for her to throw it away?

Perseus was about to step towards the deadly hunters, his enemies for so long, but hesitated. Would she even recognize him any more? Zoe, his baby sister, was the lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters.

He couldn't believe it.

Letting the shock consume him, he held back, lurking instead in the shadows, his blood-streaked form concealed within the fraying cloak. With wide onyx eyes, he watched.

Zoe stalked forwards, out of the safety of her group. Artemis wasn't there, so the daughter of Atlas was in charge of handling everything. She approached the monster the hunters had tracked for a day, one of the creatures believed to have been in league with the manticore, Dr. Thorn. If only that foolish man hadn't killed Thorn, they wouldn't have to do this.

But he had, and so they did too.

"Who are you working for?" the dark haired girl demanded, a dagger clenched tightly in her right hand. The Cyclops eyed her carefully.

"I do not have to tell you anything, huntress."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, hatred boiling inside them. Her Lady Artemis left earlier, after the Olympian meeting, for a task that only she knew of. Why the goddess didn't take Zoe was beyond her. She should've have gone with her, at least for support!

"You will tell, and you will tell me now, monster."

The Cyclops rolled his eye. "You don't scare me," he taunted.

Perseus, from the tree line, could see that the monster was deliberately trying to get the huntress angry. Although the beast portrayed a sense of smugness, beads of perspiration were forming on his brow. Zoe, Perseus knew, was about to fall for the trap.

She got close to his face, leaning forwards and hissing, "You should be afraid of me, Cyclops."

Perseus watched in horror as the Cyclops suddenly smirked, his one eye narrowing. "Maybe _you_ should be afraid of _me_." He grabbed her wrist, immobilizing the hand with the dagger. With his other meaty hand, previously hidden behind his thick back with the pretense of fear, he snaked around his body. In the fist was a rusty dagger, the tip pointed and sharp despite the ancient blade. He prepared to stab it through the huntress's abdomen, the girl too shocked to make a quick move in time to save her life.

Once again, Perseus was quick enough.

As soon as the fist closed around Zoe's wrist, the solid black gun was settling onto Perseus's palm. The metal kissing his skin as it rejoiced in the embrace, his fingers slipped off the safety and curled around the trigger. He dashed out of the tree line to get a clear aim, loathe to shoot his own sister.

Zoe thought it would be all over for her as soon as the Cyclops drew the blade. None of her sisters were fast enough to draw an arrow and shoot him, and none of them had a good view of the beast. She had unknowingly trapped herself, sentencing herself to death as soon as she gave into the monster's taunts.

A gunshot echoed through the mountain, and Zoe fell, the pressure on her wrist suddenly vanished. She didn't hit the ground, though. Instead, a pair of lean arms hoisted up her body and prevented any further pain from befalling her.

As soon as she was back on her feet, Zoe whirled around to face her savior, wary. As grateful as she was that someone had saved her life, she couldn't help but be suspicious. Was it another monster?

Her back was to her sisters as she faced the man before her. He wore a black cloak, covering an entire ensemble of dark fabric beneath. The hood was concealing his hair and face, hidden within a shadow. He didn't appear to be armed, but she knew that that couldn't be true. Someone pulled a trigger of a firearm and shot the Cyclops, saving her life. It wasn't any of her sisters.

Zoe immediately recognized this man. Her eyes widened before they narrowed. "Who are you?"

Perseus deflated internally, though he visibly remained the same. Why did he hope that she would recognize him? He has his cloak on and everything; there was little to be expected. So why did it cause him so much anguish when she spoke?

Perseus didn't answer the lieutenant of the hunt.

Zoe repeated her question, this time with more suspicion and anger to her voice. "Who _are_ you?" she demanded.

Again, Perseus didn't speak.

"I know you were there, in Maine. You're the one that kidnapped those two half bloods," she accused. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

In a gravelly voice, the man finally said, "My name is Atlas. These woods are my home. Why are you here, huntress?"

Perseus watched as Zoe's face wrinkled with a mix of hatred and sorrow at the name he gave. His throat was already burning from the stress of concealing it, but he couldn't give himself away. Perseus, son of Atlas, was dead. He died years ago. As a huntress of Artemis, Zoe had to know that news. How could he ruin everything for her? The life she built up would be gone. He couldn't do that. Not to her. Not now.

"Atlas..." Zoe murmured the name under her breath. "What an odd choice..." Louder, she stated boldly, "You should know of the manticore you killed in Maine earlier."

"I do know."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, that manticore had valuable information that Olympus needed to track an enemy. Since you destroyed that source, we had to find alternatives."

"And those alternatives involve you Girl Scouts trekking through my woods?"

"Yes, yes they do."

The two siblings stared at each other, Zoe glaring at the tall man while Perseus looked on in faint amusement.

Eventually, Perseus said in the same gravelly voice, "Very well, you have my permission to continue. But, lieutenant, take caution. These woods hold many dangers. I won't always be there to stop a monster from killing you or someone else. You are aware that the manticore almost killed those two half bloods, correct? The Cyclops would've killed you had I not intervened. I know you don't want an innocent's blood on your hands."

"What are you trying to say?" The huntress questioned angrily. "Are you threatening me?"

Perseus laughed. "No, no. I mean no harm, huntress. Just a warning. Take it as a friend advising another friend against dangerous actions."

"I don't-"

"Take care, daughter of Atlas," Perseus couldn't help but say. In a flash of hot fire, he disappeared, leaving a sputtering Zoe Nightshade on the mountaintop in New Hampshire.

 _At the bakery_

Hestia ushered Hades and his two children to sit down on the couch. There was no use standing and waiting for Percy to come back, she insisted. He would come back when (if) he wanted to, and not before. There would be no point in wearing themselves out before he even arrived.

Hestia had just seated herself in the chair near the fire when, behind the couch, there was an eruption of flames. Out of the inferno stepped the son of Atlas.

"Perseus!" Nico cheered, wanting to leap up and hug his hero, but knowing on a subconscious level that Perseus wouldn't appreciate that. The immortal walked numbly over to the door of the room. Hades and Hestia watched him go, with matching expressions of parental concern for a child. Just as his fingertips grazed the cool metal of the doorknob, Perseus crumpled to his knees against the wooden door.

In a second, Hestia and Hades were at their feet. The son of Kronos looked at his children, both of whom were staring at Perseus with confusion, worry, and fear. As much as the god of the Underworld wanted to help the son of Atlas, he could do much more for him by taking the children away.

As Hestia hurried over to her fallen champion, Hades placed a hand on the shoulder of his two kids. "Who wants to see my palace?" Without waiting for an answer, he shadow traveled them to the Underworld.

Hestia knelt by Perseus's side, gently rolling him over and checking him over for injuries. "Percy?" she said, trying to appear calm despite her anxiety. "Percy, where are you hurt?"

The son of Atlas didn't reply. The hood of his cloak fell off, the discarded fabric laying limply on the floor just like its wearer. Perseus stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes unfocused.

Hestia didn't stop trying to find a wound. She noticed the blood stained scratches lining his arm, but paid them little mind. There were ugly, but not fatal. What had done this to her champion? He was strong enough to handle this. Whoever hurt him should prepare to face her anger.

"Percy, you have to talk to me. Tell me where you're hurt!" she exclaimed, panic beginning to set in. Still the son of Atlas was unresponsive.

"Show me, then, goddamn it!" the goddess shouted, frantic with worry. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't.

Perseus finally moved. A tanned hand, starting to pale from minor blood loss, crept up his body to rest on his heart. Hestia's hand immediately pulled it off, searching for a wound she missed. If something hit his heart, it would be fatal. But still there was nothing.

"Where is it?" she muttered. "I don't see anything! Where is it?!"

Barely louder than the goddess's desperate mutterings, Perseus began to talk. "I saw her. I saw her. I saw her."

Thankfully, Hestia picked up the low tones. "Saw who, Percy? Who did you see?"

"I saw her. She was there. I thought I was imagining it but I saw her. She was real."

"Who, Percy?"

He stopped, brow furrowing as he gaze remained blank. "She didn't recognize me."

"Who?"

He said the name so softly that Hestia thought she imagined it. "Zoe."

"Zoe? Your sister, Zoe?"

This reminder was the trigger for an explosion. Suddenly back from the near-comatose state he was in, Perseus leaped up, eyes blinded by unrighteous anger. "Yes, my sister Zoe!" he shouted. "You knew, didn't you?"

Dumbfounded by this turn of events and the complete 360 of Perseus's mood, Hestia could only frown. "Knew what, Percy? What did I know?"

"That she's the lieutenant of Artemis! She's a huntress!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I could've seen her so many times if I had just given up, but you didn't tell me that she wasn't in the Garden of the Hesperides! You tried to keep me away from her! From my family!"

"I thought..." Hestia started, catching herself before she could complete the sentence. No, it would do no good for her to say these words. "I didn't know, Percy. I swear I didn't."

"That's a lie!" the enraged son of Atlas bellowed, irrational tears gathering in his eyes as he turned on the goddess. Some part of him was shouting that this wasn't right, that Hestia didn't deserve these harsh words. That part was ignored in the heat of his anger. "You knew that Zoe was so close all along! You just wanted to keep me away from her, from them all! That's why I haven't been back since I left! Because you've been playing me!"

"No, Percy, I-"

"You didn't want me to get back to my family! My father, my sisters, my dragon! You were jealous of the happiness we shared before Zeus became king, and wanted that for yourself, didn't you? You never wanted me to be part of a real family again!"

Finally, the peaceful goddess couldn't take the accusations any more. "I thought I was your family!"

Perseus froze, allowing Hestia a window of opportunity.

Quietly, she said, "You've been like a son to me, Percy. Ever since I granted you partial immortality and a spot as my champion, I've developed a soft spot for you. That love grew until I viewed you as my own son, my own flesh and blood. Percy, I thought we were family." She paused. "I guess it was a one-sided belief."

Overcoming hiss shock and regaining his senses, Perseus rushed over to the downtrodden goddess of the hearth. He wrapped her in a hug, nestling his head in the crook of her neck. "No, Hestia. I-I love you like a mother. I have since you saved my life, and even if I act like a brat sometimes, I do care for you." He pulled away, looking shamefully at the ground. "I'm sorry, Hestia. I don't know what came over me. I haven't seen Zoe or any of our family in so long and then..."

"Then?" Hestia prompted.

"She didn't recognize me," he breathed.

The goddess frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell her?"

"I told her that my name is Atlas and I live in the New Hampshire woods, where I found her. I told her to be careful."

"You didn't reveal your identity to her?" Hestia asked, exasperated.

"No, I can't ruin her life by trying to jump back into it," Perseus stated boldly.

Hestia huffed. "Percy, I seriously doubt that-"

Her adoptive son interrupted her protest. "You weren't there, Hestia. You didn't see her. The words she said to me, the things she did... I can still hear her in my nightmares, you know. She hates me. Even if she doesn't now, she did then."

"Percy, feelings change! She can't possibly still hate you."

Perseus raised an eyebrow at the goddess of the hearth. "She leads a man-hating huntress group under Artemis, the maiden goddess. She teaches them to hate all men, especially the ones that lie or abandon their families or do any sneaky business. I'm a man. I abandoned my family. I lied to them, saying I was chasing after a mortal woman I found on the streets. I'm the embodiment of everything Artemis preaches against! There's no way her lieutenant would forgive me enough to even consider talking to me."

"You're being irrational again!"

"I am not," the immortal said stubbornly. "I just refuse to ruin her life by barging into it. By now, she's already accepted my death and the fact that we'll never meet again. I won't destroy everything she's built up by revealing my identity. You didn't hear her, Hestia. She hates me."

The goddess of the hearth frowned sadly, crossing her arms. "So you'll never tell her who you are?"

"If I have reason enough to believe that Zoe would be better off knowing I'm alive and well, I will reveal my identity to her. If not, then the lieutenant of Artemis will know me only as Atlas."

 **Hey guys! Woo, longest chapter yet! Next chapter will be posted Wednesday, November first. I'm taking an extra day cause I have a date tomorrow night. ;) As of Monday, October 30th, this story will have been up for an official month! :D Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Wow, over 100 reviews now, and only on the first seven chapters! That's amazing! Well, let's get on with the vague responses! Yay! First off, I have doubts about whether or not chapters will be longer than 3K words (which was approximately the length of the last chapter). My average is about 2.5K, which I think is still good. I will do my best to keep chapters long, but I do have a life outside of this and school sucks. But I will try my best! Percy will reveal himself at some point, but not telling when. ;) If any of you know me and you've read my other stories, you should be expecting something super dramatic and probably angsty! Cause that's just the best. ;) Yes, Pertemis probably won't work out, so that pairing has been scratched. Apologies. She will still play a part in the story, no worries. Just not a romantic part. Also, yeah, Percy is a bit of a headcase in this. He's had minimal human contact, and soon we will see what he's been through in the centuries he's been alive. Some more angst there! Yay, angst! :D Finally, a minor side note: My date went very well. :) Thanks for asking/wishing me luck! Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _The goddess of the hearth frowned sadly, crossing her arms. "So you'll never tell her who you are?"_

 _"If I have reason enough to believe that Zoe would be better off knowing I'm alive and well, I will reveal my identity to her. If not, then the lieutenant of Artemis will know me only as Atlas."_

 _With the Hunters of Artemis_

Boots crashed through the underbrush, thudding heavily in pursuit of his victims. Girls, clad in all silver, flashed in and out of his vision as they fled. They ran between the trees, leaping over roots, knowing every single piece of vegetation in the area.

He followed close behind, learning about the terrain through their movements. He didn't have far to go before...

"Help!" A huntress screamed in his grasp, his right hand fixed upon her wrist. "Help, sisters!" His other hand came up to encircle her throat, squeezing the fleshy tube. She choked, her eyes bulging out of her head.

The others stopped running, hiding behind the trees. As much as they feared this monster of a man, they feared for their sister's life even more.

A young girl with auburn hair stepped forwards. She had been leading the pack in their mad dash to freedom, and now she approached this predator warily. "Put her down," she commanded.

The monster, in his human-like form, smirked. "Only if you do me a favor, goddess."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Never."

Shrugging, the beast tightened his fingers around the girl's neck. The sound of her gasping for breath was the only noise in the woods. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what the great huntress would do.

"Stop, stop!" Artemis cried after a moment, just as the hunter's face became blue. "Put her down! What favor do you seek?"

Loosening his fingers enough so that the girl wouldn't die, the giant beckoned to the goddess of the moon with his right hand. "Come closer, goddess."

Hesitantly, Artemis crept forwards, doing it only so that her huntress would be safe. As soon as she was safely within reach, the monster threw the huntress to the ground and grabbed Artemis tightly. He slipped a pair of celestial bronze shackles out of his pocket, connected to a chain wrapped around his wrist. Before the goddess could react, she was bound.

"Stop! I command you, foul Laistrygonian, to release me!"

The giant snorted, rolling his eyes. "Goddess, the only release you're going to get is the sweet release of death."

A girl with a silver tiara set in her raven hair stepped forwards. "No, you will set my lady free!" She stated boldly.

The Laistrygonia giant scoffed. "Go back to playing with dolls, princess. Your goddess is gone." She opened her mouth to start a verbal battle, but in a flash of gold, the monster and the immortal disappeared.

The lieutenant of Artemis gawked at the place where her mistress stood, blood rushing from her face. This was bad. This was very bad.

 _At the bakery_

Hestia sat in her chair by the fire, eyes closed as she silently watched the world. She peered into the hearths of the world, keeping an eye on the children she so loved to protect. A group of siblings were playing charades by the fire place, their laughter ringing in her ears. She smiled, loving the way their faces lit up after a particularly funny motion.

Though Perseus was sitting near his chair by the fire, he wasn't in it. Instead, he seated himself on the floor behind the chair, his back against the back of the chair. His legs were drawn up into his stomach and his head rested on his knees. The black cloak was fanned out around him, the hood draped over his face, concealing the mop of black hair beneath. He faced away from the fire and away from the door, lost in misery and memories.

 _It was a year after his life changed. Perseus was still getting accustomed to the loss felt deep in his soul. He knew he would never be rid of it, so he had to learn to live with it. It would never change, not until he was reunited with his family._

 _His mental calendar told him that today was August 18th._

 _"Happy birthday to me," he sang under his breath, squatting beneath the large, low branches of a tree. He plucked a felled branch from the ground and began to trace a picture into the dirt. He drew a plate of Galaktoboureko, his favorite dessert. He could still remember a time long before Zeus when his father would make him the custard treat, coated with clear syrup._

 _"Happy birthday to me..." he finished, with a melancholy note._

 _Heaving a deep sigh of a breath, Perseus blew at the picture in the dirt. In a cloud of dust, it disappeared before his eyes. Lowering his head, Perseus murmured, "I wish I was home with my family."_

Listening to the prayers of mortals while sitting serenely in her chair, Hestia came across one that caused her brow to wrinkle. "Lady Hestia," a girl was praying, "please, I need your help. Lady Artemis is gone."

Hestia's eyes snapped open, her mind racing. It was the voice of one of the huntresses, that much was certain. Which one, the goddess had no idea. But her niece was missing, and that was all that mattered.

Standing up from her chair, Hestia concentrated on the girl that was wise enough to pray to her. Quickly locating the girl in nearby Vermont, Hestia projected her thoughts. " _Hold on, help is on the way."_

As she was about to flash herself out of the basement of her bakery, Hestia's eyes landed on the edge of a midnight black cloak. Percy might not have been feeling like himself, but perhaps helping the needy would make him feel more like himself again. It was at least worth a shot.

"Percy," she said gently, as if she was talking to a skittish kitten, "I need your help."

The son of Atlas looked up at his patron, his face concealed in shadows.

Hestia took this as a good sign. "There's a girl that needs our help. Artemis is missing."

Wordlessly, Perseus nodded and stood. He might have been feeling depressed and miserable, but work always came before himself. Always.

Hestia smiled at her champion. She knew he would do the right thing. He always did.

Reaching out a hand, she grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The two appeared in a flash of fire in the middle of a campsite. Shimmery tents were set up all around the area, girls clad in silver jackets strolling in and out of them. All movement stopped when Hestia appeared with her champion, the man that had stolen the two children from the cliff in Maine. All eyes were on them.

From the second-to-largest tent emerged a girl with a silver tiara. Percy's stomach hit the ground as she walked towards them, her face impassive but eyes betraying her worry. She stopped before the two immortals, bowing to the goddess older than the Olympians.

"Lady Hestia, thank you for coming," she said.

The goddess waved her off from the bow, gesturing for her to stand. "It is no trouble, lieutenant," she said, realizing now who she heard pray to her. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring Perseus along. She hadn't realized...

The lieutenant was already speaking. "My name is Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. Perhaps we could talk in the tent?"

It was too late now to do anything, the goddess decided. Percy made his decision, and he was never one to turn away from a person in need. Especially not a woman. "That sounds perfect."

Casting a curious glance at the silent champion, Zoe turned and led the two into the tent she walked out of to greet them.

It was larger on the inside than the outside, as was the custom with the tents of the Hunters of Artemis. There was minimal furniture inside, and hardly anything to suggest that this huntress had a life before being discovered by Artemis. However, there was a small charcoal drawing taped to one of the fabric walls.

It depicted seven people, their faces symbolizing several emotions. The man in the center, taller and older than the others with gray-shaded hair, wore a face without expression. A twinkle in his eyes captured his inner delight. The boy next to him, hair colored a dark black, was smiling widely, a teasing smirk on his lips. The eldest girl, on the other side of the tall man, looked vaguely annoyed with the boy, who had to have been a few years older than the girl. The other four figures, all girls, wore faces of annoyance or mischief like the older children.

Perseus could still remember the day that picture was drawn.

 _"Why are we out here again?" groused Atlas, arms crossed as he frowned._

 _His youngest daughter, Zoe, answered, "Because I want a family portrait!" She was just a child by immortal standards, the age equivalent of a six year old mortal child._

 _"Not that I don't love this idea, but why?" asked the oldest of the five sisters, Arethusa, in a voice that conveyed that she didn't love the idea._

 _Hesperia, younger than Arethusa, said, "I agree! It's not like we're going anywhere and need something to remember each other. We've never had a family portrait done before, so why now?"_

 _Erytheia and Aegle chimed in with their agreements, causing little Zoe's chin to wobble._

 _Just as she was about to cry and run back to the Garden, the eldest of all her siblings swooped in._

 _Scooping Zoe up in his arms, Perseus announced, "I think it's a great idea! We've never had a family portrait before, so that's exactly why we should start now!" He smiled widely, tickling Zoe and making her laugh._

 _And that was that. Percy agreed, and no one wanted to argue with the cheerful guardian. Even Atlas, in all his grumpiness, agreed to pose for a picture._

 _The family of seven settled themselves on the bank of a river that ran near Mount Othrys. A minor Titan, a friend of Atlas that Zoe convinced to draw their picture, was already seated at the river bank, ready to sketch. Just as they were sitting down, Perseus reached into the river and splashed Arethusa with water, making her shriek as the cool droplets hit her skin. "Percy!" she yelled._

 _Hesperia, who was sitting next to Arethusa, looked over at her older brother in annoyance. "You got me wet too, Perce! You jerk."_

 _This outburst only encouraged the son of Atlas to laugh louder._

 _The drawing was done in a blur of fingers, perfectly capturing Percy's delighted laughter, the irritation wafting off Arethusa and Hesperia, and the amusement of Erythuia and Aegle. As much as Atlas wanted to deny it with his straight face, even he was amused by his son's charming personality and tendency for mischief. Zoe, sitting in the front of her family on Atlas's lap, was just delighted that everyone agreed to the photo._

Perseus snapped out of the memory just as Zoe, the present day Zoe, began to speak. "We were making our way from New Hampshire to New York, passing through Vermont as we went. Lady Artemis wanted to drop us off at her palace on Olympus before she went to embark on a solo quest. We had just crossed the border of New Hampshire and Vermont when a monster started to follow us."

"What monster?"

"A Laistrygonian giant," she answered Hestia's question. "He chased after us, and though we tried to fight him off, the armor he was wearing was advanced. As good as the armor of any half blood, if not better. Our arrows did nothing to stop him, so we ran."

Perseus watched his sister's face fall as she spoke. "He caught one of our newer huntresses, Amanda. She was recruited a week or so ago, and she wasn't used to the intense physical movement, so she fell behind. He grabbed her throat, choking her, until Lady Artemis stepped up. He offered to free Amanda in return for a favor, and after Lady Artemis refused, nearly killed Amanda. Artemis did agree after that, and he threw Amanda to the ground once she was close to him. He wrapped her in chains, binding her hands, and they disappeared in a flash of light. I tried to save her, but I wasn't fast enough."

"It's all right, my dear," Hestia said soothingly, recognizing the look of guilt on her face. "What you did was the right thing to do. You tried to save her, and when you couldn't, you summoned help. It was the right thing to do."

Shaking off the sorrow, Zoe looked Hestia in the eye. "Lady Hestia, what can we do now?"

The goddess thought for a moment before deciding. "We have to find her. The Winter Solace in a few days, and with it comes the Olympian meeting. Without Artemis there, it will be chaos. She has to be present, so we must find her."

"How can we do that?" She asked, desperate for answers.

Hestia glanced at her stoic champion out of the corner of her eye. He appeared to be fine, but would he mind if...?

"Perhaps my champion could help you. If it is a quest you seek, he would be a powerful force to be reckoned with," Hestia praised.

Zoe looked dubiously at the silent man. "Atlas?" She asked, cautiously.

Perseus turned his head a minute distance to face his sister. "Yes?" He asked in the same gravelly voice he spoke in earlier.

"Why do you call yourself Atlas?" She couldn't help but ask. The name had haunted her for years, and suddenly here is a man that bears that same one.

"Because it is my birthright," he answered mysteriously.

Zoe nodded, taking it to mean that it was simply what his parents had christened him. Perseus sighed internally. She looked no further than the surface.

The lieutenant of Artemis glanced between the eager goddess of the hearth and her sullen champion. Finally, she said, "Will you help me on this quest, champion of Hestia?"

Perseus nodded, both rejoicing and despairing at the same time. He wanted to spend more time with his sister, but could he bare to do so as Atlas?

Zoe smiled grimly, oblivious to the inner clash of emotions occurring within Percy's mind. "Very well. Let's go to Camp Half Blood."

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will be Sunday! This story has officially been up for over a month, so get excited! :) Also, hope everyone had a happy and safe Halloween! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Time for some... Drumroll, please... Vague responses! Everyone's favorite thing! Glad everyone is enjoying it so far. That's a major relief for me, since with every word I type I worry that this becomes horrible. But I'm glad you agree it's not! Also glad everyone is looking forward to each next chapter. Means you aren't bored yet, which is something I really want to avoid. Do we agree that the pace and stuff is good so far? I hope so. I'm trying not to rush it, while also trying not to drag it. I've done a lot of dragging, if any of you have read my other stories. My apologies for misspelled words! I'm a fast typer when I'm on my computer, and sometimes I don't realize I've misspelled anything. So sorry! I try not to, but sometimes a word slips past me. One last response: Percy's identity will be revealed eventually, but if any of you are familiar with my work, you should know I draw it out to make it as angsty and painful as possible without going overboard. There will be several close calls, but I never make anything easy on you guys. ;) Ok, so I own nothing but enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Zoe smiled grimly, oblivious to the inner clash of emotions occurring within Percy's mind. "Very well. Let's go to Camp Half Blood."_

 _At Camp Half Blood_

A school bus crashed into the lake at Camp Half Blood, sending up a wave of fresh water. The demigods practicing on the shore shrieked and ran for cover, shielding their faces from the stray droplets of cool liquid. The oldest, a tall girl with blonde hair, stared briefly at the bus before running to the Big House. Chiron and Dave needed to see this.

A blast of fire erupted from the roof as the bus continued to sink. With a line of reluctant girls holding his hands, Perseus emerged from the hole in the roof, damp hood stubbornly draped over his head. The girls themselves, their puffy silver jackets weighing them down, looked just as disgruntled as Percy felt. Hestia had gone to the Underworld to inform her brother of the situation, leaving Percy alone with his sister and her friends. The only male in the group of male-hating women.

Lovely.

As the bus continued to dip lower in the water, Perseus looked around at the assembled girls. His eyes landed on the redheaded member of the pack, whose face was as bright as her long locks.

"Who taught you how to drive?" He asked her incredulously, his voice still masked by gruffness. Her face flushed a deeper red, nearly purple.

She muttered something under her breath, which Percy took as a negative sign. He sighed; no one taught her to drive. Did his sister even know how?

A centaur galloped over to the lake from the tree line, the blonde son of Zeus from the cliff following behind. Percy wanted to warn the boy; the centaur was half-horse. You never walk behind a horse, unless you're the unfortunate fellow tasked with Poo Patrol on a parade route.

Thankfully, Perseus restrained himself. No need to get on the centaur's bad side. Yet.

"Hunters of Artemis!" David, the son of Zeus, yelled, surprised. "What are they doing on top of a school bus?" The question was pointed at the centaur, but Perseus answered anyways.

"Apparently, some people here don't know how to drive." He pointedly stared at the redheaded girl as he said this. She, in turn, stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh, leave her alone!" Zoe snapped, glaring at Perseus, hidden under his black cloak. "Like you could've done any better!"

The son of Atlas snorted but did not attempt to defend himself. He knew his sister, and she could be vicious when she wanted to. From what he could tell, that part of her hadn't changed.

The leader of the hunters turned to the centaur and male demigod. "Chiron, Apollo lent us his chariot so we could get here. If you would help us get down from this bus, then I shall tell you of our reasons for visiting."

The elderly centaur opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the cloaked man. "Nonsense, I can get us all down in a moment as long as you don't let go."

"What-?" Zoe started, before she and the rest of the hunters disappeared into a flash of fire. They reappeared on the bank of the lake, their fingers still tightly connecting them to the son of Atlas.

"We didn't lose anyone, did we?" He asked, boredom evident in his voice, as if the thought of losing someone to the fire-travel was as concerning as dropping a potato chip.

Zoe wrenched her hand from his grasp, the others following suit. She marched towards the camp leader, Perseus standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Chiron, if we could speak privately in the Big House, that would be much appreciated."

The centaur, however, appeared distracted by the male. In a hushed whisper, he said, "Why is there is man with the Hunters of Artemis?"

Zoe turned around to stare at the man she called Atlas. Looking back at Chiron, she rolled her eyes. "He is the champion of Hestia. She sent him with us to aid me in a quest." She said quest pointedly, indicating what she needed. The centaur's eyes widened.

"Yes, to the Big House we go. Perhaps... _He_ should come with us?" He suggested, not knowing the name of this mysterious champion.

"His name is Atlas," spat the lieutenant. "And he is not coming with us."

A minute later, Zoe, Chiron, and Perseus were sitting in the Big House living room. The huntress was disgruntled, having lost the argument with the old centaur that decided whether or not Perseus was to stay behind. Needless to say, he joined them.

"Now, Zoe, am I to understand that Artemis is missing?" the trainer of heroes asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And you want to lead a quest to rescue her?"

"Yes."

"And what of Hestia's champion, Atlas?" Perseus looked up when his fake name was mentioned. He stared at Zoe, knowing that she loathed him, but desperately hoping she would put that aside and let him help.

The huntress sighed deeply. "He is to accompany the quest members and me on the journey. Hestia has said he is to join, and I cannot go against a goddess."

Chiron nodded, as though he expected nothing less of the goddess of the hearth. "Well, I can see that your heart is indeed set on this course of action. Plus, it has the approval of Lady Hestia. Therefore, you are free to go ask the Oracle for a quest."

Percy watched, unsure of what this Oracle was, as Zoe's face paled. Nonetheless, she stood up, shoulders set and chin held high. "I'll return momentarily," she announced before walking away to go confront this 'Oracle' person.

With the departure of Zoe, there arrived an extremely awkward silence. Chiron stood in his house form, his tail swishing unconsciously behind him. Perseus noticed. Was the centaur... Afraid of him?

Only one way to find out.

"So, Chiron, is it?" The immortal champion asked, voice disguised behind the layer of roughness.

The centaur cleared his throat before responding. "Yes. And your name is Atlas?"

"It's what I go by, yes."

The tail twitched violently before Chiron spoke his next words. "May I ask why you go by Atlas?"

Beneath his hood, Perseus smirked. However, the shadows hid that feature from view. When he spoke, he sounded on the brink of blinding rage. "Do you think that my parents did not name me Atlas? Are you saying that I was not christened with this name?"

Subconsciously, the trainer of heroes took a step back, frightened by the sudden change in the man. Regardless, he mustered up the courage to mutter, "Yes."

Perseus was silent for a moment. Then he threw his head back and laughed. The sound was like a gunshot on a cool winter's night, the world so still and quiet that its echo could be heard for miles, completely out of place and unexpected. Chiron recoiled.

"Well, you are correct, Chiron. I must say, you have earned some of my respect. I had not expected you to ask that question, nor stick to your instincts like you did. Good job," the son of Atlas commended jovially. The centaur watched, mouth open, at the sudden transformation from rage to humor.

Percy continued, saying, "No, my name is not Atlas. I call myself that to honor the family I lost."

Chiron hesitated to speak, hearing the melancholy tone in the man's voice. However, he finally spoke in a soft tone, "How did you lose them?"

"I was taken away from them by an evil man whose presence still haunts me to this day," Perseus hissed bitterly, teeth grinding. "It's been years, but I haven't been able to return to them, otherwise my innocent sisters will be hurt. He said... He said he was going to do horrible things to them if I didn't agree to his terms. I had no choice but to leave them."

Chiron frowned, about to say something else, when Zoe walked back into the room. Her face was pale, her hands shaking slightly by her sides. Instantly, Perseus was on his feet.

"Did you get a prophecy?" asked the centaur anxiously.

Taking a deep breath, Zoe recited, " _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_ _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_ _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_ _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_ _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_ _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

The trainer of heroes nodded after hearing the prophecy. "Tonight, we must call a meeting. You will need campers to accompany you on this quest, as the prophecy states."

A few hours after dinner, the cabin leaders were assembled in the game room of the Big House. The ping pong table was spread out before them, Chiron in his wheelchair at the head of the table. To his right was the son of Zeus, David. On David's right was a pretty brunette, her long hair down and draping over her face. Perseus remembered her as the girl from Maine that tried to stop Dave from nearly killing himself by taking down the manticore.

Across from the brunette sat Zoe. The table was filled with people, several of them looking at the huntress with awe, suspicious, or confusion. They waited for a moment to make sure everyone was present, then Chiron began the meeting.

"Hello, cabin leaders. We have a quest!"

There was cheering at this announcement. Everyone looked around, trying to see who it was that would lead the quest. None of their eyes landed on Zoe.

"Who is it?" The leader of the Ares cabin asked, folding her arms. She knew it wasn't her, that much was certain.

"Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, has received this quest." Groans echoed in the room, which the centaur silenced with a stern look. "As per the prophecy she received, Zoe must take a mixture of hunters _and_ campers on this quest."

Everyone perked up at this announcement. They all hoped they would be the chosen one to go on the quest, to prove their worth.

Zoe eyed the assembled crowd. "The prophecy is as follows: _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_ _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_ _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_ _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_ _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_ _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

Silence followed this, before the daughter of Ares said, "Well, who are you taking with you?"

Zoe glanced around. "I'll take... Cassidy Jones." The brunette next to Dave looked up, her green eyes wide behind the mask of brown hair. "And I'll take David Hermin." The son of Zeus discreetly punched the air in excitement. "And I will take one of my hunters."

Everyone waited for a moment with bated breath, hoping their name would be called next. When the huntress made no move to speak again, the Ares cabin leader said, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Who's the last person? The quest says five people!"

"I think that would be me," a voice said from the shadows. Every head whipped around to gawk at the man that melted out.

Perseus smirked beneath his hood. Many of the more inexperienced cabin leaders paled when they saw the tall cloaked being, thinking him a malicious god or titan. Zoe, however, rolled her eyes obnoxiously. Trust a male to make this big of a spectacle of himself.

The daughter of Ares was not fazed, unlike most of the others. "And who, pray tell, are you?"

The champion of Hestia stalked forwards, causing a few demigods to flinch backwards. He leaned against the wall behind his younger sister, arms crossed as he surveyed the room. "Most call me Atlas."

"And what about the ones that don't call you Atlas?" the daughter of the war god challenged, crossing her arms as well.

Though none could see, Perseus cocked an eyebrow at the nerve of the girl. He had to give her credit for standing her ground, unlike her peers seated around the table. But never mind the amount of respect he had, he wouldn't reveal that information yet, if at all.

"The ones that don't call me Atlas usually don't have enough time to do anything other than scream before they're dead by my hand."

Silence followed that sentence, as even the daughter of Ares had no comeback. Zoe found herself silenced as well, unable to say anything relevant. Finally, Perseus couldn't take it. He clapped his hands once, loudly, the sound like a shot from his concealed gun. "Well, now that the quest group has been decided, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day filled with disappointment and rage! See you all at breakfast!" He vanished in a flash of fire, leaving the cabin leaders to stare at each other, eyes wide, in the wake of his cheerful-sounding announcement.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I suppose Atlas is correct. Campers, you are dismissed. Goodnight. Tomorrow, the quest group departs. Cassidy and Dave, get some sleep. You leave tomorrow at dawn."

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is Thursday! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Seriously, I am still in awe of how many I've gotten already. You have no idea how surprised I am after every update to log on and see about ten new reviews. The system must be hacked or something, cause there's no way** ** _I_** **am popular. Anyways, now that my own confession/self put-down is out of the way, let's get on with some vague responses! :D Once again, I must say that I'm so glad people still enjoy this story. Different is what I was going for, though I thought for certain it would be a bad different. I also practically live by my schedule. If I didn't plan things out, nothing would ever get done! Who has free time, after all? Not I. No spoilers about the prophecy though. ;) You'll have to suffer through the suspense and the inevitable pain that will come when someone is lost in a land without rain. It's going to be great (for me)! No telling if the members are ready for the quest, but if you know me and what I have in plan, they're most certainly not. One last thing: Perseus thinks that his family either thinks he's dead, hates his guts, or a combination of the two. He wants to get back to them, but he also doesn't want to make things worse than they already are. Does that make sense? Anyways, I think that was all the vague responses for this chapter. I think I've said it before, but PM me if you have questions and want an immediate (direct, clear) response! I own nothing, but please enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Chiron cleared his throat. "I suppose Atlas is correct. Campers, you are dismissed. Goodnight. Tomorrow, the quest group departs. Cassidy and Dave, get some sleep. You leave tomorrow at dawn."_

That night, in the Artemis cabin, Zoe Nightshade was visited in her dreams by a familiar goddess.

She opened her onyx eyes to see the worried face of the goddess of the hearth. They were sitting in the middle of a bakery, the two of them at a table as if they were two friends out for a quick bite to eat. Upon seeing the immortal being, Zoe stood in an attempt to bow.

Hestia stopped her before her kneels could even touch the ground. "There's no need to do that, Zoe. Please, sit back down."

Never one to disobey a goddess, the lieutenant sat down. "Lady Hestia, why have you called me here?"

The goddess, out of her eight-year-old form that she usually appeared in, sighed and briefly closed the eyes on her thirty-year-old face. "Zoe Nightshade, I need your help."

The huntress started at the statement. "You need... My help?" she asked for clarification. "What could I possibly help you with?"

"You are aware of my champion, Atlas, no doubt." The huntress nodded uneasily, not liking where this was going already.

"Yes, of course you know him. But you don't _know_ him."

"Lady Hestia-"

"Just Hestia would do, Zoe."

"Hestia," the girl amended before continuing, "what are you trying to say?"

Hestia huffed slightly. "Whether or not he agrees with this, Atlas needs help. I've known him for centuries, and ever since America became the heart of Western Civilization, he hasn't been okay. He misses his family dearly, Zoe, but cannot see them without inflicting a curse upon them. Or so he thinks. Stubborn boy would never listen to me when I said-"

"Hestia?"

Snapped from her rant, the goddess looked at the huntress. "Sorry, yes?"

"What is it I'm supposed to be doing? I am a Hunter of Artemis and as such I cannot and will not-"

"NO!" Hestia shouted, looking horrified. "No, no! You misunderstand me completely, Zoe. I want nothing of the sort to happen, and I think Atlas would agree with me for once. I just want you to be kind to him. Try to include him more, maybe. If possible, maybe even try to befriend him."

Zoe wrinkled her nose in disgust. Befriend Hestia's champion? "My lady, he's a male," she stated, as if it was not obvious.

Hestia looked amused. "Yes, I am aware. But please, Zoe, if you can, try to befriend him. He just might surprise you."

The huntress stared at the goddess in bemusement. "What is that supposed to-"

Hestia looked around the room as it began to fade. "Oh, it looks like you're about to wake up. Don't forget what I said, Zoe!"

With Camp Half Blood still shrouded in darkness, Zoe Nightshade woke up in her cabin bunk, pondering over the thoughts and advice ringing in her ears.

True to Chiron's word, as soon as the golden rays of the sun began to peek over the sea-green waves of the ocean, the quest members were assembled on the hill. Zoe stood closest to the Camp Half Blood van, her dark hair up in a ponytail, well rested and prepared for the quest ahead of her.

Everyone else, in comparison, looked miserable (bar Perseus, of course, as no one could see his alert face beneath the permanent hood). The tiara-wearing huntress observed her four companions, eyes lingering on the cloaked man for a second longer than everyone else. No one noticed.

The centaur came galloping over to send off the group. He warned David Hermin to be careful, as he was most likely the demigod of the prophecy. They couldn't afford to lose him, but they also couldn't afford to not train him. A quest was the best preparation he was going to get.

Chiron said a few words sparingly to Cassidy Jones, but only spoke for half as long as he did with Dave. Then he moved on to Zoe and the other huntress, the redheaded girl that crashed the bus. She went by the name of Amanda Chavez.

The trainer of heroes did not speak to Perseus, not even to impart upon him a few final words of wisdom. Who knows, maybe he would finally die on this quest.

"All right, everyone, get in the van!" Zoe commanded, causing Perseus to snort.

"You sound like a psychotic kidnapper," he muttered, chuckling under his breath. In an effort to make friends with him as Hestia begged, Zoe said nothing. If she tried to say anything to that immature comment, it would surely have been negative.

Perseus noticed, and although he didn't comment on her lack of vocalization, he grew suspicious. It wasn't like his sister to hold her tongue. Was she all right? He didn't worry that he had offended her; she would have told him clearly. And loudly. With brute force used if necessary, just to get the point across.

Perseus wanted to ask her, make sure she was okay, but had to stop himself. He no longer had that right. He lost it as soon as he swore on the Styx to follow Zeus's rules. If only there was some way to tell Zoe why he left without cursing all of them... The pact still held firm, after all these years. At least his sisters were saved him the touch of vile men.

The van pulled away from the camp, chugging through the border and onto the main road. The last thing in camp Perseus saw was the centaur, raising a bow in the air in some kind of send off.

 _Is that how the gods do it?_ he wondered, incredulous. _They don't even have a band to play a good-bye cadence, much less a display of power to send subliminal messages of fear and/or regret! And these people are the ones that won the war? Unbelievable._

Much to Perseus's surprise and relief, Zoe drove the van. He had nothing against Amanda, except for her driving abilities. After she crashed a school bus into the lake, it was safe to say that Perseus didn't want her as his chauffeur.

They drove for several hours, Zoe refusing to stop for anything. The only one that really complained was Dave, and even that was a stretch. Being a child of the sky, it was difficult for him to be trapped in a metal box hurtling down the freeway. Percy had to say that if this kid was the prophecy child, Kronos might have his work cut out for him. Of course, the Titans were superior, so there's still a lot to be determined.

Finally, after driving for five hours straight, Perseus had to put a stop to the madness. From his position alone in the backseat of the van, he could tell that Cassidy was beginning to squirm uncomfortably in front of him. Dave was trying his best, but there's only so much he could do.

"Zoe," Perseus said loudly from his reclined position alone in the third row, "I think we should stop soon."

The huntress looked at the backseat through the mirror. She stared at Perseus for a moment, about to tell him off for trying to command her, when her eyes fell on Cassidy. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst, legs crossed tightly together and face starting to turn a little green. A combination of car sickness and bad bladder control? Seems disastrous.

"... Fine," she conceded, seeing Cassidy's face light up in the middle seat. The daughter of Demeter couldn't hold on much longer.

The leader of the Hunters of Artemis pulled the van to a stop outside the Museum of Air and Space. "They must have a bathroom in here," she murmured, unlocking the doors and freeing her passengers. Amanda jumped out from the passenger's side door, following Cassidy inside the building as she sprinted in. Zoe followed, muttering about watching the girls.

Perseus and Dave were left alone, the two of them still inside the van. "I guess it's just the two of us, then," said Percy.

"Are you ready to see some history?"

 **Hey guys! Short chapter, I know, but I'm so extremely bogged down with school work it's unbelievable. So so sorry! I'll try to make next chapter longer. That will be out Monday. Thanks! And don't hate me for the short chapter, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Time for some responses! Yes, I am aware that the chapters feel short. I'm really sorry about that, honestly. I don't want to extend the update window, because I feel that four days works best. I don't want people to forget about this story, and I feel that if I made the window larger, I would procrastinate until the day or two before, giving you guys a crap chapter. I don't want to do that. Plus, no matter what, you can't escape the cliffhangers. Even if the chapters are 10k words, the cliffhangers will be at the end. There's no way around that, really. Sorry for the inconvenience, guys. Dave may or may not be the chosen one. We just have to see what happens! It won't be Percy though. He has a different destiny. ;) Again, sorry about the cliffhangers (no I'm not). There's no away around that pain. Be glad the update period isn't longer, otherwise I'd have the make the cliffies twice as bad! ;) Sorry also that last chapter was more of a filler, plus that beginning scene with Hestia and Zoe. We have to set up for the action! :D And school does suck, but Thanksgiving break doesn't! So at least I have that to look forward to. Except for all the work they'll give me regardless. Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Perseus and Dave were left alone, the two of them still inside the van. "I guess it's just the two of us, then," said Percy._

 _"Are you ready to see some history?"_

The two boys walked into the museum. Its entryway was impressive, dotted with aircraft from years and decades past. The two stood for a moment in the middle of the path right inside the doors, staring at the high-ceiling room and several staircases.

"Where are we going to go first?" Dave asked, excited. He had been on a quest once, a few years ago, but it was a minor one. Not one that had taken him any farther than Pennsylvania. He wondered if that meant something, especially since everyone claimed that he was the child of the prophecy. As the son of Zeus, he was indeed a child of the eldest gods. Nonetheless, he was thrilled to be welcomed on the quest by the surly huntress and traveling across the USA.

Perseus, just as surly as his sister could be, shrugged noncommittally. "I don't care."

Moving to the side of the path to make way for a family blabbering on in a language he didn't know (but guessed was from somewhere in Asia), Dave frowned at the son of Atlas. "What do you mean, you don't care?"

Perseus followed, shrugging again. "Look, kid, I don't want to be here. I don't want to be on this quest, and I certainly don't want to be anywhere near Zoe Nightshade."

Dave eyed the cloaked man, frowning deeply. "Why? She seems nice enough, especially for a Hunter of Artemis. What do you have against her?"

Perseus was silent for a moment. Finally, he sighed, saying with a tone of finality, "I need to get some shit together and she's one of the few people that can ruin everything."

"... Well, ok!" Dave said, unsure of how else to respond. He feared that if he said nothing, the mysterious man wouldn't say anything either, and they'd be stuck there in the National Air and Space Museum forever. Especially if the rumors were true... No one knows for sure if Hestia's champion has partial immortality.

That's not true. Obviously, Hestia and her champion both know if he has partial immortality, and maybe a few others know too. But Dave didn't know, so therefore very few people must know.

"Should we wait for the girls or explore on our own?" Dave asked after Perseus remained silent.

The son of Atlas started at the sound of Dave's voice, having gotten lost in his own memories briefly. "Sure," he muttered.

"Sure?" Dave repeated, wondering how in heck that answered his question. "What-"

"Atlas, Dave," Zoe said, breaking free from the crowd and jogging up to the two boys. Behind her, Amanda and Cassidy followed.

"Hi, Dave," Cassidy murmured shyly, turning a little pink.

The son of Zeus didn't notice her bashfulness. "Hey, Cassidy. You made it to the bathroom ok?"

Turning a shade of bright red, the daughter of Demeter meekly nodded her head.

"That's good," Dave said, voice trailing off at the end. He blinked, looking at around at everyone staring at him and Cassidy. Perseus wanted to face palm, the conversation was so cringey. Either Dave was extremely oblivious, or he didn't return the girl's affections.

Zoe cleared her throat, clearing the awkwardness in the air as she did so. "Shall we explore a bit? Do some sight-seeing?"

Dave looked delighted. "Yes!"

"Sounds like it could be fun," Cassidy told her shoes.

Amanda nodded, not much of a conversationalist, while Perseus shrugged. In all honesty, he would've preferred to keep moving. If one was to perish at a parent's hand, it would be harder to target them if they were in a moving vehicle. Perseus may not have a connection to Dave, Cassidy, or Amanda, but he still didn't want to see any of them hurt.

He definitely did not want to see Zoe hurt. He didn't believe that Atlas would be capable of hurting his youngest daughter, but why was she even out of the garden? Maybe he could come up with a discreet way to ask.

The group started to explore the museum, Zoe leading the way and Perseus bringing up the rear. Just as they were passing the Einstein Planetarium on the second floor, Zoe noticed the lonely son of Atlas and, recalled Hestia's words, dropped back to speak with him.

"Atlas," Zoe said, the name still tasting foreign in her mouth, but she forced it out. "Are you okay?" As much as it hurt her ego to ask a male if he was all right, it had to be done. For the sake of Hestia's faith in her and to satisfy the strange voice within that told her to cheer up this man.

"I'm fine," he snapped back, the cloak responding to his aggression and whipping the air.

Zoe faltered in her step. Perseus kept steamrolling on by, never stopping to admire the attractions. "You don't sound fine. Is something wrong?"

"No," he spat. "I said I'm _fine_. Leave me alone, Zoe."

The lieutenant of Artemis grabbed Percy's sleeve, yanking him to a stop. "Atlas."

Perseus stopped, but only so she didn't rip his shirt sleeve. His mind couldn't comprehend why she was suddenly taking an interest in him. She couldn't possibly know who he was, could she?

His heart began to speed up, his breath coming out in short gasps.

Zoe noticed the effect she had on the cloaked man by laying a hand on his arm. Immediately, she let him go and it was as if he had never lost his composure.

"I told you that I'm fine, huntress," Perseus said coldly. "I don't need a babysitter, as I am no doubt older than you are."

The lieutenant scowled. "I highly doubt that, Atlas. I-"

They would have certainly argued more, continued for hours, but the eardrum-shattering roar of a beast caused the daughter of Atlas to stop mid-sentence. The two siblings exchanged a glance before taking off in the direction of the roar.

There was a thudding of footsteps following them, which they hoped came from their three traveling companions.

The two dark-haired immortals ran to the staircase leading down to the first floor, skidding to a stop at the edge of the balcony. Their twin pairs of combat boots, Percy's pure black and Zoe's with silver stitching, screeched as they burned rubber.

"Is that-?" someone murmured behind them in disbelief.

Perseus turned around to look at three pale faces. Amanda was the one that spoke up, so he addressed her.

"If you were going to ask if that's the Nemeon Lion, then you are indeed correct."

"How do we defeat it?" Dave asked, putting on a brave face. Perseus admired the effort, but knew it was all for show. He had been around long enough to tell that David was terrified beyond belief.

"Its pelt makes it invincible," the daughter of Demeter mumbled in the back of the crowd, getting jostled by the occasional screaming passerby. Everyone in their small group stared at her.

"That's right," Zoe praised. "You'd make a good huntress."

Cassidy looked up to give a sincere smile to the lead huntress, but the touching moment was ruined by another furious roar from the monster. It swiveled its head around, as if it could smell the five half bloods but couldn't pinpoint where they were. If they didn't show themselves soon to satisfy the beast, someone was going to get hurt.

Ever the leader and hero, Perseus stepped forwards (figuratively, as if he literally stepped forwards, he would topple over the edge of the balcony). "All right, I have a plan."

"I'm the quest leader, here." Zoe scowled at the man that dared try to take charge during _her_ quest.

Though no one could see it, Perseus rolled his eyes beneath the black hood. "Right, how silly of me to have forgotten that in such trivial a moment, when the fucking _Nemean Lion_ could come kill us all at any second. Please, Lieutenant, carry on."

Zoe crossed her arms and glared. When she said nothing, Perseus continued with relaying his battle plan.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I don't really care what the rest of you do. I know for a fact that if that stupid cat doesn't see a demigod in front of him in the next minute, he'll start going for the mortals. And although I'm no good Samaritan, I'd love to stay out of the Fields of Punishment when I eventually die. So, I'll hop on down there and hold off Mr. Fuzzy Pants for as long as I can. And if I'm not dead, I'd love it if you could come up with your own plan and help me out."

The four stared at Perseus, jaws dropping slightly.

"You're going to take on the invincible Nemean Lion _alone_?" Dave asked, incredulous.

"Yep. Now, let's hope that he's not specifically looking for demigod." With those words said, Perseus turned to face outwards from the balcony. He hoisted himself up onto the ledge and leaped off. Cassidy nearly screamed, but then the insane immortal grabbed onto a hanging aircraft, swing himself a little ways farther, then let go. He landed on the back of the Nemean Lion.

"Holy shit," Dave couldn't help but mutter in awe at the man's impressive display.

Zoe, also amazed though she was never admit it, cleared her throat. "We have to work fast. Here's the plan."

 **Hey guys! Homework sucks and do a lot of things. (Like school in general, and auditions, and volunteering for hours at a time when you should be working on the other two) Anyways, promise that they will fight the Nemean Lion next chapter. Wanted to get it in but... See previous statements. Anyways, next chapter will be Saturday, since I have something early Saturday morning that needs a lot of concentration so I'm taking Friday off. Anyways, thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Ok, who's pumped for some vague responses? *sees no hands or excitement* Wooh, I knew you guys were thrilled! Anyways, here goes. Sorry that people are upset that Perseus is the champion of a god/goddess. Let me clarify: he doesn't hate all of them. He's not his father and he's not Kronos. He hates Aphrodite and he hates Zeus. He has nothing against the others until they give him a reason for hatred. He also doesn't mind helping out their kids, sending demigods to the camps. He just hates Zeus and Aphrodite. He refuses to fight for them, but the others are mostly chill. Hope that clarified everything! Again, I've said this before, but I will try my best to make chapters longer. Just don't make your expectations too high. Life is exhausting and I get an average of 6 hours of sleep every night. Except for most Sundays, when I get a solid 8 hours (usually). But please, take it a little easy on me, okay? I'm trying my best. Thanks! Super glad everyone loved the cliffhanger. ;) I couldn't resist. Also, if you're just starting to read the story, don't pay attention to the ANs at the bottom of the old chapters. Those updates were good for when that chapter was brand-spanking-new. As chapter 1 was posted at the end of September, the chapter after that was posted on the following Wednesday. If you want the most up to date schedule, look at the newest chapter that I've posted. If you're still confused, just send me a PM! I respond within 24 hours, 99% of the time. Ok, I think that's it. I own nothing, but please enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _"Holy shit," Dave couldn't help but mutter in awe at the man's impressive display._

 _Zoe, also amazed though she was never admit it, cleared her throat. "We have to work fast. Here's the plan."_

Perseus landed on the back of the Nemean Lion in one smooth move. Wincing a little as the sudden change of momentum jostled his body, he grabbed onto the beast's fur with two hands.

The lion noticed its passenger immediately, and to say it wasn't pleased would be an understatement.

Perseus wanted to shout as the monster reared up, standing on its hind legs, before slamming its front paws back on the ground. He forced his mouth to remain shut, painfully gritting his teeth together, knowing that if he dared open his mouth his tongue would get bitten off.

The lion repeated this move, reared up and falling back down, acting like a mechanical bull. Though Perseus had never had the pleasure of riding a mechanical bull before, he tried his best not to fall off.

Besides, if he fell off, he'd be dead in seconds. Partial immortality couldn't protect him from being killed by a monster, and if he flew off the Nemean Lion's back at this speed, he'd bash his skull into a wall. There was no way he'd survive if he let go.

The lion stopped suddenly, realizing that its efforts were so far in vain. Taking advantage of that brief moment of calm, Perseus opened his mouth and screamed, "Hurry up!"

The cat was back to trying to get rid of him before he could spit out an insult at his companions.

This time, the Nemean Lion laid down on the ground, its stomach pressed onto the tiled floor. Knowing what it was doing before it actually did it, Perseus's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought. _It's going to crush me._

True to Perseus's beliefs, the cat did then roll over onto its back, attempting to squish the demititan gripping its fur. Just as the ground was rolling up to meet Percy, the cat stopped. The sound of metal ringing on metal echoed through the museum hall.

"Hey, Pussycat!" Dave crowed from somewhere on the ground level. "Come and get it!"

Thankfully, the monster took the bait. With a roar, it jumped to its feet, sparing Percy's life. He cling onto the brownish gold hair of the lion, tufts of fur sticking up between his fingers. Now, he could see the foolhardy son of Zeus sprinting up the stairs to the second floor. Zoe and Amanda were on that floor, arrows drawn. As the lion leaped towards the demigod, Perseus spotted a silver arrow laying on the tiled floor.

Cassidy was nowhere to be seen, but he didn't think about that in the heat of the moment.

"Atlas!" Zoe shouted, lining up an arrow on her bow. "Get off the lion!"

Deciding, for once, to heed the advice of his younger sister, Perseus let go just as the Nemean Lion reached the staircase. With a shout, Perseus slipped off the beast to the unforgiving floor, skidding across the tiles and crashing into the divider to protect an exhibit from human touch. The small wall shook, but the volume of the lion's roar made the entire room tremble.

As soon as she saw that the champion of Hestia was out of harm's way, Zoe let her arrow fly. It was perfectly timed with the lunge of the monster towards Dave, soaring cleanly through the air and penetrating the golden eyeball of the Nemean Lion. The arrowhead sunk into the gooey nastiness of the sphere, the shaft protruding from the bloody hole.

The beast screamed in pain, losing its grip on the steep staircase and tumbling back onto the tiled floor. It laid still for a moment, and everyone held their breath.

"Is it dead?" Dave whispered to himself, too far away from any one else for them to hear him.

However, the cat had to prove the pesky human wrong. With a howl, the beast was on its feet.

"Shit," Dave cursed, backing away from the staircase now that he was safely on the second floor. "Thanks for jinxing everyone, me. There goes that battle plan."

Zoe pursed her lips tightly. She had fully expected the shot to the eye to kill the monster, but it appears to be stronger than anticipated. They needed a new plan of attack, and soon.

Groaning as his body protested any movement, Perseus sat up from where he collided with the divider. Those things were solid, meant to keep back hoards of crazed citizens. As it was, it did a number on the immortal champion.

The Nemean Lion, enraged now that it suffered from an injury, twisted its head around to stare in Percy's direction, hearing the noise. Too dazed to recognize his surroundings, Perseus sat there on the ground, wondering what the hell happened, as the bloodthirsty Nemean Lion bounded towards him.

"Atlas!" Zoe screamed, watching the scene play out before her from the second floor. She didn't know why her stomach clenched at the idea of this male dying, but something inside her told her not to let him go. Not yet, at least.

"Look out!"

The words echoed in Percy's head as he turned to face the thudding sound of the approaching lion. His eyesight clearing a second before the beast was upon him, he had only a second or two to react.

From her spot on the second floor of the Museum of Air and Space, Zoe watched with a scream burning in her throat as the form of the Nemean Lion pounced on Atlas, its claws bared and mouth wide open. There was a cry of pain that stabbed her heart, then silence. She couldn't find it in herself to open her onyx eyes that were closed as soon as the beast lunged.

A snap, and another bellow. This vocalization wasn't human; it was a feral sound of a wounded animal. As a huntress, Zoe was familiar with the noise. It wasn't a noise a human could ever hope to make.

Her eyes shot open. Hurrying to the edge of the railing, Zoe peered over the side, Amanda right next to her and Dave a little ways to her left.

A mass of brownish gold fur was where Atlas was laying a moment ago, but as she watched, eyes wide, it turned to pure gold. The golden form, now nothing more than sand, blew away harmlessly in a nonexistent breeze, leaving a glimmering pelt on the floor.

Frantically, Zoe's eyes searched the area for the champion of Hestia. Nothing moved.

Heart beating erratically in her chest, Zoe used all of her hunter's grace to leap down the staircase and fly towards the place where Atlas last lay.

She stopped at the edge of the blanket-sized pelt. The thudding of footsteps behind her alerted her to the presence of three others, but she paid them no mind.

"Atlas?" She whispered, afraid for his life. Was the champion of Hestia truly bested by the monster? Before now, she would have deemed it impossible, but the signs were starting to point towards its validity.

Forcing herself not to feel sorrow over the loss of a man she just met, Zoe put on a brave face before turning and facing her remaining troops. As she spoke brave words, her heart was breaking a little inside. Hestia told her to befriend this man (a man, of all things) and just as she was starting to hit upon something she needed to know, he was gone.

"Today marks the end of the life of Atlas, the brave champion of Hestia," Zoe announced, trying not to appear crestfallen and despondent. "He was a man, a man I just met, but I-"

"Zoe," Amanda whispered, her face suddenly becoming pale. Zoe stopped talking, taking in her sister-in-arms' fright. Shakily, Amanda pointed to something behind the lieutenant. Cassidy, originally standing next to Dave, scooted behind the son of Zeus.

Cautiously, Zoe pivoted in her silver-laced combat boots to face the pelt of the Nemean Lion. As the four quest members gawked, the brownish golden mass moved.

Amanda shrieked. The champion of Hestia, one of the most badass people she had ever come across (bar Zoe and Artemis, of course) was defeated by the Nemean Lion. If this was its return, she might not be able to continue on the quest.

"Ow," the lion fur pelt muttered grumpily, shaking a little bit at the top of the lump. "Scream a little louder next time, will you? It's not like people are trying to sleep here."

Knowing immediately that this wasn't a monster, as the Nemean Lion could not talk, Zoe felt hope rising up inside of her. It couldn't be...

She stalked up to the pelt silently, ripping the furry blanket off the being underneath before he could think of disappearing. Sitting on the tiled floor, rubbing his head beneath the hood and wincing at the sudden light, was the champion of Hestia.

"Atlas!" Zoe exclaimed, delightedly surprised. The champion wrinkled up his nose.

"Not so loud!" He mumbled, slurring his words slightly. "I have a killer headache."

"We thought you _were_ killed, man, so I think that's a pretty good deal," Dave said. As soon as he called the immortal 'man', his eyes grew wide. He hadn't meant to say that.

Ordinarily, Perseus would have bitten off Dave's head at the informal address. Instead, he muttered something unintelligible, reclining backwards until his head was resting against the divider he crashed into earlier.

Sleepily, he mumured, "Wake me up when September ends."

Amanda looked at the titan in a new light, confused. "It's December."

Dave rolled his eyes.

The lieutenant of Artemis took all this in with narrowed eyes. This wasn't the champion of Hestia that she was familiar with. This was someone else entirely. Something must be wrong with him, otherwise he would never lower his walls enough to speak in song lyrics. "What's wrong with you?"

Cracking open an eye within shadow, Perseus regarded his younger sister. "What's wrong with _you_?" He fired back. " _I'm_ just trying to sleep. I'm not the rude person that keeps waking up the man with the headache."

Zoe frowned, bending down to get closer to the champion of Hestia. With the cloak surrounding his form lovingly, she couldn't make out any injuries, but there must be something.

She examined the fabric of his pants, gently brushing the cloak back to reveal more black fabric, so slowly that he wouldn't notice the movement in his bewildered state. There were no signs of blood on the pants, but it was still hard to tell with the extremely dark fabric. It was like an outfit made out of shadows.

"This is pointless," Zoe hissed under her breath. Louder, she said, "Atlas, can you tell me where you're injured?"

"I told you, I have a headache," growled the sleepy man. "Does that count as an injury?"

"No." Zoe wanted to strangle him. Never had she met a man as difficult as this one right now. Except...

 _"Percy!" Zoe called, about thirteen years of age physically and by immortal standards. "I need your help."_

 _The guardian of the garden looked at his younger sister with a raised eyebrow, a hint of a smile in his eye. "With what, Zozo?"_

 _The teenaged girl frowned at the nickname, but still said to her brother, "Can you convince Dad to let me go to that party?"_

 _Suddenly, the mischievous titan was serious. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute, little lady. What party?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "It's just a party over... there." She gestured vaguely to the west._

 _Percy's eyebrows shot up into his hair line. "Over there?" he repeated, incredulous. "In the mortal village?"_

 _"... Yeah."_

 _"No way."_

 _"Oh, come on, Percy!" she whined, collapsing onto the soft green grass on the mountain. "Don't be overprotective like Dad!"_

 _The guardian of the garden of the Hesperides shrugged. "Sorry, Zozo, but Dad does have a point this time. I'm so not letting you go to a party in the mortal village, even if Dad did say yes."_

 _"Percy!" she whined._

 _"Zoe!" her brother mimicked._

 _"Percy!"_

"Atlas!" Zoe shouted, growing desperate and angry at his lack of response. "A headache is not a serious injury! Did the Nemean Lion hurt you?"

"You're hurting me right now," he said, voice growing fainter and the slur between the words more evident. "Do you really need to shout?"

Realizing that he would be no help, and apparently neither were the others (where had those fools even gone?), Zoe scanned his person for a sign of injury with growing desperation.

A speck of blood on the ground finally gave him away. It was starkly bright on the white tiled ground, just to the right of his upper chest and shoulder. Sure enough, as Zoe's eyes drifted left towards the man's actual body, she spotted traces of blood pooling in his shadow.

"You're not going to like this, Atlas, but you're not going to help me," she muttered lowly.

The champion of Hestia gave a half-hearted attempt at rejoining the conversation. "What...?" Then his head rolled back a little, drooping against the thick divider.

Swiftly, Zoe unsheathed a silver knife from its holster on her waist. With great caution, she began to slice the shirt off of Atlas, careful not to cut his chest open. He didn't react. As the shirt was pulled away further and further, more of a mess was evident on the man's chest.

The skin on his chest was mostly tan, littered with a few faint white lines. But tracing from his left collarbone, over his heart, to just above his belly button was the ugliest wound Zoe had ever seen. Blood was gushing from an open slit two inches wide, the edges puffed up and purple. Green infectious pus was mixed in with the scarlet syrup oozing from his body.

"Fucking shit," Zoe swore colorfully, eyes wide as she took it in. It was a miracle Atlas was still alive. She had never seen an injury as horrible as this.

 _We're not even in the land without rain yet,_ she thought. _How horrible is that going to be?_

"Hey, what's going on?" the wounded man mumbled, slurs making him sound like a drunkard that had far too many beers to drink in a short amount of time. "What're you doing to me?"

"Saving your life," Zoe replied back shortly, "because you're too much of an idiot to help me. Now, shut up and let me work. I am _not_ losing you."

"You didn't lose me, Zozo," Atlas chuckled deliriously.

Zoe's hands stilled. How did he know...? Only one person had ever called her that nickname...

But no. He died years ago because of some stupid decision he made. It was his own fault for that, she tried to convince herself. His own fault. But it would be her fault if Atlas died. She was the only around that even had a hope of healing him.

She stilled her hands and set to work.

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is Wednesday. Just an FYI, I will be taking Thanksgiving off on Thursday, so be prepared for a lovely cliffhanger. ;) Thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Without further ado, here's some vague responses! Everyone's favorite. Yes, there was another cliffhanger! Don't you love them? That last one, I will admit, was a pretty bad one, which only made me love writing it even more. Many of the other ones I gave you were weak. I _am_ the Queen of Cliffhangers, and I have to live up to my title! Glad people like Percy's nickname for Zoe! I too thought it was cute, but I wasn't sure if it would sound stupid to other people. Glad it didn't! Zoe is starting to connect the dots, but the fact that she thinks Percy is dead is going to be a barrier in the way of that full conclusion. Percy can't move on from his family! They were all he had for millennia before he left, and it's like a giant hole in his heart. Maybe given more time he could've found the strength to move on, but now that Zoe is near him, he can't possibly move on. (But he's also a stubborn fool, so his plan is to mentally torture himself until he does move on.) Don't worry, the reveal is coming... But when? ;) Jk, I know when. But none of you guys do! Hehehe. Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter and have a happy Thanksgiving! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _She stilled her hands and set to work._

"S'not helping me," slurred the injured man beneath Zoe's busy hands. The huntress glared at him as she pulled a needle through the discolored flesh.

"I don't care, Atlas," she spat. "If you were so considerate to actually listen to my plan before you rushed into battle on your little suicide mission, then maybe I wouldn't have to do this at all."

"S'not my fault," he muttered lowly as she made another stitch. "You talk too much."

"I do not!"

In the back of her mind, Zoe wondered why she was even having an argument with a critically injured man. If he lived, he probably wouldn't remember a single thing about this. She also vaguely wondered how it was that he was still conscious, given the horrific battle wound that had befallen him. Any other man would have keeled over and died.

Then again, even the lieutenant of Artemis could tell that when it came to strength and power, this was no ordinary man. That didn't mean she have to like him, though.

She went back to sewing furiously in silence, stitching the skin together.

The son of Atlas groaned as she drove the needle too deep into his wound. "Hurts," he moaned, trying to move away from his younger sister. Widening her eyes, Zoe grabbed him with her hand, stopping him from wiggling and scooting backwards.

"Oh, no you don't!" She hissed. "You're staying put until you actually know what's going on."

"I know what's going on," he muttered lowly.

Rolling her eyes as she continued to sew, Zoe replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah? Then what's your name?"

There was some hesitation before the man under the cloak said, "I don't think I can tell you that."

Zoe's nimble fingers faltered. "Why?"

He groaned, and Zoe quickly renewed her stitching. A moment later, he said, "M'not sure... He won't let me."

"Who won't let you?" There was still a little bit left near his chest to sew up, but Zoe's hands subconsciously stopped.

" _He_ won't."

Zoe growled low in her throat. "Who the hell won't let you tell me?"

The man beneath the cloak opened his eyes just to roll them, and although the lieutenant of Artemis could not see it, she heard the motion in his voice. "HE won't let me tell you. What part of that don't you get?"

Zoe shouted in exasperation. "You're insufferable!"

"Least I'm not whiny like you," he mumbled lowly.

Zoe was jolted back in time.

 _"Least I'm not whiny like you!" shouted Perseus, eyes narrowed at his younger sister._

 _"At least I'm not full of myself like you!" Zoe retorted._

 _"Well, it could be worse! You could think that your hair looks okay!"_

 _Zoe gasped, clutching her braid. "My hair looks fine, thank you very much! Have you looked in a mirror lately, though, because you're looks like something Ladon coughed back up!"_

 _Perseus patted down his hair subconsciously. "If you paid as much attention to that dragon as I do, you would know that Ladon never coughs up his food!"_

 _"Who said it was food?" She crossed her arms across her fifteen-year-old chest. "Maybe it was a mortal!"_

 _"Ladon doesn't eat mortals," Perseus said, scowling at his younger sister. "He only eats snobbish, whiny, annoying, insufferable girls like you!" He poked Zoe in the stomach at each word, leaning closer and closer._

 _The fight in her stormy dark eyes disappeared, replaced with a touch of fear and worry. "No he doesn't." She hesitated before asking, "Does he?"_

 _Perseus shrugged, turning around and walking away from Zoe._

 _"Does he?" she called after him. He ignored her, continuing to stroll away, whistling lightly._

 _"Percy, does he?" She shouted, worry etched into her tone._

 _Perseus stopped. Turning his head slightly to speak over his shoulder, he said gently, "Of course not, Zozo. I was just teasing you. Go back to the garden, now."_

"What're you doing?" slurred the dazed cloaked man. He might have been extremely out of it, but he noticed that the daughter of Atlas had stopped moving. He tried to get up, lifting his head and beginning to haul his carcass off the ground. "Are you okay?"

Zoe shook herself, trying to stay in the present and stop living in the past. Percy was gone. He was gone millennia ago. He wasn't coming back, so she had to stop hoping. Hades himself confirmed her brother's death at that fateful Olympian meeting so many centuries ago.

The sound of cheers mixed with the sobs of a lonely girl filled her ears. Shaking herself out of the memory before it could fully envelope her, Zoe cleared her throat. "I-I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm _fine_."

Perseus laid himself back down, shrugging. "Fine."

Attempting to steady her hands, Zoe went back to sewing up the wound. After a few minutes, the long, jagged slash mark was stitched up, the two sides of the gasp joined together with needle and thread. The flesh remained a mottled purple-green color, the injury bruising and the red slit spotted with green pus like pebbles in a river.

"How do I get the swelling down and stop this from getting infected?" she murmured under her breath. Louder, to Perseus, she repeated it.

"I dunno."

"Useless," she muttered. Rising off her butt to her knees, Zoe swiveled her head around and looked for her companions. They were nowhere to be seen, but she heard, in the otherwise silent museum, the distant chattering of voices. If she had to guess, she'd say they were ransacking the gift shop.

"What am I supposed to do?" she said again, staring out into the museum and away from the cloaked man. When she turned her head back, there was something else next to him.

A pint-sized bottle of lotion, the label written in ancient Greek, sat to the side of Perseus. Cautiously, Zoe reached for the bottle. It was pleasantly warm, but not too hot.

 _Hestia._

"Thank you, my lady," Zoe whispered under her breath.

Uncorking the bottle, Zoe dripped a finger into the lotion. It warmed her skin, easing the achiness she always felt after violently firing arrows from her bow. Scooping out a handful, she smeared it over the wound line, rubbing it in as best she could.

The befuddled man groaned again. "What is that?"

Zoe didn't answer. "Does it hurt?" she asked, hesitating. If it was hurting him, she would have to stop. No other option.

There was silence before he responded. "No." Did his voice sound stronger than it did a moment ago? Were his words less slurred? Or was that just her imagination?

After a moment, the lotion smothered over and around the gash began to disappear. It disappeared slowly before, all at once, it vanished. The remaining lotion glowed brightly, a warm yellow like that of a candle, before the light died down. When her vision cleared, Zoe examined the tanned chest of the champion of Hestia. The only thing left of the fatal injury was a thin, white line.

"Incredible," Zoe murmured. Louder, to the previously wounded man, she said, "Atlas? Are you all right?"

Silence answered her. It was then that she realized that his chest was not moving, and there were no sounds other than Zoe's own rapid breathing. "Atlas?"

Again, silence. Had the lotion had the opposite effect? Was he-? It couldn't be...

Nearly too afraid to breathe another word, Zoe whispered once more, "Atlas?"

Silence. Her heart broke.

Leaning forwards to rest her forehead against the heels of her hands, Zoe felt tears burning under her eyelids. He was dead. She lost him. All of her efforts were in vain, she hadn't managed to save him. What kind of friend was she? The kind that would let a person die? It was all her fault that he was dead. And she would never know how he somehow knew her nickname from her childhood. No one called her that except one person. But he died a long, long time ago.

"Zoe?"

Or did he?

Her head snapped up in a flash, teary eyes staring at the zombie before her. Surely he was a zombie, because he was dead a moment ago. No breath, no heartbeat, no movement. He was dead.

"Zoe?" he said again, definitely sounding like a normal, living human. The hood of his cloak was shifting to the right side of his face, starting to reveal the left side of his face. She caught sight of a tuft of black hair and a tanned ear, as well as a bit of the side of his face, before he realized what she was looking at. Immediately, a hand darted up and fixed the hood.

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. She was so close to seeing him! The real him! Why hadn't she thought to lift up the hood while he was too dazed from the injury to fight her back?

It would've been morally wrong, a small part of her said. She ignored this voice of reason, in favor of berating herself mentally. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Zoe, are you okay?"

The huntress shook herself. Stop acting like a fool and say something!

"I'm fine, Atlas. I should be asking you if _you're_ okay."

The shadows of the hood darkened as he frowned. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" The head beneath the hood swiveled around. "What happened to everyone else?"

Her eyes widened. "Atlas, the Nemean Lion att-"

"Yes, I remember the Nemean Lion attack," he said, somewhat impatiently. "What I mean is, where did the other quest members go?" He stopped looking around to stare at Zoe, tilting his head a little to the side, as if considering something. "And when did you get down here?"

He didn't remember. He didn't remember anything. Which means that she can tell him whatever she wants to, and he would never know. What should she say?

"The Nemean Lion attacked you, personally. You killed it, how I don't know, by shooting it with one of your guns." She pointed to the black weapon laying innocently on the tiled floor. "But it still got in a scratch."

She pointedly stared at his chest, and Perseus followed her eyes. Shocked, he lifted a tanned hand and traced the white, scarred flesh.

Zoe continued, watching Perseus absently follow the jagged path of the wound. "I had to sew you back up, or you would have died. With the help of Hestia, who sent me a magical bottle of lotion, I saved your life."

Perseus stared at his younger sister in awe. She didn't even know who he was, yet she still saved his life. The life of a male, the exact person she was taught by Artemis to hate. Not that he had anything against Artemis, but her lieutenant actually saved the life of a man? What was the world coming to?

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe he should tell her. She saved his life. She deserves to see the depths of his gratitude. Maybe...

"Zoe, thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life. I-I think there's something you need to know, though."

Zoe's eyes widened minutely as she gazed at him with curiosity. "Yes?"

"I am-"

"We're back!" Amanda crowed from a spot directly behind Zoe.

"And we got free stuff!" Dave announced delightedly.

Cassidy seemed to be the only level-headed one. "It isn't free stuff," she mumbled. "You stole it from the gift shop since there were no mortals working there."

"It's their loss!" Dave argued. "I wanted to give them my money for all this stuff, but there were no cashiers or workers anywhere! For their lack of attention, they deserve to lose the money, and we deserve to have it for free."

They seemed not to notice that they had interrupted what would have been a crucial moment in the brother-sister bonding situation. "As soon as you guys are ready, we're good to go. As long as Atlas is okay, now," Amanda hurriedly added at the end, forgetting that the seemingly-invincible champion of Hestia was fatally wounded a moment ago. He looks fine now, she thought.

"Isn't that kind of you," Perseus muttered under his breath. He went either unheard or ignored. Both were fine by him.

Without being cautious at all, Perseus struggled to his feet. Zoe protested, trying to slow his motion, but he shrugged her off. "We have to keep going," he said. "Forget about my injuries. Whoever sent that Nemean Lion is going to realize that five half-bloods are still alive."

As much as she wanted to disagree, Zoe couldn't help but find logic in that. Turning to her traveling companions, she said, "Alright, guys, move out."

She couldn't help but wonder, as they left the museum, what it was that Atlas wanted to tell her.

 **Hey guys! Due to the holidays, I will be updating next on Monday! Sorry this chapter was so short. I feel really bad, but I'm super super busy. Anyways, happy Thanksgiving! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Let's get on with the vague responses! Hm, you don't want me to kill off Zoe? I wasn't planning on it, but now that people say that... ;) Don't worry, Percy is going to take MUCH longer to tell Zoe! I saw a wonderful opportunity to torture my readers and I just HAD to take it. I'll try to slow down the pace of the story, though. Sorry it's going a little fast. I don't want it to drag and get so boring you all hate me more than you already do! ;) And yes, I was so teasing with the reveal last chapter. I wasn't planning on him actually saying it at all. Amanda was the savior, by stopping Percy from ruining the story so soon. You guys are just going to have to keep suffering! :D Anyways, I think that's about it. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _She couldn't help but wonder, as they left the museum, what it was that Atlas wanted to tell her._

"What happened to our car?" cried Dave as the five half bloods gathered outside. The Camp Half Blood van they were traveling in was still on the sidewalk where they left it, but now it resembled something closer to Swiss cheese. The tires were all slashed, the windows smashed in. Inside the van, the faux-leather seats were chewed up. Stuffing littered the floor of the van and the surrounding pavement. Even the exterior of the van was dented and beaten, the walls like rolling hills with pitted holes.

Cassidy stared at the wreckage with an open mouth. Amanda stood next to the two campers with a shopping bag of free merchandise in each hand. Zoe approached the wounded vehicle with narrowed eyes.

On the hood of the car, words were carved into the metal. "Go home," Zoe read aloud. She turned to face her friends. "Obviously, this was the work of the monsters that summoned the Nemean Lion. It's a warning."

"We should heed this warning, then!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Whoever sent it really means business, otherwise they wouldn't do this to our car!"

Dave put a hand on Cassidy's arm. "We can't back down, Cass. They messed with us, and now we have to finish this quest. Besides, if we go back to camp, who would save Lady Artemis? She's in danger!"

"As much as I hate to say it," Zoe started, "David is right. Lady Artemis is in trouble, and if we do not help her, no one will. If she is not back to Olympus by the winter solstice, Zeus will be furious."

"Hate to anger the king," Perseus muttered bitterly, standing a good yard away from everyone else. Zoe shot a glance his way, but didn't say anything.

Amanda spoke up. "So we all agree that we continue with the quest." It wasn't a question, but everyone nodded anyways, some more reluctantly than others. "Then how are we going to get to California?"

"California? How do you know we're going to California?"

Perseus turned to the curious son of Zeus, his torn shirt ends fluttering in a slight breeze. "That's where the titan headquarters of old is located. If we go there, that's where Artemis must be held."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at the champion of Hestia, insulted. "Are you saying that the titan general Atlas is behind this?" She knew her father. He wouldn't do this unless he was forced.

Beneath the hood, Perseus frowned. Sure, Zoe didn't know who he was, but why did she always have to assume the worst of everyone? You know what they say about those that assume. "No. I'm just saying that, as David himself can tell you, Kronos is rising. Undoubtedly, the titans are rising up once more. I bet that if they're anywhere in America, they're on that mountain."

"What mountain?" asked Dave, looking between the two infuriated siblings.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Mount Tam."

"What's on Mount Tam?"

"Mount Orthys," Perseus answered, tone of voice bordering on hostility.

"... And, uh, what's that?" Dave asked.

"The location of the titan base," Zoe said, while Perseus said at the same time, "The Garden of the Hesperides."

Zoe visibly tensed up. "Are you accusing them of being in on the plot to kidnap Artemis, too?" She rounded on Perseus, fury barely held back in her eyes.

Under the hood, Percy's eyes widened. "No."

"Then what are you saying?" she shouted, causing eyes to shoot over at them from all over the Washington DC street. "Because it sounds like you're accusing them of attacking my patron."

Calmly, Perseus said through the anger brewing inside, "I have no ties to Olympus, other than my patron, Lady Hestia. Other than she, I have no loyalties on Olympus. I am not their spawn."

Zoe took a half step back. Subconsciously, she had pinned the champion as a demigod, most likely a son of the big three. He was brutal enough to be one of them. But he wasn't...

"Then what are you?" It was Cassidy that asked. Suddenly, she found four pairs of eyes on her. She flinched back, hiding in the turtle-neck sweater she wore. "What I, uh, what I meant was... Who are you the child of?"

The eyes transferred from Cassidy to Perseus, who stood as still as a statue in his long black cloak. He didn't move for a moment, other than the gentle swish of his cloak. Finally, he said, "That's classified."

Still angry from before, Zoe retaliated, " _He_ won't let you?"

Perseus whipped to face her. "What did you say?" he asked, in a deathly low tone of voice. Amanda, behind Zoe, shivered.

The daughter of Atlas didn't back down. "He won't let you. Is that why you can't tell us? It's not really classified. He just won't let you."

"Who's he?" Dave whispered, afraid his head would get bitten off but too curious not to ask.

Perseus, however, kept his eyes locked on Zoe. "He is someone you don't want to meet. Trust me."

They were silent after that statement, none of them knowing what to say. Zoe wanted to continue the argument, but knew somehow, deep inside, that if she did, something bad would happen. Something _very_ bad.

"So... how are we getting to California?" Dave finally said, voice a near-whisper. Truthfully, he was terrified to speak, but someone had to start a conversation, or else they'd be stuck there forever. They couldn't let down the whole of Olympus!

Zoe hesitated before saying, "We'll go by train."

"Do we have train tickets?" he asked, voice still low and fearful.

"No."

"Ok," he squeaked out.

They stood around for another minute before Perseus said in a tone that denied any argument, "Let's go."

It took them over half an hour to walk to the train station, because Amanda started leading them with the map upside down before coming to the conclusion that "Union" was not spelt "nuiou".

But eventually, they made it, without any further injuries. A train was leaving just as they arrived and, using their last bit of strength, the five half bloods sprinted onto the departing train.

Exhausted from their chaotic day of traveling and fighting, the questing companions collapsed on the floor of the nearly-empty train car and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

They all woke up when the train wheels screeched to a stop, jolting them out of a deep slumber. Zoe was the first to her feet. Her years of huntress training had ensured that no matter how deeply she rested, she always awoke prepared to face any challenge.

Perseus was up a millisecond after his sister. Living life practically on the run, existing alone in the wilderness, had instilled within him a nervous tick. He was already ready, prepared for flight or, most likely, fight.

Cassidy, Amanda, and Dave were not so readily prepared. Although Amanda was a huntress, she was relatively new to the sisterhood ranks. That was why Zoe included her in this quest in the first place. Amanda needed more experience, experience she just wasn't getting in the day-to-day life of the hunt. Most girls were always hardened or battle ready. Amanda, when she was inducted, was neither.

Of course, living the pampered life of Camp Half Blood campers (only pampered when compared to the lives of Perseus and the Hunt), Cassidy and David were not at all prepared for the brutal awakening. They stumbled getting to their feet, standing uneasily and wobbly in the now-frozen train car.

The sound of footsteps on loosely-packed stones caused the assorted teenagers to all tense up within their cart. "Someone is coming," Cassidy whispered the obvious, trembling slightly. "I knew this was a bad idea! We should have just gone home!" Her voice began to rise with each wail, but Dave put a hand over her mouth before she could keep panicking.

The door to the train car was open, which was how the quest members got on in the first place. The footsteps drew nearer, accompanied by a low whistling. There was only the one door in the cart, and no objects inside to easily hide behind. They were trapped.

"What're we going to do?" Amanda asked, trying to sound cool and collected, but Zoe detected a hint of fear in her sister's voice.

Zoe tried to analyze their options, but came up with nothing. "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do."

Perseus had been standing in the back, eying everyone as their confidence slowly dissolved into panic. He sighed; he had hoped to keep this a secret, but there was no way around it now. It was time to let them know.

"Everyone, don't move," he commanded. Zoe half-turned to look at Perseus, wondering what he could possibly do. She opened her mouth to speak, but the son of Atlas barked out, "Don't move!"

She froze in place, one eye on the cloaked champion of Hestia and the other on the open train car door. The footsteps and whistling were closer than ever, the man about to appear in the doorway.

Suddenly, shadows spiraled up from nowhere and covered each of the half bloods. Cassidy made to scream, not knowing what was happening, but a thin tendril of shadow came and gagged her lightly.

Zoe watched this all, her quest members disappearing in darkness, while she too disappeared from view. The shadows had no problem disguising the champion of Hestia, as he wore only black and tried to keep his skin out of view.

The whistling got the loudest it would as the man strolled past the open door of the train car. He paused, whistling one long note, and glanced inside. He examined the shadows, but seeing nothing, said to himself, "Why do they always leave the door open on the cart?" Shaking his head, he continued whistling, and walked away.

The shadows slowly melted off each of the traveling companions. The gag slipped out of Cassidy's mouth, but she said nothing. Instead, she just looked around in terror, wondering what the hell just happened. Dave was thrilled; someone had shadow powers! So cool! Amanda was equally excited, though she hid it better. Zoe was simply curious.

She finished her turn towards the cloaked man. He was still slightly shrouded in shadows, as though they were loathe to part with him. Zoe noted this internally, before speaking. "How did you do that?"

Perseus sighed. He was found out. There was no hope to blame that miracle on someone else. "I am not only the champion of Hestia."

"Then who else are you the champion of?"

He didn't answer. Avoiding the question, Perseus walked past the four half bloods and towards the entrance of the train car. The man's whistling was now a distant memory, the tune barely audible in the distance. He stuck his head outside, glancing left and right, up and down the train yard.

"Let's go."

Zoe gawked at the back of her long-lost brother. "What?"

He turned around to face her. "I said, let's go. He's gone, but who knows when he'll come back? You heard him say that the door is supposed to be closed. I don't want to be here when he comes back to close it."

"Answer me first," Zoe said, crossing her arms. "Who else is your patron?"

Perseus turned forty-five degrees away from her, facing the opposite wall of the train car. "You can't put two and two together?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You really haven't figured it out?" He turned back to face her, face honest, open, and vulnerable beneath the hood. He knew that Hades was his other patron. He knew that Hades was a loyal man that loved his family. He knew that most of Olympus didn't see that. He knew that everyone else considered Hades a monster.

He didn't know what the views of the quest members were. He didn't know whether or not their grudge against Hades would transfer over to him.

Trying not to sound weak and cowardly, Perseus said, "My other patron is Hades."

There was a moment of silence before someone gave an excited cheer. "I knew it!" Dave exclaimed, fist pumping the air. When he realized that every eye in the cart was on him, he quieted himself down. "Sorry. But I called it."

Perseus, though he wore a blank expression, was relieved. At least Dave didn't hate him.

Zoe stared at the champion of two of Kronos's children. Perseus tried to read her thoughts through her eyes, but they gave nothing away.

Zoe was thinking about how Hades said that her brother was dead. If Atlas was the champion of the Underworld at the time of her brother's death, that might be how he knew her nickname. Perhaps Percy had last words to tell her...! Would Atlas know them?

She needed to ask him, but she couldn't ask him now. Not with so many people listening. She would ask him as soon as they got time alone.

"Let's keep going," was all she said. Perseus felt his heart sink. She obviously had no love for Hades, nor him either, if her tone of voice was anything to go by. She hated him even more now. How could he even hope to tell her his real identity?

Without a word, the son of Atlas jumped out of the train car. He looked around, reading a sign a little ways away that said what town they were in. "We're only in Nashville," he called to the four people in the train car. "We still have a long way to go to get to California. How many more days do we have?"

"Not enough, at this rate."

Perseus cursed under his breath. "Of course not." Louder, he said, "We just have to keep going. Let's get on another train."

"How do we know where they're going?" Dave asked, for once speaking a valid question. He hopped down out of the train car and stood next to the son of Atlas.

"That's actually a good question, Dave," Perseus granted. "I guess we'll just have to look around for some kind of sign."

The three girls jumped out of the car as well. (That's being a little generous for Cassidy; she slid out on her butt.) "That's a horrible idea," Zoe said. Amanda nodded her agreement, crossing her arms next to Zoe just like the lieutenant herself.

"I don't see you two offering a better one," he challenged.

They exchanged a look, silently asking the other if she did have an idea. Neither of them did. "Fine," Zoe said grudgingly. "We'll go with your stupid idea."

"We are males. Of course our ideas are stupid." Perseus smirked.

Trapped, Zoe could do nothing but say harshly, "Well? Are you going to start walking or are you going to stand here and wait for the man to come back?"

Still smirking, Perseus nodded to Dave and they started to walk in the direction the man had come from. If he was walking one way, they should walk the other.

After walking for a few minutes, they came across another train. This one had no indication as to where it was headed next, only that it had come from New Jersey originally. "This may be going back to Jersey," said the son of Atlas. "We should keep looking."

They searched for several more minutes, hours even, until they had walked through the entire train yard. Night fell, leaving the half bloods trapped in the darkness. They stumbled around, searching for a train or even just a place to temporarily spend the night, but they saw nothing. Perseus was the only one unaffected, thanks to his connection with the shadows.

The loner immortal stood alone at the front of the group, searching vigilantly for some indication of a train's destination. He rounded a corner, leaving the others in the darkness behind a train.

"Hello!" greeted a cheerful voice. "Why don't you and your friends come over here and relax by my fire for a moment?"

Perseus froze, taking in the sight before him. A young, handsome man dressed in a ragged coat sat in front of a bright, glowing trashcan fire. His hair was nearly perfect, and his teeth were shining white. His jacket of green wool had some patches on it, most with a bright, sunny pattern. He was sitting on a crate near the trash fire, a pair of loafers peeking out from the sides of the trash fire. All in all, he looked like the world's best dressed hobo.

Perseus knew who he was. "Lord Apol-"

"No!" cried the god. "No, I'm Fred! Call me, Fred, Atlas. Please."

The champion of Hestia eyed the hobo dubiously. "Ok, _Fred_... What the heck are you doing?"

The god of the sun smiled, glad his identity was saved. "I'm just a simple homeless man, enjoying a good trashcan fire in a train yard."

"You look like a CEO's son that dressed up as a hobo for Halloween, but didn't want to be dirty."

Fred looked down at himself, patting his perfect golden hair with one hand. "Too much?"

"Not enough of the homelessness part."

The god sighed. "Darn it. Let me fix that." He snapped his fingers, and the loafers changed to a pair of sandals worn over mismatched socks. "Better?" He asked, flashing a blinding smile.

Perseus bit his lip. "You might want to change your... Facial region, too."

"What? Why?"

"You're a little too... Shiny, to pass as a homeless person," he said, glancing behind him to see if the others saw the confused god yet. They were still wandering in the darkness, having not spotted the glow of the fire.

Apollo frowned, snapping his fingers again. Instantly, his hair was rumpled and dirt-speckled. There was a spot of black grease (or was it ink?) on his left cheek. When he opened his mouth to ask, "Better now?", Perseus noticed a tooth missing in the front.

"Much."

"Great!" enthused the undercover god. "Now, invite your friends over to sit by my trashcan fire. Then we can be on our way!"

Perseus nodded slowly, turning minutely to get the other questing companions. He was stopped when Apollo shouted, "Atlas! Don't forget, my name is Fred!"

"Why Fred?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"There's a certain god," Fred said pointedly, "that refuses to let anyone off Olympus. But Fred isn't an Olympian!" He winked, flashing a toothless smile. Perseus nodded again, because what else could he do? Then he walked away to find the others.

They hadn't believed him when he said a hobo invited the five of them to sit by a trash-fire and talk. Well, didn't they feel foolish when the rounded the corner to see just that!

"Hi! My name's Fred!" shouted the overly-enthusiastic god. He waved madly, grinning ear-to-ear and flaunting his missing tooth. "Come, pop a squat! And I don't mean poop."

Zoe stared at the flamboyant god before turning to the cloaked man, as if to ask if this was really happening. Perseus didn't look at her; he went and sat down on one of the other crates that had magically appeared around the trashcan fire. There had only been one crate when he first saw Fred. Now there were six.

"So, Fred," he began conversationally, "how are you on this fine evening?" Seeing the champion of Hestia at such ease around the hobo made the others follow suit, however reluctantly.

The god either didn't notice this, or didn't care. "I'm doing swell, Atlas! How're you all?"

"We're fine. We'd be a lot better if we could somehow find a train to get to California." He leaned closer, as if a thought had just dawned on him. "Fred, you must know this train park pretty well, right?"

The sun god puffed himself up. "Of course! I do live here, all the time and never anywhere else!"

"Great!" Perseus said with forced cheerfulness. The overall happiness of the hobo-god was beginning to wear on him. "Do you happen to know of any trains that go to California?"

Apollo turned to the right to face the man next to him directly. Winking with his right eye, so the others wouldn't see, he said, "You bet!"

"That's great! Thanks, Fred. Do you think you could show us?"

The others were watching this interaction with dropped jaws. They had never known the champion of Hestia to be a conversationalist, but here he was, convincing some hobo he found in a train station to get them a train to California. How had they not seen Fred earlier? They searched this park up and down, but the homeless man had not turned up. There wasn't even a dirty sandal to lend a thought about his whereabouts. How peculiar.

While they were speculating about the oddity that was Fred the hobo, said man was hauling himself to his feet to make good on his word. His little sister was out there. He couldn't sit on Olympus, watching the clouds roll by, without doing anything to help.

"Let's go, Atlas. Right this way!"

Led by Fred the hobo, the group of six trekked through the train park. He seemed to have no trouble seeing through the darkness, calling out to them occasionally, "Make sure you step over that train track! Wouldn't want to get hurt, now, would you?"

Finally, they reached the end of the train park. The homeless man pointed to the very last train, a train they were fairly certain wasn't there before. "There she is! That train will take you five to New Mexico. I can't get you any father west than that so from there, it's up to you."

Perseus nodded. "Thank you, Fred. Your help is greatly appreciated."

The others joined in with similar gratitude.

Fred smiled. "You're welcome, questers. Make sure you save Artemis for me, okay?" He disappeared into bright mist before the four could ask how he knew they were questing.

Perseus turned towards the train. The Sun West line. "That sly bastard," Perseus muttered, smirking and shaking his head. "Sun West line. Of course."

He turned back towards the other travelers. "Well? You heard Fred. Let's get on the train! Next stop, New Mexico."

 **Hey guys! Geez, longest chapter yet! Over 4K words! :O Impossible! Unfortunately, don't get used to it. I had five days to write this, and I was also on vacation nearly the whole time. But I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Ready for some vague responses? :D Glad people are still enjoying this (I hoped the unnaturally long chapter would reel some people back in haha). When the time comes, the confrontation between Percy and Zeus/Aphrodite will be pretty darn epic and dramatic. Super angry!Percy ;) Also, there will be some more Bianca and Nico in here eventually. But they can't do anything on the quest just yet. The questers have not reached that point. And yes, I am still teasing people. ;) Glad people like Dave's chill! He's the chilliest character. With so many angry, angsty people, we needed a lighthearted comic relief. He's the (get this) _foil_ to Perseus! Hehe that's an English vocab word. If my teacher knew I wrote this, she'd be so thrilled with my use of vocab. xD I appreciate the constructive criticism. I will try to add more character development of Amanda, Dave, and Cassidy. But one of them might have to remain a little mysterious for a little longer... ;) A lot of people have given me advice, to make Perseus really angry when talking to Zoe about himself. I just have to say this... I LOVE IT! I was planning on having him just be really sad and withdrawn, but I love the angry! I'm so going to do that now, so get excited! :D A lot of people have also told me not to kill off Zoe or else they'd be really REALLY upset. To that I have to say... no promises hehe ;D Also, I shall never abandon any of my stories. It might get a hiatus if something big happens, but that's unlikely. I shall never abandon. Anyways, I think that's it! I own nothing but please enjoy the next chapter! :) **

**Third Person POV**

 _Perseus turned towards the train. The Sun West line. "That sly bastard," Perseus muttered, smirking and shaking his head. "Sun West line. Of course."_

 _He turned back towards the other travelers. "Well? You heard Fred. Let's get on the train! Next stop, New Mexico."_

True to the sun god, the train was filled with all sorts of sports cars. Perseus was the first one on the train; behind him he heard Amanda mutter, "What kind of train _is_ this?" He smirked. If only they knew.

"Well, why don't we each take a car? We can get a good night's sleep, then. If you don't know how to lower your seats so you can lay down, just ask someone else," the son of Atlas instructed.

"Who said we could sleep in these cars, though?" Cassidy asked, sounding nervous. Perseus looked behind himself. She was standing there, wringing her hands and glancing anxiously at the sports cars.

"Trust me, it's fine."

Dave frowned, looking at the new leader. "I don't know, Atlas. I think I agree with Cassidy. I'm not really a car person, but these seem like really expensive, rich-person sports cars."

Perseus couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. As soon as he noticed it, he tried to squash it back down. _No._ He was being way too emotional with these half bloods; he couldn't afford to get attached. A line from the prophecy repeated in his head, unwelcome.

 _One shall be lost in a land without rain._

 _New_ _Mexico_ , he thought. That's why the mighty god, Fred, wouldn't take them any farther.

He didn't voice any of these thoughts. No need to worry them, especially when he knew who would be lost.

"I swear on the Styx that the owner of these cars doesn't really mind if we sleep in them tonight," he promised. Thunder rumbled overhead and when he didn't turn to ash, the others relaxed.

"Ok!" Amanda cheered. "I call the orange one!" She rushed towards an orange Lamborghini, leaping inside and disappearing behind the tinted window. From inside they heard her say, thinking they couldn't hear, "I think my dad had a car like this one."

Perseus turned to Cassidy next, giving her the second pick. "Go ahead, Cassidy."

She bit her lip, hiding behind a mask of long brown hair. "I think I'll take the green one," she said, pointing to an Aston Martin.

Perseus nodded his consent, watching a smile appear on her face as she regarded the only green car on the train. "Good choice."

"I like the color green," she murmured, staring at her toes. "It's the color of life, you know."

Dave smiled at her softly. She didn't notice.

"You can pick, too, Dave," Perseus allowed, knowing he wanted to pick a car close to Cassidy. He caught the looks the two share without the other knowing. Gods, they're oblivious.

"Sweet!" He beamed, running over to the car to the left of Cassidy's Aston Martin. "I'll take this one!" He stared in awe at the blue Bugatti Chiron. "Awesome," he breathed.

Perseus noted absently that the Bugatti Chiron was facing the opposite way of the Aston Martin. The driver's side windows were lined up, so the two people inside could easily converse. The son of Atlas grinned impishly. Of course. Apollo was a matchmaker.

"Come on, Cassidy, let's go!" Dave beckoned her over, opening the door of the Aston for her. She smiled shyly, curtsying slightly before climbing into her green car. The son of Zeus smiled wistfully after the daughter of Demeter before clambering into his own car.

Perseus turned to Zoe. "And what car do you want?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted. "Don't say you want that red and black Rolls Royce, though. That's been calling my name."

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh. No, she needed to calm down. She was getting way to comfortable with this man. Yes, she did save his life. But it was just once! Don't get all emotional on him. He's a _man._

She didn't say any of these things in her head. Instead, she said, "I was actually looking at the silver Jaguar." Oddly enough, it was between the Rolls Royce and the Lamborghini. Perseus paid most attention to the Rolls Royce being next to the Jaguar. Maybe Apollo should stop meddling, he thought bitterly.

Outwardly, he appeared unfazed. He led the way to the cars, where he opened the door for Zoe, like any respectable gentleman would. Zoe thanked him, and he went to close the door once she was seated inside. Instead, she stopped him with a single word.

"Atlas?"

He froze. Was this about the museum? He couldn't do it now. That was a mistake, what he nearly told her. She didn't want him back, he-

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He heard himself say, "All right." He felt his feet move, felt his hand open the passenger's side door, felt his body slide into the seat next to her. Internally, he was panicking. I can't do this, I can't do this! What if she asks me what I was going to tell her? What am I supposed to say? I can't tell her the truth, I-

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, concerned. She noticed he was sitting perfectly still, staring straight ahead. He looked like a Greek statue.

"Fine," Perseus said, in a manner that suggested casualness, even if he was torn up inside. "What did you want to talk about?"

Zoe examined the shadows covering his face. She knew he had black hair, but what did he look like? She couldn't help the urge to know.

"Back in the museum, you said you had something to tell me," she started, a little unsure of herself.

Perseus cussed mentally. He needed to get out of this car before it get worse! She can't know. It was a mistake.

Sounding just as collected as always, he said, "No, I don't recall that. Perhaps I was still out of it and mistook you for someone else?"

Zoe looked uncertain, but agreed with him anyways. Thinking the conversation over, Perseus reached for the door handle.

"Wait." He froze. "There's something else. While you were definitely out of it, you called me something. I want to know why you did that, and where you heard it." She swallowed hard. She needed to know.

Perseus felt paralyzed. What did he call her? He didn't call her sister or something, did he? He knew he should have stayed in Hestia's bakery! Wait, what if he called her something worse? What if he insulted her, called her names? Oh Hades, he was in for some shit now.

He forced himself to say, "What did I call you?"

She took a deep breath. Perseus steadied himself, prepared for a mental punch. She let out the breath. "You called me Zozo."

"Zozo?" Hadn't that been his nickname for her? Who was he kidding, of course it was, he never forgot it. But he hadn't said it since he was the guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides. It must have been equally long for her, or else she wouldn't have asked.

Wait a minute... Did she think he was... Does she think he's...

No. No, she can't.

"Yes," Zoe was saying. "Do you remember where you heard that? What made you call me that?" Her tone grew more anxious, desperate for answers. Desperate to know if her older brother, the one man she felt she could always trust, was still alive.

"I-I don't remember where I heard it. It must have been a long time ago, I'm sorry." He tried to end it there, but she was having none of that.

"Are you sure?" She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "You can't possibly recall?"

Torn between two sides of him, Perseus hesitated. On one hand, he hated to see her sad, as she was now. But on the other hand, he'd be saving her more tears in the future if he didn't tell her. Finally, he said, "No, I don't think so. I'm sorry, Zoe, but I can't help you."

She lowered her head in defeat, staring down at her lap in the Jaguar. Neither of the siblings spoke. Perseus, thinking he was finally safe, reached for the door handle. As his hand settled on the cool metal, Zoe spoke.

"I had a brother, you know," she murmured, still looking at her thighs. Perseus froze, wanting to flee but wondering where she was going with this.

"Until he left me, he was the best person I knew." That settles it; she hates him.

"He knew me, cared for me, was generally the greatest older brother a person could ever imagine." She sighed. "But he left, supposedly to chase after a mortal woman. He broke my heart, Atlas."

Perseus finally found his voice. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He used to call me Zozo," she admitted, her voice gaining strength now that she reached the point of her sorrowful tale.

Perseus said nothing.

Zoe raised her eyes up to the cloaked man's hood, where she could feel his eyes boring into her. "Are you sure you've never even see him on your travels as Hestia's champion?" He hesitated, giving her a minute to say, "His name was Percy."

"Percy is dead!" the cloaked man exploded. Both he and Zoe seemed taken aback by the outburst, but now that he had started it, he couldn't stop. "Your brother is dead, Zoe, and there's no way he is coming back! But you should know that, because Artemis and her hunters killed him!"

He was breathing heavily after the shouting, the emotion pouring out of him leaving him exhausted. Zoe stared at him, eyes as wide as the moon she used to worship. "What?"

Finally, his words began to register in his mind. Shit. Had he really said that to her? How could he-? What did he-? Why _the fuck_ did he say that to her? She didn't- He shouldn't have- Jesus fucking Christ, _why_ did he do that?

"I-I can't- I'm sorry," he stuttered, hands shaking as he fumbled for the metal door handle. Finding it, he burst out of the silver Jaguar, not closing the door all the way and disappearing into the Rolls Royce. He slammed that door behind him, a dead silence following in the wake of his outburst. No one dared breathe.

He didn't look back, even once, at the face of his heartbroken sister.

Zoe stared at the passenger's seat where the startled man was sitting. Tears began to well up behind her eyes. What had she done? They were having a relatively casual conversation, even if Atlas seemed a little off, before that-that outburst.

He wasn't right, was he? She knew, or at least had a vague idea, that Percy was deceased. She only wanted to know if Atlas knew him, even came across him once. Had he died happy? Did he regret leaving the garden? Did he miss her? She refused to believe that Artemis killed him. The goddess would have told her, right? She knew of her love for her brother. Certainly she wouldn't have killed the only decent man, even if he was the son of a titan. Right?

Uncertain and confused, Zoe leaned forwards to rest her head against the steering wheel of her luxury sports car. Tears burned beneath closed eyelids as a headache started to form. She ruined everything. Her only lead about the end of her brother, gone. The friend she was beginning to have in Atlas, vanished. The man that was starting to open up to her, disappeared. The control she had on this quest, obliterated.

What was she supposed to do now? She's ruined everything

Drowning in self-hatred and regret, Zoe's body shook as steaming droplets of salt water traveled down her cheeks. When was the last time she cried? Millennia ago, undoubtedly. Nothing has hurt her so, not since-

The Jaguar shook as someone gently eased open the passenger's side door. Zoe ignored them, loathing the presence of another human when she was so weak and vulnerable. She was their leader; no one should see her like this.

"Go away," she muttered without any heat. She would have sounded more menacing, causing the person to actually heed her words, had her voice not cracked on the second word.

The sports car shivered as someone plopped down in the seat next to her, stretching an arm across her shoulders and pulling her sobbing form into them. "Not a chance, Lieutenant."

"Amanda?" She tried to open her eyes to see the redheaded girl that came to her aid, but the waterfall of tears had rendered her eyes useless. "What are you doing here?" She sniffled, trying to regain some composure. "Go back to your car and get some sleep."

"Again, not a chance, Zoe. I'm not going anywhere." She said nothing else, nor did Zoe try to speak either. Her actions spoke for her, and for the next several minutes, Zoe sobbed into the jacket of her fellow huntress.

Eventually, the sobs turned into hiccups and the hiccups into sniffles. The sniffles were all that remained of the brokenhearted girl, an echo of the torment in her soul.

It was only then, when Zoe reached up a hand to wipe her tear-stained face, that Amanda asked softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Had she any tears left, Zoe would have dissolved into another round of waterworks and whimpers. As if was, it took all her self-control to stop from curling up into a ball and hiding from the world. She was immortal; she wouldn't have to face anyone again. A testament to her strength, though, she unrolled her body and sat up straight in her seat.

Feeling Amanda's comforting green-eyed gaze on her, Zoe murmured, "He told me that Artemis killed my brother."

"Did she?"

"I don't know," Zoe admitted. "But she would have told me." She looked at Amanda, onyx eyes begging for answers. "Wouldn't see?"

Amanda met her gaze. "You know Artemis better than I, but I think she would tell you about something like this. She wouldn't keep something like this from you, not forever."

Zoe nodded. "You're right, Amanda. But why would he say such a thing?"

Amanda was silent for a moment, thinking over her next words. The normally energetic redhead stared at the car hood sprawling out before her. Finally, she said, "You know, I used to have a brother, too. Before I became a huntress."

Shocked by this news, Zoe stared at her fellow huntress. Amanda kept her eyes fixed on the decorative hood ornament.

"His name was Jake. He was older than me, a lot older, because our mom was really young when she got pregnant with him. Jake was like the father I never had. I don't know what Lady Artemis told you, but our real father was never home. He spent all days at the bar down the street. I saw him there a couple times..." She trailed off, stuck in her memories. Zoe listened aptly, waiting for her sister-in-arms to continue.

She shook herself out of the dream. "Well, when I was ten years old, Jake was twenty-one. He didn't have a girlfriend, he spent too much time playing with me to truly fall in love. It turns out, though, that he was... They diagnosed him with cancer. Leukemia." She took a shaky breath. It was then that Zoe noticed that her lungs were struggling to function in light of this information.

"He wanted to make it easier for me," she murmured. "He was my best friend and my father-figure, as well as my brother. He thought it would be better for me if he was no longer my favorite person in the world. So, he tried to distance himself from me, tried to make it easier for both of us. He stopped playing with me. He stopped laughing at my jokes, and eventually, he stopped talking to me. It was the worst time in my life.

"A few weeks after he finally stopped talking to me, Jake died. He wrote down his last words in a letter, addressed to me, on his bedside table. Those last few weeks had been the worst in his life, too. He thought the distance would make his passing easier for us both, but it only made it that much harder. I'd give anything to talk to him again, just one more time..."

She stopped, breath shaking with her lithe body, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Zoe felt tears, tears she didn't know she had, fall down her cheeks.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Jake was just trying to do the best thing for me, even at the expense of himself. He wanted me to be happy, although he had a really stupid method of doing so. Maybe that's what Atlas is trying to do. Maybe he knows something that he thinks you need protecting from. Just give him time, Zoe, and he might open up to you."

Zoe was speechless. Amanda finally turned her head to look at her lieutenant, giving a small smile at the other girl's expression. "Don't pity me, Zoe. I loved Jake to the end, regardless of what he tried to do. It's your turn to make the decision to love or let go." She moved to leave the car.

Softly, Zoe asked, "What happened to your family after that?"

Amanda stopped. Still facing out the passenger's side window, she said lowly, "My mother killed herself shortly after and my father was forced to take care of a twelve year old girl, or else they'd cut his beer expenses. I'd prefer to leave it at that."

"Of course," Zoe said, voice small and barely above a whisper. Without another word, Amanda slipped out of the car and returned to her own orange Lamborghini.

Alone now, and feeling strangely at ease, Zoe reclined the driver's side seat backwards, laying down to slip off into a troubled slumber. The decision Amanda laid out before her rattled around in her mind. Love or let go?

Little did she know that in the Rolls Royce next to her Jaguar, a tall cloaked man was tormenting himself over the same question.

 **Hey guys! Oops, forgot to put in the last AN when this update was! Thankfully it was just a normal 4-day one. I have an insane weekend coming up, with two full-day parade/marching band adventures, so the next update will be Wednesday. This chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I hope you still enjoyed the length! Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! It's everyone's favorite time- vague responses! Glad everyone still likes this story! I was actually considering having Zoe unintentionally begin to fall in love with Percy, but then I thought that would be a little too... Out there. And like Star Wars. That's why Hestia warned her not to fall in love with him. Plus, she's a huntress, and is therefore very unlikely to fall in love with this closed off, ill-tempered stranger. Sorry! Oh, yes, Percy does need Zoe, even if he claims he doesn't. I plan on making the reveal as drawn-out as I can, without it becoming tedious. And, aw, you guys know me so well! Yes, I will most likely do the reveal with a massive, heart-wrenching cliffhanger that will mercilessly attack your feels for a good four days before I update again. And then, yes, one of them may be dead. ;) But no promises! If you guys can't handle the feels, then you shouldn't have read one of my stories, especially one under the category of "angst". I promised by putting that there that it would be angsty, and I always fulfill my promises! Plus, I have a copy of this story going on AO3 (if anyone is on there too). On AO3, many of the tags are along the lines of "angst, more angst, and a lot of angst". Also, I live nowhere near Chicago so your threats mean nothing! Does that mean I'm free to kill off Zoe? ;) Fingers crossed the reveal will be epic and full of painful, painful emotion. I feel like that as the chapters keep going, the pressure increases. Let's hope it kills all your feels when we get there! :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Little did she know that in the Rolls Royce next to her Jaguar, a tall cloaked man was tormenting himself over the same question._

Love or let go?

As soon as Perseus hauled himself into his car, he locked the doors. It would be just his luck to have David or some other hellishly kindhearted person try to console him. He didn't need consoling. He needed to figure out what the actual fuck was wrong with him.

Why had he said that to her? He thought angrily, hands wrapping themselves around the plush steering wheel. His knuckles were already turning white, and it had only been a few seconds. He opened up a can of worms that was supposed to stay locked up in the cellar where it belongs.

Yes, he said that to her. There was no changing that, no matter how much he cursed and spit and punched. She knew. He was an ass. What else is new?

No, now he has to figure out what he has to do. She knows now, but what is his response going to be? What is she thinking about all this?

 _You fool, you heard her,_ he reprimanded himself. _She loved you until you walked away._

He wanted to say that it wasn't his fault that he left, but it was. He wouldn't have had to leave if Zeus wasn't a jerk. Zeus wouldn't have been a jerk (to him and his sisters, at least) if Aphrodite hadn't lied to the king. She wouldn't have lied to Zeus if Perseus had just gone along with what she wanted. How hard would that have been? Sure, it destroyed all of his morals and he would've regretted it for the rest of his life, but it wouldn't have been that bad.

It wouldn't be as bad as this situation he was in right now.

Zoe would be happy, even if he was torn up inside over the choice. But she would be safe, in the garden, and he would be there to guard her. She wouldn't hate him, Percy or Atlas, because there would be no Atlas, champion of Hestia. The only Atlas would be their father, their father that adored them all. What did his father think of him? Would he be proud if he could see his son right now?

No, of course not. He'd be disgusted. Everyone knew what he said to Zoe- those words could never be taken back! He's an asshole, and his father would never be proud of that. His father would want Zoe to know that her brother is alive.

Should he-

No! No, he can't tell her! She hates him, both sides of him. She hates Percy for leaving her behind, name tarnished by his lies. She no doubt hates Atlas for what just transpired. He's just a cruel monster, speaking the blunt truth (Is it even the truth?) and ruining her life. She had hope, before he crushed it, that her brother was alive.

He _is_ alive.

No, stop it! She can never know that!

As the battle was waging in Percy's mind, his body felt the effects. His eyes, clenched tightly closed, felt each of the countless tears parade through his lids and down his cheeks. His body shook, every breath stalling in his throat. He felt like an old car that used to run smoothly and was the talk of the town, but now was nothing more than a rusty piece of shit that was about to break down.

Except for one minor difference. He was already breaking down.

Throughout the years, he had many breakdowns and attacks. Attacks meaning anxiety or panic attacks. Sometimes, the thought of his family was so strong, the longing tearing apart his heart, that he broke down. Never had he done it in front of another being, not even the goddess that was basically his mother for the last couple millennia.

(Add Hestia to the list of people he screwed up with. Had he ever thanked her for saving his life all those years ago? What an asshole. Zeus must look like the poster child for kindness next to him.)

The pain was tearing his mind in two. Flashes of the life he used to have flit across his vision, followed by nightmares that might never occur. Zoe was dead, a bullet hole splitting her forehead in two. His gun smoking, a smirk on his lips.

No! Stop it!

His other sisters, staring in horror. When did they get here? It didn't matter. When did anything matter except him? He was so selfish, so cruel and vile. He left them! And now Zoe is dead and-

The gun rose.

A voice in the back of his head was telling him that this wasn't real, he had to get a grip and _stop this_ , but he didn't pay it any attention. A flash of light, and his sisters were dead too. Fallen to the earthy ground next to their youngest sibling.

 _No._

Why was he doing this? He couldn't- he had to- He wanted to scream. The urge was building inside him, starting in his stomach and working up to his throat. The taste of bile was in his mouth, the sour scent of sulfur in his nose. A scream rang in his ears. Who had screamed? It didn't matter. When had anything mattered?

He couldn't move. He was trapped, locking in this torture chamber in his mind, wondering what the hell had he done. His sisters were dead, a bullet hole shot through each of their brains. There was a smoking gun in his hand, his fingers numb from the constant recoil. Turn the gun sideways- that's a kill shot.

Was he sweating? He was cold, but he was also hot. Why was it so hot in here? He blinked, and suddenly he was in the deepest pits of hell. Fires raged around him, but all he felt was the numbing cold of pain. Someone stood before him, who was that? The man's lips were moving, so presumably words were coming out. He couldn't hear anything. Had he gone deaf? What was going on?

It doesn't matter. He's in hell, where he deserves to be. How could he do that to Zoe?

What had he done to her, again? That's right, he killed her! How could he forget? He's a foul abomination. Not even the worst monsters would dare attempt to hurt their own kin.

He leaned over, retching onto his own shoes. He blinked, and he was vomiting onto a steering wheel with an R embellished on the horn. Before he had time to think, he blinked again and was back in hell. What just happened?

 _It doesn't matter!_

What does matter then? He screamed. What matters? I don't, for I never have, but what does? He felt the urge to empty his stomach rising up inside of him again. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, and his blood rushing through his veins. Had his heart always beat that quickly or was this a new development? He felt like he should be concerned, but nothing concerned him anymore.

Except the atrocities he committed.

How could he kill her?! How could he do that to her, his youngest sister? And then he went on to massacre the rest of them. Didn't he? The line between reality and imagination was so blurred. He didn't know where he was anymore.

"Percy," he thought he heard someone vaguely call. But that was impossible. No one had called him that for centuries. Except Hestia, but she hates him. Doesn't she?

It doesn't matter.

From beyond the throbbing of his skull, the beginnings of a scream were forming. It was lower than the pounding and the rushing and the throbbing and the _pain_ but it was still there. It started to crescendo, about to reach the climax and breaking point. This was familiar, vaguely, but what did it mean? What did any of this mean?

 _IT DOESN'T MATTER._

Perseus was too far gone to realize that the scream was coming from outside of his nightmare. The breakdowns were at their worst when he finally released the bloodcurdling cry; he was too far away to stop it.

Hades appeared, a shadowy form in the midst of Percy's hell. He glared down at the son of Atlas, black eyes filled with rage. He struck out a hand, smacking the man down. He fell, but stood up for more. He deserved this. No, he deserved more than this. He deserved death.

Did he really?

Yes! He murdered his sisters. Who else was next? He had to be stopped and sent away, to the deepest, worst parts of Tartarus. He deserved nothing less. He looked up at Hades. Kill me now.

No, you don't want to do this! He tried to stop himself, the selfishness trying to save its life. What life was he living?

It doesn't matter.

"Percy," he heard someone call again, louder and with an edge of concern. He looked around, and saw nothing bar the never ending inferno of hell. He turned back to the vision of Hades.

"Percy." There it was again! Now he was hearing voices! He was already in hell, why wouldn't it stop? Make it stop!

He heard a different voice from before repeat his plea. "Make it stop!" The voice was familiar. Did he know it? Who was it?

It doesn't matter!

"Percy!" Who was that? What was going on? His mind tore itself apart further and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He gasped. He felt his body shaking, but he was paralyzed in hell. He couldn't see himself moving, so what was this motion? The images of his surroundings, Hades and hell and _unceasing unholy fire_ , swam, darkening and brightening until he was in a vast space of black and white and gray.

The hell-

It doesn't matter!

"Percy." It was a new voice this time, a woman's opposed to the man's voice that had been plaguing him for the last few minutes. Or was it hours? Days maybe? Even years?

It doesn't matter.

"Percy," the woman's voice repeated. She said his name warmly, lovingly. It's soothing calm embraced him, easing the cold from his numb body.

With a gasp of someone emerging from the depths of the unforgiving ocean, Perseus opened his eyes.

He wasn't in hell. Well, that was still debatable, but he wasn't in the fiery hell shown before him moments ago. No, he was in a car. Was he moving? ...No, it was a parked car. How did that explain the motion he felt?

A thought for another time.

A sudden thought occurred to him. Zoe! His sisters! Where had- His gun- They-

He looked around frantically, mind still unsure as to where exactly he was. Part of him was still trapped within the nightmare, the other part minuscule compared to the first. Slowly, his mind registered the lack of dead bodies around him. His gun was in its holster, the metal cold. It hadn't been used. Then what explained...?

He froze, mind becoming aware of the living bodies in the car. He was sitting in the driver's seat, but there was a man in the passenger's seat and a woman in the backseat. The woman was sitting in the middle of the row, leaning forwards to put a hand on his arm. The warm fingers gripped his bicep tightly, an anchor to reality. He stared at the two for a moment, spooked, before it suddenly clicked in his mind.

He knows them.

The god of the Underworld was looking at the son of Atlas with concern, none of the fury he imagined evident in his eyes. The goddess of the hearth was smiling softly at him, though her eyes betrayed her worry. The brown orbs silently asked him if he was okay.

He didn't respond immediately. Instead, in a voice that wavered, he said, "Hestia? Hades?"

The goddess let out a breath. She found him several times after his breakdowns, and though he didn't remember it, there were times that he hadn't recognized her. Those were the worst. He was like a cornered animal, knowing he experienced pain but unable to find an outlet for his fear. If fear could even be considered an acceptable word. Terror was more like it.

Gently, Hestia said, as if she was coaxing out a skittish puppy, "Are you okay?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment. He wasn't, but should he say that to her? The remains of his breakdown were still fresh in his mind. Was it a lie that she hated him, or truth? "I'm fine."

Hades rolled his eyes. Not bothering to be gentle, he said, "Yeah? And I'm the King of Olympus."

"Hades!" Hestia scolded, frowning at her brother. He shot a sideways glance at her.

"What? At least he's smiling now," he pointed out. Hestia whipped her head around to stare at her champion.

Perseus himself had to make a double check. He was smiling? He was smiling! Wow, when had that happened? And so soon after a breakdown?

Before either immortal could say something, Perseus asked in a faltering voice, "Why are you here? How'd you know where I was?"

Hestia smiled at her champion. "A... Man named Fred was about to visit you, for he had some information that you might need. However, he looked before he flashed in, and found you in your breakdown. Fred obviously knows that you are my champion, so he wisely contacted me. I was talking with Hades at the time, so we both flashed over to help you."

Hades nodded from the passenger's seat. "That's right."

Trying to leave behind the pain, Perseus attempted to revert back to his business-only self. He tried to raise up his walls, but they refused to cooperate. Instead, he said in a slightly cracked voice, "What information does Fred want to give me?"

"He knows of a magical figure that is able to answer any question. This man, Nereus, can tell you anything you need to know."

"Like who captured Artemis and is behind the attacks!" He spoke, putting the pieces together.

"Right," Hades conceded, "but you have to catch him first. Nereus is a slippery old man, and he will try to escape you at all costs. You must be strong."

Perseus nodded, accepting the information and trying to keep up his brave face. "Thank you. Is that all?"

Hades nodded. "That's all I know of."

Hestia bit her lip. "I need to talk with Percy for a moment, brother. I'll meet you back at the café."

Having a vague idea about what the two needed to discuss, the eldest of the Big Three flashed away.

"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" Hestia asked, smile gone. In its place was a worried frown, something rarely seen on the cheerful goddess.

He hesitated before saying, "Yes."

She raised a challenging eyebrow. "I don't need to have Apollo in here to tell me that's a lie."

Percy had the nerve to smile at her concern. "Honestly, Hestia, I'm fine."

"And I'm saying you're lying, so you better change your story to something more accurate."

He opened his mouth to say something, whether another lie or the truth (however unlikely), but closed it again. Instead, he shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, then."

She disappeared, reappearing in the front seat. She crossed her arms. "I know your breakdowns hurt. They're agony, aren't they? It tears you apart and leaves you confused and lost." He stared at her with wide eyes, everything she was saying true. "It's okay to be affected by this. Even the strongest warriors would be. But you can't let it stop you. You have to be willing to open up and move on from it."

He stared at her. She stared back, hoping he would open up to her. Throughout the millennia she had seen glimpses of the person inside, the person wanting to latch on to hope and warmth. He had never fully appeared, though. Would today be the day?

No, it wouldn't. Within a moment, his face had darkened, closing itself off. "As much as I appreciate it, Hestia, I am a strong warrior. I can handle this. I'm fine."

She studied his face, searching for a sign that he wanted her to stay. Seeing nothing hidden within his mask of confidence and composure, she let her shoulders sag. "All right. But first, let me clean you up."

"Why-"

He looked down at himself, stopping the question. The car wheel, as well as his pants and shoes, were coated in a layer of hardening bile. It was a wonder the smell hadn't made him vomit again.

Hestia's hand glowed, as did the mess. The glow increased before it vanished, leaving behind a clean car and clean clothes for the son of Atlas. Even his shirt, torn open by Zoe when she saved his life, was replaced.

That reminds him...

"Hestia," he said suddenly. The goddess looked into his face. "What am I supposed to do about Zoe? I told her that Percy was dead. I said that Artemis killed him."

The goddess didn't respond at first. Instead, she pondered the circumstances. "I told you earlier, Perseus, that you should tell her." Her voice had a disapproving tone to it, and she used his full name. She was severely disappointed in him, like a mother in her misbehaving child. "You still have to tell her, but not now. Let her come back to you, if she will, before you tell her. If she never comes back to you, then she doesn't want to know."

She smiled. "But I think she does." She didn't say anything else before disappearing into mist.

Perseus stared at the spot where his patron was sitting. He wished he was brave enough to tell her how he was really feeling. His heart ached at every beat and he worried that his nightmares would become real. That he would be banished to hell, his sisters dead, hated by his immortal patrons. He wanted to know that it wasn't true, but wasn't it?

Questions and nightmares mixed with memories turned in his mind. Trying to ease himself, he lowered the seat back and closed his eyes.

 **Hey guys! I didn't want to end it there, really, but if I included what I want to include now, this chapter would be about 6k+ and it would take me another few days to write. But I hope you liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. I got so into it though that I made myself all worked up and nearly threw up in my study hall haha. Next update is December 10, which is Sunday. Thanks! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Omg guess what? This story already has more reviews than my last one, Silent Running! That one was pretty good, but I'm loving this one. :) Hope you guys are too! Ok, vague responses! First off, this story will just be the Titan's Curse (with my own added amazingness!). It won't go into the Battle of the Labyrinth or the Last Olympian. I'm thinking of just ending it here. Not here as in this chapter! But here as in the Titan's Curse. Also, all my chapters are evil if you look hard enough. ;) Percy _will_ get the courage to tell Zoe his identity at some point, but will it be too late? Mwahaha! No promises. ;) I had so much fun reading those threats you guys posted in the reviews! I was actually sitting in school and started laughing. People think I'm crazy cause I was laughing about words and not memes. But hey, I never said I _wasn't_ crazy! One of you guys was rather close with Boston, so I guess that settles that... Or does it?! Hehe! Only a fool fears death. Loved the conspiracy theory in the review, too! No spoilers though, so no telling what's gonna happen! Only one person knows for sure, and that is I! Ok, I think that's all I have to say... I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Questions and nightmares mixed with memories turned in his mind. Trying to ease himself, he lowered the seat back and closed his eyes._

He opened his eyes to see a place he thought he'd never see again. The Garden of the Hesperides.

What am I doing here? He thought, looking around him in awe. It was just as he remembered, as if he had left it yesterday and not millennia ago. The tree of golden apples was the same, as was the hundred-headed dragon curled at the base. The flowers fluttered lightly in the breeze of a warm spring night.

It was... _Too_ perfect. It was nearly exactly like it was when he left. When he left, the garden was still in Greece. It was in America now, so wouldn't it look at least a little different?

A young girl, in her early teen years, materialized in front of a tree as a man walked up the hill. Her arms were crossed as she glared at him with onyx eyes. "Who are you, demigod?"

Perseus felt pride, despite himself. This must be just after he left the garden, he decided. Zoe took on his job as guardian, hm?

The man stopped when he saw the young woman. He hefted a heavy wooden club onto his shoulder. He tried to flash her a charming smile, but it turned into more of a smirk. "Why, hello there pretty lady. I'm Heracles, son of Zeus."

Zoe faltered. What's she doing? Perseus wondered. Her glare relaxed, but her arms remained crossed. "Why are you here?"

"I am tasked with retrieving an apple from your tree," the hero stated boldly. "Let me pass and no harm shall befall you."

"On one condition."

What is she doing?!

"And that is?" He raised his eyebrow, as if he couldn't believe this small girl was bargaining with him.

"Take me with you."

WHAT? Perseus watched with wide eyes and dropped jaw. He risked his life to keep here safe! And now here she is, throwing away his sacrifice! He tried to remind himself that this was all in the past, as she obviously did leave. But he couldn't help but feel offended. Did he mean so little to her that she would ruin his sacrifice?

Heracles laughed. "Now why would I want to do a thing like that?"

Zoe resumed her original position, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "You want that apple, don't you?" she spat. "Well, I want to leave. Do we have a deal?"

The man regarded her with curiosity. Perseus watched him carefully, picking up on the lust hidden in the vile man's eyes. He growled low in his throat, a warning, but it made no difference to the memory.

"Why do you have this strong _desire_ to leave?" Heracles asked, emphasizing the word 'desire' in a way that made Percy's insides twist. Zoe did not notice, too absorbed in her own problems.

"There's someone I'm looking for out in the mortal world."

Who could she possibly be looking for? Perseus wondered to himself.

The son of Zeus obviously was pondering the same thing. "Who?"

Zoe hesitated, debating over whether or not he should be told. Eventually, she made up her mind. "My brother, Perseus."

A train whistle bell, shattering the memory. Percy bolted upright, mind racing. He looked around himself frantically. Where was he?

He was back in the Rolls Royce. The plush leather surrounded him, giving off the faint stench of new-car smell. He wasn't in the garden. His heart sank at the thought. Had he ever been in the garden? No, not within the last several centuries, at least.

Someone was tapping on the tinted window of the Rolls Royce. Quickly composing himself, Perseus opened the driver's side door, praying it wasn't Zoe come to summon him. At the same time, he hoped it was. If what Hestia said was right, then Zoe might come back to him if he was lucky. Only if she came back to him would he know that he was truly forgiven. And she cared about him.

He opened the door. A dark-haired son of Zeus stood awkwardly there. Perseus was struck with the difference between Heracles, son of Zeus, and David Hermin. Heracles had blonde hair and the aura of a lusty playboy. David had dark hair and an air of awkward-teenage-boy. Both half-siblings shared the same electric blue eyes, though.

"The train is about to stop," Dave said, looking uneasily at the son of Atlas.

Perseus stood and got up from the car. "Ok."

Dave made no move to leave. Perseus regarded him for a moment, wondering if he should ask what was bothering the demigod. Knowing he would regret this, he said, "What's wrong, Dave?" His tone was less than welcoming, more of a noncommittal, bored sigh than a supportive concern.

Dave studied the hood, trying to read the shadows that concealed the face. He bit his lip before saying, "Are you okay?"

Perseus was immediately taken aback by the question. When was the last time anyone asked him if he was okay? True, Hestia asked him a few hours ago, but she was practically family. Dave didn't know him all that well, that Perseus made sure of. But still, the demigod was asking him if he was okay?

What has the world come to?

It took him a moment to say, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" His voice had an air of suspicion to it.

Dave's blue eyes widened as he nibbled on his lip harder. "Well, um, I, uh..."

Perseus sighed in frustration. "Out with it!"

"I heard you fought with Zoe last night!" he exclaimed, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth once the words were said. He stared at the son of Atlas with wide, horrified eyes.

It took a moment for Perseus to respond. "You heard _what_?" He knew what happened between the two of them, yes, but could it be considered a fight?

"I heard you fought. We all heard the door slam and Amanda get out of her car. So, um, what I want to know is... Are you sure you're okay?"

There was that question again! Being the stubborn, closed off person he is, Perseus simply said, "I'm fine, Dave." The manner in which he said it enforced the idea that he wanted nothing more to be said about this topic.

Dave took the cue. He swallowed loudly, slightly tense, as if he expected the champion of Hestia to jump him at any moment and strangle him. Still, he was able to say, "We should probably meet up with the others, then. The train is about to stop."

Perseus nodded his hooded head.

"How did we travel so far in so little time?" Dave wondered aloud. "Fred said we were stopping next in New Mexico, and we were in Indiana!"

"Must be magic," the son of Atlas suggested with a smirk in his voice.

He didn't let the son of Zeus speak in response to that sentence before walking away. He didn't know where the others were, but he walked in a direction and Dave didn't correct him. Either the demigod was too afraid to correct the older being, or he was actually going the right way. It could be either, honestly.

Finally, he turned a corner in the spacious train car of sports vehicles, and happened upon the others. Though they couldn't see his eyes, he refused to make eye contact with Zoe. In fact, he refused to even look in her direction.

They were talking about their next course of action when he walked in.

"We should keep going!" Amanda argued.

"We need to go back!" Cassidy defended.

"Keep going!"

"Go back!"

Zoe was uncharacteristically quiet, a look of deep consideration on her face.

"Why would we go back?" Perseus asked incredulously, walking towards the three girls. Cassidy's face turned a bright red.

"I, uh, well..."

Amanda crossed her arms. "She wants to go back because this quest is too dangerous and it's tearing apart our relationships."

Next to Perseus, Dave frowned sadly. "I think I have pretty good relationships with everybody!"

No one objected to his statement.

Perseus was silent. The part about ruining relationships, that was undeniably about him. But it's okay, because soon they'll be freed from the burden that is his being. One must be lost in a land without rain. They're getting dangerously close, aren't they.

"You're not the problem, Dave," Perseus said absently, mind preoccupied with the coming promise of death. He refused to let any of them die, especially his sister. This was his time for freedom, not theirs.

But would Zoe really know why he risked his life for hers?

If her currents actions are anything to go by, then the answer is no.

Perseus slowly came back into his senses, reconnecting with the present and the real world. As he did so, he realized that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, because of that previous statement. None of them expected him to comfort the son of Zeus.

No one asked him if he was okay, though all of them felt the desire.

He cleared his throat, trying to dissolve the strained silence that came from numerous shocked people. "Well, then. Our only option now is to keep going, isn't it? Whether we like it or not, this is our problem now. We can't just go back to camp and expect someone else to solve our problem. No, the five of us have been chosen by some stupid deity to save Artemis, as well as Olympus. It's true that I hold no love for Zeus and several other Olympians (in fact I loathe the king of the gods), but I am not so selfish that I will allow the world to be destroyed because I want to go home. If I had a home to go back to," he added bitterly, "but that's besides the point. The point is that we carry on, no matter what hell they try to throw at us. Are we in agreement?"

There was a second of silence as all absorbed this speech. Then Dave, never one to remain silent for long, said, "Heck yes." He grinned at the cloaked man next to him. "You know, Atlas, I don't know if you're in the habit of being inspirational, but that was one heck of a motivational speech."

Perseus smiled ruefully. "No, I'm not usually one for being inspired."

"I'm motivated." Amanda smirked. "Let's go kick some monster butt!"

Zoe smiled at her fellow huntress before looking around at everyone, eyes lingering on Perseus the longest. "I'm in."

All eyes turned towards Cassidy, who turned bright pink under their stares. Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes. "I guess."

"Great!" Dave cheered, beaming at the daughter of Demeter. "You won't regret this, Cass."

If possible, her face turned even more pink at the nickname.

Just then, the train wheels screeched on the tracks, the noise like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone threw up their hands to cover their ears, attempting to muffle the horrific noise.

The train stopped with a jolt.

Dave was the first to recover, surprisingly. He shook himself, as if he was getting water out of his ears, blinked once, and was fine. He stood patiently, waiting for the others to return to normal.

Unsurprisingly, Perseus was the next to recover. He shot a curious glance at the son of Zeus; how was he so resistant to that horrible noise? Before the champion of Hestia could ask him about it, the others were figuratively back in their feet.

"We should get off now," Zoe suggested, beginning to walk towards the door. The others nodded, following her.

Once they disembarked, the daughter of Atlas looked around for their next mode of transportation. They were in the middle of a town, not a train yard. "What...?" She turned around and the train was gone.

The others copied her example, first looking about the town in confusion and then whirling around in surprise. "Where the hell did that train go?!" exclaimed the redheaded huntress.

Zoe shook her head slowly. "I have no idea..."

The only one that didn't look surprised was Perseus, but they couldn't tell that under his hood. To them, he was just as stunned as they.

"I guess that's our sign to keep going!" He said after a moment, facing the small town. None of the people walking by bat an eye at their sudden arrival. You gotta love the Mist sometimes.

And awesome gods that want you to save their twin sisters. Yes, them too.

Slowly, the others shook themselves from their stupor and agreed with the champion of Hestia. Zoe spotted a small café a little ways away. "I'll go in there and ask for a mode of transportation further west." She walked off, Amanda and Cassidy following her. Cassidy needed to use the bathroom, while Amanda was just going for backup.

Perseus and Dave were left standing beneath the New Mexico sun.

"You want to go sit over there?" the son of Zeus suggested, pointing to a spot in the shade beneath a sad-looking tree. Perseus shrugged and followed him over to the shadows.

Dave shot Perseus an odd look. "How are you not impossibly hot in that entirely black, concealing outfit?" he asked incredulously, seating himself in the dust. "It has to be at least sixty degrees here!"

Perseus shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm used to it." He stopped and looked at the dark haired demigod. "What was that back on the train?"

"What?" he asked, confused. "What part of the train? We were on that for several hours, man. You gotta be more specific."

"The part where you recovered so quickly from that gods-awful noise."

"Oh. That." Dave was silent for a moment, and Perseus wondered if he scared him away from sharing the information. Just as he was about to apologize, Dave started talking. "You ever been on a train before, Atlas?"

"Can't say I really have, before today. I usually use my powers."

Dave nodded, as if he expected this answer. "I've been on several trains before." He nodded again, as if this was exactly the answer the immortal half blood was looking for.

"... Not that that's not a good answer, but why?"

Dave suddenly looked a lot older than thirteen or fourteen years old. "I was forced to be on my own for a long time."

Again, he stopped himself from saying more. Perseus had to prompt him into speaking, asking, "Why?"

"My mom died. When I was seven years old." That confession seemed to break the barrier Dave put up, since now his words couldn't be stopped. "Everyone says that the children of Zeus are arguably the most powerful. Yeah, well, the monsters seem to know that too. Mom was a radio talk-show host, that was how she attracted Dad's attention. She didn't know he was a god, she just knew he was a handsome man that was a big fan of hers. They had me, and Mom couldn't have been happier, even though she never saw Dad again."

Perseus listened attentively, trying to piece everything together.

"Mom didn't know I was a half blood, either. How could she? Dad never told her anything. It's his fault, then, that she died. We were out camping and the smelt me from miles away. A whole crowd of them, hellhounds, came out of the woods. She thought they were bears." His voice faltered. "She tried to protect me. I was so afraid that I ran."

He looked down at his lap, shaggy black hair covering his face. "She died, that day. And I was too much of a coward to help her, so I ran and I hid. Somehow, a satyr found me in Tennessee and escorted me to Camp Half Blood."

"Where were you camping when she died?" Perseus was almost too afraid to ask.

"Helena, Montana."

The son of Atlas was about to say something, when a cheerful voice called out, "We got a bus to Arizona!"

 **Hey guys! Next chapter is Friday cause I got a lot of stuff to do. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last couple; the holiday season is trying to attack me and strangle me in my sleep. ;) But soon as it's over we'll be good. Anyways, thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Ok, vague responses! I do not live in Chicago! I'm not a city girl. I live on an island, but not one of those tropical ones, you know what I'm saying? We have snow and blizzards and rain. It's not Hawaii, unfortunately. I don't live in North Carolina either, so sorry 'bout that! Glad everyone liked that last chapter! I feel bad that I made such a sad backstory for Dave, but some of the nicest, funniest people have sad backstories. So Dave does too! He can't be an outcast. Again, loved the conspiracy theory. Unfortunately, I have to shoot it down. This is only partly canon, this story. So while the questers are going to go to the Junkyard of the Gods (that's this chapter!) and they're going to find the hobo Santa Claus and all that, there are some things they aren't going to do. And one of them is meeting somebody's mortal family. Sorry to ruin your dreams! But I don't want you people living a false hope, either. Well, I think that's it. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _The son of Atlas was about to say something, when a cheerful voice called out, "We got a bus to Arizona!"_

He looked up at Amanda. "A bus?"

She stopped in front of them, Zoe and Cassidy on either side. "No, I meant a helicopter." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, a bus!"

"Where is this bus?" Dave asked, pushing himself off the dusty ground. He looked eager to get on with the quest, the sorrows of his past kept behind him.

Amanda pointed to the little cafe the girls stopped at. "It's right behind that building."

"Awesome!" Dave cheered. "Let's go."

The five walked towards the cafe, Zoe leading the way and the others fanned out behind her. They crept behind it, rounding a corner, and came upon this promised bus.

It was the size of a couch bus, the kind with tiny TV screens scattered around on the ceiling and rows of puffy, comfortable seats. Most buses are either white or gray; this one was a pumpkin orange.

Perseus pushed ahead of the others, staring at the mode of transportation with suspicion until his eyes fell upon the words written in red paint. "Hearth Hotline," he muttered. "Hearth Hotline." He shook his head. First Apollo helps them, then Hestia. But what else was new?

He turned around to face the group. His eyes focused on Amanda. "Who did you talk to about securing for us this vehicle?"

"A short old lady," she answered hesitantly. "She smiled at me a lot."

Perseus shook his head again. Undeniably Hestia. He would have to tell Hades to thank her for this. He's going to be too dead to tell her in person.

"All aboard!" Dave shouted gleefully, running ahead of the others and jumping onto the bus. "Next stop, Arizona!" Cassidy followed close behind him, lacking the same enthusiasm. Perseus noticed that she sat next to him on this spacious bus.

Amanda was next on the bus, sitting towards the back. She pulled out a compact CD player from the nineties and popped earbuds into her ears. In a moment, she was lost to the world of music.

Perseus entered the bus before Zoe, who was too lost in thought to pass him. He sat somewhat in the middle, all the way to the left so his right shoulder was against the cool window. Zoe mindlessly sat in the same row, but all the way to the right. She sat sideways so her back pressed against the window.

Perseus told himself to calm down. Zoe sat near him, yes. But this doesn't mean anything! She's obviously preoccupied. She probably didn't even notice how close they were sitting.

Still, maybe this was a sign that she subconsciously forgave him.

The bus started moving as soon as the five were seated. Dave, sitting in the very front row, perked his head up and looked around. There were only five people on the bus.

"Shouldn't there be more people here?" He asked, turning towards the bus driver. He froze.

The driver, a golden spirit, shrugged its transparent shoulders and carried on driving.

How it did that with transparent skin, he didn't know. But as long as they didn't crash, he was happy.

The bus pulled away from behind the cafe, none of the townspeople turning to look at it as it drove down the middle of the street. Soon, they were far from the little town in New Mexico.

Eventually, Zoe seemed to mentally come to a conclusion. She blinked herself out of the pondering haze that descended upon her and looked about. Perseus was sitting a few seats down, looking attentively out the window.

She wanted to get to know him. Regardless of what he did to her, she wanted to help him.

Here goes nothing, she thought, as she stood up and moved her seat.

Perseus felt his seat dip slightly as someone sat down next to him. He didn't bother looking away from the window, assuming it was that relentless son of Zeus, in another attempt to get him to share his feelings.

It's not going to work, Dave! He wanted to yell. But he controlled himself and pretended to be ignorant to the presence.

That is, until someone poked his shoulder.

Perseus looked back at the person sitting next to him, fulling intending on telling them off. But he froze when he saw who it was.

Black hair, dark eyes. Silver tiara in her hair. A huntress uniform. Zoe?

"Zoe?"

She smiled at him tentatively, holding her hands in her lap. "Hey, Atlas."

"Zoe?"

Her smile faltered. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" What, had he turned into an echo? He just kept repeating everything she said in disbelief. What was she doing here? He had already convinced himself that she wanted nothing to do with him. Why was she here?

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for pushing you so far last night. I just... I miss my brother, you know?" She looked at him with those sorrowful black eyes and he felt his heart break a little more. "Do you know what it's like to miss family?"

He heard himself saying, "Of course."

Surprise etched across her face. "Really?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes."

She bit her lip. "If you don't mind my asking... How did you lose your family?"

His breath stalled in his lungs. Did he mind? What should he say? Hestia's words came back to him. She wanted him to open up to Zoe, tell her who he was. Should he listen to the goddess? She never led him astray before. Why would she now?

He took a deep breath. "I, uh... It's a long story," he tried to deflect. Giving her one last chance to say no and move away. Why was she so interested in what he was going through? She's not supposed to care about him!

She obviously seems to care about Perseus, though, and he promised himself that if she still cared about her brother, he would tell her the truth. It's so much harder than that, though.

"We have time." She smiled at him encouragingly, hoping he would take the leap and open up, at least a little bit.

He hesitated. Zoe felt her heart drop. He wasn't going to tell her. He was just trying to come up with an excuse.

"... Ok."

Her eyes grew wide as he began his vague tale. He was actually opening up to her!

"I was born several millennia ago. It was a perfect life. I had a loving family and a beautiful home." He stared off into the past, a wistful smile on his lips. Though Zoe couldn't see it beneath the hood, she understood the nostalgic tone of his voice. His mood suddenly turned bitter. "Then it all came to an end."

It seemed like he would leave it at that, until Zoe gave a prompting, "Why?"

"I offended a goddess by refusing to go home with her. She told Zeus and he gave me an offer. It broke my heart, but I had to accept. I had to leave my family."

"What was the offer?" Zoe whispered, almost afraid to ask.

Perseus swallowed hard. This wasn't breaking the oath with Zeus, as he wasn't telling his sister about her brother's reasons. He was telling the lieutenant of Artemis about Atlas's sufferings.

"Either I leave my family or the king would take my sisters to be slaves on Olympus."

Zoe gasped. "No!" She understood the full implications of the word 'slaves', thanks to the knowledge her patron had instilled within her.

Perseus nodded gravely. "I couldn't allow that pig and the others like him to ruin my sisters. So I left. And it broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry," Zoe murmured. The story sounded strangely familiar to her, but there was some kind of huge piece missing that stopped her from making the connection. "What did your sisters think of this sacrifice?"

The melancholy man shrugged. "They don't know."

"What do you mean they don't know?" She asked, upset.

He shrugged again. "The crooked Olympian king made me swear on the Styx not to reveal to my sisters why I was leaving. I was forced to lie to them about where I was going and why. I know one of them hated me for it, but I can only hope that the others understood a little better. I would never have done anything to hurt them. Do you hear me, Zoe?"

He said these last two sentences in a pleading tone, as if begging her to listen to him and actually hear the words he was saying. After a moment, Zoe nodded slowly. "I hear you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Hestia," he muttered under his breath. The bus rolled over a bump in the road, sending the five passengers bouncing into the air.

Silence descended onto the two, broken only when Perseus unexpectedly spoke. "I had hoped that our father would be able to tell my sisters what happened to me. It seems that was not so."

"Why wouldn't your father be able to tell your sisters?"

"He too swore on the Styx not to tell them." The man sighed. "But he was a formidable military figure. I thought that if anyone could find a loophole in the deal, my father could. But it appears even he could not. I might never be able to tell my sisters what became of me."

Zoe thought about this for a moment. "But what if you didn't tell them?"

Perseus turned and looked at her with a frown. "What is it you think I've been doing for the last several millennia since Hestia made me immortal? I haven't told them!"

The huntress shook her head. "No, no! You misunderstand. I mean, what if you found a different way to let them know what happened to you?"

Beginning to see the truth in his sister's words, Perseus eagerly said, "How would I do that?"

"Perhaps you could show them?" she suggested after considering the question. She gestured to the hood, still concealing his face under its midnight layer. "You always wear the hood. Take it off in the presence of your sisters, but only after you explain that you are the champion of Hestia. Then they will know that their brother survived, and became the champion of Hestia!"

Perseus stared at Zoe in awe. "That... That might actually work!" He let out a breathless laugh. For the first time in forever, things were beginning to look up for the immortal half-blood. "This is incredible. I-I can see my sisters again!" With the one realization, it felt like countless doors had opened up for the man. He could see his sisters once again, and he could be with them! He wouldn't have to avoid the mountain where he used to dwell.

This thought, though it seems so obvious, hit him like a trainwreck. He could go home.

"I can go home," he muttered in disbelief. "I can go home!"

Zoe watched him celebrate with a large smile splitting her face in two. She was thrilled he was happy. Seeing how happy he was with just this idea, imagine how happy he would be when he was reunited with his sisters! The smile slowly faded as she thought about her own lost brother.

Would he be this excited to see her again? No, of course not. Her brother must hate her for what she said to him. She accused him of horrible things, saying words she immediately regretted. No, Percy wouldn't want to see her again. Maybe he had found a way to get back to the garden after she left and said a final goodbye to the other sisters. What if she missed him in her desperate search to find him?

Maybe he wanted her to miss the chance to apologize.

Perseus stopped in the midst of his joy and looked at the girl next to him in time to see a tear slip down her face. An amazing thought occurred to him. She just gave him a way to see his sisters again. She's his sister! He can get her back right now!

Apprehension filling him, he opened his mouth to speak. "Zoe, I can't thank you enough for this."

The addressed girl wiped the droplet of salt water from her cheek and summoned up a smile. It wasn't nearly as large as it was before, but Perseus planned on changing that. "It's fine, Atlas. I'm glad I could help you reunite with your family."

Perseus bit his lip. "Zoe, I need to tell you something. My name isn't Atlas."

She looked on in confusion. "I already know that. Remember, at the museum? You said someone wouldn't let you tell me, though."

Perseus nodded, eager to finish this. "RIght. I remember that. But I think I have a way to stop him from ever finding out!"

She watched him with suspicion in her eyes. "How?"

Perseus reached a hand up from his lap. Zoe's eyes followed it, widened. Was he going to-? He wouldn't pull down his hood, was he? Or was he going to do something else?

The bus wheels screeched as the vehicle slammed to a stop. The doors in the front flew open and the golden ghostly driver disappeared into the misty air. Dave leaped to his feet.

"We made it to Arizona!" he cheered.

In the back of the bus, Amanda looked outside. It still looked like a whole lot of desert and cacti. "How do you know?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "I've been to Arizona before. I know what it looks like. Besides, our bus driver is gone. It's not like we have a choice, now do we?"

Shocked by the sudden interruption, Perseus's hand fell back into his lap. He was staring towards the front of the bus in either surprise or loathing or a mix of the two. Seeing this as a sign of his walls once again going up, Zoe sighed.

"I guess we better get on with this," she muttered, rising from the seat and being the first to exit the bus. Perseus stared after her, hurt flickering in his obsidian eyes.

No! He was so close! _So_ close to telling her! Damn it, Hestia, couldn't this stupid magical bus go a little slower? He almost had his sister back and-

No. Oh no. No, no, no. He knew where they were. In a sudden burst of speed, the son of Atlas sprinted off the bus.

Dave helped Cassidy to her feet, escorting her off the bus behind the energetic half-blood. Amanda was the last off the bus, putting her tangle-less earbuds in her silver bag.

Perseus stood a little ways outside of the bus, staring in front of him. He knew where they were. They were in the land without rain. That much was visible from the parched land and waxy-looking vegetation.

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain.._.

No. Oh no. He was just about to get his sister back. Things were finally starting to look up! He had a plan and he knew how he was going to reunite with his family without breaking any foolish oath made with that crooked king. But now...

He couldn't afford for anyone else to be lost. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anyone else died.

He couldn't let Dave or Cassidy die. Both so young, with so much more to live for. An unacknowledged love between the two that was guaranteed to turn into something beautiful if they ever realized their feelings. Dave had already faced so much in his life, that Perseus knew. If either of them perished, the other would be left with a wound that may never heal. He wouldn't let them live with the feelings of "what if" that he held on to his whole life.

He couldn't let Amanda die. He might not know as much about her as he did about Dave or Zoe, but he did know that she was a brave huntress. He knew she had already made so many sacrifices in her life, though he was unsure of what they were. But he wouldn't let her make another one, the most ultimate one. Not while he could stop it.

He couldn't let Zoe die. Not his sister. Not the girl he almost got back. Not the girl that brought him back to the person he once was, the person that loved his family more than life itself. What happened to that man years ago? Where had he gone? He hid himself to avoid the pain of their loss, but no more. No more.

It had to be him. He had lived for millennia. He had no one to love him, not this him. Zoe might love Percy, but not the champion of Hestia. She already mourned his death. This wouldn't hurt her as much as it would hurt him if she died. It had to be him.

While he was thinking this, Zoe was taking stock of their surroundings. Amanda stood next to her, Dave and Cassidy somewhere behind. There wasn't much to see. Would they have to walk until they reached the next town?

"What's that?" Amanda asked, turning around. The bus was gone, disappeared just as the train had in the town. There weren't even any tracks in the dusty ground from the wheels.

It's disappearance had revealed a new attraction in the otherwise barren landscape. It was a large fenced in area, stretching far to other side. In the middle, almost directly in front of the half-bloods was a gate in the area. They were so close, it was almost as if it happened on purpose.

"I don't know," said Zoe, frowning. "But it looks like someone wants us to go through there."

"Maybe there's a town on the other side!" Dave suggested helpfully.

"Maybe," murmured the leader of the quest.

Perseus shook himself from his horrific fantasies. Clearing his throat to mask any sort of weakness that might be lingering in his tone, he said, "I do know that we have to pass through that place."

He knew well what it was. In his travels for his immortal patron, he had often passed the Junkyard of the Gods, guarded by the bronze prototypes of Hephaestus himself. Talos awoke for any intruder that tried to take something from the garbage patch. He was a worthy foe to defeat the son of Atlas in battle.

Zoe, who also had an inkling of thought about the identity of this mysterious place, looked at the champion of Hestia with uncertainty. "Atlas, are you sure? Isn't that-"

"I'm sure," he interrupted, trying to keep the others in the dark. He didn't want to worry them, especially not his coming demise. That would be quite unfortunate, even more so if they tried to stop him. Not that his will could be changed; he was stubborn when he wanted to be. And now was one of those times.

Still cautious, Zoe gave an unsure, "Ok." She glanced around at her other companions, as if wondering if they too were okay with this. When none of the three stepped up to object, she shrugged. Maybe she was mistaken. "Let's go."

 **Hey guys! So sorry, wanted to make the chapter longer but I am just so busy lately, it's unreal. So sorry! But next chapter will be Wednesday. Five days cause again, I'm super busy and I don't want to send out a 1K chapter after we've been in about 3.5K for a while. Anyways, thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) Vague responses? I say yes! First off, I relish in your hatred of me and my love of your suffering. :3 It's just so much fun, I can't not do it! Ok, now for some more plot-related stuff. To those of you that have told me that Percy isn't angry enough, not to worry. With Zoe being so near, his rage is toned down. But the minute someone he hates shows up (cough cough Zeus and Aphrodite cough) it will not be pretty. Which is going to make it that much more fun! More weaknesses of Percy will show up. He just got caught in the moment with the realization that he might get everything he's always wanted. But there will be more reasons for him not to tell Zoe. Right now, Percy isn't concerned with which side he'll take. Don't forget, he thinks he's going to die in the land without rain. He thinks he only has so much time to tell Zoe his identity and then that's it. He thinks he'll never see his other sisters or his father again. So he's not very concerned with all that. And when the quest gets to San Francisco, Annabeth's dad will not be helping them. Not saying how it happens, though! We'll see some more of Percy's abilities in this chapter. He's been relying on his firearms so far, because that's the most efficient method of destroying his enemies! Think about it this way: If you were facing a monster, would you rush it with a sword where it could hurt you, or fire at it from afar with a gun and ensure you aren't injured? But we'll see today why he can't always use the guns! ;) Lost _does_ have several meanings... That's all I'll say. Also, love the third (?) conspiracy theory. You have to agree that you could have your own story in itself! While that whole thing would be pretty awesome (and I would so read that) I don't think that's how it's gonna go here. But it would have my desired angst... Something to keep in mind! ;) Ok, two more things! I'm pretty sure that was the last reveal ruined by unfortunate timing. That does get old, I know. But don't expect me to make things easy for you all! Also, the reveal will not be when one of them is dying. That's just lame. And it gives practically no emotional torture! I mean, we all would've been expecting that. Instead of the readers feeling the angst and (hopefully) crying, it's more of an anticlimactic "oh" moment. You know what I'm saying? I don't. But anyways, I own nothing. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person's POV**

 _Still cautious, Zoe gave an unsure, "Ok." She glanced around at her other companions, as if wondering if they too were okay with this. When none of the three stepped up to object, she shrugged. Maybe she was mistaken. "Let's go."_

As they walked closer to the fence and the door embedded within it, a sleek black limo slowly became visible. Cassidy was the first to see it.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing towards the door it was parked outside of. Everyone stopped.

"It... It looks like a limo," Dave said uncertainly.

"But why is there a limo in the Middle of Nowhere, Arizona?"

The son of Zeus shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

They kept walking. Amanda was the next to spot something not too far away.

"Is that a man leaning against the limo?"

Again, they all stopped. Perseus furrowed his brow, peering into the distance at the limo. "I think it is." No one had anything to say about this strange observation. After a moment of private confusion, they carried on.

In a short amount of time, they reached the fenced wall. Sure enough, there was a limo parked right outside the gate to the area. Now that they were closer, they could see through the links in the fence an industrial mess inside. There was no possible alternative; this had to be the Junkyard of the Gods.

The man leaning against the limo eyed the half-bloods with loathing, though they couldn't see his hate-filled eyes beneath the dark sunglasses.

Perseus recognized this man immediately from his only adventure to the Olympian throne room. He wore a black leather jacket and biker jeans, along with a pair of studded combat boots that almost looked like Percy's own. However, the son of Atlas wasn't a fan of spikes on his toes. His own boots were quite nondescript.

Zoe recognized the god as well, but not as precisely as her long-lost brother. She knew he was familiar, but where had she seen him? It was years since she'd visited an Olympian Council meeting; her memory suffered as a result.

Perseus stepped away from the group to approach this strange loiterer. "Ares," he said, nodding his head in greeting.

The god of war pulled cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his teeth, if just to look cool. "Atlas."

"What're you doing here?" There was an edge of steel to Perseus's voice. He had no problems with Ares, except his for poor choice in women. He was more concerned with who was in the limo. The Olympian god wasn't the only deity at the Junkyard, that much was for sure.

The god of war had the decency to look worried, remembering how the champion of Hestia reacted during the council meeting. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Perseus studied the god's face. He took in the shifty eyes, as well as the cool bead of sweat beginning to make its way down the immortal's forehead. It all told him one thing. With a pit of dread and hatred beginning to grow in his stomach, Perseus said, "Who is it?" By the sound of his voice, everyone could tell that he knew who it was. He just wanted to remain in denial.

Ares sighed. "I think you know who it is."

With the other four questers watching with confusion written across their faces, Perseus let out a breath. He looked at the god of war. "I have no problem with you, Ares. But your taste in women is horrific. I'm telling you this now, so I don't have to later. As soon as I get out of this damned car, you should probably leave. And I mean as soon as I get out. Don't wait a second longer."

As the half blood's warning went longer, the god's face grew paler. When Perseus was finished, Ares nodded gravely. "Okay." The son of Atlas turned to enter the car, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't mean anything, Atlas. Don't be too hard on her."

The man gave a wry smile that the god sensed, even if he didn't see. "But that's what she's here to ask me for, isn't it?" Before the god of war could say anything, Perseus disappeared into the limo.

He immediately regretted it.

The limo interior was black, as traditional, but the goddess inside the limo ruined any hope of a relaxing car ride. Her form kept flickering, but somehow she was trying to apply lip makeup. The entire closed space reeked of perfume. It smelled as if she dumped the entire bottle in the vehicle. For some reason, she wore the most revealing clothes Perseus had ever seen that could still be qualified as _clothes_ and not underwear. When the door clicked shut behind him, she stared him down with a face heavy with make-up.

"Aphrodite," Perseus spat, voice filled with loathing. Why had he even agreed to this in the first place? He should've just kept on walking into the Junkyard.

"Atlas," she purred, smirking. Her eyes raked up and down his form, filled with lusty thoughts and intentions. "What's a strong, brave man like you doing in my limo, all by your lonesome?"

"Your boyfriend told me you wanted to see me," he said, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend'. While that surely wouldn't stop her, at least it would make her slow down, right?

Wrong. If anything, the word made the lust in the goddess's eyes intensify. "Oh, yes, Ares! We should invite him in here as well."

Perseus narrowed his eyes. "The only reason we would invite Ares in here is so I can smash his skull in before I feed you to a blazing bonfire."

The goddess pouted, her fun ruined. "Oh, you're such a party pooper, Atlas! For such a strong, brave man, you can be no fun."

"I pride myself on being no fun."

Aphrodite pouted again, this time looking deeper into Perseus's soul now that her lust was held off. "There's something different about you..."

Perseus stilled in his cushiony leather seat. Carefully, he asked, "What is it?" His voice held a hint of warning, daring the goddess to say anything he didn't like.

The immortal ignored his advice and said, with a sign of surprise, "You feel love."

"W-What?" Whatever the half blood was expecting, it was not that. "The hell are you talking about, Aphrodite?"

She stared at him a bit more before nodding. "Yes, you feel love now. When we met in the throne room, you felt only loss and rage. That rage is still there, but the loss has been nearly replaced with love."

Love? "Love?" he spat, as if disgusted with the word. "I don't feel any love, especially not towards you."

"No, no, it's not romantic love," she said, shaking her head in confusion. "It's... Sibling love?"

Perseus froze. It couldn't be. Aphrodite turned towards him and frowned, beginning to come to an idea. Before she could fully latch onto it, however, Perseus flew into action.

He lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers. The front seat of the limo caught on fire, the flames slowly eating their way to the back. The goddess shrieked, before flapping her own hand and causing the fire to vanish. She turned, angered, to the son of Atlas, but stopped when he held up his left hand menacingly. Knowing what he could do with just a snap of his right hand fingers, she was loathe to see what he could do with his left hand. (Unless, of course, they were in bed.)

"You will forget everything you learned during this conversation between us," Perseus commanded. Aphrodite eyed him warily before he sharply moved his hand.

She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yes! Yes, ok! Fine!"

Smirking beneath the hood, Perseus began to lower his hand. The goddess pried her eyes open, recognizing the passing danger. Suddenly, she couldn't stop herself from saying, "You'll regret the day you rejected my affections, Atlas! I won't forget this!"

The outburst threw him back millennia, to the garden of the Hesperides, when the same goddess stood before the guardian of the garden, saying, "Have it your way then. But I won't forget this."

Half-stuck in the memory of that night, Perseus blankly raised his left hand. Aphrodite watched in horror, unable to look away. Was it something she said?

It didn't matter. Perseus blinked once and stared down at the helpless goddess with a face devoid of mercy. "I know you won't, goddess," he said monotonously. "And I won't forget anything either." He flicked his wrist. Aphrodite screamed as a shadow burst from the front of the limo, where the fire started, and sped towards her. It had the face of a familiar dragon, one with a hundred heads. The mouths of the shadow beast opened wide, showing off an endless darkness as ominous as a new moon, and devoured the goddess in one smooth gulp.

Her final scream lingered in the air.

Perseus cleared his throat, bringing himself back to a respectable place. With his two hands, each that held so much possibility for destruction, smoothed down his cloak and dark shirt. Composing himself into a picture of calmness, Perseus popped open the door to the limo.

Everyone was staring at him with pale, horrified faces when he exited the long vehicle. He regarded each with an air of detachment before turning to the god of war. "What are you still doing here?" he asked, incredulous. "Didn't I tell you to leave as soon as I exited?"

Even the blood-lusting god of war wore a pale face. He said nothing, but took a step back from the half blood. Without a sound, the limo and the immortal disappeared in a flash.

Perseus addressed his travelling companions next. With a raised eyebrow, he said, "Well? Shall we continue?" When no one made a move towards him or in any direction at all, he shrugged and sauntered off into the Junkyard of the Gods.

Shortly, the others followed suit.

The five half bloods trekked into the Junkyard, each dwarfed by the enormity of the piles of nonsense. They passed bronze bathtubs and gold prosthetics, passed copper helmets and silver breastplates. Perseus led them deeper into the maze of garbage, Amanda bringing up the rear. Suddenly, just as the other side of the fence became visible, Perseus stopped.

"I forgot to mention something to you," he said, not turning around.

The others still, the seeds of worry planting themselves in their stomachs. What had he forgotten to mention?

The four people stared at the black-clad man refusing to face them. His cloak flared, waving a little to the left in the slight breeze blowing around them. He didn't move. "Don't take anything."

They exchanged glances, confusion clearly marked on their faces. Suddenly, the small object hidden in one of their pockets felt like it weighed as much as a small mountain.

"Why?" Dave ventured, the tree of worry eating at his stomach lining.

Perseus spun around, the cloak whipping the air closest to him. He eyed each of the assembled half bloods. "It will awaken-"

"Talos!" Zoe shouted, pointing to something behind Perseus. He whirled back around.

What they had originally mistaken as a pile of bronze creaked as it moved. The bottom planted itself firmly in the ground, and a tower rose up from it. Taller than Big Ben in London, it rose until it rivaled a New York City skyscraper. The head of the giant loomed above the questers, its glowing eyes blinking on.

The five travelers stared up at the mechanical monster in terror. Dave had the mental strength to sum up everyone's thoughts by saying, "Oh shit."

A huge metal hand, twenty times the size of a baseball mitt, swiped through the air. It moved as if it was in slow motion, moving through molasses to reach the mortals, but still they barely dodged. It crashed into the dirt, sending up a cloud of dust in its wake.

"Scatter!" Perseus shouted, losing sight of the others in the ensuing dust cloud. He whipped his familiar black pistol out of its sheath, firing off a few rounds at the giant. It had hardly any effect, the bullets bouncing off the bronze body of the beast.

The son of Atlas cursed, slipping the gun back into its holding spot. Firearms did no good, not unless he wasted all his ammo on the automaton. And that was something he would hate himself for doing.

Cursing some more, Perseus slapped his wrist, where a black band was hidden beneath his shirt sleeves. Immediately, a bronze sword appeared in his right hand. He preferred his gun, but firing would do no good. Maybe if he could slash at this thing's ankles, he would fare better.

With a wordless battle cry, the son of Atlas charged Talos.

The giant didn't see him coming, too fixed on squishing the girl in the gleaming silver tiara. Perseus took advantage of this situation, as well as his anger at the situation, to attack. He slashed at the foot of the giant, slicing open his toe. Black oil began to leak out, drenching the celestial bronze blade in its gunk. With a disgusted shout, Perseus yanked his sword out of the metal foot and stepped back.

Talos wouldn't let him get away that easily, though. With his attention taken from the dark haired girl and given to the offending son of Atlas, he turned as quickly as he could and prepared to step on him.

Perseus dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of Talos' foot, managing not to nick himself with the sharp blade at the same time. As the giant raised his foot up to stomp again, Perseus leaped to his feet and ran at him. Talos was too slow to stop the half blood from running to the other leg, slashing open the interior side of the ankle.

The metal monster groaned, sounding like a million TVs dying at once. He swayed a little before stamping the raised foot on the ground. Perseus narrowly avoided it this time, the wind created enough to knock him to the ground. The bronze weapon flew from his hand, landing somewhere far away, closer to the piles of junk they were fighting amidst.

Dazed, Perseus hardly realized the massive foot was rising again, preparing to finally squish the son of Atlas.

"Atlas!" Zoe cried, watching as the cloaked man that had been fighting with the power of a god was disarmed and knocked down. She watched as the foot rose above him, about to end his life.

One shall be lost in the land without rain...

... but she wouldn't let it be him.

"Atlas!" she called again, running towards the downed hero. Arrows were released from a bow as Amanda fired at the bronze sole, attempting to buy her lieutenant time. These weapons were annoying little flies to the giant, who ignored each spark of silver on bronze, too set in ending the half blood's life.

Perseus came back to himself just in time to see the foot lower itself, faster than he previously thought possible. He had the ability to save himself, but did not attempt to do so. The prophecy repeated itself in his mind. One shall be lost in a land without rain, and he wanted it to be himself.

"No!" Zoe cried, throwing herself atop the titan's son as the foot finally came down.

Talos inspected the ground. There were only three demigods down there, the other two gone. That redheaded girl was still firing arrows; it was she who would perish next. He lifted his foot up to walk over to her.

As the foot rose, two half bloods were slowly revealed. Dave, standing relatively nearby, watched in awe as both hesitated before they stood. They-they were alive!

Perseus and Zoe exchanged a glance. They needed to talk, but the battle was not yet won. Together, they looked in the direction the giant was walking to.

Amanda was doing a decent job holding her own against the giant, shooting arrows dangerously close to his eyes, but never quite hitting them. However, the moving skyscraper was gaining on her, fast. There was no where to run, with the threat of mechanical garbage all around. Amanda was about to die.

Zoe rushed off, after her threatened huntress. Amanda was relatively new to the hunt; she wouldn't let her die so soon. She was only along to learn the ways of the Hunt, not to die! Perseus stayed back, wondering how his own life was spared. He knew it wasn't one of his patrons that saved his life; he knew what it felt like to be saved by them. No, this was something else.

He surveyed the ground, examining the footprints of the metal beast. There, at the heel of the foot that tried to crush him, was a lump. It was the same with every step. There must be a hole at the bottom of his foot!

Perseus looked wildly around, trying to spot the nearest person. Dave was standing a little ways away, desperately shooting bolts of lightning at the mechanical monster. The son of Atlas hurried over, grabbing Dave's arm. "Dave, I know how to stop Talos!"

The son of Zeus stopped shooting bolts at the giant, gazing in awe at the champion of Hestia. "How?"

"There's a hole at the bottom of his foot," Perseus explained quickly, gesturing with his hand. "I can go up the hole and stop Talos from the inside."

The look of awe on Dave's face turned to one of suspicion. "But that's super dangerous. How are you going to get back out?"

Perseus forced himself to remain stoic. "Can I count on you to distract the automaton or no?"

"It depends on how you plan on getting out of there!" Dave replied hotly, turning to fully face the champion of Hestia.

Perseus narrowed his eyes beneath the hood. "Can I count on you or not?!"

"I'm not helping you kill yourself, Atlas!"

A shriek came from the area where the two huntresses were fighting off the giant. Cassidy was nowhere to be seen.

Perseus looked away in the direction the shriek came from before turning back towards the son of Zeus. "That's not up for-" He started, but stopped as a cold hand of terror gripped his heart. "Dave?"

The son of Zeus was already sprinting away towards the giant.

The champion of Hestia swore colorfully before chasing after him. His endurance was greater thanks to his birthright, and if it was a marathon there is no doubt that he would win. But it was a sprint, and Dave had already gotten a head start. If there was more distance, Perseus could've caught up to him. But Dave was just too far ahead.

The dark haired demigod dashed across the Junkyard, sprinting straight towards the metal giant's foot.

"Dave, stop!" Perseus hollered, frantically running after the cheerful lightning spawn. The two huntresses paused, watching in alarm as the demigod dived underneath the foot of Talos. The heel went down, and Dave disappeared. They all watched with bated breath as the foot stayed down before slowly rising.

The son of Zeus was nowhere to be seen.

"No!" Perseus cried, racing towards the automaton. His sword was gone, and his gun did nothing, but he still had more weapons. He hit a pad on his left bicep, and a bow appeared in his hand. A quiver of arrows materialized on his back. Rapid-fire, he shot countless black arrows at the giant. The shafts arched through the air, pointing towards the monster's face. Several embedded themselves within its glowing eyes, while all the others bounced uselessly off.

Soon, he ran out of arrows. Throwing the bow to the ground, he picked up a sword lying in a pile of garbage. The hilt was melted gold, not the proper shape for wielding. But that didn't matter. In the grief accompanying his rage, Perseus could make a lethal weapon out of anything, even the worst sword.

He lifted the top-heavy golden sword above his head, quickly getting a feel for it. Then, he sprinted towards the giant, desperation lending itself wings at the bottom of his feet. He swung the sword, easily slicing through half of the giant's right leg. Half of it remained attached to its body, preventing him from completely falling over. Still, the automaton swayed, unbalanced. Perseus showed no mercy.

He continued to hack away at the giant, slashing through his feet and legs and tearing out slices of metal. The giant shrunk, staggering and struggling to stay upright. With each urgent shred, he grunted out, "Give. Me. Dave!"

Eventually, the sword became too dull to slice as easily through the metal of the monster. Throwing the blade aside in anger, not watching where it landed, he resorted to his powers. He made a torrent of fire burst from his right hand, melting the chest armor of the giant. With his left hand, an endless swath of shadows surged forwards, battering around the giant, trying to shake Dave free.

Slowly, the son of Atlas tired of this. Having slept with limited sleep and using his powers to the max began to exhaust him, even with the extreme endurance he was born with from his father. Perseus sank to his knees on the dusty ground, not caring what his black outfit looked like. With defeat written across his features, he gazed in hatred at Talos.

Remarkably, the giant was still standing. As Perseus watched, the lone eye not punctured with arrows began to blink crazily. The automaton swayed on its stumpy legs, tilting dangerously side to side. With a shower of sparks emitting from the head of the monster, the glow of the eye faded and the beast fell. It landed with a muted thump on the dusty Arizona ground, sending up a cloud of debris.

The three half bloods watched for a sign of life within the clouds. Time passed, yet there was no movement from the downed monster.

Perseus slowly rose to his feet, a lone tear streaking down his face. David Hermin was the one lost in the land without rain.

 **Hey guys! Woo, longest chapter! And now we know who was lost in the land without rain! Don't hate me. :0 Next update will be January 5. It's a Friday. So sorry for taking a lengthy break, but it's Christmas and my teachers have already assigned a shit ton of work to do over vacation. I have to write a memoir, film a music video, complete a science fair project, and make a mask. And that's only the classes I know about! So sorry, but I'll be a great chapter when it comes. Thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm back from the holidays! Hope everyone had a great holiday season, no matter what you celebrate! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Ok, some vague responses! Glad people are still liking this! Yes, Dave's death wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be, sadly. I hope to fix that this chapter by showing how it affected everyone! Whoa, sadistic tendencies? Me? You must have me confused with someone else. It turned dark really fast? You must also have me confused with someone else. Dark and sadistic? Never... Never... Anyways, hopefully this chapter will feature some feels! Especially since last chapter was kinda blah with Dave's death. It didn't have the desired angst in it. But this will hopefully remedy it! One last thing! I did not make a mistake at the end of last chapter, saying there were only THREE half bloods searching the dust clouds for Dave. But more on that this chapter. Anyways, I own nothing but enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :)**

 **PS: Prince of Datlof- though I appreciate your dedication to gathering so much information about me, I do not live in Long Island. I must admit that the energy you put into it surprised me and I had fun reading your report. But unfortunately, there must be a state you overlooked, because Long Island is not my home. Sorry!**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Perseus slowly rose to his feet, a lone tear streaking down his face. David Hermin was the one lost in the land without rain._

There was silence. Perseus refused to break down in front of the other quest members. Of all the people, why did it have to be the son of Zeus? He had so much to live for. He had a girl that was crazy about him and an entire camp-full of people that counted on him. He was just a kid, only thirteen years old. He had his whole life ahead of him. Who was going to be the prophecy child now?

More importantly, how was this group going to hold itself together?

Perseus lifted an arm to banish the tears from his eyes. He had to remain strong. This loss was his fault and his fault alone. He couldn't allow this death to be in vain.

As they stood there in silent anguish, they willed this all to be some sort of horrible joke. Dave surely wasn't gone. Right? All eyes were on the settling dust, begging for a miracle.

Suddenly, from the dust appeared a figure. It was too vague to make out their characteristics through the cloud, but a human form was easily visible.

Amanda, who had grown to respect the comical demigod during the quest, was the bravest of them all. She called out with hope evident in her voice, "Dave?"

Zoe and Perseus held their breath. Both felt the blow of a life cut so short, a blow they had experienced too many times already. Could it all be a cruel joke?

The figure got closer still, before the dust began to clear. Orange camp shirt. Jeans. Black sneakers. But...

Long brown hair.

Cassidy emerged from the dust cloud, coughing slightly. "Dave?" She repeated, confused. Her green eyes scanned the assembled group, taking in their heartbroken faces. "Dave?" she said again, looking for the son of Zeus. Her eyes locked onto Zoe's black ones. "Where is he?"

It was a look Zoe would never forget. It was the face of a heartbroken girl, desperately trying to believe in a lie. It was extremely clear now that she had loved the late demigod. The deep expression of regret, hopelessness, and despair made Zoe's heart shatter. There was nothing she could do to make this better.

Guilt threatened to overwhelm her as Cassidy fell to her knees and wailed. Zoe picked Dave to be a quest member. She could've picked anyone, but she chose him. And for that, Cassidy's heart was broken, possibly beyond repair. What had she done?

Though Zoe and Percy were siblings, they had different ways of dealing with grief. Perseus stood up from the ground, ignoring the dust coating his black ensemble. In an emotionless voice, he said, "We need to keep going."

The sudden sound startled each of the girls still trying to control their sorrow. Amanda looked at him with shock, as if she couldn't believe he would suggest such a thing.

"What?" Cassidy spat, glaring at the son of Atlas. "D-Dave deserves a better s-sendoff than this!" Her voice broke when she said his name and mentioned his current passing.

Zoe took up arms as well. "Yeah, just what are you trying to pull here?" She growled. Her own guilt was starting to make her lash out at those around her. "The least we can do is make sure he gets the proper respect in death!"

Perseus glared at them all underneath the hood. "Would the son of Zeus rather we stand here and mourn or continue with our quest?"

Silence. He turned the glare around at all of them again. "We need to keep going," he repeated sternly, in a voice that left no area for argument.

A moment later, after Cassidy wiped a few tears off her face, she said, "I-I found a truck. It might have enough gas to take us farther."

Wordlessly, Perseus began to walk in the direction Cassidy originally came from. As he passed her, he gestured with a flick of his wrist for her to follow. Bemused and upset, she followed. Zoe and Amanda trailed behind. All four mourned their fallen comrade.

Outside the Junkyard gates was a single deserted road. Across the road, facing the Junkyard, sat a beat-up pick-up truck. Without glancing down the road for oncoming traffic, Perseus strode towards the truck. The girls followed, abeit more cautiously.

It was a rusty old thing, the gold pick-up truck sitting on the side of the road. Dinks and dents covered the body of the vehicle. Perseus wrinkled his nose when he saw it. He had been around for millennium; this 1971 Chevrolet truck was arguably one of the ugliest motor vehicles he had seen.

It would do, so long as there was gas in the tank.

Under the watchful eye of the three girls, Perseus yanked the truck door open. It squealed in protest, a testament to how long the truck had been left alone.

He hopped into the driver's seat, a spring poking through the fabric and into his flesh. Wincing, he bent over to examine how best to hot-wire the car. Surely the keys wouldn't still be inside, given the age of this monster. They would have to do this the hard way.

Surprisingly, lying on the thinly-carpeted floor was a car key. Suspiciously, Perseus lifted it off the floor and popped it into the ignition. He twisted it, listening as the engine sputtered before kicking on. Raising an eyebrow, he regarded the gas gage. A full tank? Impossible.

Perseus turned his head towards the open door, but refused to take his eyes off the dashboard of the truck. "Cassidy, where did you find this truck?" He asked suspiciously.

There was a second of hesitation before, "It was just here." Was it just him or did she sound nervous?

Risking taking his eyes off the truck, he glanced out the door at the assembled half-bloods. "A truck wouldn't just appear here with a full tank of gas," he sneered.

Tears began to well up in Cassidy's eyes and her face turned a bright shade of red that rivaled a pomegranate. Before she could speak, Amanda interrupted.

"Leave her alone, asshole!" she growled, unsheathing a silver hunting knife from her hip. Holding it threateningly in front of her, Amanda glared at the son of Atlas. "David just died. Why are you such a dick all the time?"

Perseus scowled. "Maybe you should stop getting in my way!" he retorted. "How do you think this truck appeared here with a full tank of gas? A truck like that doesn't just have a full tank, especially when there isn't a gas station to be seen!"

"Maybe it's a token from the gods!" she said hotly.

He scoffed. "If the gods sent us a 1971 ass-ugly Chevrolet pick-up truck, then they're even more pathetic than I thought they were!"

Amanda gasped. "Be grateful! Without the gods, you would be nothing, just like you're meant to be."

Though they couldn't see under his hood, Percy's eyes narrowed. "Without the gods, I would be everything I'm not now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. And what aren't you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Happy!" Perseus exploded. He had no other words after that; the girls were all shocked silent at the outburst.

In the aftermath of his tantrum, Perseus said tiredly, "Get in the truck. We're going to San Francisco."

Cassidy started to follow the command, walking towards the trunk. Zoe placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Wait." She cocked her head sideways and regarded the champion of Hestia suspiciously. "Why are we going to San Francisco?"

"That's where the quest leads us next," he answered, as if it was stupid to think otherwise.

"No, it's not. We need to go to Mount Tam and free Artemis! There's only a few more days left before the Winter Solstice."

"That's right, but first we need to go to San Francisco," Perseus said stubbornly.

"What's in San Francisco?" Zoe growled lowly.

Perseus examined her face intently. Then he sighed, saying, "Nereus."

"Nereus?" Zoe repeated, wrinkling her nose at the name. "Why do we need to see him?"

Perseus glared. "I have a question that needs to be answered and he's the only being that might know the answer. We're going to San Francisco."

Zoe regarded the stubborn son of Atlas. Finally, she muttered, "Fine," with a harsh bite to her voice, causing Perseus to smirk.

"Great. Now get in the truck."

All three girls got in the bed of the pick-up truck, which wouldn't be considered street legal in several parts of the country. None of them wanted to sit on the front-seat bench with the temperamental son of Atlas. It was much better to let his emotions simmer, they thought, than risk another explosion.

As the road-raging son of Atlas drove closer to California, the three girls began to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Cassidy," Zoe murmured to the downtrodden daughter of Demeter.

The brunette raised her green eyes to view the daughter of Atlas. She nodded sadly.

"He was too young," Zoe continued with an air of mourning in her voice. "If I could have, I would have taken his place in a heartbeat."

After a moment, Cassidy shook her head. "No, he wouldn't have wanted that. He had no family to return to, after his mother died. And everyone knows about godly parents," she said softly.

Amanda nodded. Zoe furrowed her brow, not quite knowing what they meant, but nodding all the same.

"He wouldn't have wanted to take you away from your family," Cassidy continued.

"Other than the hunters, I don't have a family," Zoe said, confused. "And they can survive without me."

Cassidy parted her lips to make a reply, but a popping and hissing noise from the front stopped her. The truck slowed to a halt.

"Amanda!" Perseus howled, startling the three into silence. "Come help me!"

Grumbling under her breath, Amanda stood up from the bed of the truck and hopped out. She hurried towards the front, out of earshot.

"Zoe," Cassidy suddenly hissed, putting a hand on the hunter's knee. "Dave wouldn't have wanted to take you away from your family. Not before you can see them one last time."

"One last time...?" Zoe repeated, confused and a little freaked out by the ominous-sounding statement. "What are you talking about? And what family?"

Cassidy rolled her green orbs. "We both know who I'm talking about. Your father. Your siblings. They live on Mount Orthys, don't they? He would have wanted you to see them one last time."

"How did you-?" Zoe asked, frightened. She stopped mid-question as Amanda appeared. As close as she was to her fellow huntress, she didn't know all the details of her life before joining the hunt. It wasn't time to tell, anyways.

Cassidy looked innocently at the redheaded huntress as she sat down. "What was wrong with the truck?" She asked softly. Just as she finished asking, the engine started up again and they continued onwards to San Francisco.

The truck carrying the four half bloods chugged along down the abandoned road until it reached an obstacle it couldn't overcome. A river. Perseus stopped the vehicle, stepping out and slamming the door behind him. The girls in the bed of the truck flinched at the unexpected noise.

Amanda glanced towards the front of the truck to see the cloaked man with his arms crossed. "What's the problem?" she called, frowning. Surely he wasn't this upset over a measly river, was he?

He was. "It's this damned river!" Perseus growled back, going so far as to kick the bruised tire of the truck in anger. It sagged under the abuse, a hiss of air escaping its rubber confines.

"You can't be serious," Amanda said. She didn't speak softly, nor was she shouting. Perseus shouldn't have been able to hear her at that volume.

Oh, but he did.

"I am serious!" He roared, pent up grief feeding this irrational rage. He whirled around, a vision of fury. The girls stared. "We can't do anything with this shit river blocking our path! How are we supposed to get to California now? This isn't a Disney movie; we can't just sing a song and make everything better! And I'd let Olympus burn to ashes before asking Zeus for help!" He spat out the king's name, loathing the aftertaste of it on his tongue. It was strange how a single word could burn his taste buds so and inflict upon them an acidic agony.

"Would you ask Zeus for help if it would have saved Dave's life?" a small voice asked in the wake of the rant. All eyes turned to Perseus, wondering how he would respond. It was clear that he hated the king of the gods. But where did that hatred end? Did it even have an end?

Perseus himself didn't even know how to answer that question. Would he? He could hardly bear the thought that the son of Zeus wasn't living because of him. It was all his fault, honestly. Without him, Dave wouldn't have known to enter the hatch on the foot and go into the mechanical monster to stop it from within. He would've stayed safe on the ground, on the outside. He'd be alive. And Perseus would be dead. Things would be the way they should be.

But that means Percy has more life to live, he just realized. He was planning to die in the land without rain. Well that's come and gone and he's still alive. What is he supposed to do now? He needs to end this eternal suffering, gods damnit! He can't- No, he won't- It's too-

Just as the son of Atlas was about to start hyperventilating at the sudden revelation thrust upon him, a voice stole the unwanted attention from him. "Half bloods, what is troubling you?"

Every gaze, even that of the still-panicking Perseus, turned to the river to see a beautiful Naiad staring up at them. Her face was open and honest, showing that she sincerely wanted to help.

Zoe hopped out of the truck and approached the nymph. "We're trying to get to California. Could you help us? We can't cross the river."

The mythical girl nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course! A little ways down the river is the Hoover Dam. Would it help if I could get you there? There you could find more transportation to your chosen destination. I cannot carry your... _Truck_ across the river. You would have to walk to California."

Perseus made a sound that suggested that he was going to protest. Quickly, Zoe stepped back in. Besides, she was the actual leader of this quest! Who did that champion of Hestia think he is? Trying to take her quest away from her... The nerve of some people.

"That would be perfect," Zoe said gratefully. "Thank you. We appreciate your help. You have no idea how much we need this."

The Naiad smiled up at the lieutenant of Artemis. "Anything to help out the quest to save a goddess! It's my pleasure. Now, let me get you some canoes. I'll ask some of my sisters to help guide you four down the river. One moment."

The girl disappeared beneath the water, leaving an expectant huntress and an irritated champion of Hestia. Before she could come back, Zoe turned to her traveling companion with a scowl. "Why don't you want her help?" She asked, nearly hissing in frustration.

"We can do this on our own!" he protested, scowling. "We don't need her help. Besides, who knows? Maybe she's going to try to drown us!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be stupid. She's not going to drown us!"

"That's what you say now. But when we're all floating face-down in the river, our lifeless bodies bumping into the Hoover Dam, I get to say I told you so!"

Before Zoe could come up with a fiery comeback to really crush his spirits while also telling him how stupid he is, the Naiad appeared with two canoes and a friend. She popped out of the water, blue hair flowing behind. "I got two canoes, because I thought two people could fit in each one! And I brought my sister, who will help send you down the river."

Zoe nodded at the two. "Thank you again. We would be lost without your help." She shot a nasty glance at Perseus, who pretended not to notice. Zoe turned and beckoned to the two girls still in the bed of the truck. They both hopped out and approached the river's bank.

Cassidy bit her lip, looking first at the canoe and then at the assembled half bloods around her. "I can't swim very well," she murmured anxiously. "What happens if we tip over?"

Perseus shrugged, crossing his arms as he sulked. Zoe sent a pointed glance to Amanda. The redhead sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Cassidy, you can ride with me. I'm the best swimmer in this group, it seems. If we capsize, I'll help you."

Part of that was a lie. Zoe could swim well; after all, her mother was a nymph. And though she usually had no qualms about helping out a fellow female, what Cassidy said to her was still freaking her out. Better to pretend to be inadequate than to suffer through another conversation like that. But that means...

Gods, she's going to have to ride with Atlas now. Why didn't she think of that before?!

Perseus came to this conclusion as well. His scowl deepened underneath the hood. He wanted to get closer to his sister, but the sudden realization that his time wasn't running out stopped him. He thought he would die. One more quest member needed to die on this adventure, but he doubted it would be him. One to perish by a parent's hand? His father would never kill him. Not willingly, at least, knowing the cloaked man was his long-lost son. Perseus's time was limitless.

When he knew he would die, it was so much easier to almost tell his sister of his identity. If she hated him, there was only a bit of time left before the sweet embrace of death. Death was an old friend of his, someone he had encountered throughout his life as Hestia's champion. He would've been glad to see his friend if it followed in the wake of her hatred.

And if she didn't hate him? Well, Fate would have been cruel to separate them again. But when wasn't Fate cruel? It would have been expected by all of them.

But now... He had so many options. He could tell Zoe and live with her eternal loathing. Or her eternal love. He could reunite with his father and sisters and live as a family again. But what would he do in the coming war?

The war. So focused on death, he forgot about the war. Titans verses gods. He's a Titan by birth, but he's found family among gods as well. How could he make that decision?

No, he has to choose. Unless he's to die before the war comes... But nothing is certain.

"Atlas?" Zoe asked, snapping him out of his destructive train of thoughts. He blinked to clear his vision and his mind. The three girls were seated in the canoes; Zoe was alone in hers. "Are you okay?" She asked this slightly grudgingly, still mad at him for being such a grief-stricken fool.

"Fine," he spat, lowering himself into the canoe behind her.

The daughter of Atlas looked at the Naiads floating in the water, concern etched onto their faces as they both stared at the hooded man. "We're ready to go, if you are."

They nodded quickly, adverting their eyes, and began to float the half bloods down the river. Next stop, the Hoover Dam.

 **Hey guys! Not as long a chapter as I wanted to write, but I was mostly working on school stuff over break. It's only this long because today was a snow day! So I had a while to work on it. Anyways, glad to be back! And thanks! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, even though it was a really sucky chapter. :) Ok, vague responses! I know people were just trying to be nice, but last chapter was a really sucky chapter. I know it was, and I was really disappointed in it. Especially because it was the 20th chapter! But the vacation got away from me, plus I got sick a couple times. I know that's no excuse though, so I'm sorry it was such a bad chapter. I'm glad people saw more about Dave though, even in his death. No saying whether or not it's a fake death. No spoilers! And I don't update at 4 am where I am, so I guess it's just time zones screwing some people over. I update between 9 and 10 pm EST, so you can figure that out. I thought it was sad that Cassidy and Dave never shared their love for each other, so I'm glad other people felt that sadness! As neither Cassidy nor Dave was the main focus, though, it was difficult to really show it. Especially since Perseus is often trapped within his world of self-torment within his own mind and doesn't see the beauty around him. Finally, Perseus IS very close to breaking. And that's going to be so much fun! I, for one, am looking forward to it. Anyways, with that slightly sadistic-sounding statement to end my AN, I own nothing! But please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _They nodded quickly, adverting their eyes, and began to float the half bloods down the river. Next stop, the Hoover Dam._

The two wooden canoes floated downstream for a while, the one carrying Cassidy and Amanda drifting just slightly ahead of the one containing the two siblings of Atlas. Cassidy and Amanda were making difficult, awkward conversation. Zoe tried to make conversation at first, but gave up upon realizing that Perseus was too busy sulking. She sat in the front of her canoe, listening to the water lap gently at the sides of the vessel.

"Mom would've loved this," Zoe murmured softly to herself.

Perseus unintentionally picked up on her wistful whispers. Her nostalgic tone caused even his harsh, closed off person to soften a bit, like microwaved butter. "Your mother?" He asked curiously, pretending not to know that she would have loved this. Even if she was an ocean nymph, she found joy in every body of water, no matter how small.

Zoe, however, didn't know that. The small question surprised her, as she was sure the cloaked man sitting behind her hated her. She was sure he hated everyone. That's the odd thing about him, isn't it. He acts like he despises everyone and everything, but there are moments when his gravelly voice can be so soft and reassuring. Like her brother's used to be...

She shook herself out of the thought before a flashback could overcome her. No need to get distracted now. Not when he seems to be opening up slightly.

"Yes," she said, giving a small smile to the blue waters of the river. "My mother was a nymph. She was an Oceanid nymph, but she found any body of water pleasing. Especially if it was running water."

Perseus found himself unable to defend against the small smile that deformed his face. "I once knew someone like that."

Zoe wanted to turn around and face him, but feared that if she did, he would be scared into silence again. She was beginning to figure him out, ever so slightly. Whenever he was scared or upset, he seemed to resort to a mask of angry defiance. Or at least, that's what she was able to piece together with the little she truly knew about him.

Instead of acting on her desires, she said, "Oh, really?" She hoped he would have the guts to continue sharing.

Thankfully, he did. "Two people actually. One was a nymph..." _Our mother_ , he thought. Then his mind went to the other person.

For a moment, he couldn't speak, too caught in memories of that poor demigod. Zoe realized this sudden reluctance to share and said gently, "And the other?"

He took a breath. "The other was a son of Poseidon."

"A son of Poseidon?" Zoe repeated. "Those are certainly rare."

Perseus nodded glumly. "I'm aware. So was my patron, Lady Hestia. That's why she sent me to escort him to Camp Half Blood from Louisiana." The son of Atlas chuckled. "I remember he was so hesitant to leave. He didn't know if he would be able to see the ocean again. He had never left his home before."

"What happened?" Zoe prompted when the words stopped flowing from the cloaked man's mouth.

"He was ten years old, and a son of Poseidon. They have some of the strongest smells, you know, to monsters." Zoe knew where this was going. "He fought hard, using my sword, but... it was all for nothing. There was a pack of hellhounds, at least seven of them. If I had my gun, we would've been fine, but this was in 1824. I didn't get my guns until 2010, nearly 200 years too late to save him. I killed three of the hellhounds with my spare dagger, and he promised me he knew how to fight. He managed to kill another hellhound with the sword, but the others... The kid didn't even see it coming."

Zoe was silent for a moment, the gentle swoosh of the water the only sound. Softly, she asked, "How long did you know him?"

Perseus sighed. "We left his home in Dulac, LA to reach Long Island, NY. When the hellhounds attacked, we were in what became the Cherokee National Forest in Tennessee. We had been traveling for two weeks." He sighed. "The kid didn't want to teleport there. He wanted to see everything there was to see." His voice broke as he said, "He trusted me to get him there safely."

Zoe felt her heart break a little more at his words. How could she be so hard on him? This man needed healing. He needed comfort. He needed-

"We're here," Perseus said behind Zoe, shaking her from her sympathies. His voice had reverted to its cold, customary, gravelly state. All emotion was gone.

Sighing internally, the huntress stepped out of the wooden canoe. She hadn't even realized they'd arrived at their destination, too busy with the sob story being spun on the river. But now, she wished they had more time. Before this quest started, Hestia told Zoe to make friends with her mysterious cloaked champion. The lieutenant of Artemis scoffed at that earlier. Her, friends with a man? Especially this man? But now she's starting to see that maybe she can help him. Maybe...

Using all her hunter's grace, Zoe leaped out of the canoe and onto the dry bank of the river. The naiads waved farewell to the half bloods before slipping back under the river's waters, guiding the canoes back to wherever they came from. Zoe watched them go before turning to the other questers.

"Shall we continue on?"

Amanda's stomach growled in reply. The redheaded huntress's face colored until it matched her hair. "Could we stop for food first? I'm starving."

Hesitant to stop when they were getting so close to their goal, Zoe looked around at the others. Cassidy nodded as enthusiastically as a shy, heartbroken daughter of Demeter could. Hestia's champion shrugged noncommittally.

"Sure," the daughter of Atlas conceded. "Let's go to the dam snack bar."

The group had started to walk when Zoe added that last part. Amanda turned to her superior officer with bemusement on her face. "What did you just say?"

"Let's go to the dam snack bar?" Zoe repeated, finding nothing wrong with her statement.

Amanda's jaw dropped as she looked at Zoe incredulously. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Cassidy, through the depression, managed a weak chuckle.

"I'm saying that we should get some dam food!" Zoe exclaimed, beginning to get frustrated. Amanda said nothing, staring at her friend with amusement. Cassidy managed some more giggles.

Perseus, though an air of mirth radiated off his cloaked being, said, "Just stop saying the word dam before everything, and they'll leave you alone."

Zoe frowned. "Are we not going to the dam snack bar?"

Perseus tried to stop himself from laughing at her confused face. She looked just like she did when she was little. Always so curious, but never accepting of his explanations. "We are," he confirmed. "But don't call it that."

"Why not?" she challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "Because I said so."

Zoe scowled but followed after Amanda and Cassidy as they walked away. The redheaded huntress laughed all the way to the snack bar, muttering about dam snack bars and dam bathrooms and dam food. Perseus took up the rear of the group, keeping an eye out for any kind of danger. He refused to let another person die on this quest because of his carelessness.

Zoe dropped back to walk beside her long-lost brother as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Atlas, your sword!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. "You dropped it in the Junkyard, didn't you? When we were fighting Talos?"

It sounded familiar to the son of Atlas. He nodded warily, wondering why she was bringing this up. "Yes..."

"You never picked it up! You lost your sword!" She cried, worried. He might have preferred his guns, but not every battle could be fought with firearms. He would be defenseless should another battle arise.

As she was worrying, Perseus chuckled. "No I didn't. You think I would be foolish enough to forget my own sword in a junkyard?"

Zoe stopped. "I did, but now that you say that..."

Perseus rolled his eyes and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "I never lose my sword."

Zoe admired it in awe. "This is your sword?" she asked.

Perseus nodded.

A look of pondering crossed the lieutenant's face. "I knew a sword like this, a long time ago. Where did you get this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hestia gave it to me a few years ago, after my old sword broke. This one's lasted long, longer than any others."

Zoe wanted to get a closer look, but worried about crossing an invisible boundary. Still, there was something about the pen-sword that seemed to familiar to her. But it couldn't be the same thing. That was still in the hands of Heracles.

"Zoe, Atlas, get your asses over here!" Amanda called from a table near the snack bar. She and Cassidy were sitting with a giant tray of nachos in the midst of the faded plastic. A chip was in Amanda's hand; another one was in Cassidy's mouth. Without looking at Perseus, Zoe hurried over to the table, her stomach rumbling. Perseus followed slowly, wondering why Zoe had such an attachment to his bronze sword.

After eating lunch, the four continued on. There were no obstacles awaiting them at the Hoover Dam, much to all their surprise. Maybe things were finally looking up. Perseus hotwired a car, a black mini van to carry all four in relative comfort. They stopped once on their way to California, and that was to refill the gas tank. Finally, after nearly ten hours on the road, the quest reached San Francisco.

From the backseat of the car, Zoe called to Perseus, "Do you even know where we're going now?"

Perseus growled lowly, so she wouldn't hear. "Yes."

In part, it was the truth. He knew that Nereus would lurk near the ocean, so all they had to do was find a beach in San Francisco where the vile man would be sunbathing. The more important question was how they would capture him. They would have to figure that out when they got there, he supposed.

Just as Perseus was debating whether to turn left or right, a little voice in the back of his head told him to turn left. He obeyed, albeit cautiously. When his gut told him to trust that the little voice would guide him to the Old Man of the Sea, he listened to it.

Shortly, the black mini van pulled up in front of a widespread beach. Shutting off the engine, Perseus said smugly, "See? I told you I knew where I was going." As Zoe grumbled about men and their refusal to ask for directions, Perseus silently thanked the deity that helped guide him to their goal.

With a slamming of car doors, the four half bloods exited the van and stepped onto the sand. Perseus, the tallest of them all, looked left and right, up and down the beach. He received a lot of weird looks, being a tall man on a California beach draped in so much black fabric that the only visible skin was that on his chin. Perseus ignored each strange glance, eyes locked on a fat figure sunbathing a little ways away.

He looked like a walrus, only dirtier. Flies clustered above the man's naked stomach, some nestled in the hairs growing from his chest and spilling out of his belly button. The stench surrounding the man was so vile and pungent, the half bloods could practically see green vapor wafting off his skin. They were assaulted by the odor before they could get within even five yards of the dirty being.

As Amanda choked on the odor that threatened to render her unconscious, the man bolted upright. His wide eyes were a dull, misty green, like a dying leaf or sickly algae on lake rocks. He had a long white beard, the end of which had been tucked behind his head like a poor replacement for a pillow. All matter of debris was locked in the encrusted beard, from shells to uneaten French fries to living crabs.

When he saw the half bloods, Nereus squealed, "Demigods!" He jumped up, faster than any thought the elderly-looking man could move. Before they could make a move to stop him, he dived into the ocean and disappeared.

The four startled half bloods stared after the man, gazing into the waves. He left a large indent in the sand dune he had been laying in, the stench that clung to his body lingering on in the sand. For a moment, none of them did anything.

"Sorry," Amanda finally managed to squeak out, eyes still watering from the horrific smell. She looked embarrassed, face as red as her locks of hair. The other three glanced at her.

"It's not your fault, Amanda," Zoe said. "He's a slippery old man. We might not have been able to pin him down anyways. To get a question answered, you have to capture him."

Amanda shrugged, still looking guilty. "Yeah, but still. We could have used it."

"We could have, sure, but we don't need it. We can figure things out ourselves."

Perseus ignored the conversation, staring into the waves. For once, none of his powers would help them. Hestia had no power over water. Hades was forbidden from entering Poseidon's domain. And even though Perseus's mother Pleione was an Oceanid nymph, he inherited none of her powers that would give him aid in the ocean. They were out of options.

Next to Perseus, Cassidy too was gazing into the water. They came so close, only to allow a selfish old man to take away that chance. No, she wouldn't allow this. There had to be something they could do.

Perseus was too lost in his own mind, and Zoe and Amanda were too busy debating whose fault it was to see the might of the youngest member of their quest. The injustice of their current situation was finally catching up to the normally reserved daughter of Demeter. Eyes glowing a forest green and her face set in a deep frown, her narrowed eyes gazed into the water.

With a sound of cascading water, as if a waterfall appeared from the sea, a filthy old man was lifted above the waves. The noise startled the three half bloods, who all turned and stared at the immortal suspended above the ocean. "Is that seaweed?" Amanda muttered, confused, voicing the thoughts of the two siblings of Atlas.

Stumbling across a sudden thought, Perseus turned to Cassidy to see her glowing eyes glaring at the Old Man of the Sea. He nudged Zoe, who nudged Amanda, who poked the lieutenant back before realizing what was going on. The three openly stared at the youngest quester.

Cassidy, however, had eyes only for Nereus. The seaweed carried him over to the sand, back in front of the assembled travelers, and into the pit he had made with his fat body. She dropped him harshly, the seaweed continuing to cling to his soaked form.

The immortal struggled against the binds, wiggling in every attempt to escape. But Cassidy would not allow such a thing. If anything, the aquatic plants tightened around the squirming form. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Nereus cried, "Fine! Fine, you've captured me! You win."

Still, the seaweed didn't ease its hold. The three half bloods turned back to Cassidy, who continued to glare at the man with glowing green eyes. Amanda stepped around the siblings of Atlas and placed a hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "He surrendered, Cassidy. You can let him go now."

The brown haired girl blinked once upon hearing the words. When she opened her eyes again, they were her normal shade of green, obscured by her chocolate locks. She frowned in confusion at Amanda, but said nothing. The seaweed clenched around the oceanic being wilted, slumping off of him like drunkards losing their balance.

Nereus sat up slowly, causing Perseus to growl out, "Take one move to leave and I'm putting a bullet through your skull." His black pistol slipped into the palm of his hand, like it was made to be held by the son of Atlas and he alone.

The Old Man of the Sea raised two hands with yellowing nails in surrender. "You captured me. I won't leave until I've answered your question. And only one question. But let's get on with this, shall we? I have some flies to catch." He pouted, crossing his grubby arms and exposing a few long hairs sprouting from his armpit like Rapunzel's hair from her tower.

"Yes, let's get on with this," Perseus agreed. He stalked forwards, out of the group, towards the beached-whale of a man. He opened his mouth to speak and ask his question, but was stopped when an arm pulled him backwards.

Perseus frowned down at Zoe as she released his black shirt sleeve. "Why'd you do that?" He hissed. "I was about to ask my question!"

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Exactly! What question were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask who captured Artemis and is behind all these attacks on demigods," He said, voice challenging her. "Why, what would you ask?"

The snide rhetorical question struck Zoe by surprise. What _would_ she ask? She knew the answer immediately. "I'd ask him about my brother."

Perseus felt his breath catch in his lungs, but forced a scowl towards her. "Why would you possibly ask about him? I already told you, Artemis killed him! Your brother isn't coming back, Zoe."

Only partly a lie. Percy, the Guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides, is gone. He died as soon as Zeus asked him that lethal question. His soul was warped, leaving this mess of a person in his wake. No, her brother isn't coming back. That doesn't mean Perseus isn't standing right in front of her, though.

Zoe's lip pulled back in disgust at the statement from the idiotic man. "He might be dead, sure, but how do I know you're not lying? Maybe I want to know why he left in the first place. Why he truly left. Or maybe I want to know if he even loved us at all, to leave us the way he did."

Her words cut Perseus like a hot knife through butter. Did she really think he didn't love her? For Hades's sake, he spent millennia trying to get back home! Why would she think that he didn't love her so much he would give up his own life?

It might have something to do with him lying and claiming to leave his six sisters for a mortal woman he had seen from afar.

But that was a lie!

But she doesn't know that.

Fuck. Why does everything have to such so much in the life of Perseus, son of Atlas?

He gave a frustrated sigh that he hoped she took personally. Hopefully she thought he was frustrated with her and not simply himself. "I don't think information on your long-dead brother is crucial to this quest," he tried. He was desperate for her not to ask the question about him. How would he explain to her why he did the things he did, acted the way he did?

Zoe stopped to consider this. Then she sighed in resignation. "Artemis _is_ more important," she conceded. She gestured towards the impatient fat man, who continued to pout at the four half bloods. "Ask away." Was it just the vile man before them, or did her tone reek of defeat? Maybe he was just imagining things. They need to know who took Artemis and who was planning all these attacks.

With a slight air of uncertainty, Perseus stepped forwards. Nereus looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are we finally going to be done here?"

Perseus nodded solemnly. "Yes." He cleared his throat, thinking over how best to word the question. Hoping against hope that Nereus wouldn't name his father, Perseus asked, "Who kidnapped Artemis?"

 **Hey guys! I think this chapter was better. It was longer, but only by a couple words. Sorry for forgetting to say when the update was last time! Next update is on Monday, January 15. Martin Luther King Jr. Day, if you celebrate that. I get the day off! But anyways, hope you liked this better. Thanks! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! How's it going? Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Ok, vague responses! Woo! Ok, so yes, the end is near! That means you should all head on over to the poll I posted on my profile, that asks what I should write next! Please vote! It means the world to me. But with the end near, that also means that the action is coming soon! And with action... the moment everyone is waiting for! Finding Artemis! No, I'm kidding. We're all waiting for the big reveal, aren't we? The pressure is real. And of course I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter! When's the last time I did that? (don't answer that) I needed to get a decent on out there. I almost wanted to have Zoe take the wish, just barge right on up and ask, but that would've been OOC for this OOC version of her I already made. It would've been fun though, cause she would've HATED Percy. And I would've enjoyed that. But we'll figure something out. ;) Besides, you know the big reveal has to be epic! And totally dramatic, because I write suspense and drama and emotions. It'll be awesome when we get there. (I hope.) So glad you guys are liking this still! I'm relieved that it doesn't suck yet. Now, without further ado, let's see how Nereus, that tricky snake, tries to ruin everything! I own nothing, but please enjoy that chapter! :)**

 **Third Person's POV**

 _He cleared his throat, thinking over how best to word the question. Hoping against hope that Nereus wouldn't name his father, Perseus asked, "Who kidnapped Artemis?"_

Everyone held their breath as Nereus waited for the answer to come to him. Perseus's palms were coated in sweat, beads of perspiration dripping down his forehead. He just prayed that the old snake wouldn't name his father.

Finally, the answer arrived in the immortal's brain. He grinned, staring at Perseus's hood right where his eyes were located. "Who kidnapped Artemis?" He repeated smugly. "Why, it was you."

That was one of the few answers Perseus could safely say he wasn't expecting. The two huntresses turned towards the cloaked man with fury etched onto their faces. Cassidy looked on with confusion, detached from the situation.

"You!" Amanda spat. "I knew you were a no-good, evil, horrible person under all that fabric! How could you kidnap Artemis?"

Zoe opened her mouth to also shout abuse at the champion of Hestia, but Perseus interrupted. "I don't know!" He bellowed desperately. "I didn't do it!" He turned towards Nereus, glaring. His eyes glinted with death, and although the old man couldn't see it, he felt the piercing gaze. "What are you trying to say? Tell us before you can't say anything anymore." A bronze dagger appeared in his gloved hand, which he held threateningly in front of him.

"That was a second question." He smirked, thinking the half blood was bluffing. Perseus frowned deeply at the lack of cooperation. His hand twitched, and the dagger embedded itself on the packed sand between the fat man's two legs. It stood straight up, regardless of the crumbling surface.

Nereus paled, seeing the resolve of the son of Atlas standing in front of him. Swallowing loudly, he said in a shaky voice, "You go by Atlas, yes?"

"Yes...?" Perseus growled, wondering where this was going.

A hint of the smirk reappeared on the face of the Old Man of the Sea as he recalled how devious he was. "Atlas kidnapped Artemis."

"Son of a bitch," Perseus swore violently under his breath. He stalked towards Nereus, who fell backwards in the sand, thinking the cloaked man was coming to get him. Without even glancing at the terrified immortal, Perseus unsheathed his dagger from its sandy prison and slipped it back into its proper holder.

He spun around, keeping his balance as the microscopic pebbles under his feet cascaded towards the ocean. Cloak billowing behind him, a sea of black fabric on a Californian beach, he strode past the three awe-struck girls. "Let's go," he commanded in a dangerous tone. Afraid to feed of the fire of his fury, Cassidy followed right behind. Amanda walked after them more reluctantly. Though she hated the cloaked half blood, she hated leaving the youngest girl alone with him even more. Zoe made to trail behind them in the rear, but a quick voice stopped her.

"Daughter of Atlas," Nereus said. Zoe froze, looking behind her at the man that seemed to have quickly regained his composure.

"What?" She asked monotonously, still trying to come to terms with the fact that her father kidnapped her godly patron.

The look in the old man's misty green eyes caused her thoughts to pause. He looked so earnest and honest that she couldn't help but listen to him as he said, "I heard your debate with the champion of Hestia and Hades. Do not fear; the truth about your brother is closer than you may believe."

She opened her mouth to ask him a question. How did he know? Was her brother dead? Where would she be getting this information? Who held the truth? But the slippery fat man stood and dived back into the ocean before she could ask.

As she walked to the car, she couldn't help but wonder why he would tell her that. They only asked the one question, so they should only get the one answer. The answer she hated to believe.

Never once did it occur to her that maybe he did it to cause anarchy in their quest to return Artemis to Olympus.

Perseus frowned at Zoe as she went to get in the car. His mind was so filled with anger and turmoil that he needed someone to take it out on. She presented him with an easy outlet. "Why did you stay behind so long?" he asked, suspiciously, as if she was scheming with the Old Man of the Sea.

Zoe blinked, looking at the angered champion of Hestia. For the champion of such a peaceful goddess, he was an extremely rage-filled individual.

"He warned me to stay away from him," she lied easily. "He heard our argument and wanted to make sure I never went back to have my question answered."

Perseus stared at her in a way that made Zoe feel like he could see every lie she ever spun. She shivered internally, the masked eyes reaching into her mind. Finally, Perseus asked, "What did you say?"

Zoe shrugged. "I told him that I would never have the opportunity to even think of seeking him out again once Lady Artemis is rescued, so he had nothing to worry about."

Perseus refused to move, standing so still that Zoe began to wonder if he was still alive. Finally, he abruptly turned away from her and towards the mini van they stole. "Get in the car," he demanded, opening the driver's side door and slipping into his seat.

Wordlessly, Zoe slipped into her seat just as Perseus reversed the mini van and sped away.

After a while of driving in silence, Amanda called from the backseat, "What are we doing now?"

There was a pause. The van, previously speeding along a highway at seventy miles per hour, screeched to a stop. The three girls screamed as the vehicle spun around on the road in a tight donut, skidding to a stop halfway on the grass, facing the way they came from.

Perseus swiveled around in his seat, straining against the seatbelt. He glared at the three girls, gaze lingering on Amanda. "We're going to stop Atlas and kick his ass," he spat, droplets of spittle flinging from his lips and soaring through the air. "We're going to save Artemis so you huntresses can get on your happy little way, frolicking through the wilderness with your merry band of man-haters! We're going to get Cassidy back to Camp Half Blood so she can tell everyone how badly I fucked up and got the son of Zeus, the child of the prophecy, killed! We're going to make sure Atlas never attacks Olympus again so I never have to go on a quest again! Because has been one of the worst experiences of my miserable, selfish, unending life!"

Silence enveloped the van, none of them quite knowing what to say. Zoe absently thought that every time the champion of Hestia is pushed too far, this happens. He boils and churns, holding everything in, then he erupts like an immortal volcano. Usually that involves snapping at someone innocently asking a question. After the eruption, silence consumes everything until a brave soul breaks it.

She looked around the van. Amanda looked spent, tired of constantly arguing with this immortal man. Cassidy looked to be on the verge of tears, her dead romance brought up in the harshest words. She needed to be the brave soul this time.

"What is wrong with you, Atlas?" She asked wearily, more of an actual concern than an outraged question. "What issues do you have that you aren't talking about?"

The visible skin on Perseus's chin flushed. He glared at Zoe, black eyes smoldering. "I don't have issues. And if I did, I wouldn't talk about them to any of you three!"

Zoe stared him down, refusing to accept that answer. Jaw set with a steely resolve, Zoe narrowed her eyes at the cloaked champion. "Atlas. Outside of the car. Now."

He stared back at her, still feeling the fire of fury burn through him. Finally, he snapped, "Fine." The angered son of Atlas tore the door open and stormed out of the vehicle. With a sigh, Zoe followed, albeit in a more reserved manner.

Perseus waited with his arms stubbornly crossed, facing Zoe as she slowly stood on her own two feet. She turned to face him, onyx eyes filled with an expression that could only be called exhaustion. She closed the car door behind her, knowing full well that this confrontation needed to happen without the eavesdropping from Amanda and Cassidy. However, even with the doors closed, she knew their ears were pressed right against the windows in an attempt to hear.

Zoe gazed at him openly, trying to tell him that all she wanted was to help. It was impossible to know when she had finally accepted her desire to help him, but now it was impossible to ignore. There was something wrong with him, and she was never one to turn away from a person truly in need. This was usually limited to women, but she was willing to make an exception.

"Atlas, you need to let me help you," she pleaded. "We can't keep doing this. We'll never get to Mount Tam if you don't let _someone_ in."

"I'm fine," he spat, in a voice that suggested he was anything but. "I don't need to let someone in. I have my patrons and I have my work. I don't need anything else!"

"Yes, you do! You've been bottling everything up this entire quest. You dwell on it, turning your own mood sour. And then someone asks you a question, even as innocently as Amanda just did! And what do you do? You snap at them, because you can't think to do anything else! You need to let things out. You need to let me _in_."

"No I don't!" he cried, beginning to sound desperate. "I'm doing fine on my own!"

"But you're not!" Zoe retaliated, begging him to understand. "Please, just let me help you. Let _someone_ help you, even if it's not me! Please, we can't go on like this!"

"No!" He threw his arms into the air. "I don't want you to help me! Can't you see that I'm trying not to get reattached to you?"

Zoe wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Reattached? To me? I've never met you before in my entire immortal life."

The champion of Hestia let out a strangled cry. "Yes, you have." He sounded on the verge of tears. This was certainly a new development in his breakdowns. He usually didn't cry afterwards, from what she could tell.

She frowned, trying to figure out exactly when they met. A nagging thought was tickling at the back of her mind, a theory she had tried to eliminate. It couldn't be... He would've told her! It couldn't be! "When?" she asked, a hint of desperation to her voice. She needed to know. She needed to help him.

He let out the same strangled cry of frustration, as if emotion was threatening to close his throat before he had a chance to say everything he wanted to say. "I wanted to tell you," he sobbed, shoulders shaking as the invincible champion of Hestia crumbled before her very eyes. "I wanted to so badly, but I didn't think you wanted to remember me. I thought you were better off living without me."

The nagging thought pushed to the front of her brain, a possibility she didn't know if she was ready to accept. She stayed silent, staring at him with a flurry of emotions flickering behind her eyes. With each word he said, it seemed even more likely that he was who she thought he was. But... What if he wasn't? Could she live with the false hope if this all turned out to be some kind of cruel trick? He knew a bit about her past. She told him about her brother. But he said... He said some horrible things...

As if he could read her mind, he said, "I know what I said to you. I know the words I told you and the lies I spun and the hurt I gave you. And it hurt me every time I lied, every time I hurt you." He was fully weeping by now, hands flying in front of him as he gestured madly, trying to make her understand. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you, but I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. I tried to get home, but it was impossible. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there forever, but I had to go. To protect you. Everything I did, it was always to protect you. You have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you."

His knees started to buckle beneath their sheath of black fabric. The cloaked man's left arm shot out, gripping the mini van's hood as if it was the only thing keeping him up. And it probably was. Zoe was too paralyzed to move.

After a moment of listening to his labored breath made harder by the tears still dripping from his chin, she managed to say, "Your name isn't Atlas, is it." It was phrased as a question, but not spoken as one.

He shook his head glumly. "No."

"What... What is it?" She ventured, uncharacteristically timid. If he turned out to be someone other than the man she thought he was... She wouldn't be able to take that disappointment and sorrow.

He shook his head again. "I-I can't... Please."

She swallowed hard, their conversation from the bus coming back to her. He told her the story of how he left his family, how he swore on the Styx not to tell his sisters the reason he left them. How he hoped his father would find a way to tell his sisters of his sacrifice. How his father was a formidable military figure.

 _"_ _I would never have done anything to hurt them._ _Do you hear me, Zoe?"_ He had asked.

 _"I hear you,"_ she had replied.

She heard him now, too.

"Atlas," she said, gently, urging him to listen to her. He lifted his hooded head upwards, so that it appeared he was looking straight at her. Softly, she commanded, "Take off your hood."

He stared at her for a moment, silently, as if debating internally whether or not to pass the point of no return. Zoe watched, fearing that he wouldn't do it. Fearing that he would chicken out, like he so obviously did several other times. Oh, if only the fates weren't against her! They wouldn't have to do this, right here, right now. A heart-to-heart talk, only a few measly days before the Winter Solstice, on the side of a highway in California.

Absently, she wondered where all the other cars were. Was this some kind of divine intervention, trying to ensure that neither she nor the champion of Hestia got run over?

Zoe forcibly switched her mind back to the subject at hand. Her obsidian eyes locked onto the cloaked man before her, silently daring him to try to blow this off like he already did so many times. If he did... If he wasn't who she thought he was...

Zoe's breath caught in her throat as a black gloved hand slowly left the hood of the mini van and reached towards his hooded face. It trembled and shook, unable to remain steady, as if the appendage were no more than a single flame from a candle, attempting to survive in a harsh wind after just being birthed from a matchstick.

But no matter violently hard the hand and its clothed tendrils shivered, the fingers were able to wrap around the black fabric of the hood and tug it down, finally uncovering the face of the champion of Hestia.

The first thing Zoe noticed were his eyes. Rivers of tears spilled from his tear ducts, fleeing their prison and falling down his tanned cheeks. His orbs were locked onto hers, desperately searching recognition and acceptance. Fear filled them, for if she did not recognize nor accept him, there would be no salvation from his eternal hell.

But what she really focused on was the color of his eyes. Onyx black, like two lumps of polished obsidian lodged themselves in his face. They shone with even more unshed tears, the whites stained red from his continuous sobbing. They were unique eyes, eyes she hadn't seen on any other person in all her millennia in the hunt.

They were the same eyes she saw whenever she glanced into a reflective body of water.

Her mouth must have been falling open, eyes popping out of her head. When she made no move to speak, the champion of Hestia smiled at her nervously. In the soft voice of her brother, he whispered, "Hi, Zozo."

 **Hey guys! I was going to continue it because I know it's a little shorter than usual, but... I couldn't think of a better ending point! ;D Well, let me know what you think! Next chapter is Saturday, so we can see how everything else plays out then. Thanks! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! OMFG Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I opened my account in study hall in school on Tuesday, right before noon, and had to ask for a bathroom pass so I wouldn't start crying in class. Oh my god, you guys... I don't know what to say. Your reviews mean so much to me, you know, and I just... God. I'm really happy right now. Plus, some of you voted on the poll! And that made me really happy too. I know a lot of you probably forgot after reading the end of that chapter haha. So here's another reminder! Vote in the poll! And I hope I remember to write a note at the bottom too. But if not... That's on me. Ok, quick vague responses, since most of you cried about the last chapter! First off, none of you are ever annoying in reviews. Every review keeps this story going and makes it easier for me to write this. Without the reviews, this story would suck a lot more than it already does. (On a side note, before I forget, there are over 800 follows and 500 favs! So thank you all SO SO MUCH! And continuing...) I know people don't like guns, and I'm honestly not too fond of them myself. I too prefer bows and arrows, because it gives it an added level of, idk, old-fashioned mystery. But the guns give him a level of badass-ness, I think, that the arrows just wouldn't. Plus, there are already two people using bows and arrows, and I felt like he needed to be different. But I'm sorry that they're so controversial! Everyone, please continue reading, even though the reveal is over! There is still so much that's going to happen. The feels aren't dead, you know. I plan on appropriately traumatizing everyone until I finish this story! So look forward to that, those brave souls that continue. As for the poll, I do keep every option that isn't the winner. I just keep adding as ideas are submitted, and I take away the one winner. Ok, final thing: I _did_ warn you, in all fairness. I was given the nickname "Queen of Cliffhangers" for a reason! ;) Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: Props to Slimstats for one of my new favorite reviews of all time. :) Thank you. That last line killed me.**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Her mouth must have been falling open, eyes popping out of her head. When she made no move to speak, the champion of Hestia smiled at her nervously. In the soft voice of her brother, he whispered, "Hi, Zozo."_

Silence. Not even the wind dared move, too startled by this sudden announcement. Zoe shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. Everything pointed to the champion of Hestia being the son of Atlas. How could she have been so foolish as to not challenge him? How many times had he almost revealed himself to her, only to be stopped by his own fear? He caged himself in fear and rage, and she was the only one who would have been able to break that cage.

And now, he had opened the cage and let himself out. He lifted the hood, revealing himself to the sister he missed so much over the millennia.

She missed him just as much. So why wasn't she doing anything?

Perseus watched his sister's conflicting face with warring emotions inside his head. He's finally done it, he's finally revealed himself. He's taken off the hood, his only salvation, and now he has to wait to see how she reacts.

How they all react.

How would Dave have reacted? The son of Zeus wouldn't have known what was going on, but that wouldn't have mattered to him. He wouldn't have cared that Perseus lied to them all. He wouldn't have cared that Perseus wasn't who they all thought he was. He wouldn't have cared that Perseus hurt Zoe and nearly killed himself in the process.

No, Dave Hermin would excitedly bounce about, cheering about god-knows-what, grinning widely. His enthusiasm would seep into everyone else and soon, this horrid mess would be behind them.

But Dave was gone, lost in a land without rain. There was no going back to a time when the son of Zeus was alive. There was only time to be here, now.

The silence stretched on. The hesitant smile slipped of Percy's face, leaving nothing but the worry it hardly concealed in the first place. "Zoe?" he whispered, voice barely audible. It wavered, like a wave of heat shifting above the top of a car sitting in the summer sun. Drenched in fear, there was nothing Perseus could do until she reacted.

As much as he wanted to flee, he was done running.

The small sound of her name from the lips of her terrified older brother caused Zoe to snap out of her shock. She blinked once, twice, thrice, trying to decide on what emotion to choose.

Although she wanted nothing more than to fall into his open arms like she did so long ago, before he left, her mind settled on anger.

 _No!_ Her heart argued, just as she opened her mouth.

"Is that all you have to say?" She snapped, eyes narrowing. "You've been gone for years! No, not only years; that's too kind a word. You've been gone for _millennia_! Millennia, Percy! And I thought you were dead, the whole time! I looked for you, you know. But you wouldn't care about that, would you? No, you were too busy building yourself a new family with Hestia and Hades as your parents and all the demigods you rescued as your siblings. Did you ever find a replacement for us? A replacement for Arethusa? A replacement for Hesperia? What about Erytheia? Aegle?" Her voice broke as she said, "Did you ever find a replacement for me?"

Perseus wanted to rush over to her side, scoop her up in his arms. She was hurting because of him, gods damnit! So why couldn't he seem to move his legs?

The space between the two on the deserted highway felt like a canyon. One step forwards, and you would fall to your death. One step closer to the other, to the half of your life you were missing for millennia, and you would lose yourself.

Or maybe it was more like a rushing river, that strip of pavement. One step into No Man's Land, the gushing waters, and you would be swept away in a river of emotion. Maybe you would find yourself and the thing you lost so long ago. Maybe you would lose yourself and drown as the waters hurried on, above your head.

Neither of them moved their legs in an attempt to build a bridge to the other.

Percy's face crumpled, hearing Zoe's words. He couldn't deny that he left without proper explanation. He knew it wasn't his fault, but it's so easy to just blame yourself. To accept that there are others at fault is to accept that things were out of your control. And to do that is to fall into despair, for if you can't control a small thing such as your own words, then what can you control?

Although nearly crippled with guilt, Perseus found himself able to deny one small part of her argument.

"No!" he exclaimed, begging his feet to move and carry him across this canyon to comfort his long lost sister. "I could never replace any of you! Yes, I met demigods while I was on my own, but none of them ever came close to the five of you. I saved them, I brought them to camp, but I never got close to them. They weren't my family, Zoe! You are."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" she cried out, tears welling up in her onyx eyes. "We're been questing for a while, now. And I've been around you even longer than this stupid quest has been going on. Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me?"

Perseus wanted to scream at himself. Fool! Why hadn't he listened to Hestia?! If she wasn't likely emotionally traumatized by this horrible situation, he was sure she would be laughing at his foolishness. Why did he never listen to her? A goddess probably knows what she's doing!

Gods, he's a fool.

"I wanted to tell you, Zoe!" Perseus exclaimed, feeling his knees buckle. He held tighter to the hood of the car.

"So why didn't you?" And suddenly, the lieutenant of Artemis was gone. In her place was a little girl with black hair tied back in a braid, a few strands falling in front of her obsidian eyes. Face flushed, tears dripping down her cheeks, yet expression so innocent and open that he couldn't help but want to help her.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, gawking like a fish out of water. He knew the reason, but now it seemed so stupid. He was afraid of losing her forever, afraid of hurting her. And now he had hurt her anyways, and he might be about to lose her forever.

As he debated what to say so that he didn't sound like the fucking idiot that he actually was, Zoe came to a different conclusion.

"You didn't want me to know," she murmured softly. Still, through the turmoil of his mind, Perseus heard.

"What?" he gasped. She took that gasp as his shock that she understood.

Louder, she repeated, "You didn't want me to know! You were happy with the life you made for yourself after you left and you didn't want me to be a part of it! I get it! I get it, Perseus," she spat his name. His stomach clenched. She never used his full name, not even as he left the garden and broke everyone's heart. "I get it."

"No, you don't, Zoe! That's not- I didn't-" He growled in frustration. Why now, of all times, were the words failing him? He needed to console his sister, but the phrases refused to appear to him. The only one that relentlessly swirled around in his mind teased, "It's all your fault."

Zoe shook her head mournfully, oblivious to her brother's inner turmoil. "Even now, you can't think up a lie good enough to convince me that you weren't thrilled to be away from me. I'm sorry I asked you to remove your hood. I'm sorry I missed you."

Utter heartbreak and betrayal was so etched into her words, that it sounded like she had reached inside her chest and presented to him her heart. It was as if she had thrust it towards him, pointing at its wounds and narrating each painful story. And everyone one of them started with, "Because you left..."

Finally, the distraught immortal son of Atlas couldn't take it anymore. He let go of the van's hood, clawing at his raven locks with both hands. Strands ripped themselves out of his scalp, stick between his trembling fingers. He gave a cry of anguish, a sound of sorrow.

Startled out of her own pity party that she began to throw for herself, all Zoe could do was stare at her brother as he finally caved within himself. He was unravelling like a mummy, lost in time for eons, found by a fool that knew nothing about the science. A girl that realized she knew nothing about her brother. All she could do was stare as he crumbled to dust.

"I tried! I tried so fucking hard, and for so long! Gods, so long. I wanted to go home! I wanted to see you again, see you all again, and tell you all how much I missed you! Even after one day. I wanted to tell you that I'm an idiot that fucked up real bad, that denied too many offers, and when shit hit the fan, I didn't know what to do. But I always did it to protect you!

"And then... You said I was dead. You said I wasn't your brother. Do you how long I've remembered those words you said to me? The last words you said to me before I disappeared and my life went to hell. 'A pig of a man', that's what you called me. And I believe you! For Hestia's sake, look at me! I am! I'm nothing, Zoe. I'm nothing, much less worthy of being called your brother."

At this point, Zoe began to realize that her older brother was deteriorating right before her eyes. Trying to prevent further torture being inflicted upon himself, she opened her mouth to speak. However, Perseus kept talking over her.

"I've tortured myself every day for the last millennia wondering what I would do when I finally saw you again. I planned on running up to you, sweeping you up in my arms like I did when you were still little, and holding you close. I'd probably cry," he admitted as tears ran down his face, "not that there's a difference there." He chuckled bitterly at his own expense. No one else laughed. "Of all the things I imagined, I never thought that I would be too afraid to just rip off a stupid, flimsy piece of fabric and show you how much I missed you."

Zoe stared, eyes wide. He said he was afraid. Her brother, the invincible Perseus son of Atlas, was _afraid._ Of _her_. That couldn't be. This couldn't be the same man that was afraid of nothing growing up. The same man that once jumped into the ocean in January just to prove that the water was never too cold for swimming. The same man that once fended off a crowd to get to her when she disobeyed their father and went into the mortal village. The same man that hand-fed a hundred-headed beast named Ladon for millennia. This couldn't be him.

And yet, it had to be.

Oblivious to her angst, Perseus continued. "When I saw you, in the New Hampshire woods, facing off that stupid monster, I thought maybe I could tell you. But then I saw how protective they were of you, how close you all were. And I couldn't ruin that for you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, but I didn't want to disrupt your life. So I ran. I ran to Hestia and I had a panic attack right at her feet.

"But then I saw you again, hours later. At your own camp, this time. You were so worried about Artemis... Were you ever that worried about me? Even before I left the garden and all of you behind? No, I didn't think so. You seemed almost carefree, if your patron wasn't missing. You were at ease in your surroundings, and I had to wrack my brain to remember a time you were that at ease in the garden. You were always so afraid something would get you, back then. I guess you're the hunter now, not the hunted.

"I almost told you then, but you looked so confident. So sure of who you were. You had millennia to sort it all out, to get over me. If you even needed to get over me. I didn't want to come back and ruin everything for you! I was so scared you wouldn't want to see me again. So scared that you would hate me like you did the last time I saw you on the mountain. So scared that you would never want to see me again. I wouldn't be able to take that. I can take the abuse from myself and my daydreams, but never from you.

"I don't know how long it took you to get over me, my betrayal. But you survived better than I did. You built yourself a support group of strong, individual females, and rose from whatever ashes I left you in. I isolated myself, hunted and in fear, longing for something I somehow knew I would never get back. The hope of getting you back... That was just too good to be true, Zoe." He hung his head, body shaking as he dissolved into sobs. "I'm a coward," he muttered through the waves of tears that assaulted his voice. "I don't deserve this second chance to make things right."

Watching him, Zoe's vision blurred. Weeping wails of something not quite sorrow built up in her chest, trapped in her throat. He was broken, her unbreakable older brother. He was scared, but so was she. He was alone, but she could provide company. He was lost. Maybe she could show him the way back to the light he lost millennia ago when he left the garden.

There was a tense silence, felt across what must have been the whole country. It was impossible to think that somewhere in Colorado, kids were laughing in their yards. Impossible to think that somewhere in New York, a couple was making out underneath a shop's awning. Impossible to believe that the world hadn't stopped to witness this moment.

A sob escaped Zoe's throat, which had been stubbornly trying to keep it all in. It shattered whatever fragile silence decided to reign over them all, and suddenly the world was in motion once again.

The huntress's knees buckled as she wept with and for her brother, for everything they had lost and for everything they were about to regain. But she didn't fall. Instead, she vaulted herself over the river of emotion dividing the two separated siblings, leaped over the daunting canyon. The raging waters quieted ever so slightly, the distance grew a few inches shorter.

And the two siblings were reunited.

The younger girl wrapped her arms around the trembling form of her older brother, their usual roles reversed. How many times had he comforted her in the past? When she scraped her knee, when their father got mad, when she was afraid... But now it was the other way around. He was the one that scraped his knee and needed healing. He was the one yelled at by a much larger figure for something he didn't mean to do, and now he needed comforting words. He was the one terrified beyond belief for reasons that were only half logical.

And she was the one to chase all those fears away.

Embraced by the arms of the sister he lost millennia ago, Perseus finally let himself crumble. He was a broken china doll, held together by scotch tape smacked on by the clumsy hands of the toddler that broke it in the first place. But now, he was finally rescued. Now, he was finally able to let himself relax.

Now, he was finally safe.

Holding her brother close so as to never lose him again, Zoe murmured the same words the son of Atlas was thinking. "I missed you."

 **Hey guys! I know it's short, but guess what! I have midterm exams! And they suck. Because of this, next chapter will have to be Friday. So sorry! But guess what? This story has over 100K views now! So I'm happy. Anyways, thanks! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Ok, a quick vague responses section before we get to the story! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! :D And, this makes me sound really mean even in my head, but I was pretty excited when I heard/read that it made people cry and get all emotional and stuff. But I am a writer, so that automatically makes me a little bit sadistic, huh? After all, this story isn't listed under romance/humor. We got some angst going on here! Yay, angst! Anyways, I know people are upset that I didn't do something crazy and have someone else kidnap Artemis. I almost did, but then I got a better idea, which will hopefully also punch you in the face with emotion! But for now, yes, Atlas is unfortunately the kidnapper of Artemis. Which opens so many horrible doors of choice for Zoe. Punch her father and free Artemis, side with her father and don't care about Artemis, so many options... Because unlike in TTC, Atlas is good to his kids. Or at least he was. We don't know if he's changed after losing two of them- his oldest and his youngest. I'm going to stop talking before I give anything away though! But since someone else asked, I will say this: When they meet the Hesperides and Atlas, it will be a festival of feels and action! But mostly feels. Yeah, mostly feels. And sorry for any missed words/typos! I type really fast and sometimes my fingers skip a word. I try to fix it, but I don't always catch everything. I know how everything is supposed to be, and sometimes my mind fills in gaps of missing words. Sorry! Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Now, he was finally safe._

 _Holding her brother close so as to never lose him again, Zoe murmured the same words the son of Atlas was thinking. "I missed you."_

A comfortable silence settled around the van parked on the side of the road as the two siblings held each other tightly, tears cascading down both of their faces. It was a perfect moment, the sun's soft rays settling upon them as it started its dip below the horizon and the waves pounding against a cliff just out of sight. Yes, it was perfect, a picture-worthy moment between two siblings that finally found each other after countless millennia.

Of course, something had to go and ruin it.

From within the mini van, coming from the back near the trunk, was a reverberating, "What the fuck just happened!" It was so sudden, like a gunshot in the woods, that the two children of Atlas leapt apart like a pair of startled deer, their eyes darting towards their means of transportation.

A bush of red hair obscured their view through the side's back window. The curls bounced about, as if the person was furiously dodging an attack.

Without looking at her brother, Zoe hurried forwards and threw open the side door of the mini van.

In the backseat, Amanda sat with her head against the window, right leg pulled towards her with a foot on the seats and the other dangling down onto the floor. Her hands were slapping at Cassidy's covered arms, trying in vain to fend off the attack. Cassidy stared at the huntress grimly, ignoring the freckled hands pawing at her arms.

Zoe gawked at the scene unfolding before her eyes. She blinked, breaking herself out of her stupor. Clearing her throat, she said, "Cassidy...?"

The brown haired daughter of Demeter looked at the quest leader with an air of innocence that didn't quite match with her actions. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, somehow not removing her hands from where they were covering Amanda's mouth. "I told her not to do it."

Amanda narrowed her eyes from where she was being practically pinned down by the youngest half blood on their team of questers. Zoe couldn't see what she did, but a second later, Cassidy wrinkled her nose in disgust and leapt away from the redheaded huntress. "Ew!" She cried, wiping her hands on her jeans and sending a glare so vicious at the huntress that Zoe wondered who this brunette even was. The Cassidy Jones from Camp Half Blood looked terrified to simply talk to the lieutenant of the Hunters. Now she was glaring down one of the newest recruits.

What had changed?

Maybe it was the death of the son of Zeus... Zoe sighed internally. She knew she should've been the one to die.

But then she never would've known her brother was actually alive!

But Dave would've gotten a chance to live and love.

Oh, she was going to give herself another headache thinking like this!

Shaking her head a minuscule amount to stop the train of thought that was crashing through her mind, Zoe said, "What did you tell her not to do?"

"Ruin your moment!"

Amanda sat up, glaring back at the daughter of Demeter. "You said you can't read lips, so you didn't get the full picture of what happened! Even I didn't, because of that gods-damned hood that stupid champion of Hestia wore. But if you heard what I heard, you would want to know what the fuck just happened too!"

Cassidy set her face in a deep frown. "I don't want answers. I want to finish this quest already! Can't we finish this conversation as we drive?"

Zoe hesitated in the doorway of the van. "I don't know. Atlas- I mean _Percy_ might need some time before he can start driving us again and if I'm going to be telling you the story then-"

She was stopped by the slamming of a car door from the front of the van. Zoe whipped her head around, raven locks flying in an arch around her face, to stare at the front seat. Percy was in the driver's seat, still cloaked all in black. It was a strange sight to see on him, Zoe had to admit, for she had only ever seen him in white. Specifically, the white chiton and cloak that characterized him as the guardian of the garden of she and their sisters. Even when he left the mountain, he still wore the white chiton.

She frowned at the back of his head, staring at his short dark hair that was the same shade as her own. She caught his uncovered eyes in the rearview mirror, trying to express her concern through a gaze narrowed by furrowed brows. They used to have a connection, that by a single look they could tell the other's feelings and usually whatever accompanying message. Either that previous connection was broken, or he was straight out ignoring her. Percy's eyes flickered back onto the road angling out in front of them.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Zoe slipped into the van, seating herself in the middle row. Clicking the seatbelt into place over her lap and across her chest, she swiveled her head around to look at the two other girls on the quest. "I guess we _can_ finish the conversation as we drive."

Perseus reinserted the key into the mini van and spurred the engine to life. With a low rumbling as the drumroll to Zoe's story, she began to tell the other girls about her history with the son of Atlas, her long lost older brother. Throughout the tale that tumbled from Zoe's lips, they continued to drive towards Mount Tam, the home of Mount Orthys. Not once did Perseus interrupt, to correct her or add something. And Zoe was nearly certain that not everything she said was completely accurate. Her memory was as faded as a little girl's favorite ragdoll once she grew up.

But still, there was silence from the front seat.

Words spilled from Zoe's mouth, but she only paid a third of her attention to them. Another third was spent worrying about Percy. The other third was wasted on fears about what awaited them on the top of Mount Tam.

The lieutenant of Artemis hadn't seen any of her sisters or her father since she left the garden of the Hesperides. She agreed to help that vile, horrible snake known as Heracles just to leave the garden. Why would she want to leave the familiar paradise? To find the only person that was more familiar to her than any of the comforting riches of the magical grove. Only now had she succeeded.

But what would she tell her family when she saw them again? She left, and she offered as much of a decent explanation as her older brother had before her. Which is to say, none at all. She was only caught by her sisters as she ran down the mountainside, hurrying after the cruel, perverted son of Zeus. If David Hermin had ever seen that rodent, he would've been appalled to call him kin.

What would her family say to her? They no doubt knew she hadn't perished in the mortal world, but would they be happy to see her? What if they weren't? And no matter what they thought of her, what would Percy do when he saw them again? It took him weeks to open up to her. Would he be so quick to open up to the rest of the family he sacrificed himself to save?

That is, assuming his story was true. About losing it all to save his sisters... To save her...

The mini van's tires skipped over a bump in the road, jostling Zoe's thoughts as it tossed her up in the air. She focused on their surroundings quickly, eyes widening as she realized how close they were.

A little ways away, a giant before them, stood Mount Tam. She knew from experience that atop that cursed mountain was the location of Mount Orthys, the Titan base. She knew her father was a general in the last Titan war, but she couldn't fathom why he would do it again. Didn't he want to stop the life of fighting? Isn't that what he told her?

The mini van stopped. Zoe frowned, looking at the back of the driver's head. Why did Perseus stop? They weren't even on the mountain yet.

She voiced these concerns. "Why have we stopped, Percy?"

He looked ready to respond before she called him by his name. Or, more accurately, his nickname. He hesitated briefly, before answering. "We need to pick up some friends first."

"Friends?" Amanda repeated, an air of suspicion in her voice. "What kind of friends could you possibly want to bring? I don't think I know any of these friends."

"I'm sure you do," he responded with a quick shrug. "After all, all of you were there when I met them."

"Who-?" Zoe started to ask. She never got to finish the question, because a second later, the world went black.

In the backseat, nearly directly behind Zoe, Cassidy let out a bloodcurdling scream. The lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis winced, her eardrums practically blown out. The scream of utter terror was still somewhat-comforting, though. For a moment, Zoe wondered if she was the only one experiencing this complete loss of sight. It was a relief that she wasn't alone in that.

From the front of the van came low mutterings that Zoe assumed were uttered by her brother. (It felt so weird to her to say brother again, especially with him being right there, within touching distance. She relished in the taste it left on her mouth.) He sounded vaguely annoyed, and yet amused, as if was all some dramatic prank he expected to be pulled on them.

Then a door opened. There was no sound of it closing, only a swift breeze squeezing into the van and tousling the girls' hair. The wind blew her hair back, away from her face pointed towards the front of the car. Obviously, Percy's door was still open.

But where was Percy, then?

Shortly after the car door opened, the sound of lilting voices dancing on the gusts of air wafted into the mini van. Zoe could hear her brother's voice, but couldn't tell what words he was saying. She heard the other voices, too, but didn't recognize them. There were what sounded like four people outside the mini van, one of which was Perseus. One of the voices appeared to belong to a girl, if the muffled sounds were anything to go by.

Suddenly, all the voices stopped. Then Percy spoke again, his voice louder and clearer than before, as if he was getting closer to the opened door of the car. "I promise, you two, I'm fine! Stop worrying about me."

"I knew you were fine all along, Percy!" the voice of a young boy argued. Zoe's eyes widened before her face settled into a deep frown. This person sounds like a young child, one that knew her brother well. How long had he known her brother lived before she herself knew? Was she the last to be informed of this heart-stopping news?

"No he didn't," the girl's voice she heard earlier protested. "He was a mess. He wouldn't stop asking Dad where you were and when you were coming back and if you were okay."

Zoe didn't need to see her brother to know he winced at the young girl's words. "I'm sorry, guys! Really, I am. I didn't want to just leave, especially after what you last saw of me-"

What had they last seen of him?

"- but I had a quest to go on and Lady Artemis needs to be rescued," he finished, somewhat lamely. His excuse fell flat, and both of the accompanying children knew that.

"Uh-huh," the girl said in a tone that betrayed her lack of belief in his claim. Without seeing her, Zoe could picture the young girl crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow at the tall son of Atlas. Zoe liked this girl already.

Their voices were closer than ever. The door would be opening any second.

And as soon as Zoe thought that, the door to her left was yanked open by an overly excited son of Atlas. As if that was some kind of signal, the darkness shrouding her vision and the vision of the girls melted away.

Standing in the doorway was Percy, along with two children that appeared to be siblings. They both had dark hair and dark eyes, and they would've looked like Zoe's own younger siblings had their skin not lacked a tan glow. Their skin tone was more of an olive compared to Zoe and Percy's warm summer tan. However, they could still pass as their family.

And, taking into account how the boy clung to the hand of Zoe's brother, she guessed that they were already close.

How long had she known these kids? And why did they look so familiar to her?

"Zoe," Percy said, startling her out of her musing, self-destructive thoughts. Had she continued down that path of thought without interruption, she might have come to the (false) conclusion that he was closer to these two seemingly random demigods than he was to his younger sister.

She blinked, gazing up at the unmasked face of her brother as he stared down at her with something akin to pleading in his onyx eyes.

"Can you sit up front with me?" He asked, his polite tone rivalling the harsh rudeness of the voice of the man he pretended to be. Even his voice sounded different now, she remarked absently. Atlas, the man he pretended to be, had such a rough, gravelly voice. Percy's was smooth, like water on a windless day, so unlike the other's voice. He had done that on purpose, no doubt. To conceal his identity. To hide himself from her further.

Realizing that she had been waiting too long to answer him, instead just blankly staring up at his face, Zoe hurried to say, "Yes, sure, Percy."

Percy urged the two nameless kids backwards, so as to let his sister exit the vehicle. She slid past them, rounding the hood of the car and slipping into the passenger's side seat. He spoke lowly to the two kids as she did so, gesturing for them both to take a seat in the car. The young boy went in first, eagerly trusting everything that the son of Atlas had to say. The girl, a few years older than her brother, hesitated slightly. Zoe saw her look at Amanda and Cassidy with apprehension, along with a quick glance into the front seat. After a moment, though, she too crawled into the mini van.

After making sure both of the siblings were carefully settled into their respective seats, with seatbelts to hold both of them in place in the event of trouble (which was expected, since they _were_ half-bloods), Perseus hurried back to the driver's side. He sat down, shooting a wordless look over at his sister, before starting up the engine. Chugging along, the mini van began to crawl up the mountain like a tentative child just learning to move.

No one spoke.

Amanda and Cassidy were both partially in shock, neither of them knowing what they should be doing about this whole situation. The other part of them said to keep quiet, remembering the fits of rage the champion of Hestia had when his decisions were questioned.

Zoe stayed quiet too, wondering why he would want to bring two young children on this quest with them. Who were they? What was that darkness that seemed to crush the light around the van? And who were they to her brother? Her mind urged her to ask, but she too remembered the fury her brother showed when questioned. That angry, violent man wasn't the man she knew as the guardian of the garden of the Hesperides.

In truth, had he not revealed his identity to Zoe, Perseus might have reacted in his typical, violent fashion. But now, for some reason, he didn't feel the burning rage that had lingered in his soul for millennia.

He felt... Tired. Exhausted, really. The son of Atlas had to stifle a yawn as the van carrying now six half bloods chugged up the side of the mountain. Had he ever felt this fatigued in his whole life? No, he couldn't remember a time when he was this dead tired. It was almost as if he couldn't work up the energy to feel anything but drained. Mentally and physically, but mostly mentally.

As the van crept up the mountain, passing countless rocks and trees and other forms of vegetation, a tingling grew in the back of Percy's mind. He tried to brush it off originally, thinking it was his body trying to tell him to sleep, but it only became more insistent.

What was his mind trying to tell him? What could he possibly need to know?

Suddenly, the feeling increased by tenfold as a warmth spread through his body that he associated only with his patron, Hestia. He listened, the van's speed decreasing as he concentrated. Everyone in the vehicle stared at him with mixed expressions of concern and confusion, but he didn't speak. He was too busy trying to catch any word his patron might be trying to tell him.

 _GET OUT OF THE CAR, NOW!_

He flinched, hearing the telepathic scream of the goddess of the hearth. He hesitated just a second, trying to figure out why she would say that. Then he smelt it. Ozone.

 _Lightning._

Realizing now what the goddess was trying to say, he slammed on the brakes of the van, even though it wasn't going very fast. Everyone rocked in their seats at the sudden change in momentum. Repeating Hestia's words, Percy barked frantically, "Get out of the van, now!" He didn't wait to see their reactions before he unbuckled his seat belt and flung himself out of the vehicle. He landed on his feet, of course, turning back around to tear open the side door.

The two dark haired siblings scurried out of the van, followed by Amanda and Cassidy who both vaulted over the back seat to escape. Zoe had exited out the passenger's side door, sprinting around to stand with her brother and the other quest members. All of them, minus Perseus, had looks of utter confusion on their faces.

Without explanation, Perseus hurried to escort the five away from the van. The smell of ozone was only getting stronger. They hadn't seemed to notice, but if they did, they paid no attention to it.

"Hurry! We have to get away from the van!" He commanded, shooing them further away. They hurt the process by trying to demand more details from the panicked son of Atlas.

They were only a few yards away from the van when lightning struck.

Perseus had his back to the metal contraption when the bolt of electricity audibly tore through the roof, incinerating the innards of the vehicle where they were just sitting. He cursed loudly and foully, not paying any heed to the innocence of the two children standing directly in front of him. Knowing what was bound to come next, he grabbed the five people and pushed them close to each other in front of his body. There were shouts of protest and alarm, either about the van or their treatment.

Perseus ignored them, caring more about whether they lived than about their comfort.

Using all the strength he had in his body, which was a lot considering his titan of a father, he pushed them to the ground before flopping atop their squirming forms.

This all took a matter of two seconds, from the moment the lightning struck the van to the moment Percy threw the assembled half bloods to the ground. Just as he had expected, the lightning caused a fire to erupt in the body of the van, the plush seats burning quickly once they were fed the spark of a flame. The flame caught, spreading through the vehicle, until the entire thing was engulfed in replications of the first little spark.

Then the heat reached the engine and all its small, working mechanisms powered by gasoline.

The heat from the explosion seared across Percy's back, where he lay on the ground a few feet away, covering the forms of his friends. Fire licked at the soles of their shoes, causing shrieks of fear as their feet heated up. Percy ignored them; the fire might melt the rubber bottoms of their sneakers (or combat boots, in the case of himself and the huntresses) but they wouldn't be hurt.

He also ignored them in favor of swallowing his own screams. He knew they weren't far enough from the van when the lightning struck, due to their dawdling steps and repeated questions. They were a good distance, far enough to keep it from being fatal. But not far enough to ensure a lack of injury.

Rarely, in all his travels, had Perseus ever had to battle fire. His ensemble was not fireproof the way one might expect of a traveling half blood. Plus, the fact that his patron was the goddess of the hearth was usually enough insurance. He was resistant to flame, but not invincible.

It came as an unfortunate surprise, therefore, when he smelled burning flesh mixed in with the burning of the mechanical fire.

Biting his tongue to keep from screaming in agony, Perseus leapt off the pile of frightened half bloods the moment he felt the heat of the explosion die down. He then flopped down on the other side after making sure the remaining grass was not alight, rolling back and forth to put out any fire that was still caught on his fabric or flesh.

He was back on his feet, balanced on the slightly melted soles of his black combat boots, when the others began to climb to their feet.

All five of them had looks comprised of fear, confusion, and shock. They stared at the burning wreckage of their mode of transportation, three pairs of black eyes, one pair of green, and one pair of blue. Perseus was the only one looking away from it; he was doing a visual check up on all his traveling companions, to make sure that they hadn't been affected by the explosion as he had.

As he did this, he sent a quick prayer to Hestia, thanking her for the warning. Immediately after, he felt the ties of a cloak appear around his neck. He looked behind him as much as he could, seeing the ashes of his old one at his feet. In another prayer, he sent a thank you. His patron, as much as she must hate it, knew that he loathed to show such weakness as an injury in front of fellow half bloods. They were okay, and that was all that mattered to him.

Zoe was the first to look away from the fire. She did the same thing her brother just did, taking into account everyone's injuries. Her eyes breezed over the four people standing closest to her. Then they stopped on her brother.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. He threw himself on top of them to protect them from any harm in the blast. Now, he was standing slightly hunched over, in obvious discomfort.

"Percy, are you okay?" Zoe asked, concerned.

Everyone looked to the son of Atlas at this question, seeing the slumped figure and grimace upon his face.

Percy's eyes snapped up, his posture immediately correcting, as much as it pained him. "I'm fine," he lied. "Just trying to get used to this unnaturalness of my burned shoes." He chuckled weakly, trying and failing to ease her worries. Seeing that none of them believed him, he desperately tried to change the subject. "Why would a lightning bolt try to kill us?"

"One shall perish at a parent's hand," Zoe recited uneasily. She and Percy both knew that their father would never willingly kill them, but they were so close to him. No one else was this close to their parents.

"But Dave is dead," the son of Atlas said. "Zeus has no reason to attack us!"

Silence returned as they all tried to think up an answer. Finally, Amanda sighed and lowered her head. "It's me."

"You?" Zoe looked at her sister in arms and frowned. "Amanda, your parents were both mortals. You said your mother and father were both around. You don't have a godly parent."

The redheaded huntress sighed again. "I don't have a godly parent, no." She hesitated. "But I do have two godly grandparents."

The others gaped at her.

"My mother's father was Poseidon," she admitted. "My father's father was Zeus."

"How is this possible?" Zoe murmured, looking at her fellow huntress with an incredulous gaze.

Amanda shrugged miserably. "They weren't supposed to survive. They met each other in the Lotus Casino, in Las Vegas, when they were twenty. This was during World War Two. Then, somehow, I don't know, they got out. And it was late 1990s. Then they had my brother. Then, years later, they had me. Jake died. I didn't." She stopped and swallowed hard. "The lightning bolt came because of me."

"A child of the eldest gods..." Zoe's breath caught.

Amanda lowered her head. "I'm fifteen." She looked up at everyone through red eyelashes. "I'm the child of the prophecy, if I ever leave the Hunt."

 **Hey guys! Bet you weren't expecting that! Ok, I remembered this time: Go vote in the poll on my profile! Ok, next update is Tuesday, a regular 4 now that midterms are over. Btw this is the longest chapter, at about 4800 words! Ok, that's all. Thanks! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) I'm not sure how many chapters are left in the story, exactly, but I would say there should be about ten or less chapters. I don't plan out each chapter individually ahead of time, cause I feel like that stops it from being... Organic, almost. Like it's so strict and rigid in the plan that I can't get it like I want it. I'm probably talking nonsense. Moral of my rambling: About ten chapters left, I'd guess. Glad people were surprised with the ending of last chapter! If you remembered, Amanda said she grew up around both of her parents (until her mother committed suicide), but I always referred to them as a group of half bloods. Technically, she is a half blood, with a quarter of godly blood from each of her parents! I know it probably doesn't exactly work like that, but oh well. This is fiction. Anyways, that's all the stuff I have to vaguely respond to! Just please, keep voting in the poll! You have a say in what I write next, so keep voting! Thanks! :) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Amanda lowered her head. "I'm fifteen." She looked up at everyone through red eyelashes. "I'm the child of the prophecy, if I ever leave the Hunt."_

No one quite knew what to say. Even Zoe wasn't expecting this, and Amanda was one of her fellow huntresses, her sister in arms!

Finally, Perseus found his voice. "Well, shit."

Zoe gasped and turned to glare at her older brother, who didn't have the decency to look sheepish until she hissed, "Language, Percy! There are children here, even if you never bothered to introduce them!"

Now he was smart enough to allow his cheeks to color slightly as he grinned at his peeved younger sister. "Sorry, must've slipped my mind with this life or death quest we're on and the emotional turmoil of knowing that we're on a different side right now from the rest of our family." The teasing grin slipped away, revealing a small frown. "But let me stop everything to introduce the two children you all should already know!"

Eager to redeem herself from dropping a bomb of information on everyone, Amanda said, "I knew I recognized these kids! I just couldn't pinpoint it."

Percy nodded at the redheaded huntress, relieved _someone_ knew what was going on around here. But he still saw the confused looks on Zoe's and Cassidy's faces, so he decided he needed to elaborate.

"This is Nico," he said, gesturing to the boy, who waved when he was introduced. "And this is his sister, Bianca. They are the half bloods that we were all sent to get, for various reasons, from the military school in Maine." The son of Atlas smirked. "If you remember, I got to them first."

"I remember," Zoe said bitterly, annoyed by her brother's smugness and the fact that she hadn't been able to accomplish that mission, now that he brought it up. "I'm sure we don't need any more of your commentary, brother."

"Brother?" The young boy, Nico, repeated. He looked up at the son of Atlas in confusion. "You have a sister?"

Zoe looked heartbroken, realizing her brother hadn't talked about her to these children. Perseus saw her expression and dropped to a knee before the son of Hades, trying not to wince as pain shot up his back.

"I actually have five," he clarified, "including Zoe." In a softer voice, he said, "Do you remember when, a little while after I introduced you to your father, I got really upset and you had to leave?"

The young boy nodded, blindly accepting every word his immortal hero spoke to him as he gazed on in awe.

"Well, I got so upset because I missed my sisters. I saw Zoe earlier that day, and I just remembered how much I missed them."

The son of Hades frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you tell her?"

The son of Atlas pursed his lips before he let out a sigh of regret and disappointment. "I was afraid," he admitted. "I was afraid of telling you because I was trying to stop myself from really getting attached to anyone. I was really stupid, Nico. Don't you ever do what I did, you hear me? If there are people willing to listen to you, you talk to them. Give them something to listen to. Don't be afraid of what their reaction will be, because you won't have to deal with that alone. They'll have to deal with that too. But if you never say anything, that's your burden to carry by yourself. And it's always a million times easier to carry with someone by your side."

The young boy blinked, only understanding half of what the champion of his father said. And that wasn't even taking into account how it relates to Percy's life. Nico was completely and innocently oblivious. Percy had to stop himself from scooping the child up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Um, okay," Nico said after a moment of confusion. His small frown was ever present on his youthful face. "But why didn't you tell Zoe? She is your sister, right?"

"Of course she is," Percy hurried to say, sensing a rotten look from above, "but that made me even more afraid." He leaned closer towards the little boy he was starting to see as a brother, whispering conspiratorially, "She's kind of scary, right?"

The dark haired boy nodded his head vigorously, eyes wide as he agreed whole-heartedly. Perseus drew back to laugh. He could feel his sister's dark eyes, the same as his own, as they bored into the top of his skull. But he refused to look, worried she would see the truth in his eyes. Now that his hood was taken off, he felt so exposed to the world. Everyone could see him, from any angle. He was vulnerable.

But he would survive that. He fought off a wince as he accidentally jostled his burnt form. He might survive his vulnerability but the burn was surely taking its toll on him.

The son of Atlas leaned back in again. Nico scooted forwards, trying to shield his older sister's ears from the secrets Percy was telling him. Percy said with a pained expression on his face, "You know, before this quest, I hadn't seen any of my family members for over three thousand years."

The young boy gasped in surprise, his brain (figuratively) exploded with the information that Percy was bestowing upon him. "Three thousand years...?" he repeated in wonder, eyes roaming over the older boy's figure. "But you don't look three thousand years old!"

Perseus chuckled. "I'm actually older than that. You see, I was forced to leave my home." He wasn't telling his sisters this, so it was fine to tell the truth to the young son of Hades. "But I lived there for many, many years before your uncle made me leave. The same uncle that almost killed us."

Nico had a look of awe on his face, his small brain trying to absorb all the words falling from Percy's lips and flying off his tongue, but it was quickly being overloaded with knowledge. The son of Atlas knew he had to tie this up, quick, before the boy passed out from too much information.

Maybe. Was that possible? Either way, he didn't want to find out.

"But anyways," the champion of Hestia continued, shaking himself back onto the topic at hand, "I hadn't seen her in so long, that I wasn't sure if she would still love me anymore. Zoe thought I was dead, and I didn't want to ruin things. Plus, I was afraid. I was afraid she would hate me."

Nico nodded slowly, understanding that part of the speech better than any other. Sisters, he knew. Well, knew as well as he could. As a boy, it was difficult to understand human beings of the opposite gender, even if one of those human beings was related to him by blood.

(Poor kid, Percy thought with pity. It's only going to get harder and harder as he grows up.)

Nico stopped and let his eyes grow exponentially wide until Percy feared they would fall out of his skull. The olive-skinned boy looked up at that tanned partial-immortal and asked in a shocked tone, "Wait, the rest of your family, do they know that you're alive?!"

He seemed to already know the answer already, but Percy shook his head. In a grave voice, he said, "No, they think I'm still dead." He smiled, trying not to make it as bitter as he felt it was. "So let's see how they react when we reach the top of this mountain, shall we?"

Hiding a grimace and a groan as he stood and wincing slightly as the nearly unbearable pain flared across his seared flesh, Perseus stood up. He looked around at the others, all of whom were pretending that they weren't just eavesdropping in his and Nico's conversation. The son of Atlas rolled his eyes but said nothing about that. Instead, he only said, "Let's get going up the mountain if we're doing to save the goddess of the moon!"

The others gave a muted cheer of approval before trekking up the rest of the tall Mount Tam. They weren't too far from the top as it was; they only had a little ways to go before they would be upon the garden of the Hesperides. And who knew how that would go?

Zoe always was the most radical of all his younger sisters. Hopefully, that hadn't changed in the years he was gone. He didn't know what he would do it his other four sisters decided to hate him too.

As they strolled up the winding mountain, Perseus found himself walking at the back of the pack. Cassidy led the way, Bianca and Nico wandering in the wake of her footsteps. Somehow, Zoe and Amanda were right in front of him. This surprised the son of Atlas, who assumed at least one of them would prefer to be at the front. Zoe for her experience in the area. And Amanda for, well, her high-spirited ways.

He wasn't planning on trying to listen in on their conversation as they all walked up the steep incline. It just happened.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, Zoe," Amanda apologized.

Percy's sister sighed. "I forgive you, Amanda! I just wish you would've told me. You, being so close to being the child of the prophecy? That seems like something I should have known. And not just as your lieutenant. I feel like I should have know that as your friend and as your sister in arms, too."

Amanda sighed heavily, sounding like she was about to cry. "I know, and I'm really sorry. I just thought that if I told people, they wouldn't let me out of their sight, worried I would be kidnapped by Kronos in an attempt to make me break my oath and become the prophecy child. I didn't want people to start acting different."

Zoe didn't speak for a moment. Her eavesdropping brother worried that their friendship was about to fall apart. He was about to jump in when she finally spoke. "I'm the daughter of Atlas," she blurted out.

Amanda faltered in her step. Perseus almost walked into her, since he had been growing unknowingly close to them to try to hear their words better. "The daughter of Atlas?"

The lieutenant to Artemis nodded miserably. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want people to judge me, either."

It was Amanda's turn not to speak. Then, she laughed lightly, in genuine mirth. "I guess we are sisters after all. Sure, sisters in arms, but sisters nonetheless."

Percy was delighted to see his sister sharing in the enjoyment flitting across her face. Until, that is, Amanda's face darkened like a cloud passing over the fiery sun. As it did, Zoe's smile slipped away into the corners of his memory.

"I still don't get why Zeus would try to kill us, though!" Amanda exclaimed loudly, but not so loudly as to draw the attention of the three demigods plowing ahead. They didn't seem to notice that the son of Atlas was lurking behind. "I mean, sure, I might be the child of the prophecy if I'm released from my vow. But I'm also his granddaughter! Why would he try to kill his granddaughter, along with the people attempting to rescue his maiden daughter from an eternal punishment?"

Zoe hesitated before answering, carefully considering her words. Percy tried not to be too obvious in anxiously waiting for an answer. He had his own theories (most of them being that Zeus is just an asshole that would watch the world burn as long as he could still be king) but he bit his tongue.

"Maybe it wasn't Zeus," Zoe said haltingly, waiting to see Amanda's reaction before she continued. When the redhead didn't show any sign of shock or emotion, the daughter of Atlas continued. "I mean, we're going up this mountain to get to Kronos, right? And Kronos has eyes everywhere. He probably knows that you're so close to being the child of the prophecy and would do anything to get one of his followers to be the prophecy child. So does it really seem so surprising that the titan father of Zeus is that one that threw the lightning bolt?"

Amanda thought over the idea, oblivious to the fact that the son of Atlas was doing the same behind her. Now that his sister brought this information to light, he had to admit that it did make sense, in a twisted way. He wanted it to be Zeus, just to add another reason for his hatred to the tally kept in his mind. But unfortunately, framing his son by attempting to kill the prophecy child- that did seem like the kind of thing Kronos would do. Perseus met the golden-eyed titan of time long ago, years before he left the mountain, during the First Titan War. And as much as he admired the immortal for his cunning battle strategies, he had to confess that he was manipulative. (Not as much as his son, though. Zeus was as manipulative as any bastard could be.)

"I guess that does make sense," Amanda conceded, sounding a little disappointed. Maybe she was also looking for a reason to further hate the king of the gods, Percy wondered. Or maybe she just wanted to believe in something all her own.

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but a shout from further up the mountain drew all their attention away from their conversation.

"Guys!" It was Bianca that yelled, Percy could immediately tell. Already, his heart began to beat faster. Were they okay?

"There's a whole bunch of mist up ahead!"

The son of Atlas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, relief washing over him like the ocean waves he missed so much.

"What kind of mist?" Amanda called. As she spoke, the pack of three half bloods began to walk faster up the incline, desperate to reach up with the other members of their quest.

"Both kinds," Zoe and Percy said at once, just as a voice echoed from ahead, through a cloud of fog, "I don't know."

"We're on our way! Don't go anywhere," Percy commanded, sprinting past his sister and her sister in arms. He promised Hades, when he met the god of the Underworld, that he would give his life to protect the two young children he rescued in Maine. And he would never, not now and not in an eternity, break that promise.

The nearing-frantic son of Atlas broke through the mist to find the two children of Hades standing alone. He hurried over to them, dropping down despite the pain, to speak to them. "Are you both okay?"

They nodded, with varying expressions fluttering across their faces. Bianca looked nervous but determined. Nico just looked relieved that Percy caught back up to them.

The son of Atlas wrapped his arms around the two kids, pulling them into a quick, comforting group hug to erase their fears. He let them go, however, before they could wrestle their pinned arms free and drape them over his back. He couldn't let them, two kids, find out about the scorched flesh hidden underneath his black cloth. He was certain he had worse injuries; he could manage through the rest of this quest without worrying anyone.

Taking in a detail he hadn't noticed earlier, Percy frowned. "Where's Cassidy?"

Nico's dark eyes welled with tears as the fear began to overtake him, despite Percy's best efforts to calm the young boy down. "I-I don't know. We were following her and suddenly she disappeared! We thought we were lost, Percy."

Percy pulled him into another hug, taking care to ease the boy into the warm embrace. Nico threw his arms around Percy's neck, shaking as he tried not to sob into the immortal's shoulder.

"It's okay, kiddo," Percy murmured. "It's okay. You're okay. I found you."

Zoe and Amanda hurried towards the champion of Hestia and the two siblings of Hades once they broke through the fog. They stopped short, counting only three heads before them and not four.

"Where's Cassidy?" Amanda asked, an edge of panic on her voice. Throughout the adventure, the redheaded girl had grown close to the daughter of Demeter, despite the girl's extreme shyness and her introverted ways.

Percy just shook his head in response, too busy comforting the young son of Hades. Zoe pursed her lips sadly, unable to understand where the daughter of Demeter had disappeared to.

Once Nico had backed away from the edge of hysteria with the guiding hand of Perseus to lead him to safety, the champion of Hestia stood and regarded the others with something akin to sorrow. "We don't know where Cassidy is, but we have to continue on without her. We can't make it through this fog, looking for her, without losing each other or our way. We're close to the top of mountain. The garden is only a little ways away. We can't risk losing each other and our progress to look for Cassidy."

Amanda looked like she wanted to protest, assumedly in a very violent fashion with a few curse words thrown in. However, Zoe put a hand on her arm and stopped her. "Percy is right," his sister admitted with an apologetic look towards the redheaded huntress. "We have to keep going. We can look for Cassidy after Artemis is freed. And maybe Artemis will be able to find her! But for now, we need to keep going.

Sighing in defeat, Amanda nodded. Sharing a looking with his sister, Percy nodded before leading the two siblings of Hades further up the mountain, Amanda and Zoe following behind.

Percy stopped them a little ways farther, dead in his tracks. Eyes widening, his hands fumbled for the hood of his cloak as he threw it over his head. The fabric trembled in his shaking hands, which he hid in the depths of the dark cloth. Zoe swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched her long-lost brother hide within his cloak and within himself, like he had for so long.

Amanda frowned at the unusual movement. "Why are we stopped?" she demanded to know.

In a low voice, Percy whispered, "We're here. We're at the garden of the Hesperides."

As the words left the mouth of the son of Atlas, the misty fog around them cleared away. The clouds rolled off the mountain in waves, revealing a lush, beautiful paradise. Crickets chirped in the flowering bushes that dotted the area, the petals every color imaginable. Reds, yellows, oranges. Purples, pinks, and even blues. A little ways away stood a giant tree coated in a shimmering display of golden apples, their skins sparkling in the meager light granted to the top of the mountain. Beneath the branches of this towering tree, a hundred-headed dragon slept peacefully, smoke curling from his nostrils at each exhale.

Zoe and Percy let their gazes wander, drinking in the sights of their home that they hadn't seen in several millennia. The only thing missing was...

Four beautiful girls with raven locks and obsidian eyes materialized before the quintet of questers. They narrowed their eyes, tanned foreheads scrunching up as they frowned. "So, the quest arrives at long last," the oldest of the Hesperides sneered, crossing her arms.

Zoe stepped forwards, drawing every gaze in the area towards herself. For a brief moment, the narrowed gaze of the Hesperides faltered, leaving only a look of sorrow, grief, and delight. Taking a shaky breath filled with the same emotions, Zoe smiled hesitantly and said softly, "Hello, sisters."

 **Hey guys! Kinda short, but still acceptable. Keep voting in the poll, please! Next update is Saturday! We'll get to see the full reactions of the Hesperides then! So see you then! Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! I know we're all excited for the story, so some quick vague responses before we get going! No worries, everyone; if you know me, then you know I will make this as dramatic as possible! But I definitely had to have the suspense and the cliffhanger beforehand to really get your emotions going. :) If anyone's still here from one of my older stories (I can't remember which) a reader gave me the nickname "Queen of Cliffhangers", hence my profile picture if you've seen that. I gotta live up to my title! You should expect this by now lol. Just gonna say this about what's to come: I'm not too good at overly happy endings... ;) Mwahaha! I'm glad people are still enjoying this though! On an unrelated note, this story has over 900 followers! :O That's amazing. Anyways, back on track. To the people concerned about Cassidy... I shall say nothing. No comment! ... ;) Ok, I think that's it. I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! And keep voting in the poll!**

 **Third Person POV**

Zoe stepped forwards, drawing every gaze in the area towards herself. For a brief moment, the narrowed gaze of the Hesperides faltered, leaving only a look of sorrow, grief, and delight. Taking a shaky breath filled with the same emotions, Zoe smiled hesitantly and said softly, "Hello, sisters."

The daughter of Atlas swallowed hard, eager and yet apprehensive to see what the reaction of her family would be. She's on the wrong side, she knows. Would they put aside all their family ties to favor those forged by the blood of war?

Arethusa, the oldest of the sisters, stepped forwards. Her face was the most closed off of any of the Hesperides, arms still crossed and a frown ever present on her colored lips. "Zoe," she said without emotion. "What are you doing her?" Her tone betrayed none of her feelings on seeing her long-lost sister again, only containing a hesitant curiosity that bordered on the edge of suspicion.

The dark haired huntress swallowed and said, with dread weighing down her heart, "I am the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I am the leader of this quest." Aegle, the sister just older than Zoe, gasped from behind Arethusa. Her obsidian eyes began to fill with tears. Of all the sisters, she was the one closest to the lieutenant of Artemis before she left.

Getting over her shock, Arethusa cleared her throat. "I'm afraid we cannot let you pass. After you betrayed the garden, you broke our sisterly bond. You are no longer our sister."

Percy watched as the words struck Zoe's heart, making her let out a breath and curl a protective hand around her stomach. He felt his heart break too, but it shattered at Zoe's next words.

"I didn't leave to betray you, sisters! I left to find our brother! Please, you must believe me!" she begged.

Arethusa retreated back a step in surprise at her words, standing in line with the other three sisters. Hesperia, the second oldest and therefore the second in command, frowned. "You heard what he told us when he left, Zoe. We know he never meant to return. Why did you not return when you found out of his death?"

Zoe dragged a hand across her face. Percy had to look twice. His youngest sister was crying? And what was he doing? Nothing.

Nico glanced up at his hero from where he was standing a foot to the left. The cloaked man was trembling, either with rage or with something else, the boy couldn't tell. He tugged on the black fabric, causing the immortal to look down at him.

"Aren't those your sisters?" the son of Hades whispered, brow furrowed in confusion.

Slowly, Perseus nodded, tuning out Zoe's desperate pleas for understanding.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" Nico asked, a frown pulling his lips southward down his face.

Nico watched the older male open his mouth, then close it, searching for words. Looking for an excuse. When none came, he shook his head sadly and confessed, "I'm afraid." He looked at the little boy, their roles suddenly reversed. In the onyx eyes the same color as his own, Percy sought out the answers to his problem. Comfort, understanding, a sense of direction.

"Tell them," Nico urged impatiently. "They obviously love you, Percy."

The son of Atlas nodded, taking the words of the son of Hades to heart. They loved him. They missed him. He could do this!

Putting on a façade of bravery, Perseus took a step forwards, towards where Zoe was standing, pleading her case. He stopped as Erytheia finished asking her question of the lieutenant of Artemis, fear threatening to overtake him as he heard the hostile tone. "How could you have been so selfish to not come home?"

"I didn't believe Percy was dead," Zoe confessed after a moment, voice low. "I thought that if I stayed in the mortal world, I could find him."

Disgusted with her sister's foolishness, Arethusa scoffed. "You clung to an impossible hope, Zoe. Because of this, we cannot let you pass. Now take your quest away or we will have no choice but to wake Ladon."

All eyes shot towards the hundred-headed dragon slumbering under the tree packed with golden apples. The questers, bar the children of Atlas, shuddered when they saw the dagger-like teeth protruding from the mouth of the beast.

All the Hesperides had the decency to look sorrowful at this proposition. Aegle cried large, fat tears as she said softly, "Please, Zoe. Please don't make us do it."

Still, even under this threat, the exiled daughter of Atlas looked hesitant to leave. "Please, sisters," she begged. "We have to finish our quest."

Hesperia shook her head. "Zoe, take your questers." Her eyes roamed across the assembled half bloods, listing them off. "Take your fellow huntress, your son and daughter of Hades, and..." Her eyes stopped on the cloaked champion of Hestia.

Erytheia looked at her slightly-older sister. "What is it, Hesperia?" Frowning when the second-in-command wouldn't answer her, she too examined the cloaked man. Her jaw fell open, but not a word left her lips.

Already sensing who the man in black fabric was, Aegle sobbed, turning to Erytheia and wailing into her white chiton. The youngest of the remaining four took the loss of her sister and brother the hardest of any of them. Suddenly, all her pent up emotion was freeing itself.

Last to come to the conclusion, Arethusa looked at the champion of Hestia and took half a step forwards. She was hesitant, apprehensive, as if she was afraid to get her hopes up. Her obsidian eyes flickered towards Zoe, who saw the gesture even through the tears watering her cheeks. Smiling widely though the rivers ran down her face, Zoe nodded.

Percy watched this entire exchange, paralyzed. He wanted to tell them, he did! He had every intention of telling them. But now that the moment was here, he couldn't find the strength within himself to move. What if they changed their mind? What if he was wrong? This wasn't how he wanted to do this! This wasn't how he imagined it would go! He was terrified.

Nico saw this, reading the stiffened posture of Percy easily. Sighing at how predictable the hero was being, he stepped forwards and pushed the older being. Thankfully for Percy, the dark haired boy was short and only managed to push the back of the taller man's knees. Percy's legs buckled and he stumbled forwards to keep himself upright.

He corrected his posture, looking up through his hood to see that everyone on the mountain was staring at him. The Hesperides were gazing at him with longing, hope, and a weaker version of hesitation. Zoe's eyes tried to lend him comfort, as did Bianca's. Nico sent his hero blind support, believing nothing was impossible for the son of Atlas. Amanda raised her eyebrow in challenge, daring the champion of Hestia to back out.

Shakily raising a trembling hand, Perseus waved to his sisters from afar. "H-hello," he said, cursing himself for the stutter. This was _not_ how he imagined it would go!

Before he could curse himself for his own foolishness and failure, a blur of black and white flew from the gateway guarded by the Hesperides and tackled the son of Atlas. He stumbled back a step at the impact, making a noise of pain and surprise (though mostly pain) as hands wrapped around his body, but he did not fall. He looked down, eyes wide, to see the weeping form of Aegle clutching him close.

His other three sisters hurried over, all gathering around their long-lost older brother. Erytheia enveloped her brother in a hug along with her younger sister, followed soon after by Hesperia. The two tough girls broke their mask of calm and let tears soak into his black cloak. Arethusa hung back, flipping the hood off her older brother's head. When she saw that it was indeed him under the fabric, she smiled in relief.

"Where have you been all this time, Brother?" Aegle wailed, refusing to release her sibling even after her sisters had all let go. The eldest child of Atlas winced from the pain of his injury as her curled fists wound themselves tighter and tighter into the fabric hiding his burn. To a bystander, though, it looked like a wince from the painful answer to the sobbed question.

"I... I am the champion of Hestia," he answered after a moment's hesitation. "And the champion of Hades, as well."

Slowly, something began to dawn on Arethusa. It reached her first, as the oldest of the sisters. She froze, frowning.

"You're not on our side of the war, then," she said, tone indicating a statement and not a question. "You and Zoe are both against us. We are a family divided."

"No!" Percy retorted so suddenly and so loudly that Aegle released him in shock. She stumbled back a step, watching the cloaked head of her brother, wondering why he would ever wish to hide himself from them. Idly, she wondered if he was the same brother they mysteriously lost eons ago.

"I refuse to fight against you, sisters! I refuse to fight against family!" The son of Atlas declared brashly, voice frantic as he silently pleaded with them to believe him. "I'm tired of fighting and of conflict and of death! I'm tired of missing you all, of wanting nothing more than to be near you but fearing that if I am then you'll hate me!"

The Hesperides looked like they wanted to interrupt, but Percy plowed on, ignoring them. It was as if something inside him had burst, releasing everything he had stored up from years before he left the garden of his sisters. When he broke down in front of Zoe, that was only one of the many dams inside him burst. It was a trickle of water down the great cement wall of his mind. A singular leaf lost in early September compared to the hundreds that would fall from the heavily-weighed oak branches before the first flakes of winter arrive. The battle cry uttered before the opposing army has even been seen.

"I didn't want to leave the garden!" he continued to confess. "I wanted to stay here with you all, with Father, for the rest of eternity! But I could not let you suffer because of a stupid dream that I longed to hold on to! So I left and met Hestia and tried to move on! I ran and I fought and I rescued demigods. _And I broke!_ I broke because without you, I didn't know what to do!

"But I couldn't reveal I was broken! No, I was too foolish! Too stubborn and too hot-headed and too self-assured! I was afraid to tell Hestia, my patron, my friend, my _mother_ , that my heart was broken and inside, I was _dead_. And I spent years doing this! One turned into five, and five turned into a decade. A decade into a score, and a score into a century! Before I knew it, millennia had passed! Eons passed me by as if they were nothing, and I was oblivious to this passage of time. A lifetime is what I wasted, walking alone down my path to damnation, ignoring every chance for salvation because I believed that I didn't deserve to be happy! And I still might not."

He sighed, not quite sure who he was talking to anymore. Ignorant to his location, ignorant to his audience, ignorant to the awakened danger lurking beneath an apple tree like some demented myth of Isaac Newton. The only thing he was aware of was the sudden crushing of his thoughts on his soul, the sudden impression of drowning even though he was standing on dry land. The sudden sensation of suffocation as he struggled to get all his words out of their locked prison and onto the wind.

"But I'm tired of fighting," he said softly, heartbreakingly gentle. "I'm tired of fighting the people trying to help me. I'm tired of fighting my greatest desires. I'm tired of fighting battles that no one will ever truly win. And I'm tired of fighting myself. I'm so tired. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight in this war. I just want to be home, with my sisters and my father, the way things used to be."

His words carried themselves on the ever-present mountain wind, ensuring that every being present was able to hear his confessions. The last syllables faded to silence like the final notes of a powerful orchestra. The music gone, with nothing but silence to comfort audience and musician alike. Where was the encore? Where was the applause? Each waiting for the other, each longing for something more that couldn't be given.

Until it was.

Erytheia took a cautious step towards the shattered form of her broken older brother. She stretched a hand out, but did not touch him. "Brother, we don't wish to fight you, either. You can come home. Father can find a way! It _can_ be just like it was eons ago, before the fateful day when you left. You can come back and it can be like you never left."

Percy said nothing, though his dark eyes filled with a veil of tears, hidden behind a dark screen of a cloak's hood. He was safe within the dark fabric, even if he was alone. So utterly alone.

Hesperia followed the lead of her younger sister and hesitantly approached her brother. She went a literal step further, reaching out a hand and gently grasping the fabric on the back of his hood. She waited, to see if he would protest, before slowly dragging the fabric from his face, taking special care not to pull his hair.

The veil of tears ripped to shreds that cascaded down his cheeks as he actually laid eyes on his sisters. It had been so long since he actually saw them... He drank in their appearance, now without the tint of dark fabric obscuring his gaze. Hesperia gave her brother a watery smile, twin rivers flowing down her face as well. When Percy looked around at his other sisters, they all had tears running from their eyes, even Zoe. Towards the back, trying to conceal her face, the son of Atlas caught a glimpse of a redheaded huntress desperately wiping her eyes.

"I want to come home," Percy finally said, heart getting heavier before he said his next words. "But I am a member of Zoe's quest. We have to finish it." He shot a wide, wet-eyed look at his younger sisters. "Please, let us pass without waking Ladon. If we manage to free Artemis, I will return to guard the garden. Let us pass and it can be like it was!"

The three younger sisters, as well as all the quest members, turned to Arethusa. As the oldest of the Hesperides, she had the deciding say in any matter such as this.

Anxiously, the dark haired girl chewed on her bottom lip, locking eyes with her desperate brother. This was strictly against orders from their father, but he must not have known that Percy would be on the quest! He missed his only son as much as the daughters of Atlas missed their only brother.

Taking a deep breath, Arethusa said, "You may pass." She waited for the quiet celebrations to cease before adding, "On one condition."

Eager to accept, Percy nodded immediately. He knew Arethusa; she wouldn't make these conditions impossible. He remembered how, when she was younger, he would gather her up on his back and parade her around he garden. They were the first two, and the certainly bonded during that time before the others. She wouldn't make any such condition to hurt her older brother. Would she? No, she couldn't have changed that much.

Still, a part of him grew nervous. Nevertheless, he readily agreed. "Anything."

"Promise you'll come back," she demanded, tone losing its cold business-like quality and taking on more of a begging one. "Promise me you'll return to the garden."

Percy smiled brightly in relief. "I promise," he said immediately, earning him brilliant grins from the four Hesperides before him. "I'll return to the garden, I promise. I promise."

Arethusa matched his smile of relief. "Then you and the rest of the quest may pass. We shall not wake Ladon. Be careful, though. Father has been in a bit of a... Mood lately."

The four Hesperides quickly stood in front of the path to the top of the mountain. Aegle, Erytheia, and Hesperia disappeared into the mist with bright smiles adorning their faces. Arethusa stayed behind to make sure the five questers made it through.

Percy passed first. He hugged his younger sister quickly, promising once more to return immediately after the quest was over. Bianca and Nico followed, shooting curious glances at the immortal daughter of Atlas. Amanda nodded in respect to the dark-haired Hesperide as she passed.

Zoe was last. She made to apologize once again to her older sister, but Arethusa wrapped the lieutenant of Artemis in a hug before she could do so.

"I forgive you, sister," she murmured. "I understand now." Pulling away to look Zoe in the face, she said, "Thank you for helping him. And thank you for bringing him back to us."

Overcome with emotion, Zoe leaned forward to return to warm sibling embrace. Before they separated for the last time, Arethusa whispered in Zoe's ear, "The offer applies to you too, Sister."

Zoe pulled away to speak, but Arethusa was already gone, vanished like the others into the mist. Shaking her head to settle her thoughts, the lieutenant of Artemis hurried to catch up with the others who were waiting just on the other side for their last member.

The five continued on for a brief moment. They only had to pass the tree coating in a shining barrier of golden apples before they would be on their way to Mount Orthys. They turned a corner, Percy in the lead, and faced the tree.

Two hundred gleaming eyes stared back at the frozen son of Atlas.

 **Hey guys! Sorry, it's really short, but I was surprisingly really busy! I'm going to be taking a quick break because I want to start writing a Valentine's Day oneshot, so update will be Friday. So sorry! But I think the oneshot will be really cute. :) So there's that to look forward to! Anyways, sorry again! Thanks though. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. And sorry again for the later update! But I wanted to get a decent head start on that oneshot I told you about if I want it out on Valentine's Day next week. I'm not sure what I'm calling it yet, but I will hopefully be posting it on February 14, if anyone wants to check it out on my profile! It's Percabeth, if that makes a difference to you guys. Anyways, vague responses! First off, no spoilers about Ladon and Percy. :P I did have to change up the plot a bit. Keep it normal? I think not. "No artist tolerates reality" and that includes the reality in the novels themselves. Aphrodite and Zeus _will_ get what's coming to them, but it won't be... as satisfying as we all want it to be, probably. Because Percy is mellowing out a bit now that he's reunited with his family. He's more exhausted, losing a grip on his intense fury and rage. Which sucks because we all wanted to see him murder them. Er, or maybe that violence was just me. Woops. Of course every chapter is a cliffhanger! Except the one or two times when I don't leave one. And then it's like all hell breaks lose. No one knows what to do! Lol I'm kidding. I laughed when I read the review saying that I am "the queen of fucking hell". Maybe I'll change my profile pic from Queen of Cliffhangers to Queen of Hell! ;) I quite like that. Anyways, while I muse over my thoughts, let's get on with the story! I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Two hundred gleaming eyes stared back at the frozen son of Atlas._

"Ladon," Zoe murmured from the back of the group, eyes bugging out of her skull. Her sisters said they wouldn't wake him...! But maybe he awoke by himself. Grimly, the lieutenant of the Hunt recalled how her brother hadn't been the most quiet and stealthy when talking to their sisters, the Hesperides. That fool.

Percy stumbled upon a similar realization, cursing himself out as well. _Shit. This is going to fucking blow_ , he thought, eyeing the hundred-headed beast he raised from birth. Ladon was his oldest friend, but would the monster remember him?

Cautiously, Percy took a step forwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoe hissed, slowly walking towards the front of the group until she was standing right where her brother just was. Trying to keep her heart rate low, she restrained herself from making any sudden movements that might get her attacked by the beast. "He's going to kill you!" She stopped herself from saying the monster's name; she didn't want to draw even more unnecessary attention towards herself and the group. At the moment, all two hundred of Ladon's eyes were focused on Percy.

"He won't kill me," Percy murmured calmly. "Ladon remembers me, don't you, boy?" He edged a foot closer to the dragon. The hundred-headed guardian of the tree didn't even blink at the movement.

"Percy, this is insanity. We'll find another way around!" Zoe urged, loathe to watch her older brother get eaten by his dragon so soon after she got him back. "Just don't get any closer."

Ignoring his sister's command, Percy shuffled closer to the beast. Slowly, he slipped his glove off his right hand and raised it towards the snout of the middle head, the largest one. "Ladon, you remember me," he said to the dragon, turning a blind eye to his sister and their companions. And their worries. "I raised you, do you remember that? We guarded this tree together for several long millennia, you couldn't forget. You and me, Ladon and Perseus. I fed you sheep, letting you snack on some of the more daring attempted-robbers, you remember. Yes, you remember me, Ladon."

Percy tried to control his heart rate as he spoke, edging slightly closer and closer until all it would take was a small lunge forwards from Ladon and he would be gone. They weren't more than a yard apart.

Still talking calmly and lowly, Percy then said, "You guys, go around Ladon. I'll keep him distracted. He doesn't know you, but he knows me." Speaking directly to the dragon, he added, "You won't hurt me, will you, boy? No, because you remember me. I missed you, Ladon."

Keeping his arm stretched out before him, Percy carefully flexed his hand until his hand and arm made a right angle. His palm was directly facing the dragon, fingers trembling slightly, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

Percy swallowed hard. Taking as deep a breath as he could allow himself, he adverted his eyes from the monster before him. He lowered his head and turned it away, pointing his chin into his right shoulder. His arm remained unmoved, presented before him. The limb never wavered, even as the son of Atlas was blind to his surroundings and, more specifically, the hundred-headed dragon before him.

He stood like that for an eternity. Behind him, he heard the tell-tale scuffle of shoes in dirt, crunching the gravel laid on the path up the mountain. No matter what happened to him, he was glad the four others would be okay. The scuffling grew faint, letting him know that they were safe.

But was he? He couldn't tell if Ladon moved. From experience, he knew that the dragon, as enormous as he was, was extremely stealthy. By looking away, he left himself open to all kinds of danger. But he also showed the monster he raised that he trusted him not to kill him.

Just as he was about to move and look around him, Percy felt a disturbance on his hand. Warm puffs of air blew against the exposed flesh of his palm in even intervals. His heart threatened to either stop or overwork itself. He tried to force it to remain as uniform in its beats as the clouds of breath beating his palm.

The warm puffs withdrew, and Percy idly wondered whether or not Ladon was going to eat him now. There were worse ways to die, certainly, but he promised his sister that he would return to the garden. He wouldn't break that promise. Not if he could do anything about it. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do here, without hurting the dragon he saw as his first true friend.

Then, something replaced the cold emptiness that took over his hand at the absence of the warm air. It pulsed with life, warm like the puffs of air but cool at the same time. His fingers twitched ever so slightly and he felt the scales beneath his palm shift. He gulped quickly, Adam's apple bobbing, and carefully moved his head back to look at his hand.

The middle head, the one he held his hand out to originally, was pressing its forehead into his palm. The firm foundation of scales, muscle, and bone helped steady the trembling of his fingers. Ladon remembered him! This was proof that their friendship meant more than all the years they had been apart.

More importantly, it meant that he could keep his promise.

Trying to contain his intense levels of excitement, Percy said gently, "I missed you, too, Ladon. But now, you must let me pass. I need to see Father. Do you remember Zoe?" The dragon tensed slightly underneath his palm, but Percy didn't notice. "Zoe needs my help. She already went up the mountain." A puff of air heavier and larger than any before escaped the nostrils of the head pressed against Percy's hand. "I need to help her. I need to see Father. You must let me up the mountain, Ladon."

Slowly, Percy began to shuffle backwards, keeping his gaze on the hundred-headed dragon. As he did so, he lowered his arm in time with his miniscule steps until it was back by his side.

"Thank you, Ladon," Percy murmured when he had put about a yard of space between the two, as opposed to less than a foot. "I promise, I will return to the garden. To you. As soon as I help Zoe."

The wind shifted. It had been blowing against Percy's right side, lightly, but now it danced about him to push gently on his burned back. He winced slightly as the fabric was pushed farther into the wound, but it wasn't any worse than the constant moving he was forced to do. He was about to continue on the trail, past Ladon, but something made him stop.

The hundred-headed dragon had already been on edge from hearing Zoe's name so many times. He remembered her, of course, just like how he had remembered Perseus. He remembered the night, that fateful night, days after his master disappeared, when the hero Heracles had entered the garden. Only the girl appeared. The dragon was too far away to hear her words, but he thought she would drive the son of Zeus away, like his master did. But then the son of Zeus and the sister of his master shook hands. The hero walked into the garden, defeating Ladon with a bronze sword whose aura was tainted with the scent of the son of Atlas. For a moment, the dragon mistook the blonde male for his master. Was he under a disguise? When he realized he was tricked, the son of Zeus had already stolen a prized apple off of Ladon's tree. The girl, the Hesperide known as Zoe, was gone with him.

He would've killed her as soon as he saw her there, gathered with the others too close to his tree, but his master was among them. If Zoe, the cursed Hesperide, brought his master back, he would let her live.

But the shifting of the wind brought a new scent to the noses of the monster. It made the wind reek of smoke, the rancid stench of burned flesh on an innocent man. His master was wounded! Or was this even his master? The man looked like him, smelled like him, but Ladon had been deceived before. He would not let another mistake cost him a shiny apple off the tree he was born to protect. No, this man could not be his master after all. He was tricked again.

Ladon did not take well to being manipulated.

Percy saw the dragon, his dragon, tense up. The two hundred eyes, a pair settled on each head, narrowed, pupils dilating. He had seen Ladon do this before, when protecting the tree from an especially strong or dangerously stubborn hero. But who could he be fighting off now? The dragon trusted him, their moment proved that!

Despite all Percy's self-reassurances, he couldn't ward off the seed of doubt that settled in his mind.

Ladon sensed the quiet, suppressed distress coming from the man in front of him. His master would never feel distressed. He didn't remember how long they had been separated, but he did know that if his master did return from any grave he found himself in, he would not feel panic. All doubt erased itself from Ladon's mind. This man was not his master. This was not the real son of Atlas.

Before Percy could even think of defending himself against his first friend, his dragon, Ladon lunged forwards, a hundred mouths snapped open. Thousands of sharp, yellowing teeth flashed threateningly, each set coming closer to his face than the last. It was only his battle instincts that stopped Percy from being devoured by his dragon; he stumbled backwards, tripping over a root. His back crashed into the dirt, but most of the heads flickered above him in a swarm of death. He was safe.

One head, however, did not follow the rest. Those two eyes were not so narrowed that they could not see the man fall. Its movements were not so fast that it couldn't correct its course. But its teeth were as sharp as those in any of the other heads and its saliva just as poisonous. It darted forwards, eyes set on the tense form of the man pretending to be its master.

The two sets of sharp, yellowing (for without someone to brush them as Perseus did, the teeth lost their glowing white beauty) teeth lodged themselves in the closest part of the man's flesh.

Percy let out a bellow of pain, feeling the poison of the saliva begin to burn through his blood. His hands immediately flew to his left side, where the head still remained buried. Instinctively, he tried to beat it off with his fists, but the burn and the poison had already begun to weaken him. Ladon wouldn't just let go of a meal; Percy was going to die here, eaten by his own dragon.

Ladon's other ninety-nine heads watched the man, waiting for him to lose the cloaking disguise of his master. The man looked like Perseus and smelled like him, but the stench of burning flesh... That was not his master. Surely now, that he was about to die, the magical disguise would flicker and fade, leaving only the corpse of the pretender behind.

But as Ladon watched expectantly, the man did not change. He continued to lay there, groaning, as the poison continued to be injected into his system. The scent of blood mixed with the smoky aroma of something burned, which mingled with the familiar smell of his master that stubbornly refused to leave.

Suddenly, the dragon realized that this _was_ his master. The head hasted to wrench itself out of the already-discolored flesh, daring to hope that without the constant injection of poison, his master might live.

Percy moaned, forcing himself up into a sitting position. His side sizzled from the poison it was exposed to, but he could live. His back cried out in pain from the constant abuse to the wound, but he could live. He needed to get to his father, though, or else none of the others will live.

The son of Atlas made to stand, only to find dozens of Ladon's heads surrounding him. He flinched away, thinking they were coming to finish him off. To his surprise, the despondent heads bent lowly and gathered about him, lifting him to his feet. A few nuzzled against him, avoiding his injured side and back, whimpering as they looked desperately for forgiveness.

Percy didn't know why they were so sorry or why they had attacked in the first place, but he could never stay made at his dragon. "It's fine, Ladon. I'm fine. But I need to find Father. I'll return."

Stumbling up the mountain, the very image of "not-fine", Percy hurried away from the dragon. As he watched his master climb away, Ladon curled back up underneath his tree, the hundred heads simultaneously frowning and crying in that way that only animals can pull off.

Percy hurried up the mountain as quickly as he could, desperate to find his sister and the other quest members before they were forced to interact with his father. As best he could, he ignored the paining vibrating through his side and up his back, the burn and the poison slowly working together to wear down his strength.

He entertained the idea of calling out for them, so they knew he was on his way, but quickly got rid of it. His father was working with Kronos, now. He captured Artemis, and the only logical explanation was that he did so because the time lord told him to. Percy might not support either side of this emerging war, but even he knew that Kronos was on the rise.

The son of Atlas turned a corner around a rock and nearly ran into a bush of red hair. He stumbled back a step, separating himself from the knotted mess.

"Percy!" Nico quietly shouted with glee, wrapping his arms around Percy's legs. "We thought you were going to get eaten by that dragon!"

Percy's mind flashed back to Ladon, the teeth of one of the heads sinking into his side. Fighting off a shudder as the ghost of that pain mingled with the ever-present throbbing of his sore body, the son of Atlas threw a smile onto his face. "Ladon would never eat me! Besides, just between us, I think he needs to go on a diet."

Just as Percy hoped, Nico laughed and released the champion of Hestia. The girls were looking at him with stares of relief, but none were as prominent as Zoe's. Her eyes were practically screaming to him that she couldn't believe he was standing before them, looking very un-eaten.

Bianca opened her mouth to say something. Then, her dark gaze happened to brush past his side. Normally, the black fabric of his cloak was enough to hide anything he didn't want someone else to see, but the wind was against him that day. She caught a glimpse of exposed flesh, a sickly-green hue taking over it. The daughter of Hades closed her mouth in a frown, thinking things over (unlike her younger brother). Percy saw her open her mouth to say something a moment later, but he spoke first.

"We're almost to the top of the mountain," he said. "We have to keep going. We're almost to Atlas and Artemis."

Amanda, Zoe, and Nico gave a muted chorus of agreements. Bianca frowned in Percy's direction, but also gave her consent. She figured that if the son of Atlas needed help, if anything was wrong, then he would speak up. She didn't know she was completely and utterly wrong.

The quest continued up the mountain faster than before, when they were walking to the garden. Now, their numbers were smaller. They were in the final phase of the quest, though, right before they would encounter the fiendish titan that kidnapped Lady Artemis. Well, fiendish to Amanda, Bianca, and Nico. Zoe and Percy didn't know why their dad would do such a thing, but neither remembered him as anything remotely close to fiendish.

Slowly, ruins began to come into sight. Bits of black stone, first. Then, as they went farther, the pieces grew until entire walls were crumbling obstacles that the five remaining questers had to overcome. "We're getting closer," Zoe warned, leading the quest up the slope. Percy watched the back. The others thought it was to protect them, but that was only part of it. If he was in the back, no one could see him as he desperately clutched his side.

Suddenly, a black tower rose from the horizon. What they initially thought was a rock turned into a wall, which was connected to a massive structure entirely made of black stone.

"Mount Orthys," Percy breathed, stopping in his tracks. He hadn't seen the building looking this collected and pristine since the years before the Titan War. Even during the war, the building had seen better days. But now it seemed like nothing had ever happened to it!

At Percy's urging, the quest forged ahead. They walked past the structure to see storm clouds brewing in the sky above.

"I hope that isn't another sign from Zeus," Amanda stated nervously, pointing towards the dark sky.

Percy shook his head. "That's not Zeus." He pointed to a figure kneeling directly beneath the storm. "That's where Atlas is supposed to be holding up the sky."

In place of the broad shoulders of the Titan general holding up the sky, like he was the last time Percy stood here at the top of the mountain, the lithe body of a huntress supported the weight of Atlas's burden. Atlas himself was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as Zoe laid eyes on the goddess of the hunt, however, she bolted. Percy threw his arm out in front of him in a desperate attempt to stop his spirited sister, only to grasp at the wind and further aggravate the wound on his side in the process. He hissed in pain, but the sound easily could've been mistaken as a hiss of disapproval or frustration.

"Zoe!" Amanda shouted, face set in a deep frown. At least she had enough sense not to sprint across a clearing in the enemy's territory. "Get back here before-"

"Before what, huntress?" A loud voice boomed, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. Zoe stopped, halfway between her friends and her mistress. She and the others looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker.

They didn't have to look long.

To their right, on a bit of an incline set on the otherwise-flat land, materialized a tall man with graying hair. A few stubborn strands retained their dark hue, a color that matched his eyes and the eyes of his many children. He had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the assembled quest members.

Stealing the words from Amanda's mouth, the titan general Atlas said, "Before I come to kill you all?"

 **Hey guys! Ok, so I'm sorry again, but next chapter will be Thursday. So I can finish the Valentine's Day thing and post it without working about conflicting with this. Then we should be back to normal! Sorry! Keep voting in the poll! Thanks! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! Also, happy belated Valentine's Day! Did anyone have a nice holiday? Ok, vague responses! Some people have been giving predictions about what they think is going to happen or how the story is going to end. I won't give any spoilers, but... ;) Keep on reading! Nothing is as it seems. You should know that by now, knowing me and my love of cliffhangers and evilness. ;) Ooh, and a reminder randomly here! I did post the one shot on Wednesday, Valentine's Day, so if you haven't checked it out and you want to, it's out there on my profile! It's called _Matchmaker_ , so you know what to look for. Glad people are still enjoying this story, though. :) Phew, that's a relief. Also, to the people wondering about Atlas, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. Except for my love of torturing my poor, innocent readers. That's exactly as it seems. Chomper32, the link you posted in the review did not show up. Sorry! This website hates links. Death and depression, though... Some fun times, guys! Let's get back to that, then, shall we? I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **PS: So sorry that I had Artemis as a character in the summary! I fixed it, now. Originally, she was going to have a much bigger part in this. Then the story morphed and evolved (mostly in my mind) and it didn't end up the way I originally imaged. Sorry about that!**

 **Third Person POV**

 _To their right, on a bit of an incline set on the otherwise-flat land, materialized a tall man with graying hair. A few stubborn strands retained their dark hue, a color that matched his eyes and the eyes of his many children. He had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the assembled quest members._

 _Stealing the words from Amanda's mouth, the titan general Atlas said, "Before I come to kill you all?"_

There was no denying, now, that Atlas was really the one that kidnapped Artemis. Percy felt his heart sink as he realized that, feeling the small flicker of hope inside his chest flicker out and die. His father really wasn't the same man he was when he left.

But then again, Percy wasn't the same man either.

Zoe was frozen in the middle of the grassy plain, staring at her father with dread and the same hopelessness that Percy felt. He was paralyzed, just like his sister, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Atlas surveyed the assembled group of half bloods. His missing daughter was there, he noted with a pang in his heart. After she abandoned them a few weeks after the forced departure of his son, a hole appeared in Atlas's life that couldn't be filled by anyone other than his youngest daughter or oldest son. But Percy died out there, hunted by Artemis for Zeus's pleasure.

His dark eyes traveled over to the group that had enough smarts to remain in the shadows of the brush and rocks. The huntress with fiery hair was in the forefront of the group, two young children behind her. How pathetic, he commented internally. The gods are sending children as young as about seven years old to fight their battles for them. There was another man, behind the huntress and the children, though he couldn't make out any defining characteristics. The shadows of the rocks and brush seemed to swallow the man, obscuring his features, as if to protect him within the arms of a lover.

Atlas forced his gaze away. The man was familiar. But who was he? He hadn't been off this mountain in millennia.

With a start, a horrible thought occurred to him. It wasn't someone working for Kronos, was it?

The redhead shouted, derailing his train of thought. "Atlas!" She commanded, taking a brave step forwards. "You will release Lady Artemis into our custody and stop tormenting Olympus in this war with your younger brother, Kronos!"

She watched as the tall titan laughed. Was it just her, or did the cackling sound strained? Nervous, even? She ignored the feeling. "Foolish girl, don't you know that names have power?"

"Kronos isn't here, now is he? I don't have to worry about that right now." Amanda put one hand on her hip, subconsciously striking a power pose, as she reached for her dagger strapped on her other hip. "Now, release Lady Artemis!"

"I think not," the titan said dismissively. "You see, I think it best that she stays here for a while. Holding up the sky isn't so exhausting that she can't do it for a little while longer."

Rage boiled in the redhead's blood. Narrowing her eyes, she proclaimed, "If you don't release Artemis, we will have no choice but to defeat you in battle and free her ourselves!"

Percy watched his father frown. "There must be a better way to do this. Why don't we talk?"

That was odd. Talk? The mighty titan general, known for his prowess in battle, would never prefer to talk over fight. He was certain to win any fight, after all. Had seeing Zoe made him long for peace? Or had he changed so much in the past millennia that he was now so very different from the man he used to be?

Whatever the reason, Percy put a hand on Amanda's arm. "Amanda, I think we should hear him out. After all, he's not one to try to talk things out."

"No," she deflected, stepping forwards until she left Percy and the children of Hades behind. "That's exactly what he wants. He wants to talk so he can trap us in lies and force us to join his side! But I refuse! I will fight you, Atlas, and when I win, you will release Lady Artemis!"

"Amanda!" Zoe exclaimed, shocked that her fellow huntress would do such a thing. "No!"

On the hill, Atlas sighed heavily. "Very well." A giant spear, its tip a sharp, pointed diamond, materialized in his hand. "This is a noble death that you choose, huntress. Unfortunately, your lieutenant and mistress will have to watch you fall."

"I will not die today!" Amanda declared brashly, pulling another dagger out of the sheath on her other hip and rushing towards the immortal titan.

Percy watched in horror as the huntress he was beginning to see as a friend charged towards his father. Atlas didn't look like he was really into the fight. He darted towards the girl with a speed that should have been impossible for a man of his height and build, spear raised as if he was ready to go for the kill.

Percy couldn't let that happen. He already let one friend die. And he let another become lost on the deadly mountain. He wouldn't lose someone else.

"No!" He shouted, the area around him erupting into flames as he traveled via his power from Hestia. He appeared right in front of Amanda, bronze sword raised to parry the blow that Atlas was about to deliver with his spear. The diamond tip bounced off the flat of the blade, deflecting towards the ground.

Amanda froze, startled, when the burst of flames shot up from the ground before her. She watched Percy, the son of Atlas, as he parried the blow that probably would've killed her. He spun his head around quickly, fire obscuring his dark eyes, as the power of Hestia coursed through him. "Go to Artemis," he demanded before swinging his sword back up and attempting to go on the offense against the father he hadn't seen in years.

Sparing one last look at the dueling father-son duo, Amanda hurried to do as the immortal half blood said, rushing over to Artemis and Zoe, who was already there.

Percy and Atlas fought back and forth, one of them gaining the advantage of offense before the other took away the privilege. Neither gained the upper hand for long, which was to be expected. After all, the master taught the student. Although Percy had learned new techniques and tricks during his centuries on the run with Hestia, he didn't truly want to hurt his father.

Atlas didn't know that the man before him, eyes lit with a fire that increased the temperature around them, was his only son. Therefore, he had no qualms about hurting this man that tried to stop his plans.

"You have to let me win," Atlas argued, pushing the shaft of his spear against the blade of the bronze sword, temporarily locking them in place. "Artemis must stay here."

"Never," Percy bit back, twisting his sword to dislodge the blade. "Lady Artemis needs to return to Olympus before the winter solstice, or those foolish Olympians will have a civil war on top of the war against you and Kronos!"

"No, you don't understand!" Atlas exclaimed, slashing boldly at the midsection of the man before him. The fire died a little as the man jumped back, attempting to dodge the sharp tip, only to have it drag across his stomach and draw a thin line of red.

"Like shit I don't understand!" Percy retorted, recovering quickly. The fire grew hotter than it had ever been, fueled by Percy's mixed emotions of hatred and anger. "You're trying to help Kronos conquer Olympus, just like you did in the First Titan War! I should know! I was there!"

"What?" Atlas faltered mid-step, the tip of the spear tilting towards the ground. Percy, mid-lunge when his father stopped, couldn't stop his momentum and made a gash across the right arm of Atlas.

The titan paid no mind to this wound, even as golden blood dripped down his bicep and past his elbow. "What do you mean, you were there?"

Percy, unwilling to lower his guard, continued to unconsciously allow his eyes to blaze. He was unaware of the inferno in his gaze. Cautiously, he recovered his position and stood, waiting for an attack he believed would be coming any second.

"I was there," he repeated, suspicious. What trick was his father trying to pull now? "That's what I mean."

"Where?" Atlas asked, trying to get a closer look at the man before him. Seeing his father leaning closer with squinting eyes, Percy shuffled backwards a couple steps, sword extended before him.

Now believing his father was playing him, Percy laughed bitterly. "Like you don't know."

"I don't know!"

"I don't believe you!" Percy exclaimed, lunging forwards with a mad slash. Atlas blocked it, but only just barely. "You said you wouldn't forget me!"

"Well, I don't remember!" Atlas retorted, blocking the next slash. No matter who this man was, he needed to stop this. This was getting out of hand.

Atlas took a step backwards, to the surprise of Percy. "I don't remember who you are," he admitted, spear at the ready. "But I think I would remember a man with eyes made of flames." He drew his arm back, spear held like a javelin, and wound up to jab it into the stomach of the man.

Eyes made of flames...? Percy repeated the phrase in his mind. What was he talking about? He didn't... He wasn't...

Oh, shit.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. His dad didn't recognize him because he was using his powers again! No wonder the air felt so stifling hot. He thought it was global warming, interfering with the normal atmosphere of the mountain. Just when he was about to laugh it off, he noticed Atlas preparing for a death strike his son wouldn't be able to dodge.

Desperately, Percy shouted, "Dad, wait!"

The three letter word stopped Atlas. He froze, turning to the man. His dark eyes looked to his face just in time to see the fire die out. And then the characteristics of the man, the man he was about to kill, were painfully clear.

"Percy?" he whispered, the spear falling out of his limp hand. It rolled uselessly on the grass, diamond tip sparkling harmlessly in the sun. The man lowered his sword, relief fluttering across his face.

"Yeah, Dad." He grinned. "It's me."

Atlas took one tentative step forwards, then another. Percy opened his arms, ignoring the constant pain in his back and side in favor of reuniting with his last family member. Suddenly, Atlas was there, scooping his only son up into his arms.

"Percy!" he bellowed, squeezing his son tightly. "My boy, you came back!"

Percy laughed through the nearly unbearable pain, not wanting to ruin the moment with his father by shouting in pain. "I told you I would. It just took me a while."

After a moment, Atlas returned his son to the earth. Laughing, he said, "I thought you were dead!" Then his words registered in his brain and he frowned deeply. "I thought you were dead! We all did!"

Sheepishly, Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry or anything, but it was the only way to get Olympus to stop chasing me."

Atlas nodded, understanding completely. "I'm just glad you're back, Percy." He smiled brightly at his oldest child. Now that he and Zoe were both returned to the mountain, their family could be together again! He voiced this to his son, who frowned slightly.

"I will return, Dad. But I need to finish the quest first." His dark eyes, the same eyes as his father, darted over to the spot on the mountain where Artemis kneeled, chained as she was forced to hold up the sky. Zoe and Amanda were crowded around her, both trying in vain to break the chains with their weapons.

Atlas frowned, following the gaze of his son. "Percy, Artemis can't leave."

Percy groaned in frustration. "Why not, Dad? Don't you want us to go back to being a family? That can't happen if I don't complete my quest! The time for Kronos to rule is over."

"I do want us to be a family again!" Atlas argued. "But I'm not working for Kronos!"

Whatever sarcastic, biting retort Percy had prepared died on his tongue. "You... what?"

Atlas looked sorry he mentioned it, but he kept explaining, eyes darting around as if he expected his younger brother to appear any second. "I know that the time for Kronos to rule is over. But he thinks I'm still on his side, even if I didn't want to be the general. He wanted to kidnap Artemis and do unspeakable things to her, so I kidnapped her first. He hasn't thought to look here for her, since I played my part well in the last several meetings. She's safe here, for now."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, either an apology or a statement of gratitude or something, but someone else interrupted.

"Not anymore, Titan."

Percy whirled around to see who dared speak to his father in such a threatening tone. He opened his mouth to defend the ex-titan general, only to have the breath knocked out of him in surprise.

Gasping, he said, "Cassidy?"

The brown-haired girl nodded, a small grin on her lips. "Percy."

He narrowed his eyes, suspicion and paranoia taking over his initial response of surprised relief. "How did you get here? What are you doing?"

Cassidy shook her head in disappointment. "You're a smart man, Percy. Can't you put two and two together?"

"You..." The pieces of the puzzle floated around his mind, quickly arranging themselves into place. Suddenly, everything made sense. "You're working for Kronos!"

"We have a winner!" Cassidy exclaimed, grin widening. "And here you thought you couldn't figure it out. I didn't even need to give you a hint!"

The shouting had drawn the attention of Zoe and Amanda to the father and son duo. When the redheaded girl saw Cassidy appear, the girl she thought lost on the mountain, she leaped to her feet and ran over to greet her friend. Only, this girl may have looked like Cassidy, but she wasn't the same daughter of Demeter that Amanda remembered.

"Cassidy? You're working for Kronos?" Amanda asked once she was within speaking distance. Her face was the picture of pure betrayal.

The brunette had the decency to look abashed. "I didn't want it to end this way. I told you all to turn back countless times. Didn't anyone wonder why I wanted to go back to Camp Half Blood so badly?"

"I thought it meant you were a coward!" Percy exclaimed. "Not a traitor!"

She shrugged. "When the quest started, Kronos had only just begun to talk to me. During the quest was when I finally realized that what he was saying was true."

With a note of despair in her voice, Amanda gasped and said, "When Dave died."

Cassidy nodded sadly. "He wasn't supposed to die. Kronos promised me that Dave was going to make it out of this quest alive. After all, he thought Dave was the child of the prophecy, the son of Zeus. He visited me in a vision on the train, when we were all in our sports cars so obviously given to us by Apollo. He said that Dave wouldn't die. But if by some chance he did, all I had to do was officially join the Titans and Dave could come back. Kronos is the titan of time. He can bring Dave back!" By the end of her ranting story, Cassidy was beginning to sound frantic and desperate.

"Cassidy, Kronos won't bring Dave back," Percy said, trying to reason with the obviously distressed girl. "I know what he's capable of. And he's not capable of bringing Dave back to life. Not in the weakened state he's in."

She shot a green-eyed glare at the son of Atlas. "No one asked you, Percy! And Kronos can do it. He swore to me he would."

"Did he swear on the River Styx?" Percy countered, raising an eyebrow. "An oath is only valid if it is sworn on the River Styx. Kronos will say anything to manipulate you into helping him; unless he swore on the Styx, Dave isn't coming back." He refrained from saying that even if Kronos swore on the Styx, the only power that could return him from the dead was an extremely delusional Hades.

"I..." Cassidy struggled for words, clearly knowing that Percy was right and yet wanting to deny it all the same. She cleared her throat, shaking her head, as if trying to rid herself of the annoying fly that was Percy's voice of reason. "Either way, Kronos is right! Even if he can't bring Dave back, he wasn't wrong."

"He's wrong about everything," Amanda retorted harshly, gazing at Cassidy with an expression that bordered on pity. "Everything, Cassidy."

"Well, he wasn't wrong about this!" Cassidy snapped, glaring at the redheaded girl that only wanted to help her. "Think about it, how did Dave die?"

"He was electrocuted when he defeated Talos in the battle in the Junkyard of the Gods," Percy answered warily, wondering where she was going with this. "He died to save our lives. He died a hero."

"But he still died!" Cassidy took a second to compose herself after that outburst. Taking a deep intake of breath, she said, "He was electrocuted. You're right."

"I thought you said that this was a son of Zeus?" Atlas interrupted, gazing at the daughter of Demeter with a narrowed, suspicious gaze. He had been quiet up until then, attempting to absorb everything this clinically insane servant of Kronos was saying before he was forced to kill her.

"He was!" Cassidy exclaimed, unable to stop herself from raving. Percy shot a dirty look at his father who had come to stand next to him. "He was the son of Zeus, but how did he die? Electrocution! His powers should have been stronger, had Zeus ever bothered to communicate with his son. He could have saved himself from that horrific death. Or maybe Zeus could have saved his son! Hades wouldn't have done anything, since Zeus is the king of the gods! Either way you look at it, who is at fault? Zeus!"

Finally seeing where she was going with this all, Percy took a step forwards. "Cassidy, slow down. I know what it's like to be angry with Zeus. He ruined my life, after all. But-"

"But nothing!" She shouted, taking a threatening step towards him. "That was your life he ruined, not the life of the one person you love! When I got to Camp Half Blood, Dave was the first person to make me feel included! The first _and the only_! Not even my cabin mates cared, but he did! And now he's dead because Zeus didn't care enough about him to save him! So don't you dare tell me to slow down! Don't you dare tell me you know what it's like!"

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it and closed it quickly. Amanda, however, wasn't ready to give up.

"Cassidy, just calm down. Let us help you. You can move on! Dave wouldn't want to see you like this," she tried.

This only served to get Cassidy more aggravated. "We'll never know what Dave would have wanted because he's not here anymore! Besides, how can you say that you know what he would want? You're a huntress, Amanda! And a huntress hates all men. I bet you were glad when he died!"

"Actually," she said, shooting a glance at the son of Atlas standing next to her, "at the time, I wanted Percy to die. Preferably in a hole somewhere. I wasn't too picky about where. But now I realize that he's really a pretty cool dude. So I don't hate all men. And I certainly didn't hate Dave."

Cassidy looked like she was about to either scream or sob uncontrollably. Instead, she settled for allowing a deep frown onto her face as her green eyes flickered over to the chained goddess. "Whatever Dave would have wanted, he's not here now to want them. But I am here, and so is Artemis. And both of us are going to be leaving. Now." She said the last word with sudden aggressiveness, pulling out a sword and glaring at the titan, who glared back.

"Never."

Cassidy shrugged. "If you want to do it the hard way, then I can bury you with the shroud prepared for Dave." She glanced quickly over at Amanda. "Amanda, you were my friend. I can pardon you..."

The redhead sighed and shook her head sadly. "As much as I don't want to fight you, Cassidy, I have to remain loyal to Artemis. I'm sorry."

The brunette sighed, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry too." Without another word, Cassidy charged towards the people she once called her friends.

 **Hey guys! Ok, don't forget to check out my oneshot on my profile! And don't forget to keep voting in the poll! This is wrapping up... Winner will be announced in the last chapter. Regular four-day update ahead, so next chapter will be posted on Monday! Thanks! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) Ok, vague responses, here we come! Firstly, a quick maniacal laugh for that plot twist. Mwahaha! I'm so glad none of you saw it coming. I hinted at it a couple times... Like, think back to just after the scene in the Junkyard of the Gods, when Cassidy said she found the truck. It was gold. That wasn't just a random color, you guys! I've been foreshadowing all along hehe! Or at least trying to. (Now I bet some of you are going to go back and reread this to try and spot any foreshadowing lol.) Ok, now that that's out of the way... I'm really sorry that I made people unsubscribe from this by getting rid of Artemis! I did say at the beginning, after that debate I had with myself, that this would not have a real pairing. But still, I'm sorry that people left. I'm also sorry that I got Atlas's relations to Kronos wrong. Sorry! I should have fact-checked that, but I really wanted to get the chapter out. I wrote it in two days, since I was working on that oneshot so much. Cassidy's logic is pretty twisted, but don't forget that her mind is being twisted by Kronos and his lies. Finally, no spoilers about how the battle will go down! Just keep reading. But I will try not to disappoint. Remember, though, the prophecy needs to be fulfilled... With that extremely ominous warning, let's get on with the chapter! :D I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _The redhead sighed and shook her head sadly. "As much as I don't want to fight you, Cassidy, I have to remain loyal to Artemis. I'm sorry."_

 _The brunette sighed, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry too." Without another word, Cassidy charged towards the people she once called her friends._

Percy frowned, shifting his feet and getting into a battle stance, bronze sword in his grasp. Cassidy didn't seem like a great fighter; she was a daughter of Demeter, for Hades' sake! Going into battle against a huntress, a titan, and the champion of two of the eldest gods? That had to be suicide. Percy might try to only stop her instead of killing her, but he knew his father wouldn't hold back.

Could you blame him? He was trying to protect his family and his home. He knew what he was fighting for, and that made him dangerous. Did Cassidy know?

Apparently, she did. She ran towards them as Amanda held in front of her two daggers for close combat fighting. Atlas magically retrieved his spear from where it had fallen on the ground, causing it to materialize in his hand, ready for action.

Amanda seemed to know the same thing Percy knew, about Atlas refusing to stop his hits from being lethal. So, brashly, she bolted forwards, far ahead of the two men, and met Cassidy in a clash of blades.

The crash of metal on metal made everyone flinch except the two girls now locked in battle. Zoe looked over briefly before resuming her attempts to free Artemis. She heard that her father wasn't going to send her to Kronos, but upon seeing the battle take place, she knew that Artemis was needed to fight.

The wind began to pick up on the mountain, forceful gales pushing red hair and brown hair into tangles as the two ex-friends slashed at each other. Percy watched, uncertain, as Amanda jabbed at Cassidy with her twin silver daggers. The brunette dodged each slash, the blades slicing harmlessly through the thin mountain air.

That was when Percy realized that she _did_ know what she was fighting for. Had she not, the daughter of Demeter would already have red blood dripping down her arm or her leg, evidence of a wound inflicted by the silver daggers. But she remained unharmed, dodging and parrying each strike, as if it were nothing.

Then she went on the offense. She lunged forwards after yet another strike from Amanda sailed uselessly in front of her. The sword in her tight grasp jabbed forwards in a style that Percy was sure they didn't teach at Camp Half Blood. Amanda, surprised by the strange style, couldn't fully block it in time.

A silver dagger managed to correct its course in time to deflect most of the blade away, but not all of it. The tip of the blade drove itself into Amanda's abdomen, right underneath her left breast. The redheaded girl cried out in pain as the blade penetrated her flesh, only to be yanked back out.

Cassidy stared first at Amanda, who stumbled backwards towards Atlas and his son. Then her green eyes flickered to her sword, whose blade was stained with the crimson blood of her friend.

Maybe Cassidy would have stopped. Maybe she would have thrown the weapon to the ground, disappeared from the mountain, never to be seen again. Maybe the realization that she wounded her friend would have halted the madness brewing in her mind.

But Atlas, seeing his opponent at a disadvantage, charged forwards, spear at the ready. He saw that if he attacked now, he would have the upper hand. He cared not for Cassidy's emotional struggles. He only cared about protecting his family and his home.

Percy ran forwards, too. Part of him hoped that his presence would urge his father to relent in his attacks. Another part of him, the instinct he was ashamed of, realized that Cassidy would be easier to defeat now than before.

The brunette snapped out of whatever thought she had as the thundering of two pairs of footsteps rushed towards her. Instinctively, she pulled herself back into a defensive position, bloody sword ready to block whatever strikes were thrown at her.

Atlas reached her first, having a wider stride than his son. He jabbed with the diamond tip of his spear, aiming for her heart. Cassidy blocked desperately with a spin, turning to face Percy as Atlas recovered to strike again.

Percy arrived, attempting a slash at her calves. Cassidy blocked this, too, mid-spin. Her block forced Percy's sword towards the ground, making him stumble forwards slightly. The girl swiveled around to face the titan again, seeing his arm pulled back.

When she fought his son, Atlas had enough time to wind up for the death throw like he almost attempted on his son. Face set, gaze narrowed, spear poised in his hand, he locked onto his target.

Cassidy froze. Was she really about to die?

She watched the muscles in Atlas's arm tense up as he prepared to fling the deadly weapon towards the servant of Kronos. There was no remorse in his emotionless gaze. Where those the last eyes she would see?

His arm moved forwards, the spear flying towards her as if in slow motion. Cassidy watched it glide on a straight path to her heart, where it would pierce through her body and leave her dead in a second.

She didn't fear death, not when it was the one thing that could reunite her with the son of Zeus that she loved to the point of obsession. Ignoring every instinct that told her to dive out of the way, Cassidy closed her eyes and prepared her mind for release. No more Kronos, no more Zeus, no more worries. Only love.

A slight whistling in the air told her that it was getting close, that she was about to be liberated. She smiled slightly at the thought, grateful to be free from all these decisions suddenly being forced upon her. She wanted freedom. And she would get it.

But her ear picked up another sound, off to the left. It was almost like thunder, a rapid rumbling that reverberated through her soul. Before she could place it, she was being knocked off her feet.

The daughter of Demeter gasped as the breath was forced out of her lungs. She crashed into the grass, dirt flying up and into her hair, her face, her clothes. Some kind of weight was atop her, shifting as warmth leaked from it and onto her. She couldn't see, everything was dark. She was confused, disoriented, startled. What happened?

Was she dead?

No. The weight shifted, and she could sense arms and legs attached to the being. It was a person. A person ran into her. They got up, slowly, and Cassidy was able to sit up and open her eyes.

Amanda sat on the ground next to her, red hair everywhere. She wheezed, her breath coming out in short bursts as her right hand was held firmly above the spot where Cassidy wounded her with her sword.

She looked down at herself. Blood drenched her clothes, Amanda's blood. Now she looked like the killer Kronos wanted her to be, she remarked darkly. The thought made her nauseous. Bile began to rise up in her throat, the acidic taste scrambling her thoughts even further as she fought to keep her insides inside her.

In front of her, a little to the left, was Atlas. His dark eyes, the last eyes she thought she'd see, where wide as he looked between her and something a little ways behind her. Horror lurked within that gaze, she realized with a start. But he didn't kill her. So why...

Swallowing hard, Cassidy staggered to her feet and turned around. She was dimly aware of Amanda doing the same, though much more laboriously. She heard a scream from somewhere on the mountain, in the direction of the chained virgin goddess.

But all that was background noise. For in the scarlet-stained grass was the completion of the prophecy. Laying face down, unmoving with a spear protruding from his back, was the son of Atlas.

 **Yep, I'm ending it here. But no worries, because the next chapter will be out in two days! On Wednesday. I just had the opportunity, I couldn't pass it up. Since it's so extremely short, the update will be very soon. But not after some more cliffhangers! :D Ok, so I expect several messages about how you hate me now. But don't be rude! Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I know you all loved the last chapter. Ok, vague responses before we continue with our emotional suffering! Yay! Quick explanation for what happened last chapter, though it will be explained more in the story eventually: Amanda and Cassidy fought until Cassidy stabbed her. The realization that she stabbed her friend made Cassidy stop until Atlas and Percy attacked; she became desperate and afraid. Atlas was about to kill her but Amanda tackled her to the ground, knowing that she couldn't just let her die. Amanda wasn't hit in Cassidy's place because she wasn't trying to push her out of the way, she was tackling her to the ground (as well as pushing her away). Percy was on the other side of Cassidy, trying to continue with the momentum of his deflected sword, and spun around. He was mid-spin when Atlas let the spear go. And then he got impaled. I hope that clears it up! If not, let me know and I can try to be better. Ok, more vague responses... I'm pretty glad that there were no flames! Or excessively rude people. Although I do bask in the heat of hellfire, it is winter. And there is no place here for flames. So thank you all for that! Those of you that threatened to kill me though... That's not very nice. Not very nice at all. I don't take kindly to being threatened... If I want to kill him, he _will_ die! :D How's that for you? And one last thing: again, this will not be Percy/Artemis. I apologize for that and that only. I own nothing but please do enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Third Person POV**

 _But all that was background noise. For in the scarlet-stained grass was the completion of the prophecy. Laying face down, unmoving with a spear protruding from his back, was the son of Atlas._

Atlas let out a wordless roar, all his emotions transferring themselves from his tortured mind to the sound of a wounded animal. It was anguished, desperate, breaking: everything the titan was inside. He pushed past the two half blood girls that stood gawking at his uttermost failure, running to the body of his only son.

The being that towered over the others on the mountain fell to his knees next to his son. He heard the running of feet, then Zoe was next to him, tears spilling down her face as she choked back sobs. Her hands lay useless in her lap, fingers twitching as if she wanted nothing more than to touch the bloody skin of her dying brother but feared it at the same time.

Atlas, as much as he also feared it, knew that it had to be done. Carefully, he reached forwards with hands that threatened to shake. The dark fabric covering Percy's back was soaked with thick, sticky blood. But he brushed that aside, it already ripped, to see the wound.

The spear went deep, but not extremely. If given immediate, intense medical attention, Percy might be saved. But just barely. Or was that wishful thinking?

Atlas gently pulled aside more of the ripped cloak, trying to see the wound better. But what he uncovered was much worse.

As he uncovered more of Percy's back, more and more of it was coated in burns. The flesh was seared, blackened, crackling. The stench of burned muscle wafted off the motionless body, reaching Atlas's nose and making him gag. His body rocked forwards in reaction, threatening to cover his son's wounds in regurgitated stomach acid, but he swallowed the bile back down.

Zoe wasn't as fortunate. As Atlas continued to peel off more of the fabric, ripping it further and exposing even more of the scorched skin, the putrid aroma expanded, threatening to overwhelm every bystander. Zoe gagged, turning her head just in time to deposit her last meal on the ground beside her. Cassidy turned green, her cheeks puffing out as she tried and failed to hold it in. She took a step away from the stoic redhead next to her, before unloading her stomach into an unfortunate bush.

Amanda didn't flinch. She gazed at the fatally wounded son of Atlas, still holding her own wound tightly. Blood trickled between her fingers, even as the flow of life stopped escaping her body. She paid it no mind, too intent upon analyzing the body of her fallen comrade. No one paid her any mind, either.

They were all occupied with the impossible task set before them: Saving the life of the son of Atlas.

The titan finished ripping off as much as the cloak as he could, finding that it wouldn't peel back any further. Ripped fragments of cloth littered the ground all around him and his two present children, carelessly tossed when their ends ripped themselves off in the titan's large hands. The whole of Percy's back was not revealed, but burns marred every inch of visible skin. They crept underneath what fabric remained, mocking Atlas and his apparent inability to care for his children.

Quickly, he brushed that thought aside. There would be time for hating himself later. The time for blame had not yet come. Percy was still alive, somehow. He had to be.

Realizing that he didn't know if his son managed to survive thus far, Atlas placed one gentle hand on Percy's neck, feeling for a pulse. The other held his son's body steady. Normally, he would check for breathing, but with Percy facedown with a spear protruding from his back, that would be neigh impossible.

He waited a moment, holding his breath unintentionally. Was his son alive? His hand trembled slightly, index and middle finger pressed into the remarkably injury-free flesh between his son's neck and the underside of his jaw. A horrifying moment passed when he couldn't feel any sort of heart beat, any sign of life.

Then there it was. One faint throb, a lurching bump against his finger. A pulse. It was faint, it was dying, but it was there.

Atlas let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "He's still alive," he breathed, hearing relieved sighs next to and behind him. "He has a chance."

Truthfully, the titan wasn't quite sure how his son was holding out. The spear wound itself might have killed Percy, but combined with the obviously horrific third-degree burns coating his son's entire back? His will to live must be exceptionally strong.

This was the son of Atlas, after all.

"Zoe, give me a dagger," Atlas commanded quickly, taking the silver weapon as it was offered and cutting away the rest of the clothing obscuring his son's upper half. The remains of the black cloak and dark undershirt were hastily trimmed away and disposed of, tossed aside in the frantic rush to save Percy's life. Atlas vaguely wondered where the two young children were at this point, before assuming they were still hiding in the bushes near the trail. He forced his mind back to the topic at hand.

Finally, his son's back was revealed in its entirety, the plain of flesh exposed to the air and the elements. The burns were everywhere, reaching as high as his shoulders and going lower than the waistline of his black pants. Atlas had no real experience with burns, living on a mountain; there was little he could do. He had better luck with battle wounds, like the bloody mess towards the center of Percy's back. If he could clean up at least that, his son might have a fighting chance.

This was the idea running through Atlas's mind as he sent Zoe higher up the mountain to retrieve his medical supplies. Then he saw something that twisted his stomach.

The green slime of poison mingled with the blackened tissue of the burns on the side of Percy's body. Atlas's hands stilled just as he was about to snap the shaft of his own spear in half; he needed to see what this was first.

Trying not to waste any time but trying to be careful all the same, the titan stood and hurried to the other side of his son's body before plopping down in the grass there. He ignored the blood that immediately began to seep into his clothes, past the armor protecting more of his vital body parts and into the cotton cloth underneath.

The sight before him was too alarming.

On the side of his son's body was what was obviously a bite wound. Divots in the flesh were almost evenly spaced, blood bubbling up in the wake of whatever had pierced the skin. They looked to be teeth, but larger and sharper and greater in number than any normal animal.

The green slime of poison adorned each pit, festering in the many wounds and contaminating the open blood stream. Atlas bit back a violent curse when he saw the poison; he had lived on this mountain for millennia. Even when his son wasn't here to care for the mythical tree guardian, he knew what the poison of his dragon looked like. And this green goo smeared around a large bite mark couldn't be from anything other than Ladon.

Atlas felt his breath leave his body in a swoosh. The original spear wound... That might have been fixable. He might have survived. The burns though, the no-doubt agonizing pain his son went through with every moment... That would be harder to heal, even on their own. But combine both of those horrific injuries with the poison-filled bite from a head of Ladon?

Suddenly, it was a miracle that Percy's heart was still beating, as weak as it was.

Zoe returned to the scene just as Atlas was coming to this morbid conclusion. She set the medical supplies in the spot that her father was originally sitting in, on the side opposite the wound from Ladon. She hadn't seen it yet.

"Dad?" She asked cautiously when Atlas didn't show any reaction to her arrival. After a moment, the titan looked up, wrenching his gaze from the oozing poison.

His dark eyes peered at his daughter with hidden fear. He took in her appearance, seeing her not as the brave huntress that she was but as the little girl she was before the First Titan War. Suddenly, Zoe was so small, so frail, so afraid.

Wordlessly, Atlas stood up, eyes cast down as he stared at Percy's body. "He has a wound on his side," he explained lowly. "That needs to be treated before we can think about treating this spear wound."

Zoe nodded, a small frown overtaking her face. "Can you tell what the wound is from?"

Atlas nodded but made no move to speak.

"What's it from, Dad?"

He swallowed hard, reaching over Percy's still body to grab the case of medical supplies. He took so long to reply that Zoe didn't think he would. She almost missed it when he said softly, "Ladon."

"Ladon?" She repeated, incredulous. "Ladon would never harm Percy! I saw him, Ladon recognized him!"

Atlas shook his head solemnly. "Apparently not. There's nothing else this could be. I know this poison well."

Zoe choked back a furious, fearful sob. She knew that her father knew what he was talking about, but she didn't want to believe it. No man had ever survived Ladon's poison. Even if it took the poison an hour, it would kill the hero.

And now it would kill her brother.

The injustice of it all caught up to Zoe in an instant. She backed up a step, causing the eyes of her father to dart up to her before he resumed his task. Cassidy and Amanda, however, openly stared as the normally composed huntress came undone.

"How could this be?" Zoe exclaimed. "Ladon wouldn't ever do something like that to Percy! He... He couldn't do something like that!"

She anxiously watched her father clean the flowing wound, dabbing at it with clean, white cloth. He placed the used bits next to him on the grass. From a few paces away, Zoe saw the telltale sign of bright green poison dotting the once-pristine white fabric.

"No..." she muttered, refusing to believe that her brother was infected with the deadly poison, on top of his other visible injuries. "Percy trusted him!" She suddenly shouted, startling all but her father, who had expected an outburst any second. He couldn't do anything for his youngest daughter, though, too concerned with saving the life of his only son. Percy had a set amount of time left; Zoe had her whole partially-immortal life before her.

"This can't be happening," she muttered, turning away and running a hand through her hair aggressively. The braid she had tied her hair in began to come undone. Amanda, seeing her lieutenant in distress, hurried over and tried to comfort the other girl.

"Zoe, it's going to be okay. Your dad can save Percy. He's going to live," she tried to assure. But Zoe only turned on the redheaded huntress, onyx eyes blazing.

"It's not going to be okay!" She retorted sharply. "Because this is all your fault! You just _had_ to save Cassidy, didn't you? She betrayed us all to Kronos and his minions. She _is_ his minion! But you still rescued her from my father. Did you see that Percy was directly behind her? Did you expect him to duck, too? Did you not realize he had his back turned to our father in the midst of the battle?

"No!" She shouted before Amanda could get an explanation in for any of her rhetorical questions. "You didn't! Because you were too busy trying to save the traitor in our midst. The girl that didn't deserve to be saved. Who deserved to die more, Percy or Cassidy?" A sob threatened to overwhelm Zoe, but she kept ranting, unwilling to give up any ground she had gained against her fellow huntress. "Obviously, you chose Percy. You made your decision. And it might cost me my brother.

"I just got him back, Amanda. I lost him for millennia, my only brother. My eldest sibling. _Millennia!_ And now, you've gone and signed his death warrant for him." Zoe took another step backwards, partially turning away from the other huntress. "How will my sisters react? He promised them he would come back. They missed him as much as I missed him. Only, they had less time with him. How will they react, knowing that you saved your enemy over your friend? How can they forgive you?" Her voice faltered as she asked her next question. "H-how can I forgive you?"

Amanda took a step forwards, reaching out with her left hand (for her right hand was bloodied, still protecting her wound), trying to reassure the older girl. But Zoe retreated from this affection, hunching her shoulders up. "Zoe..." Amanda pleaded softly. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't," Zoe bit as she stepped further away. "I don't want to hear whatever you have to say."

Stricken, Amanda was about to step aside and allow Zoe to return to her brother's side when a desperate shout froze everyone. "His heartbeat is slowing down!" Atlas bellowed from Percy's side.

Zoe whirled around and rushed back to her father and her brother, tears racing down the plains of her face. She threw herself down in the bloodied grass, grabbing his limp hand as she tried to get a pulse from his wrist. It was so faint, she nearly missed it. Her eyes shot up to meet her father's.

"There must be something we can do!" She cried. "I can't lose him!"

Atlas fiercely bit his lip as he gazed down at his son with worried eyes. He had already bandaged the wound from Ladon and snapped the shaft of his spear in half. He was about to remove it when Percy began to slip away. Now, he couldn't, for fear that the shock and blood-loss would kill his son immediately.

Atlas wasn't one to traditionally give up, but now every outcome seemed bleak. No matter what they did, every option pointed to Percy dying.

"What about the apples from the tree?" Amanda tried, standing slightly behind Zoe's kneeling form. "The golden apples of immortality?"

The titan shook his head. "Even if they were closer, he would have to have enough consciousness and strength to chew the apple. And I can't just get past Ladon. The only one that ever could was Percy. That damn dragon never quite trusted me."

Amanda cursed under her breath as her idea was shot down with the harsh reality that they faced. "Can you give him back his immortality?" She suggested next.

Again, a shake of a head. "He would have to take an oath to regain his immortal status. Although we could try to break him from his unconsciousness, that might kill him immediately. We can't risk that."

"He's going to die anyways, Dad!" Zoe hissed, subconsciously squeezing her brother's clammy hand tighter. "Can't we try?"

Atlas leveled his daughter with a stare. "Do you think that even if he woke up, he would be able to recite an oath to me?"

With a sigh, Zoe deflated. No, even if he woke up, Percy wouldn't be able to speak, much less accurately recite an oath.

Still, Amanda wasn't willing to give up. This was all her fault. She needed to do something to remedy this mistake. "Are you sure there's no way you can restore Percy's immortal status with him unconscious?"

Atlas tried to wrack his brain for any possibilities that would save his son. He didn't want to lose him so soon into recovering him, but there were no choices left. "No, I can only restore his immortality through the oath. And he can't take the oath..."

The only sound on the mountain after Atlas trailed off were the heart-wrenching sobs of his daughter. Tears gushed from her closed eyes, her fingers wound around the hand of her brother, as if she could keep him alive as long as she held on. Unfortunately, life didn't work like that.

Atlas sat on the other side of his son's body, droplets of salt water dripping off his chin and onto Percy's other hand. Unlike his daughter, he cried silently in anguish, running through every remaining possibility in his mind, each one more desperate than the last. But he couldn't think up anything that would save his son.

"I'm sorry, Percy," the once-imposing titan whispered brokenly. "This is all my fault."

Zoe suddenly gasped, her tears pausing as she looked at Percy's hand in shock. They all stared between her and the hand, wondering what was wrong. Then, they saw it. A finger twitched.

"Percy, Percy!" Zoe called, gripping his hand even tighter still. "Hold in there, Percy! Please, Dad can save you! Just stay with us!"

Atlas carefully lifted his son up, using all his strength not to jostle his son's wounded body. The front side of the son of Atlas was revealed, though it didn't seem to be in much better condition than his back. Though it lacked the burns, every inch of his skin was painted red with his own blood. A thin trail ran from the corner of his lip to his chin, disappearing down his neck. Regardless, Atlas still held his boy close to his body.

"Percy," he murmured desperately, silently begging the Fates for a response. "Percy, my son, stay with us. You promised you would stay in the garden this time. So stay, please. Please, Percy."

The son of Atlas didn't move for a long moment. So long a moment, in fact, that Atlas would have thought him dead if he couldn't feel his son's pulse. As each beat passed, they got fainter and more far apart. The titan feared that soon, the beat of life would be gone.

Just as Atlas was about to return his son to the grass, taking care not to touch the head of the spear still embedded in Percy's back, the champion of Hestia moved.

His lips parted slightly, allowing the small audience gathered to see the tips of his front teeth stained with blood. His lips, too, were coated in the thick substance, looking like work done by an amateur makeup artist. But this was no makeup.

All assembled held this breath, straining their eyes to hear whatever it was the son of Atlas needed to say in his final moments. His lips moved together then apart, once, as if he was trying to form a word but his vocal chords refused to cooperate. No one moved, hoping he would repeat whatever he wanted to say. Praying he would bestow upon them the answer to saving the life of the son of Atlas.

But no more movement came from the son of Atlas. A moment later, with his sister holding tightly to a pale, limp hand and his body cradled in the strong arms of his father, the soul of the son of Atlas slipped away from the confines of its mortal prison. Percy was dead.

 **Hey guys! I know, you're all thrilled with that ending. Again, I say, do not be rude! Next chapter will be Sunday. Don't forget to keep voting in the story poll, too! Thanks! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. And before we go one, thank you so much to all my followers in particular! Over 1K people have followed this story, surpassing any of my previous ones. For that, I thank you all so much. :) You guys rock. Now that I have said my sentimental piece, let's get on with the vague responses! A lot of you are really hoping for a miracle, huh? And you expect me, of all people, to hand out that miracle? I already killed the son of Zeus, people. The son of Atlas isn't that much of a stretch! Though I did enjoy reading all your desperate hopes before they will be crushed in this chapter. :) I must say, though, that I have never been called a "twisted evil witch". Can't say that I hate it! Even if it's no Queen of Cliffhangers/Hell. ;) (Maybe I should combine it to Queen of Hellish Cliffhangers... Cause both is a lot, and writing it with the slash isn't regal at all! Hm...) Anyways, continuing on! Even if it makes me sound cruel, I was pretty happy to read that a lot of you cried! That's what I was going for! :D So yay! Crying! Emotional trauma and distress! :D Anyways... Really, you guys so should've seen the death coming. Let's take a quick vote: _who thought I would kill off Zoe instead of Percy for the person to perish at a parent's hand?_ Let me know in a review or a PM! I'm just curious, since so many of you seemed surprised that Percy is dead. Really, though. What part of cliffhangers and hell screams a cheerful story? And if any of you have checked me out on AO3, you would see this identical story with tags mostly about angst. Since I say that, I must give credit to the brave reviewer that asked for a happy ending. Happy ending... I need to try out this idea. Seeing as how people want a sequel to this, we might need a really nasty cliffhanger at the end of this story to Segway into the next... But I'll see what I can do. ;) I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _But no more movement came from the son of Atlas. A moment later, with his sister holding tightly to a pale, limp hand and his body cradled in the strong arms of his father, the soul of the son of Atlas slipped away from the confines of its mortal prison. Percy was dead._

An inhuman shriek came from the path that led down the mountain. It was nearly covered up by the sudden, rough sobbing emanating from Zoe's lips. Atlas almost didn't hear it, a sudden ringing overcoming his sense of hearing at the overwhelming loss of his only son.

But the noise was there, and it didn't go away when the titan shook his head to clear his ears (much like how the image of his impaled son wouldn't erase itself from the inner side of his eyelids). That meant it must be real. Or at least, he hoped that meant it was real.

Zoe's sobs paused, even as tears continued their journey down her face. The noise, a horrific sound of anguish and loss, filled her with sympathy and curiosity. But what was it?

Unknowingly, in unison, both Zoe and Atlas turned to look in the direction the noise was coming from. What they saw surprised Atlas, while it only furthered to darken Zoe's spirits.

The two half bloods that were friends with her brother stood at the base of the path leading down the mountain. Both of their dark eyes were shiny with tears, both of their already-pale faces whitened by fear and grief. Both of their mouths were open in the shape of an O, but only one of them was making the pained, heart-stopping cry.

Nico watched in horror as the whole battle unfolded. His sister told him to stay back, so he did. He didn't want to get in the way of the fight. He was content to watch, congratulate Percy when they won, and save Artemis. But then Atlas turned out to be the good guy and Cassidy appeared out of nowhere and everything had gone to hell.

Nico watched as the spear flew through the air, past the two girls that were now laying on the ground, and embed itself in his hero's back. Of all the places for it to pierce... His hero fell. The mighty titan couldn't do anything. The brave lieutenant of the hunt was helpless. Even the powerful goddess of the hunt could only watch from underneath the sky as the life of the most heroic man was taken.

He screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed...

Amanda was startled out of her mournful stupor, flinching as her eyes darted towards the outraged, depressed child of Hades. Although Percy hadn't revealed the heritage of the children before his untimely death, she was smart enough to put two and two together. The shadow that enveloped all, the dark coloring of the children dressed in muted colors... They were children of Hades.

An idea suddenly occurred to the hunter of Artemis. She broke away from the group that stared at the distressed boy, sprinting towards the two children. The blood had stopped gushing from the wound on her chest, starting to dry up. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but the shock of being stabbed by her supposed-friend made it seem much worse than it was.

She reached the two children in a moment, Nico frozen and wide-eyed as he stared unblinkingly at his hero's corpse. The redhead dropped to her knees, grabbing Nico's shoulders. "Nico?"

He didn't move, although his voice did falter.

Amanda chewed her lip, but couldn't waste time trying to comfort the younger child of Hades. Quickly, she turned to Bianca. "Bianca, I need you're help."

The dark eyes of the young girl shuttered before they flickered over to the redheaded girl from the wounded corpse of her semi-older brother. Her eyes were wide, though not nearly as wide as her brother's, and tears were beginning to fill them. "He-he's..." She choked slightly, unable to finish her sentence.

Amanda swallowed hard. "I know," she whispered, "but I think I know how to save him. You're the daughter of Hades, right?"

Bianca nodded wordlessly.

Amanda stood up, gently ushering Bianca over to the group staring at her with puzzlement. She paid them no heed, however. As soon as she and Bianca were within a close proximity to the group and the corpse of their friend, Amanda got down to business.

"Bianca," she said, looking at the younger girl, "you're the daughter of Hades. Can you do me a favor and see if Percy's soul is still in the area? See if he hasn't wandered over to Charon and the Underworld quite yet?"

Confused but eager to do anything that might help the man she saw as her older brother, Bianca nodded. "Okay." She then closed her eyes tightly, in a desperate attempt to sense the soul of the son of Atlas.

The huntress of Artemis nodded, hurrying away from the young girl and running towards the group surrounding the corpse. They hadn't moved since that initial head-jerk to stare at the son of Hades, who by now had gone silent. That silence reigned over the entire mountain top, until all were certain that even the Hesperides in their garden lower on the mountain knew of the passing of the champion of Hestia.

But Amanda tried not to pay any mind to the eerie silence or the cold body of the only man that had the pleasure of being considered her friend. Instead of lurking in those increasingly morbid thoughts, she turned to Cassidy next.

This was an unexpected move, but none had the nerve or clue to question it. The redhead looked at her friend and the traitor imploringly, begging her with her eyes. "Cassidy, I need you to take the sky from Lady Artemis."

The brunette sputtered, shocked. "W-what? You want me to take the sky? Me? The sky? From Lady Artemis?" She stopped and stared, wide eyed and full of fear. "Amanda, are you mad?"

The redhead frowned impatiently. "Just go, Cassidy! Quick! I need Lady Artemis here." When the daughter of Demeter made no indication of moving in the direction commanded (she actually started to back away from the torturous trap), Amanda hissed, " _Now_." That sent the green eyed girl hurrying to obey, scurrying up the mountain as the arrival of a breeze blew her brown hair around her face in a tornado.

Amanda looked back at Bianca. "Have you found him yet?" She asked.

"No." The daughter of Hades shook her head, growing more distressed by the second as she continuously failed to find her friend and older brother. "I can't find him!"

"Yes, you can," Amanda argued firmly, face set and unmovable even though the young girl kept her eyes screwed shut. "You can find him and you will find him. If anyone can, it's you. Bianca, this is your time to be a hero. Be every bit the hero Percy was."

Her words seemed to spark something within the daughter of Hades, for she nodded quickly and sharply, concentrating harder without the many worry lines marring her forehead. Amanda took a bit of pride in knowing that she was able to help the young girl, even when she was struggling to help everyone else.

A second later, a bright flash appeared next to the huntress. She whirled around, coming face to face with the goddess of the hunt. She wanted to embrace the immortal, as did Zoe if her face was any indication of her thoughts, but there were more important things to worry about now.

"Thank you for freei-" Artemis started to say before Amanda cut her off. Normally, Artemis would snap at anyone, even one of her hunters, for doing such a thing, but the tone and the words spoken left even the mighty goddess paralyzed.

"Lady Artemis, I wish to be released from my oath," Amanda interrupted, throwing the words from her lips in a rapid-fire fashion, all in one breath. The goddess didn't move for a second other than to blink a few times, as if trying to free herself from some illusion cast on her to make her vulnerable. All she managed to say in response was a faint, startled, "What?"

Amanda repeated her words with a heavy sigh. "I wish to be released from my hunter's oath, Lady Artemis!" She began to tap her foot, clad in a silver-lined combat boot, against the ground in frustration and impatience. "Please, this must be quick!"

Artemis, however, couldn't seem to comprehend both the order and the urgency, for she again questioned the redheaded huntress. Zoe, still kneeling on the ground with her hand holding onto the cold one attached to her brother's dead body, looking on with fear and confusion. She just lost her brother; was she about to lose her sister too?

"Why do you want to do this, Amanda?" Artemis asked slowly, far too slowly for the redhead's liking. She growled low in her throat, eyes narrowing in exasperation as time began to escape them.

"Just do it!" She barked, startling the goddess. Amanda was one of the newer hunters, not one to speak out against the patron of the hunt, much less violently as she just did. But nevertheless, with a heavy heart and tears threatening to prick at her eyes, Artemis muttered under her breath and released Amanda from her hunter's oath.

A silvery glowing orb escaped from Amanda's body, originating from her chest and making it's way towards the hand of the goddess that bestowed the blessing upon the mortal in the first place. It latched onto Artemis's hand, giving the limb the same silvery glow. Just as Artemis was about to shake her hand and dismiss the blessing, Amanda shouted, "Wait!"

The goddess stopped, beginning to get annoyed with the orders from the girl that was no longer her sister in arms. "What is it?" She hissed, unable to remain calm while being insulted, even if it was indirectly.

To add to the injury to the goddess's pride, Amanda turned away and looked back to the daughter of Hades. "Have you found him?" She asked again, her voice hard as she expected nothing but yes as the answer.

For a moment, it looked like the answer would be no. Bianca opened her mouth with a sigh, about to deliver the crushing news, only to stop cold in her tracks. Her dark eyes flew open, revealed the shocked orbs. "Yes! Yes, I found him!" She pointed enthusiastically to a section of air to the right of the entire group, about halfway between themselves and the upset son of Hades. While Amanda only saw an empty stretch of air, she trusted the young girl and her abilities.

Percy was not lost. Not yet.

"Can you do anything to hold him here for a little while longer?" Amanda asked frantically, already turning back to Artemis. She heard Bianca reply with a meek, "I can try." She believed in the girl, though; this would all work out.

It had to. Otherwise...

No. She had to think positive!

Amanda looked at Artemis, who was frowning with a glare set upon her face. The redhead shot her former-patron an apologetic glance, trying to relay all her regrets about her actions past, present, and future without wasting any time to verbally say them. Instead, she said, "Can you take the immortality you granted me through being a hunter and transfer it to Percy's body?"

Artemis began to catch onto what the girl was thinking. But instead of automatically doing what Amanda wanted, as the redhead hoped, she opened her mouth to argue.

"What? No, that won't work! The immortality is meant to come with the oath, the spoken oath, as well as all the blessing associated with it. I can't just give it away to a corpse, to a man's corpse, on top of that! Even if I wanted to, it would not work!"

"Yes, it will work," Amanda argued. "The immortality was taken from me, or was it not? And you were about to banish that immortality to the void, where all excess magic goes. Right? So banish it to the corpse of this man, instead! Don't send it to the void. Save his life."

Artemis hesitated, which was expected even though Amanda wanted to curse. There wasn't time for hesitation! Gods, couldn't she see that this had to be done now? They could debate this later!

"I don't want to save the life of a man."

"I gave up my place in the hunt!" Amanda roared, furious with the stubborn pride of the goddess and her refusal to acknowledge any good in any man. "I sacrificed my immortality and all the skills I have ever know! I gave up the family I have with you and my sisters to save his life, so you _will_ save his goddamn life, Lady Artemis!" Her swearing was undermined by the respectful title of the goddess, but the redheaded girl still got her point across.

This had to happen now. But still, Artemis did not immediately move.

"Amanda..." Bianca drawled hesitantly, afraid that she would get her head bitten off for trying to speak up in the midst of this crisis. "Percy, he's..." She swallowed hard. "He says he needs to leave."

Amanda twirled around to glare at the spot Bianca had pointed Percy out to be in. "Oh, no he doesn't," she snarled. With a slightly more gentle expression, she turned to Bianca and hissed, "Get him to stay here. I am _not_ losing him! Not today. Today, we aren't losing anyone."

In the time it took for Amanda and Bianca to have that short conversation, Zoe had turned to look at her mistress. The silvery eyes of the goddess were immediately drawn to the dark eyes of her lieutenant, the same eyes that were closed on the body of her dead brother. "Please," was all the daughter of Atlas said, but the single word didn't fail to soften the soul of the goddess of the hunt. Here was her oldest friend, begging her to save her brother.

It was the least she could do.

Just as Amanda turned back to face Artemis, ready to chew her out for not doing anything as Percy's soul drifted further away, Artemis lifted up her still-glowing hand and thrust it into the unmoving chest of the son of Atlas. The bright glow drained itself from her hand, seeping into his chest and filling the corpse with magic. Everyone watched with bated breath, hoping for a miracle.

The glow that had fled Artemis for the promise of Percy died down after a moment, leaving nothing changed. Not a single breath escaped the lips or nose of the son of Atlas, nor did his heart give a single beat. Defeated, the surrounding company lowered their heads as they realized that the son of Atlas truly was dead.

Percy was gone. There was nothing any of them could do.

As Zoe came upon this thought, still holding tightly to his cold hand, the son of Atlas defied all expectations. With a loud gasp, Percy lurched forwards in his father's arms, dark eyes flying open once again.

 **Hey guys! So sorry this is super short! But for some reason, this site wasn't working and I couldn't get to work on my story. Which SUCKED. But I finally finished the chapter, even though it got erased twice! Yay... Anyways, next chapter will be Thursday! Thanks! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Wow, we're so close to having 600 reviews, and the amount of favs and follows is out of this world! I never imagined that this story would be so popular, especially since I didn't even have a plot line for it when it won the poll at the end of my last story. But I gotta say, this is insane. Anyways, vague responses! I'm glad people were relieved that he didn't die. Although that would have been super fun to post a chapter in which he remained dead and then read everyone's responses, it would be counter productive. Especially since everyone is dying for a sequel to this story... Let's see what I can do. Also, I'm pretty happy that no one chewed me out for such a cliffhanger last chapter! Normally everyone is pissed when I leave a cliffie (well, there's the few that are thrilled that it ended on a cliffhanger) but I think because he's alive, no one really cared about that. You guys thought he was dead though... hehehe he almost was. But I do have a plan for this, no matter what it seems. Even if that plan is pretty vague. And since Atlas didn't revive Percy, he still perished by a parent's hand! So the prophecy is fulfilled. Yay! And don't worry, I will never abandon any of my stories. I may take brief breaks, for vacation and stuff, but I always finish a story. Even if I have to stay up until midnight to write a chapter, I finish a story. I'm not the type to USUALLY hand out miracles. But there's always an exception to the rule. ;) Yeah, the revival might not appear fool-proof, but the people that guessed there was a reason were right. That will be revealed soon! Ok, I think that's about it... I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!**

 **PS: The poll will be closing soon! So keep voting! Also, if the sequel for this story gets a high enough vote, I will be writing that next instead of whatever gets first place. Sorry, but I don't want to write something else and THEN write a sequel for this! That's just weird.**

 **PPS: I know there are a lot of poll options, so if it's really close and the sequel isn't in the top 3 options, I will have another poll (a flash poll, if you will) to pick the best of the three.**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Percy was gone. There was nothing any of them could do._

 _As Zoe came upon this thought, still holding tightly to his cold hand, the son of Atlas defied all expectations. With a loud gasp, Percy lurched forwards in his father's arms, dark eyes flying open once again._

Someone screamed. It might have been Zoe herself, but she didn't pay any attention. Her brother was alive! Against all odds, he came back to them.

With his hand still held by her own, Zoe scooted closer, putting her spare hand on his shoulder. Percy was blinking rapidly, squinting eyes looked about the area through dark eyelashes. His mouth was pulled down in a confused frown, his forehead scrunched up as he tried to ponder his surroundings. Zoe drew her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it before she spoke to him.

"Percy?" She asked softly, gripping his hand tighter and tighter as each second passed. She said nothing except his name, which caused his rapid breathing to slow down minutely as he turned towards her. He struggled in his father's arms, trying to move his whole body but found himself restrained. He looked up to see Atlas staring down at him with a mixture of guilt, disbelief, and relief. The powerful titan didn't loosen his arms even a bit.

"What?" the son of Atlas finally murmured in response, turning back to his sister. His frown deepened, though his eyes didn't widen from the narrow slits. "Where am I?"

Zoe swallowed hard, taking in his rather mole-like appearance. Had something gone wrong during the revival? Was this a different soul in her brother's body? Had Bianca trapped a different man's soul, leading it to the vacant corpse? Was this not her brother?

Or maybe he had lost his memory. Maybe this _was_ her brother, but not him at the same time. Had he gotten so close to the Underworld that the Lethe put some spell over him? No, that's impossible, Zoe scolded herself. But maybe a side effect of revival was amnesia. She didn't have enough experience to tell herself that she was wrong. Or that she was right.

Amanda stood a little ways behind Zoe, taking in the scene before her with bated breath. Although she originally hated the champion of Hestia with his sarcastic attitude that was blunt to the point of being rude, she opened up to him more as the quest developed. Even with the harsh exterior, he tried his best to ensure that no one else got hurt. He took the brunt of all wounds, and when the son of Zeus died, he appeared truly heartbroken and wounded. And when he revealed his true identity... She realized that all men, besides her own brother, can't be that bad. He was willing to risk his own happiness if it meant keeping his sister happy.

And if that's not what her brother, Jake, tried to do, then there must be something wrong with her memory.

Seeing the strong man that Amanda was beginning to see as a brother so defeated, wounded, and lost made something inside of her hurt. He wasn't supposed to look like that. He was supposed to be strong to the point of recklessness, capable to the point of bossy. Those small, narrowed eyes that scanned the area with suspicion were not his eyes.

As she tried to stop the feeling of helplessness from overtaking her, Amanda diverted her mind to focus on something else. It attached itself to the warming on her back. Frowning internally, she turned to investigate just as Percy asked Zoe his question and almost stared directly into the sun.

She wanted to slap herself upside the head. Spinning back around, she observed with a shade of embarrassment that Percy's face, when he looked at Zoe, was turned directly into the sun. For someone that just experienced the darkness of death, the light of the sun must be especially blinding. Amanda took a step forwards and to the side, standing between the son of Atlas and the brilliant sun.

With a shadow in front of his face, Percy found the strength to fully open his eyes, past the narrowed slits that they were. His dark obsidian eyes, lighter than they had ever been in the last couple millennia, quickly took in his surroundings with confusion.

This wasn't the Underworld.

His eyes settled on the girl kneeling beside his elevated body. He had seen her with his almost-closed eyes, but through the blinds of his eyelashes, he couldn't make her out.

Unless he missed something, she was not a shade or a ghost.

Zoe's eyes widened when she saw the shadow appear over her brother's face, wanting to hit herself for not realizing that he was probably staring into the sun. His eyes regained their normal size, taking in the area with clear vision. Then they landed on her and all concerns flew away.

"Zoe?" he asked, so utterly confused and lost that she just had to throw her arms around him. He frowned, but didn't try to push her away. Actually, he was more surprised that she didn't pass right through him. He was dead, right?

He repeated his question from before, looking around the area some more. He couldn't see very far, since a boundary of muscle blocked his view. With opened eyes, he looked up into the face of his father.

"Where am I?" He muttered, shaking his head slightly. This has to be some illusion, he told himself. This must be Hades' way of repaying me being his champion! I get to see them one last time before I take my place in the Underworld. Right?

Percy knew that he was impaled by the spear. When Cassidy deflected his sword away and towards the ground, he spun around to follow through the momentum. It would take more energy to correct the motion, and energy was something he lacked. After all, there were two possibly life-threatening wounds he was dealing with. Neither of which were much fun, mind you. Just as he went into the twirl, he saw his father wind his arm back. Although he was sad to lose Cassidy, she made her own (horrible) decision.

But when pain exploded in his back, he knew that some other force was at play. He was impaled.

He must've blacked out at some point, because he remembered waking up in an immense amount of pain. His strength was gone; he could hardly open his eyes. But he did, a small amount, and saw his father and his sister gathered around his corpse, both trying their hardest not to cry. He opened his mouth to apologize for leaving so soon, so soon after he just returned home and got his whole family back, but he wasn't able to make the words work.

And then everything went black.

His life didn't flash behind his closed eyelids, not like they say in those movies and books. It all just... Disappeared. Everything, everywhere, disappeared. Because he was no longer anywhere.

He felt himself rise, and saw the mountain. There was a pull in his chest, urging him towards Los Angeles, where he knew the cover for the Underworld was. After all, how many times had he been there, trying to visit his more withdrawn patron? Many times, almost too many to count. He started to make his way down the mountain, following in the steps of himself from millennia prior when he left the mountain to save his sisters.

He saw Bianca and Nico standing off to the side and gave them both a sorrowful wave. Nico's mouth was open wide, but Percy couldn't tell if a noise was coming out of it. There was no sound at all, a rather disconcerting development that made him pause for a moment. No sound... There had always been sound, for him. The garden was never silent, always alive with life. The woods were just as alive as the garden, and the cities more so, but in a different manner. No place had ever just been... Silent.

He had to say, he didn't mind.

After taking a moment to enjoy the absence of noise, the disappearance of sound, he started to continue down to Los Angeles. Bianca had moved, he noted, in the time he was thinking. She stared directly at him, but through him, as if she wasn't seeing him.

Which made sense, he thought, taking into account that she is the daughter of Hades. But why was she looking through him? Did she sense him but not see him?

He made to leave. But what was she doing now?

As he watched, the young girl squeezed her eyes shut. Cocking his head to the side, he observed the strange action, wondering what she was doing. After a moment of nothing, he shrugged to himself. The call of the Underworld was growing incredibly strong. He had to hurry along.

He went to move. But his feet refused to obey his mind. Move! No matter what he tried, he remained trapped in place.

Growing frantic, trying to follow the pull on his heart that was like a rope tugging him along, he gathered all his strength and threw it into his foot. The left foot jolted forwards.

 _Finally._

He went to repeat the motion with his right foot, gathering his strength and throwing it into the right foot, but this time, nothing happened. Confused and desperate, he looked up. Bianca was staring directly at him, _seeing_ him.

And then everything dissolved into blinding light and he was jumping forwards, gasping for breath.

Now here he was.

Which was where?

"You're on Mount Orthys," the soft voice of his sister said, to the external question he posed a second ago. She pulled away from the one-sided embrace, looking at him with relief when she found that he was tangible. "Mount Tam. Whichever one you prefer."

Percy shook his head in denial, forehead furrowed as his frown deepened. "No, I'm dead. I can't be on Mount Orthys or Mount Tam." He looked around at the faces gathered in a clump. To himself, he muttered, "Or maybe I was right and this is Hades letting me say good bye. I knew Hades felt sadly about death, no matter the cold front he puts up!" Coming to the incorrect conclusion, Percy made to stand up.

Yes, Hades must be letting him say goodbye. Especially since the god knew how much he wanted to see his family again. That's why he has all his strength back. And why he doesn't feel any pain. And why... His injuries are gone?

Percy squirmed in Atlas's arms, trying to see the bite wound that was one his side. He managed to wrench his arm free, dragging a hand over the smooth flesh. He was healed! "Whoa," he muttered. "Hades really must like me."

"Son," Atlas said, trying to gather Percy's attention. When the younger man made no indication that he heard, Atlas tried again, louder. "Son."

Nothing.

"Son!"

The champion of Hestia looked up at his father with a small, childish frown. "Yes, Dad? You know, we don't have to be in such a rush. I don't think Hades is timing this goodbye."

The titan sighed, thinking over his words before saying them to share the news as gently as possible. "Son, Hades isn't timing anything because this isn't a goodbye."

Percy jolted in the arms of Atlas, wiggling around in the warm prison until he had flung himself out of the arms and onto the ground. He picked himself up quickly, not bothering to brush off the dirt. Thankfully, with the strength and lack of wounds that came from being dead, the fall hadn't injured him further. Surprisingly, the impact with the ground still stung though.

Why was that? He was dead. Things weren't supposed to hurt in death.

Percy quickly pushed that thought aside and looked at the assembled group in shock and sadness. "This has to be a goodbye!" He said, sounding desperate. His dark eyes brushed over each individual. His father, Zoe, Amanda, and Cassidy. (Had he turned around, he would have seen the goddess of the hunt as well. That would have made his fears impossible, but the half blood was too distraught to recognize the presence.)

Zoe slowly climbed to her feet, looking at her brother with sorrow and a bit of confusion. "Why must this be goodbye, Percy?" She asked, heartbroken. "Don't you want to see us?" Did her brother truly welcome death so he didn't want to see any of them again? Did he truly want to leave them all behind?

"Of course I want to see you," Percy amended quickly, "but I don't want to see you here!"

"Where _else_ would you see us?" Amanda questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. There was something wrong here, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She knew that as long as you questioned Percy, though, he was likely to spill. Especially if it bothered him as much as this evidently was.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "Maybe I would have rather seen you alive than dead!"

No one spoke for a moment, all staring at the son of Atlas with varying degrees of incredulous expressions. He gazed around at them in confusing, wondering what he said.

Finally, Zoe said, "You think we're dead?"

Percy looked at her weirdly. "Yeah. I mean, I'm obviously dead. And if Hades isn't granting me the gift to say good bye to you, the only other explanation is that you're all dead too."

"And you think I am dead in the Underworld as well?" Atlas asked, raising both eyebrows.

His son shrugged. "I've seen weirder," he muttered.

"But you don't want us to be in the Underworld with you," Amanda interrupted with her clarification, seeing Atlas open his mouth to question what would be weirder than seeing a deceased Titan in the Underworld instead of Tartarus.

"No! Why in hell would I want that?" Percy looked around again at all the faces. He had the vague idea that they were laughing at him, but he didn't know why. "What's so funny?"

"Your idiocy," Amanda stated bluntly at the same time that Zoe said, "Nothing."

The two girls, once sisters in arms, exchanged a glance and mentally came upon a compromise. Zoe turned to her brother. "Percy, this isn't the Underworld. Because you're not dead."

Percy started, shocked. He wasn't dead? That can't be right. Maybe they just don't want to accept their own deaths, so they're trying not to accept his either. "Look, I know this might be hard to come to terms with," he said uncomfortably, "but this _is_ the Underworld. We _are_ dead. I know I died."

Amanda snorted. "What makes you think you didn't come back to life?"

Percy regarded her strangely. "I felt my soul leave my body. I died. And people just don't come back from the dead. I'm no exception."

"Actually," a voice said directly behind Percy, startling him so bad he nearly fell, "I do believe you are an exception."

Percy spun around, coming face to face with the goddess that was tasked with killing him millennia ago. Her silver eyes stared into his onyx ones, and if she wasn't so scary he would say they were beautiful. But as it was, the goddess was his would-be killer. Even if he were to let go of that, she was still a man-hating virgin goddess. He would get castrated for saying something as innocent as her eyes were pretty.

"Artemis?" the champion of Hestia managed to choke out. "Hades doesn't allow Olympians into the Underworld."

The goddess rolled her silver eyes he was forcing himself not to think about. "That's because this isn't the Underworld..." She trailed off, searching for a name to mockingly address him.

"Percy," he filled in absently, running over this new development in his head. Maybe Zoe and Amanda would lie or believe a lie. Maybe Atlas wasn't really Atlas. And Cassidy looked pale and lifeless enough to be a ghost. So maybe it was the Underworld.

But Artemis shouldn't be in the Underworld. Neither did she have any reason to lie.

The goddess observed the man before her as his face scrunched up in thought. His clothes were torn, but the skin showing through gaps in the black fabric appeared to be flawless. Her blessing really did do wonders. Even if he didn't receive the full blessing. The son of Atlas only got the immortality, not the grace and archery skills associated with the Hunters of Artemis.

The man-hating goddess found herself not regretting the fact that she saved this man's life.

A few moments passed before Percy decided to believe Artemis's words. His face relaxed, eyes wide, and he turned back to his sister. "I'm alive," he breathed, a slow smile taking over his face. "We're all alive!"

 **Hey guys! Ok, another shorter chapter. School has been murder. I spent 8.5 hours on homework the other day. I got home and did nothing else except eat a fifteen minute dinner, and then I went to bed. So because of that, there will be five days until the next update on Tuesday. Sorry, but it's necessary. Keep voting in the poll! Thanks! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Every time I look, I am amazed at how many reviews, favs, and follows this story has already gotten. It's INSANE. You guys rock though. :) Ok, some vague responses! I don't plan on stopping my writing. No worries, guys! I'm not a quitter. I will finish this if it kills me, which it probably won't so it's all good! ;) Good question, asking who's holding up the sky. We will see this chapter, don't you worry! And I'm thinking that Pertemis would be very likely for the sequel, which will almost definitely be made next... "Leaps around like a reindeer in joy": I've never heard that one before! I'll have to use that simile more often, I think. I almost wish I DID do something mean last chapter... It was way too funny. Let's get the angst going again! I woke up Sunday morning with the urge to write a whole lot of angsty fanfiction. Preferably PJO/Avengers for some reason, but any angst would do. Too bad I didn't act on that... Cassidy will be getting a punishment! We'll just have to wait and see what it is... Last chapter was a bit of a filler, I do admit, but I felt you needed a break from traumatic angst. So we got some humor and I started to set up Pertemis so we might have that in the sequel. _Might,_ she said, _realizing vaguely that no one was listening to that one significant word_. Anyways... I think that's about it! I own nothing, but please enjoy this story! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _A few moments passed before Percy decided to believe Artemis's words. His face relaxed, eyes wide, and he turned back to his sister. "I'm alive," he breathed, a slow smile taking over his face. "We're all alive!"_

Amanda rolled her eyes. "That's what we've been trying to say, idiot."

Percy ignored her comment for a moment, basking in the joy of restored life. He wouldn't break his promise, after all. But...

He looked around at all the faces gathered before him. His father was standing a few feet away, so was his sister. Both Cassidy and Amanda were in front of him, and he knew Artemis was behind him. So who was holding up the sky?

He voiced the question, turning to look at the prison that usually had his father trapped beneath it. "Who's holding up the sky?"

Everyone else turned with him, unable to answer.

Locked in position under the weight of the sky was a figure made mostly of green leaves and vines. Water flowed around the being, and electricity sparked here and there. The figure was stationary, not moving whatsoever.

Percy glanced back at the two half-bloods. Now that he looked, they were both extremely pale, paler than one would expect. He thought it was because of the short battle and his brush with death, but now evidence told him otherwise. Sweat was beading up on Amanda's forehead as she struggled to maintain the power keeping the sky from crashing into the ground. Cassidy wasn't in much better shape.

Artemis whirled to her ex-huntress, realizing now the strain the young mortal must be going through. "You have to stop this! You'll burn yourself out, Amanda!"

The redhead shook her head carefully, trying not to move it too quickly less she enhance the migraine building in her skull. "I'm fine," she said, in the same tone she used earlier to talk to the recently-revived son of Atlas.

"No, you're not!" the revived son of Atlas snorted. "Stop wasting your powers like that! Even a huntress can't survive with her powers so limited."

Amanda didn't bother telling him that she's not a huntress anymore.

Atlas looked at his two children. "It's time I retake my position back under the sky," he said with a small sigh. For their sake, he sent them a tired smile.

"What? No, we just got you back!" Zoe argued, a frown pulling her face towards the blood-soaked ground. "You can't retake the sky! Let Cassidy do it for you."

"The mortal girl cannot hold up the sky, Zoe," Atlas said calmly, trying to reason with his daughter's emotions. "Even though she deserves punishment for her crime, the sky will kill her. It is my burden and mine alone."

Face set in a frown, though not as intense as Zoe's, Percy spoke, "Let me take the sky, Dad. You don't deserve to go back under that prison, especially after all you risked to stop Kronos! The gods should be relieving you of the burden, not forcing you back under it. Let me take it."

That proclamation caused an uproar from nearly every person present, but Percy ignored them. Zoe shouted, attempting to remind her stupid brother of the promise he made to their sisters. Atlas tried to counter the proposal with the reminder that his son just _died_ , so he shouldn't be holding up the weight of the sky for an eternity. Amanda sputtered, staring at Percy with disbelief. Cassidy furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering why he wasn't condemning her to the punishment like his sister was. Artemis blinked several times, staring at the man that died and came back to life, only to take his father's place under the unbearable burden of the sky.

Percy remained unchanged. "Let me take the sky," he urged, ignoring all the arguments. "I'm your son, Dad; I can take it. You gave me your strength and you gave me my life. At least let me do this small thing for you."

The titan general shook his head violently. "No. Son, I will not allow you to do this for me. It is my burden for challenging the gods in the First Titan War. You've faced enough troubles. I cannot let you do this too."

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but someone interrupted. "I don't really care who does what, but can someone please do something soon? I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

The son of Atlas turned back to Amanda, taking in her unhealthy, pale skin and the cold sweat dripping down her face in rivers. The titan looked at the redheaded girl, too.

"Yes, of course. Percy-" He turned back to where his son was standing a moment ago. There was only empty space.

Cursing under his breath, Atlas let his dark eyes scour the mountaintop, wondering how his son managed to disappear so quickly. It was like he teleported! But that was impossible.

Suddenly, right at the peak of the mountain where the sky almost met the earth, a flash of fire appeared next to the strange leafy, watery, electric figure. Out of the flames stepped the dark haired son of Atlas.

Zoe watched, face open in horror, as her brother shot them a sad glance before slipping under the sky and replacing the elemental figure.

None of them noticed that when Percy disappeared in a flash of fire, so did Bianca and Nico.

Amanda crumpled to the ground with a relieved gasp when Percy took the weight of the sky from her crude creation. Cassidy sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. After watching her lieutenant suppress another sob, Artemis looked towards the man under the sky and tilted her head to the side, watching him with curious eyes.

Why had he done that? It was the burden of his father. The titan deserved such a fate, to eternally suffer under the sky, but his son didn't do anything. Sure, he fought against the gods in the first war, but he had already been punished. Why did he take the sky when he could have retired to the garden of his sisters and lived normally?

Artemis shook herself out of her thoughts. She turned back to the group near her, looking at them all with slightly narrowed eyes. "We must go to Olympus to inform them of these developments."

Atlas shot a glare at the Olympian, stepping forwards to push past her and run towards his son. "I am not leaving my son here, trapped under _my burden_ , while I follow you to Olympus! Not after what Zeus did to my family."

For a second, Artemis regarded him coldly for his stubborn attitude towards her. Then, her face softened. "Atlas, if you want to free your son, you must accompany me to Olympus to clear your name and your son's. Perseus died millennia ago in the eyes of most of the Olympians, yet I have seen him with my own eyes. If Zeus asks for my account of events, which I don't doubt he will, I will have to tell him about Perseus." She frowned at the titan. "You know it would be better if you were there and Perseus is not."

For a moment, she thought he would continue to deny her. His obsidian eyes glared into her silver ones, full of hatred. Then they flickered up the mountain, where his only son had accepted the burden of the sky. Right now, his son was not immortal. He was a mortal, plain and simple. Death revoked his partial immortality granted to him by Hestia. And if he was not relieved of the burden of the sky soon, no matter what he said, he might die.

Again.

Atlas sighed heavily, looking back at Artemis. The angry lines around his onyx eyes were gone. In place of fury, the goddess of the hunt only saw weariness, fear, and defeat. "Fine. To save my son, I will go with you to..." He swallowed hard, looking pained as he uttered the last word: "Olympus."

Artemis nodded, but didn't dare smile in triumph at his resignation. "Let's go quickly then." She took a step closer to the small group. Zoe came to stand next to her patron. Cassidy followed reluctantly, knowing that punishment awaited her on the holy mountain, but also knowing that she deserved every bit of it. She hurt her friends; she didn't deserve their mercy. Only Amanda hesitated, lingering behind the rest.

The goddess that used to be her patron noticed and beckoned to the redheaded girl with one hand. "Come. You may not be my sister-in-arms any longer, but you were a member of my hunt. And new or old, I treat all my huntresses with the utmost respect."

Convinced, Amanda stepped forwards and grasped the arm of the goddess of the hunt. Zoe grabbed the other hand of Artemis, while Cassidy held on to Amanda's hand. Her grip was loose with fear. Atlas stepped forwards last, holding the hand of his daughter with a final sigh.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered, eyes glancing upwards for one last glimpse of his son underneath the sky. Then, Artemis instructed everyone to close their eyes. In a flash, they all disappeared, leaving the son of Atlas alone beneath the weight of the sky.

The quintet appeared on Olympus, right outside the marble doors leading to the throne room. The three girls looked around with varying degrees of awe. Zoe had been to Olympus several times, but the sights of the mystical paradise never ceased to amaze her. Cassidy, having never been to Olympus, was in shock of its beauty, but her coming sentence (she feared it would be immediate death) put a damper on her mood. Amanda had never been to Olympus either, but decided to forget all worries for a moment and soak in the brilliance of the floating island.

Atlas scowled at them all, crossing his arms roughly over his chest. After a moment in which none of the females made a move to head into the throne room, he said gruffly, "Well? Are we going to get this over with or are we going to stare at people passing down the street until my son dies?"

Her father's words shook Zoe out of her awe and admiration. Visibly shaking her head, she turned to her patron. "Can we continue, Lady Artemis?" she asked politely while still managing to maintain a frantic tone.

Wordlessly, the goddess nodded. Her silver eyes glanced quickly at the two half-bloods, then at the father of her lieutenant, before she pushed open the doors to the Olympian throne room.

Artemis walked through first, followed directly by Zoe. Atlas strode in after his daughter, chin held high and a stony mask set on his face. Amanda entered, with Cassidy to bring up the rear. The brunette walked slowly, considering turning and running. She might get a good amount of distance between herself and Olympus before they found her. Maybe she could make it to Canada. Dave used to say that that area was beyond the influence of the gods. He always told her how he wanted to go to Alaska after the war and everything was over. He wouldn't have to be the invincible, almighty hero of the prophecy.

Dave wasn't actually invincible after all.

But as much as she wanted to, Cassidy didn't turn around and flee for her life. Her feet keep placing themselves one in front of the other, carrying her onwards into the throne room. She had never seen her mother; would she be here now? What did Demeter look like? Did she have the same brown hair as her daughter? Were her eyes the same shade of green? Did she choose an older form, the form of a distinguished mother, or a younger form, like that of Artemis or Hestia or even Aphrodite? Would she be proud of Cassidy, despite all her mistakes? Would she stand up for her daughter, or would she demand that they kill her there in the throne room? Would she cry at her death? Or had she already cried, realizing what a mistake her own flesh and blood was?

Whoever Demeter was and whatever she would do, it was time to find out. Trying to hold her chin up high, even though she knew she was walking into her own coffin (or funeral shroud, whatever), Cassidy marched into the Olympian throne room.

It was as impressive as she had always imagined. Her imagination was fairly accurate, at least, because of the stories told to her by the few friends that had already been to Olympus. Even though she wasn't a new camper by any means, she had never been to the home of the gods. Why was that? Why, looking back, hadn't she jumped at the opportunity? Maybe she was always destined to be with Kronos briefly and die a tragic death.

There were twelve humongous thrones set up around the edges of the colossal throne room, with ten of them containing beings. Each Olympian was at least twelve feet tall, if she had to guess, and the thrones were sized to fit them. The thrones also had to be specialized. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a throne in the shape of a giant fisherman's chair. But judging by the man in the Hawaiian shirt sitting there, that had to be the throne of Poseidon.

Cassidy stopped in the middle of the throne room next to her friends (and the two immortals), feeling like an ant trapped beneath a microscope. She felt like they were looking at her from all angles, analyzing her every move. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Artemis looked calmly at the rest of the council members, noting the two empty chairs. One was hers. She rolled her eyes when she realized that her father's chair was also empty. Of course he was going to make an unnecessarily dramatic entrance. She would expect nothing less from the drama king.

The goddess nodded her head to her lieutenant and the others, her way of displaying respect and support. Zoe nodded back, returning the gesture. Then, Artemis walked quickly to her throne and sat down.

As soon as she did so, a loud rumbling echoed above the throne room. The torches lining the walls to inspire a sense of nostalgia in those present dimmed considerably. _Which shouldn't be possible_ , Cassidy noted with a small frown. Nothing could dim fire like that on a whim. Except maybe the desires of the king of the gods.

Lightning flashed above everyone's heads, causing the three girls and Atlas to glance upwards as lightning sparked. They brought their eyes back to a normal viewing level, shooting each other frowns. Then, before their attention could waver, an explosion occurred at the base of the throne in the middle of the room.

Already, Cassidy had assumed that the bold, white marble throne in the center was the throne for the king of the gods. Therefore, she shouldn't have been surprised when the explosion faded and the dark spots disappeared from their eyes to reveal Zeus standing before them in all his glory. The king of the gods wore a gray pinstriped suit, matching his gray beard and graying hair. On a mortal, the gray would indicate a sign of old age or stress, or maybe a combination of both. But on the lightning god, it made him look distinguished.

Cassidy averted her eyes to the floor in disgust, appalled to be staring at the man that was responsible for her first love's death. If anyone noticed, no one said anything.

There was a rustling of clothes, which to took to assume was Zeus sitting down on his excessively extravagant throne. For a long moment afterwards, there was nothing. After a second of this, Cassidy dared to think that the council was waiting for something else before talking about the four people gathered in the center of the room. She started to life her green eyes upwards, trying to get a glimpse of the side of the throne room through her mess of brown hair. She saw sandaled feet resting at the base of a throne made out of a tree stump. The toenails peeked out, painted a vibrant green. This had to be Demeter! Cassidy tilted her head upwards, slowly, eyes peering upwards, about to see the face of her mother.

"Attention!"

The bellowed word startled the daughter of Demeter so badly that she flinched, eyes automatically flashing to face the speaker. Her green orbs locked onto the seated figure of the king of the gods.

"Attention!" he called again, even though the throne room had been completely silent long before he uttered the word the first time. "The Council of Olympus is now in session." His electric blue eyes, the same eyes that Dave was blessed with, flickered over to his auburn-haired daughter. "Artemis, tell us what news you've gathered."

The goddess stood, clearing her throat. "Father, I was kept on Mount Orthys, trapped under the sky, for the duration of the past few days. The titan Atlas was my captor. The quest, containing my lieutenant Zoe, huntress Amanda, the champion of Hestia, and two young demigods, challenged the titan Atlas. Mid-battle, while the champion of Hestia fought Atlas, they stopped. The champion of Hestia was the son of Atlas, Perseus, that we believed died millennia ago."

This news sent the throne room into an uproar as each god argued over the other. Some yelled at Hades, who wasn't even present; others shrieked at Artemis for not killing him properly. None screamed at Zeus, though, who watched in all with a face of stormy fury.

No one paid any attention to the small, eight-years-old girl sitting amidst the flames of the hearth.

Hestia watched her siblings and family dissolve into chaos, each shouting at each other and people that weren't even present on Olympus, let alone in the throne room. Ares demanded that Hades be brought to Olympus to answer to the demands of the council. Several others agreed, to which Hestia rolled her eyes. No one would drag her brother from his home in the Underworld.

It was only when Aphrodite offhandedly mentioned that they should just kill the son of Atlas again that the normally reserved goddess snapped.

The Olympians didn't realize anything was wrong for a short, blissful minute. They argued amongst themselves, listening to Aphrodite's suggestion that spread through the room like water pouring from an overflowing cup.

Then the hearth exploded.

 **Hey... So I planned on making this longer but then I lost power for a little less than a day! And then there was a gun threat at my school, so not super great timing to be writing a story. I'm sorry about that, though! Next update will be Sunday, only because there's another storm coming and I want to plan for another loss of power. Again, sorry! Thank you, though. This has almost 600 favs! And it has over 100K words now. :) Thanks! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) So we officially have more than 600 reviews, which is INSANE because there are only two other stories I wrote with over 600 reviews, and those both have an insane amount of chapters. But you guys rock. Seriously. Anyways, vague responses! I really didn't mean to make that a cliffhanger last chapter; I was just tired and didn't have time to write much more. And we couldn't stop in the middle of Hestia's beat down! The cliffhanger just sort of... Happened? Sorry. Yes, there was a gun threat at my school. A student said he was going to shoot up the school, but the police arrested him. They say he was just REALLY stupid and was joking with his friends. A lot of people didn't go to school that day. (I guess I'm braver than a majority of the football team lol.) But no one was hurt, so it's all good! As for Pertemis, nothing is set in stone, guys. I'm just manipulating the story in case things _do_ happen. That way it's not out of nowhere, you know? Again, I wanted to make the chapter longer but things happened to stop that. I'm really sorry, though. As for the angst, I love that people love the angst! We might be getting some of that soon, but the angst is going to be slowing down slightly as the story finishes. But if you read the sequel, there will be a lot more angst! So the angst isn't over for these peeps yet, guys. By the time this ends, I hope you all cry at least once more. ;) And finally, for those that wrote in all caps that they wanted Hestia to fuck them up, I hope she doesn't disappoint! ;) I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _The Olympians didn't realize anything was wrong for a short, blissful minute. They argued amongst themselves, listening to Aphrodite's suggestion that spread through the room like water pouring from an overflowing cup._

 _Then the hearth exploded._

Someone screamed. It was probably Aphrodite, who automatically covered her flawless face from any type of wound from the heat and flames. Fire spread around the room, climbing the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Such a feat should have been impossible, since marble is hardly flammable, but nothing was impossible for a vengeful goddess.

Once the initial shock of the explosion wore down, everyone looked to the god of fire, Hephaestus, with nasty glares. When he looked just as frightened as the rest of them, they shifted their aggression into confusion.

What being had the power to perform such an act of violence?

Their questions were answered when a short, eight-years-old girl appeared in the center of the throne room in a flash of light and heat. She replaced the four people, Atlas and the three girls, that had been standing there. They were sent to the outskirts of the room, where the fire refused to catch.

Satisfied that the worthy were safe, Hestia turned her full rage to the council.

First, they stared in confusion as the tiny, young girl glared at them. Then, they watched as the goddess of the hearth aged and grew, until she was a woman in her mid-twenties, standing eight feet tall. As the eldest child of Kronos, her powers were stronger than those of her younger siblings. They allowed for her to tower over their seated, prone forms.

A small part of the normally peaceful goddess delighted in seeing their confusion turn into fear.

The goddess of the hearth pinned each immortal with a deadly glare, her soft brown eyes now orbs of fire, blue fire. There was nothing comforting about them. Each god shuddered when her gaze landed on them. Finally, her eyes landed on Aphrodite and did not move.

The goddess of beauty looked away from the other goddess, flinching at each step as Hestia stalked forwards. Each footfall was accompanied by a muted explosion. Her feet left charred imprints in the marble floor, ruining the beautiful mosaic that was set in the stone. But Hestia didn't stop until she was a foot away from the base of the throne, leaning forwards to breathe scalding hot breath at the goddess's fair face.

"Don't you speak as if you know my champion," she hissed in Aphrodite's face. Hestia narrowed her eyes further, glaring with fiery passion at the goddess of beauty. "You inflicted this pain upon him millennia ago, and I fully expect you to suffer for your sins." The goddess of the hearth spoke softly, each word a whisper that echoed through the deadly still throne room. Her voice usually had the power to ease a person's conscious; now, her tone sent the skin on even the bravest of the gods crawling.

Aphrodite shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid looking at the vengeful woman before her. "I'm sorry, Hestia," she said meekly, too afraid that her stunning visage would be ruined to care much for her pride. Hestia drew back slightly, calming down a little at the apology. Perhaps she had overreacted, she mused, seeing the flames crawling up the walls. After all, Aphrodite apologized. That's not something to be taken lightly.

Just as Hestia herself was about to apologize for terrorizing the others, Aphrodite let a few small words slip from her plump lips. "But he deserved everything that happened to him! He defied me and-"

The foolish goddess didn't have time to finish her sentence before a giant ball of fire was shot into her flawless face. Had she been brave enough to keep her eyes open, she might have been able to do something to prevent it or at least minimize the damage. But being the coward she was, the only clue she had was the explosion of pain in her face.

Aphrodite screamed. Hestia didn't bother watching her squirm in pain; she turned around, facing everyone else in the throne room. Hermes looked like he might lose his lunch if the green shading in his face was any indication. Apollo's blue eyes were wide in shock, unknowingly mirroring the expression of his twin sister. Athena was pale yet composed, as was Demeter and Hera. Dionysus had a can of soda in his hand, the metal dented and warped from his white-knuckled grip. He looked like he was going to pass out. Both Ares and Hephaestus were staring at Aphrodite in shock as her screams continued, wanting to help their lover yet loathe to incur the wrath of the goddess of the hearth.

But Hestia focused her eyes on the panicked god of the sky, sitting in the center of the arch made of thrones. His electric blue eyes darted from his older sister to the tall marble doors, but Hestia stepped between them before he could disappear. Paling, he closed his eyes and attempted to teleport out of the throne room. A second later, he opened his eyes wide with fear.

"Why can't I leave?" he demanded to know, trying to hide his frantic desperation behind a mask of anger. Hestia smirked at him wolfishly.

"Brother, have you forgotten that I am older than you?" she asked in a sickly-sweet voice, stalking forwards. The floor remained unchanged this time as she moved leisurely towards her prey. Flames lurked in her shadow, following behind her as she continued forwards. "My power surpasses yours. You may be the Crooked King of Olympus, but I am and will always be the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea." She stopped in front of his throne, about two feet away. Hestia tilted her head sideways, examining him. "Or have you forgotten my power when I gave up my throne to your drunkard of a son?"

On his throne, Dionysus paled further and shrank down in his seat, trying to disappear on Hestia's radar.

Zeus, however, turned red with fury. "Do not use such words to describe my son!" He commanded, narrowing his eyes. "He is an Olympian; you are not. You have no say in the matter about what the council decides to do with the son of Atlas!"

These, as most of the words Zeus says, were the wrong words. "I have all the say!" Hestia roared in response, the fire reacting to her increased rage. The flames that were casually licking at the walls suddenly grew in size by tenfold, each the size of a bonfire. The heat increased until even Apollo and Hephaestus, the gods of the sun and fire, were soaked by their heavy sweating.

"I have all the say!" Hestia repeated, flames sprouting from the seams of her long Greek chiton. "Perseus is _my_ champion and I decide that he is to live the rest of his days in peace! Was his fate decided by the council originally?"

She paused to take a breath, but not long enough to allow Zeus to intervene and regain control of the situation. "No!" She spat, spittle flying from her lips and splattering across Zeus's face, causing him to recoil in shock. "I heard you and Aphrodite plot to destroy the life of the son of Atlas! You didn't know I was there, did you?" she sneered, taking a threatening step forwards. "No one pays attention to the goddess of the hearth. But I heard you and I found him before he had even reached the bottom of the mountain. You didn't plan on telling anyone the truth, did you? I heard the lies you told!"

Hestia spun away from Zeus, now so full of rage that her rational side was gagged. She faced the other Olympians, including the whimpering Aphrodite, with a leveled glare. "Your king told you that Perseus tried to force himself upon the women of Olympus. He didn't say who these women were, for Aphrodite told him to spare the women the embarrassment and shame. But he lied! Perseus is the most kindhearted being I have come across in the many millennia we have occupied this world, not to mention the fact that he has been too busy fulfilling his duties to even have intercourse with a female! Zeus says he is a rapist and a strategic master. He did neither thing."

Her piece said to the assembled council, who stared at Zeus in shock that he dared lie to them for millennia, Hestia turned back to her youngest brother, eyes narrowed threateningly. "So, _Brother_ , what do you have to say for yourself now?"

For a long moment, there no one spoke. The throne room was filled with silence, except for the crackling of the fires around the room that only grew more agitated like the goddess that controlled them.

Zeus didn't dare speak.

Upon recognizing her brother's cowardice, Hestia practically growled out the same question. _"What do you have to say for yourself now?"_ She watched him closely, seeing his jaw muscles tense as he grit his teeth. Then the tension melted away, leaving resignation.

"I-I have to say..." the king of Olympus started, sounding shaky before regaining confidence. He slowly raised his eyes until he was staring directly into the orbs of fire that replaced his sister's normally warm brown eyes. His blue eyes held none of the defeat that the rest of his body emitted. Hestia's eyes widened before he said, "I have to say that the little son of a bitch deserved more pain than what he got!"

The foolishly brave king stood up from his throne, addressing the rest of the council. "I did everything for the benefit of Olympus! Hestia is blinded by her love for the monstrous son of Atlas, so she sees him not as he truly is! But I do! And so did Aphrodite! He _is_ a rapist, or at least an attempted one. Even if he didn't create some of the titans' most effective battle plans, the plans that cost us family and friends in the bloody conflict, he did fight for them! And if he fought for them, then he is a threat. He was a threat then, and I tried to save Olympus by eliminating that threat! He is a threat now, corrupting the minds of some of our finest immortals with his manipulative lies and hidden promises!" He spread his arms wide, drawing every gaze in the room to him. "If he is such a friend of Olympus, then why is he not here? His agenda is secret, his whereabouts are unknown! I propose we kill the monster!" He raised a fist in the air, trying to call about cheers of support from his fellow Olympians.

Silence greeted him. While his words did spark resistance within many of the immortals, even the stupid ones could sense that Hestia's rage was tripling with each word their king spoke. They would rather defy Zeus than an angry Hestia.

Unfortunately, Zeus was too blinded by his own corrupted ego to recognize their hesitance for what it really was. The crooked king frowned deeply, challenging the other Olympians with his blue-eyed stare. "Why do you not join me?" He roared. "Just a few millennia ago, you were cursing his name along with me, cheering as Hades delivered to us the false news of his death! Why, now, do you cowards tremble before the suggestion of vengeance? This maggot of a man has gotten my son killed, the child of the prophecy! David was a true hero, he who returned my lightning bolt to his father and who restored the golden fleece to the border of Camp Half Blood. _He is dead!_ " Zeus stopped briefly for emphasis and looked at the crowd. "My son is dead. The child of the prophecy is no more. All because of the despicable son of Atlas. Are we to let him live when my son is dead? I say we kill the coward!"

Again, silence answered. Zeus looked around at his siblings or children with narrowed eyes, trying to detect what made them so reluctant to join him when a few hours ago, they would've already flashed to Mount Orthys to kill the fool. All eleven of them were pale, many wide-eyed, glancing between him and something in front of him. Zeus ignored their worried glances.

The eyes of the king of Olympus shifted to one of his many sons on the Olympian council, let alone in general. "Hermes, why do you not support me in this noble endeavor?"

Shakily, the messenger god pointed to the thing in front of Zeus that had so worried the others. Frowning deeply, Zeus gave in and looked.

Hestia stood before her younger brother, entire body engulfed in flames. She saw her brother look at her ( _finally)_ and glared up at him with slitted, flaming eyes.

"You dare call my champion a coward?" Hestia hissed. Zeus paled, all confidence and bravado leaving his body in an instant. Suddenly, he felt so small, like an insignificant mortal, compared to the rage of his older sister. He took a step backwards and his heel bumped into the foot of his throne, sending him tumbling backwards onto the cold, white marble. Hestia paid this no mind, and continued on with her fury.

"You dare call him a maggot, a murderer, a monster?" She said, voice growing louder with each word until she was screaming in the face of the almighty king of Olympus. She gathered spit along her tongue and flung it deliberately at his face which was once so smug. When it made contact, Zeus flinched. A small part of Hestia smirked at that, but outwardly, she didn't seem to take any pride (or shame).

"My champion is not a monster!" Hestia shrieked, sounding like a banshee targeting a lonesome human, bent on death. "Nor is he a maggot or a murderer! And if anyone is a coward, Lord Zeus," she said mockingly, "it is you. You let your son die when you didn't train him to control his powers! None of you care about your children until they arrive at Camp Half Blood to complete a quest for you!" She turned to face the others, lip curled back in a sneer. "I'm not sure if you know this, but for millennia Percy has ventured across whatever country we're in and found the demigods that you all left behind! He has saved them from monsters, brought them to Camp Half Blood, saved their lives! Not to mention disposed of any... _Undesirable_ guardians. Honestly, some of your choices in mortals are disgusting."

Everyone looked over at Aphrodite, who held a hand to her burned face and had the decency to look sheepish. She didn't say anything, though.

"My champion saved your children," Hestia repeated, "when none of you cared whether they lived or they died. And now you want to kill him too?! You lot should be ashamed in yourselves. I expected more from the famed Olympian Council." She leveled a glare at all of them, causing eleven of the Olympians to shrink back in fear and shame. Then she turned back to Zeus, who was not nearly as terrified as she wanted him to be.

Hestia stared at her brother for a long minute. Then, with a sudden puff of air, the fire surrounding her entire body disappeared. The flames dripping from the ceiling and down the walls decreased in size, even if they didn't vanish completely. With her normal, kind brown eyes, Hestia looked at her younger brother and smiled.

Zeus was foolish enough to believe the worst was over.

The king repositioned himself on his throne, resuming a confident posture. He smiled back at Hestia brightly, all fear gone. "I see you have returned to your senses, Hestia," he said, vaguely smug at having gotten away with little physical pain and discomfort. "It's not fitting for a woman, especially one like you, to rage against the Olympian Council and the King of Olympus. Thankfully, you are calm again." He cleared his throne, smiling still. "I will expect a formal apology by tomorrow morning for the disgrace you did show me, as well as the fear you instilled in the other Olympians." He puffed his chest out. "Not all immortals can be as calm and collected as I."

The eleven other Olympians all flinched, expecting Hestia to murder him then and there. Poseidon, loathe to see his younger brother mutilated beyond recognition, moved to speak. "Brother, perhaps it would be best if-"

His eldest sister interrupted. "No, no, Poseidon, it's perfectly alright." Hestia stopped him with a smile. Poseidon didn't believe her words for a second, but he didn't want to end up in Tartarus all the same, so he nodded and stayed quiet after that. The eerily-cheerful goddess turned back to the King of Olympus. "Zeus, as a sign of my apology, would you like to see a magic trick?"

Zeus laughed. "We're gods! Everything we do is magic!" He continued to laugh for a little while longer, the bright sound easing the worries of most of the others. Only the eldest Olympians and Athena remained vigilant.

Finally, Zeus calmed himself down and looked at his sister once again. Seeing her still staring back at him with the same, overly large smile, he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. You may show me this 'magic trick'. But I still expect that formal apology!"

"Of course," she agreed, smiling. Suddenly, the smile dropped away, revealing a deadly glare and gritted teeth. Hestia leaned in. "The magic trick is that I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that you'd be choking on nail polish chips for the next fortnight," she hissed, brown eyes locked onto his blue ones. Zeus shuddered at the deadly tone in her voice, as well as the detailed imagery.

Hestia drew back but did not release her glare. "And you will _never_ speak about my champion _again_ ," she threatened. Zeus gulped, nodding. Hestia nodded once, satisfied with his fear. She made to turn around, then spun back to Zeus and punched him in the face with a flaming fist. The king recoiled, a hand shooting up to clutch at the burned cheek that showed the imprint of his older sister's fist. Hestia smirked, letting the fire evaporate from her hand.

As quickly as she had dissolved into a vengeful, malicious immortal, she reverted back to the normally-peaceful goddess of the hearth. In a flash, she was in her eight-years-old form again, retreating back to her spot at the hearth, tending to the flames. Whatever fire was left on the walls and the ceiling vanished immediately after. Instantly, the throne room was ten degrees cooler.

Silence reigned, no one quite sure what to make of what just happened. Everyone stared at each other, wanting to speak, but no one knowing what words to use. They were all speechless.

Until, from the back corner of the room, someone said eloquently, "Well, shit! Hestia, that was so badass!"

The twenty four eyes of the twelve Olympians shot over to the corner, where Atlas was still standing with the three girls. Amanda was beaming, staring at the goddess of the hearth with awe. Everyone was so busy staring at the redhead that they didn't notice Hestia shoot the girl a mischievous wink.

Zeus cleared his throat, eager to retake control of the situation. The mark on his cheek stood out against his tanned face, the skin blackened in the imprint of Hestia's fist. He attempted to ignore it, though.

"It's time to discuss the fate of Cassidy Jones, daughter of Demeter," he declared.

 **Hey guys! I wasn't planning on making it all about Hestia... But I hope you liked it anyways! Ok, this is going to seriously suck for you all, but next update will be next Sunday. I'm sorry! But there's ANOTHER storm coming (seriously, wtf Mother Nature?!) and then it's St. Patrick's Day on Saturday and I have a parade, plus I'm Irish so that's like a sacred holiday for my family. So I can't write and post the chapter then. So... Sunday it has to be. Sorry! But I'll _try_ to make it longer than usual. Again, sorry! But I'll see you next week. Thanks! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Let's get these vague responses over with. Ok, so first, a lot of people hate me now because of the portrayal of Hestia last chapter. That's fun. I will attempt to explain my reasoning, if any of those angry people decided to see this story to the end, and then you can decide how badly I screwed up! Yay... So I know a lot of you wanted to see Hestia not so... Full of rage, I guess I should say. I just did that because I wanted to show how protective she is of Percy/Perseus. (Btw, Percy is an entirely adequate way to refer to him, since his sisters call him that.) Anyways, she's normally the one to keep the peace on Olympus. (I am aware, since I said that several times in the last chapter.) But she's just so furious with her brother that she couldn't take his shit anymore, nor did she want him to murder her champion that she sees as her son. Ok, that's what I have to say about Hestia. Zeus, however... I made him seem really arrogant and stuff, I know. He wasn't that bad at the beginning, if you remember, but after millennia of getting his way (cause he benefitted from Percy's situation- what else could he benefit from?) he just became used to it. And kinda lazy, since others have since done his dirty work. Hence why Hestia is more powerful, because she doesn't sit on her duff all day on Olympus. Amanda gave up her immortality because she didn't want anyone else to die on the quest. Zoe was too in shock to do anything at all, much less take control like that. And Cassidy... She's just confused. She thought she wanted to be with Kronos, get revenge for her love's death, but then she hurt her friend and it shocked her back to reality. She then realized that she couldn't turn on her friends, so she decided to go back to helping them. As for this being canon, I wasn't trying to keep it canon purposefully. I did imagine the ending and all the outcomes, and that is what I have been writing since September. For the most part, this is almost exactly as I imagined it. As for killing off canon characters, I'm really not afraid to do that. I didn't want to kill any of them off in this, which is why they're all still alive. But I do thank everyone for taking the time to give me advice. And don't worry, the truth will come out soon, about Aphrodite and Percy. Hestia was a little too... worked up to think rationally. Ok, I think that's about it for this lengthy AN. I own nothing, but please continue to enjoy this story! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Zeus cleared his throat, eager to retake control of the situation. The mark on his cheek stood out against his tanned face, the skin blackened in the imprint of Hestia's fist. He attempted to ignore it, though._

 _"It's time to discuss the fate of Cassidy Jones, daughter of Demeter," he declared._

 _On Mount Orthys_

Perseus wasn't exactly known for having the most brilliant of plans. He wasn't really known for anything, actually, seeing as how he lived the last several millennia under a different name or no name.

The champion of Hestia, savior of demigods, wasn't known for having the best plans either.

However, he thought that this one would be different. He took the sky on his back, saving so many of the people he cared about. He saved Cassidy, even though she was kind of a bitch to him earlier, being her fault that he briefly died. But she still deserved a second chance. He saved Amanda, who had become a good friend of his during the quest (even if she was still a little... Rough around the edges). Most importantly, he saved his father from eternal damnation of being stuck once again under the crushing burden that is the sky.

And damn, was it crushing.

On another note, he supposed he saved the mortal world, too, by taking the sky. Because if he hadn't, and he didn't want anyone else to do so, then the sky would've met the earth and the explosion would've killed everyone in a large radius.

These cheerful thoughts were the only thing keeping the son of Atlas from crumbling under the weight of the sky.

It turns out that it wasn't such a good idea to take the burden of the sky on your back. Maybe it was because he was recently revived and returned to life. Maybe it was because his partial immortality was probably shattered when he died. After all, the partial immortality was only good until he died in combat. And he did die in combat. Did that mean he was mortal again?

Probably.

How did he come back to life, though? He just realized now that in the confusion that followed his death and resurrection, he never bothered to ask.

Again, not the smartest of plans. But again, he wasn't known for that.

How long had everyone been gone? He wondered to himself. He would ask out loud, just to hear something other than the ringing in his ears, but the strain of the sky on his muscles had long since caused him to grit his teeth to hold his strength firm. They couldn't have been gone, he mused, even though it felt like an eternity that he spent here, alone. Was that how his dad felt?

Suddenly, Percy felt a new hatred towards Zeus. The jackass that sent his father to suffer, trapped, under the sky. The douche that ruined his life, which then ruined the lives of his family. He only wanted to keep his sisters safe!

He hoped his father, or maybe Hestia, told that to the council. Assuming that's where they were.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, splattering into his eyes. The salty liquid stung, and Perseus was forced to blink his obsidian eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear them. He couldn't drag a hand across his face, nor could he do something as simple as cry out and curse his rotten luck. He was stuck in place, afraid to move a single muscle for fear that if he did, he would collapse. He was locked in place, like the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. One move, and the sky would crush him.

Sweat kept pouring down his forehead, drenching his dark hair. The wind on the mountain had died down, leaving only an oppressive heat from that sun that refused to vanish. The burning rays of the sun were attracted to him, since he was cloaked in an ensemble of darkness. His clothes heated up, the damp blood stains drying and leaving stiff patches in their place. Even his hair was on fire, but nothing dried the sweat that was quickly drenching his entire form.

How long were the others gone? He couldn't last much longer.

"... Percy...!" He thought he heard past the deafening ringing in his ears. Why were his ears ringing, though? Was it the crushing pain circulating through his being, or was it a side effect from dying and then coming back to life, only to put himself under a foolish amount of stress? Or was it both? He entertained himself with the multiple theories, forgetting completely about the voice calling his name.

"... Percy...!" He heard again, in the scrambled mess that was his mind. It stopped his internal musings (what had he been thinking about, again?) and redirected him to the strangeness that was the voice.

He blinked quickly, trying to see through the screen of sweat and pain that blocked his vision, and figure out what that voice was. He couldn't see very far. What he could see, though, was nothing outside of the ordinary. Perseus decided that the voice must be in his head, and contented himself with considering the bliss that is insanity.

Yes, insanity would be nice. Especially now, of all times. A comforting pillow to rest his weary mind on, to sink his face into and just scream. A shield from the pain of having his entire body slowly crushed and crumpled, like a soda can in a trash compactor.

Except you're supposed to recycle soda cans, he reminded himself, so that simile doesn't exactly work.

Perhaps he was more like an orange being juiced, except instead of being robbed of juice, he was being robbed of his sanity and common sense.

Did he ever have sanity to begin with? What _is_ sanity?

Suddenly, something attacked him, ripping him out of his train of thought.

 _Holy shit, there's something grabbing my leg,_ he thought frantically, _and I can't move. It's going to kill me! Of all the ways to die... Dying, being resurrected, and trapping myself under the sky was not the way I thought it would end._

He blinked desperately, wanting to at least see what was going to kill him, but the world was a blur of pain and sweat. All he saw was an expanse of white, with a little bit of black at the top, reminding him of a backwards-Oreo.

At least he'd be killed by an Oreo.

 _On Mount Olympus_

 _"It's time to discuss the fate of Cassidy Jones, daughter of Demeter," he declared._

No one said anything to that. The throne room echoed with silent acceptance. Zeus eyed the crowd, eyebrow raised, before his gaze ended on the girl in question. His face adopted a stony glare.

"Cassidy Jones," he said, focus locked on the poor girl. "You were selected by the lieutenant of Artemis to join the quest. Is that correct?"

Cassidy nodded solemnly, not saying a word. Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Speak when I address you, half blood!" He declared.

After a pause, Cassidy said, "Yes, I was selected by Zoe to join the quest. You are correct."

The king of the gods nodded smugly, satisfied that his orders were going to be followed. "And during this quest, you were influenced by my father, the crooked Titan of Time. Is that correct?"

The girl's green eyes sought out a specific tile on the ground, all confidence leaving her. She swallowed hard. "Yes."

Another smug nod, as if she was playing right into his hands. "The questers fought the Nemean Lion in Washington, D.C., do you remember that?"

While Amanda frowned, Cassidy said meekly, "Yes."

"How?" Zeus cried, eyes lighting up with cruel glee. "If my sources are correct, then you were nowhere near the fight when the Nemean Lion attacked! You did not take part in the battle, so how do you remember it?"

Cassidy froze, green eyes wide and face pale. She was like a bug trapped under a microscope, with a crazed scientist coming closer and closer with his tweezers to pull her apart. For a moment, she said nothing.

"Well?" Zeus prompted, eyes narrowed maliciously as he waited for his answer. "How do you remember it?"

"I-I..." the daughter of Demeter started, glancing over at a tall, regal, green-eyed woman watching her from a woven throne. Cassidy lowered her gaze slightly before answering softly, "It is true, I did not fight."

Several of the Olympians gasped. Many spoke all at once, their voices mingling and converging into a jumbled blur of noise. A few words did drift through the chaos, though, landing on Cassidy's ears: "Coward", "traitor", "monster".

She hung her head, knowing each of those words they labelled her with were correct. She was a coward; she was a traitor. She attacked her friends, blinded by the seduction of Kronos. She only realized that now, only realized now that all his words were a lie. Even if he could return Dave to life by turning back time, how much of history would be changed? And would Dave, the ever loyal son of Zeus, still want to be with her? A traitor? A monster?

No. He would hate her, hate what she had become in his absence. Even before he died, Kronos had murmured in her ear. But with Dave, her rock, gone, Cassidy lost herself to his clever, sly words. They were daggers coated in venom, poisoning her thoughts, but she was so distracted by their flashing silver beauty that she couldn't block him out of her mind.

She was a traitor. She knew it, everyone knew it. Certainly her friends were saying that to themselves, just behind her. She refused to fight in the battle against the Nemean Lion; she hid in the woman's bathroom, curled up with her back against the wall as she tried to block out the sounds of battle. Would Dave die now, she relentlessly asked herself. Who was dead? Who was maimed? Could she have stopped it?

Of course not, a voice whispered back. She was just a meek daughter of Demeter, only good for growing plants. The voice heard her deepest insecurities and brought them to light, uncovering some that she didn't even know were hidden in the darkest parts of her mind.

She didn't know when they were in Washington, D. C. that this voice was that of the gods' sworn enemy, Kronos, murmuring twisted fantasies in her ear. She only realized this when they were on the train, sleeping in their private sport scars, and he visited her in a dream.

Or was a nightmare? This certainly was.

"Order, order!" Zeus yelled, trying to regain balance in the throne room. On his face was set a mask of annoyance and frustration, as if he wanted to get this over with. Those smart enough, though, could sense the aura of smugness that penetrated the air around him. He was enjoying this, ruining a girl's already sketchy reputation. There was nothing anyone could do though; she had practically signed her own death certificate when she finally broke and agreed to join Kronos. Even if she regretted that now, there was no going back to a simpler time.

After all, none of the Olympians had power over time.

In a moment, all was quiet again in the Olympian throne room. Zeus surveyed the assembled Olympians, most either his siblings or his children. In a deciding tone, he said, "I think we have enough evidence here to convict Cassidy Jones of treason. Do we agree?"

With varying degrees of hesitancy, the Olympians nodded. Some agreed readily, while others took almost a full minute to debate any other option before they too bowed their heads in agreement. Zeus grinned, seeing all eleven heads nod to him.

He quickly wiped the cruel expression off his face, attempting to remain civil. He did not like this daughter of Demeter. She was a coward, refusing to fight in any battle. Maybe if she had, maybe if she put her training to use against a being like Talos, his son would be alive. He saw her when she fished the prophesizing old man out of the ocean with seaweed; she could have used those powers to save his son. David Hermin didn't deserve to die like that. And his father blamed Cassidy Jones with his entire being.

Zeus cleared his throat, face clear of all emotion except a small hint of a grin. "I think I speak for us all, then, when I say that treason deserves the most dire of punishments."

A couple Olympians showed hesitation and doubt, believing the girl still worth saving.

"Brother," Poseidon said softly from his seat next to the king, "she's just a poor demigod. There was no real harm done. Does she really deserve the most dire of punishments?"

Zeus narrowed his electric blue eyes at the god of the sea, who looked slightly away. "No real harm done, Poseidon? Do you hear yourself? Because of this girl, this 'poor demigod', our father is now closer to rising than he was before! And a man died. I may hate him with every shred of my being, but Hestia's champion temporarily died as a side effect of this demigod joining our father. And yet you still say she deserves to get off easily? I think not!"

Seeing no flaw in his brother's logic, Poseidon wisely remained silent afterwards. Zeus kept glaring at him, waiting for a retort. When he decided that there would be none, he turned back to the others. "This girl must be punished for her crimes, of one which is treason." His eyes landed on each and every Olympian, not even glancing in the direction of the still-heated goddess of the hearth. "I think we all know what her punishment must be."

A few gods sighed. Others let their shoulders slump forwards, shooting glances of pity at the assembled group. Cassidy tried to met the gaze of any Olympian, full of fear. Zoe and Amanda watched silently, fearing for the girl's safety. Atlas tapped his large foot impatiently, knowing that while these fools talked, his son was getting closer to death.

Seeing no one else about to announce the punishment, Zeus briefly smirked before again wiping his face clear of emotion. He stared at Cassidy straight in the eyes. "The punishment for Cassidy Jones, coward and traitor to Olympus, shall be... Death."

The throne room was silent in the wake of this news. Then, from the a woven throne, came a firm voice. "Wait."

 **Hey guys! I am so so sorry this is so short. But everything's been kinda hectic... Next update will be Saturday! Hopefully longer than this chapter... :/ Happy belated St. Patrick's Day! And Happy St. Joseph's Day tomorrow (Monday)! Thanks! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. :) Ok, vague responses. Sorry if the last sentence of last chapter was confusing! I realized after posting the chapter that I had two articles next to each other, which is really incorrect grammar. Sorry! I was trying to say that someone sitting on a woven throne was the one that said "Wait". I hope that clears things up a bit! If not, just let me know. Send me a PM or something if you guys have urgent questions, okay? I always try to get back within twenty-four hours. And you know that I just have to leave cliffhangers every once in a while. We haven't really had a good one in a while, so it was about time I threw one in there. (Actually, most of the time, they aren't purposeful. They just kinda happen...) I did try to include some humor at the beginning of the last chapter, just to lighten things up and get us away from that god awful throne room for a bit. Plus, it was some angsty humor, which is always the best. Percy is suffering under the sky, his thoughts making less and less sense as he's slowly crushed! How fun is that? Gotta love angsty humor. Ok, that's about it. I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

The throne room was silent in the wake of this news. Then, from the woven throne, came a firm voice. "Wait."

All eyes shot over to a tall goddess with long locks of straight brown hair. Her green eyes did not falter from their gaze, pinned on the king of the gods. Zeus frowned.

"What is it, Demeter? We were about to condemn this traitor. Why qualms do you have about that?"

Cassidy stared with wide green eyes as her mother stood up from her throne, wise eyes never leaving Zeus. Her long white chiton flowed behind her, cascading from the woven seat of the goddess's throne. It was a throne fit for the goddess of agriculture, certainly.

Demeter stared back at Zeus, carefully raising one perfect eyebrow. She said nothing, nor did her gaze falter. Zeus met her stare, but after a moment broke eye contact. He glanced back at the ground, knowing that if Demeter wasn't yelling at him about cereal, he should not cross her. "Fine."

The goddess of agriculture shot a smirk at her younger brother, stepped away from the base of her throne and approaching the motley crew of mythical beings in the back of the throne room. Atlas nodded at Demeter once, in respect, then crossed his arms across his chest and glared at nearly everyone else. His son was trapped under the sky, a full mortal with only the strength of a half blood, and these fools were wasting time!

The only reason he knew Percy wasn't dead yet was because the world didn't blow up.

Zoe stood next to her father, tapping her foot anxiously. Usually, she didn't mind attending council meetings with her patron, Artemis, but this time all she wanted was to get back to her brother.

Amanda glared harshly at everyone that glanced at her and everyone that wondered who the furious, redheaded girl was.

Demeter approached the group, ignoring the glare from the ex-general of the Titan army and the glare from the ex-huntress of Artemis. The goddess didn't spare a glance on the frowning dark-haired lieutenant of the hunt, either. She only had eyes for her pale, wide-eyed daughter.

The goddess of agriculture stopped directly in front of Cassidy, only a few steps away. She knew better than to get to close; she would scare her child away. Instead, she began to speak in a soft voice. She was dimly aware that the other Olympians had already started another argument, either an old one they renewed or a new one just begun, but she paid it no heed. "Hello, Cassidy."

"M-Mother," the brunette stuttered, cursing herself internally. This was probably the only time she would ever speak to her mother, and she couldn't even say a single word without verbally stumbling! Good gods, she needed to get ahold of herself. She tried again, clearing her throat and wiping the sweaty palms of her hands discretely on her pants. "Hello, Mother."

She gave herself a pat on the back for making it through those two words without tripping.

Demeter gave her daughter a small, sympathetic smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "My dear, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to see you before now. This is horrible timing, really, and I'm so sorry."

Cassidy found it in herself to frown through the delight that her mother was talking to her. "I know this isn't ideal timing," she confirmed. "After all, I'm going to be dead in a few minutes, aren't I?" She sighed. "But I'm glad I was able to talk to you at least once. That way, if I see anyone I knew in the Underworld, I can tell them that my godly parent did care about me, even if no one else did." She gave her mother a smile, tears slowing beginning to fill her eyes. "How many people can say they've met their godly parents?"

Demeter said nothing.

Cassidy, in the wake of the tense silence that followed, laughed slightly to cover her unease. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound bitter, Mother. It's just... Depending on where they send me, maybe I'll see Dave again. You remember David Hermin, son of Zeus? He never really had a one-on-one conversation with his dad. They only met the one time, when Dave returned Zeus's lightning bolt." By now, Cassidy knew she was rambling, but couldn't stop herself from speaking. How much more time did she have with her mother before she would be tasting death brought upon her by Zeus's lightning bolt?

"Well," she continued, "Zeus only thanked Dave for bringing him the bolt. Then he left. And that's the only time Dave talked to his dad. So, depending on where I go in the Underworld, when Zeus executes me shortly, maybe I'll see Dave and I can tell him that at least you cared about me. Not many half bloods can say that, you know?"

Demeter stared at her daughter with sad eyes. "I suppose I knew that."

Cassidy nodded, rambling away. Who knew how much time she had left to live (other than those stupid Fates)? Suddenly, she found that she could hardly stop talking. "Yeah. So it's just a really big deal that we're having this conversation. I never thought I'd actually meet you in person, Mother." She paused momentarily to observe the woman standing in front of her. "Chiron always told me that I looked like you, but I never really believed him. Nearly all of my siblings have lighter-colored eyes than I do. Of course, you must already know that, giving birth to them and all. But my eyes are darker, so I never really believed Chiron."

"He is a bit of an old man, sometimes," Demeter interrupted with a small, hopeful smile. She hoped to bring up her daughter's spirits, to urge her away from these thoughts that if given time, would turn bitter and angry like a nest of bees in her mind. She didn't want her daughter to learn to hate her in death.

She didn't want her daughter to die, end of story.

And she wouldn't. Not if Demeter had anything to say about it.

Cassidy chuckled weakly at her mother's comment. "Yeah, he is. He's been around for too many millennia, I think. Seen too many demigods and gods to know to tell them apart. Especially since his father is a titan. He's seen his fair share of immortals!"

Demeter nodded, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. "Yes, yes he has," she agreed cheerfully, before the smile was replaced with a frown. "Cassidy, do you want to die?"

The question caught the daughter of Demeter by surprise. Did she want to die...? What kind of question was that?!

If it meant being happy and being with Dave again, she didn't mind dying, per say. But would she rather live? She thought about her friends (mostly Amanda) standing behind her and everything they had been through. Even though she betrayed them, Amanda didn't want her to die on Mount Orthys by Atlas's hand. Did she want to live with punishment, or did she want to die and be free?

It took her a moment to respond. "I-I don't know," she stammered, eyes desperately searching her mother's. Did Demeter know something that she didn't know? "I thought Zeus said-"

"Zeus says a lot of things, Cassidy," her mother interrupted, taking a single step closer to her daughter. Thankfully, Cassidy didn't move away. She just stood her ground, staring at her mother with paralyzing confusion. "Not everything he says holds water."

"But he's the king of the gods," Cassidy argued, brow furrowed as she stared at her mother, wondering if the powerful goddess drank too much mead and nectar before the meeting. Could gods be drunk? Surely Dionysus could, that much was certain, but he was also the god of madness and wine (which go hand in hand, either way). Could an immortal like the goddess of agriculture become drunk?

Demeter continued with the argument, oblivious to her daughter's concerns. "He is the king of the gods, that much is true. But do you think he's ruled unchecked all these millennia? On many things, Zeus is able to manipulate the council into taking his side, hence the ancient laws and whatnot. But even the king of the gods cannot rule with ultimate power."

For a moment, Cassidy opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Zeus was the king of the gods. The god that didn't take shit from anyone. But here her mother, the goddess of _agriculture_ for gods' sake, saying that she could change the mind of the king! It sounded impossible, but the daughter of Demeter wanted to believe it whole-heartedly.

"Really?" she said, voice barely above a whisper. If this was all a cruel lie, how would she come back from that? She wanted this to be true. She needed this to be true.

She made mistakes. Bad, terrible, fatal mistakes. Someone died because of her foolish choices. But she realized now that no matter what she told herself, she didn't want to die.

Demeter nodded, eyes comforting pools of green so similar to Cassidy's that she couldn't help but believe her with her entire being.

Cassidy opened her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes as the reality of the situation forced itself upon her. Zeus wanted to kill her. Even if he didn't control the Underworld, he would do everything in his power to make sure that she never reached Elysium and she never saw David Hermin, son of Zeus, again. His influence infiltrated every domain. Nothing was beyond the reach of the crooked king of the gods.

But with her mother standing before her for the first (and probably last) time in her life, Cassidy felt relief. No matter what he tried to do, she believed that this goddess that gave her life would save her life.

"I believe you," she whispered, a small, hopeful smile upon her lips. Upon hearing those words, Demeter's face lit up with relief.

"I won't let you die, Cassidy," she reassured. "Not at the hand of Zeus."

The girl nodded slowly, still taking everything in. "Thank you."

Demeter nodded, flashed her daughter a genuine smile, then turned back to the Olympian council. She regained her incredible height, seating herself upon her throne. Immediately, all talk ceased.

Zeus looked at his older sister with suspicious, narrowed eyes. "Have you said your goodbyes, Sister?"

The throne room was silent, as if everyone were holding their breath.

Demeter lifted up her chin, an expression of defiance on her face. "I have not."

If possible, Zeus narrowed his eyes further. "And why not?" he asked, tone dangerous and threatening, like the growl from a wolf about to pounce on an unsuspecting child.

Only, the child knew that by going into the woods, it would be tempting the wolves. The wolf didn't know that hidden behind the child's back, the child was armed with a lethal dagger.

Everyone awaited Demeter's answer, but she took her sweet time replying to the temperamental king. "Because my daughter, Cassidy Jones, will not be dying on this day. Nor will she be dying by your filthy hands."

Several gasps rang out through the throne room at this announcement. Zeus made no sound, nor did he make any motion other than to let an ugly scowl appear upon his face.

"Cassidy Jones is a traitor and a threat to Olympus," he growled lowly. "She must be eliminated."

Demeter raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, tilting her head a little to the side as she regarded Zeus with distaste. "Like the son of Atlas, Perseus?"

Zeus didn't realize the question for what it truly was- a trap. "Of course, like the son of Atlas! Both were scum that threatened the safety of our great city, and like Perseus was disposed of, Cassidy Jones must be as well."

Demeter stood up from her seat as if a shock had pushed her up and out of the throne. "Lies!" she cried, pointing a manicured finger at the king of the gods, whose eyes widened at the sudden accusation.

The goddess of agriculture spread her arms out wide to address the rest of the council. "The son of Atlas, Perseus, was no traitor to Olympus! He was not loyal to us, certainly, as he fought against us in the First Titan War! But that does not excuse what Zeus did to him!"

Apollo frowned from his golden throne. "What Zeus did to him?" he repeated, confused. "What did Dad do to him?"

Demeter shot a glare at Zeus, eyes narrowed to slits. "What _did_ Zeus do to the son of Atlas?" she mused sarcastically. "He accused an innocent man, a _virgin_ for Hades' sake, of raping and attempted raping of several Olympian goddesses and immortals. He even accused the son of Atlas of being the master strategist in the Titan War, when the only thing the boy was guilty of was helping his father!"

The goddess took in the wide eyes and confused stares from nearly all the Olympians except two. "Do you know _why_ he did all this?" she asked, the question obviously loaded.

Hesitation was nearly tangible as no one wanted to answer the raging goddess. Finally, Hera, from her seat next to her paralyzed husband, said uncertainly, "No."

"It was because Aphrodite seduced him into eliminating all happiness from the life of the son of Atlas!" Demeter exploded.

Hephaestus frowned at his wife, who still hid her burned face in her hands, posing the question to Demeter. "Why would she do that? What did she have against the son of Atlas?"

Athena answered before Demeter could, realization illuminating her features. "He refused to sleep with her," she murmured loud enough for all to hear. The goddess then frowned at the other. "Isn't that right, Aphrodite?"

Miserably, the goddess of love nodded, still refusing to show her face.

Several curses flew around the throne room, many Olympians swearing in anger as this revelation came about. Hermes spoke up over all the muttered cussing. "But wait, how did Dad punish the son of Atlas? He was the guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides, wasn't he? Only Atlas could punish his son."

The others nodded, voicing similar questions and concerns. Demeter raised both her eyebrows, staring at Zeus. "Brother, do you wish to tell them or shall I?"

The king said nothing, much to the revulsion of the other Olympians. He didn't even bother defending himself. Surely all these rumors were the truth.

Demeter shrugged indifferently at her brother's silence. "Fine," she spat. "I will share your disgusting acts of cruelty with them."

The furious goddess turned to address everyone else once more. "Zeus approached the son of Atlas in the garden, right near the tree with the golden apples. He told Perseus that if he didn't leave the garden, then his five younger sisters would be taken to Olympus and used as playthings for any Olympian that desired them. The Hesperides were not above the influence of Olympus, after all; only Perseus was immune. Since Perseus didn't want his younger sisters, the youngest of which was barely a teenager, to be raped by Zeus and whoever else, he agreed to the king's terms."

Looking sick, Artemis said in a soft voice, "What were the terms?"

"He needed ask his father to allow him to become a mortal," Demeter started, lip pulled back in a disgusted sneer as her eyes lingered on Zeus. "Upon doing so, he would leave the mountain that he grew up on. After a few days to come to grips with his mortal life, Perseus would begin to be hunted. Hunted by the best huntress on Olympus, Artemis. Should he die too easily, he would be resurrected until Zeus decided he was done with his suffering."

Artemis swallowed hard, face ashen. "What of his sisters?" she asked reluctantly. "Would they be spared?"

Demeter hesitated. "They would not be taken to Olympus raped, so long as Perseus upheld these terms for the remainder of his eternal punishment. But they were not allowed to know of why their brother was leaving. He swore on the Styx not to tell them, otherwise harm would befall them. So in a way, they were not spared. They believed, until very recently, that their brother left them for a mortal woman and died of old age or mortality."

"How do you know all this?" Dionysus asked from his throne, slumped forwards slightly. Still, he was alert enough to remain dubious.

Demeter shot a cautious glance at the shadows along the wall directly across from her, where a pair of wide eyes peered out. "A friend told me."

No one argued against this; in fact, many of them had used the excuse of a friend to back their arguments in past meetings. Most assumed she meant herself or maybe Hestia, but since everything she said seemed valid, they had no arguments.

There was a brief moment of silence where everyone digested the facts that had been unveiled and left out in the open. It was like someone ripping a Mickey Mouse band aid off a gaping wound, the face of the beloved character coated in blood, but none had noticed until the band aid was thrown onto the table for all to see. And the wound was left open, unattended.

Demeter ended the pause by saying, "The son of Atlas was innocent. His only crime was being a good son, brother, and person." She looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone except Zeus. "And now he's stuck under his father's burden without the blessing of immortality to help him support the sky."

Hermes jumped up in his seat, eyes bulging. "He'll die! And then we'll die when the world explodes!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Not immediately, brother. We'll live a little longer before the loss of mortals starts to catch up to us and then we end our lives in agonizing pain. Get it right."

Hermes stared at the goddess of wisdom, mouth open, before visibly shaking himself and looking back at Demeter, who was the unspoken leader. "What can we do to help him? He deserves our help, especially after all the shit my father has given him." Zeus flinched slightly when Hermes refused to call him dad.

"My daughter Cassidy doesn't deserve to die," Demeter said immediately. "But her actions cannot go unpunished. I propose we place her under the sky for the time being, freeing the son of Atlas and also his father."

"Why free the titan Atlas?" Ares asked from his throne with a frown, not caring that said titan was in the throne room at that exact moment. Atlas frowned in the direction of the god of war, but did nothing.

"He saved my life," Artemis said, face emotionless and unearthly pale. "He deserves to have a little freedom. He saved my life and he saved Olympus."

Slowly, everyone around the throne room nodded their agreement. Zeus saw all this from his marble chair, a deep frown settled upon his features. He knew even he could not change the minds of the assembled council.

"Fine. All in favor of placing Cassidy Jones, daughter of Demeter, under the sky as punishment for her betrayal?"

For once, every Olympian (bar Zeus) was able agree on a decision. Eleven hands raised themselves high into the air.

 **Hey guys! Ok, I didn't want to end it there but I'm so tired everything is blurry. So that's where I leave you until Thursday. A quick update, but only because of the days of holiday coming up. I am Catholic, so expect a delay soon! Sorry for the future. Thanks though! Especially because we have over 700 reviews now! :D Thanks. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the many reviews last chapter! :) Let's get going with those vague responses! Whoo! First thing, the poll will be closing the day the next chapter is posted! So check the ending note for more details. But I think I might hold off on writing the sequel, just to get some distance from this story. But I will eventually write a sequel, since everyone really wanted that. So get any last minute votes in! When this is finished, I will be taking a short break of a few weeks (two, maybe) just to relax before starting the next story. It all depends on when this ends! Another thing, no reviews annoy me. Ever. Not one person leaves a review that annoys me, especially people that review so regularly. I look forward to every single review, so don't worry about annoying me, because that could never happen. Back to the story-related ones, now! In a way, holding up the sky _is_ a fate worse than death... Unless you're a traitor of Olympus that would most likely be sentenced to Fields of Punishment. And since Cassidy won't spend forever and eternity holding up the sky, I think she got off pretty easily. And don't you worry about someone letting go (except now I'm worrying about the morals of you people... Kidding!). There'll be a whole oath and all for that. And someone (no spoilers!) will give her immortality, so she doesn't just die as soon as she takes the sky. That's just mean on my part. As for Percy... We just have to hope they make it back soon! And about Demeter's friend, yes it was Hades. Or I tried to hint that, at least. I was going to have it be Hestia, but then I decided to make them friends in this story. They both have children they're trying to protect. They could use some friends, I think. And finally, at least in this story, I don't think Zeus is going to die. Sorry! ;) Ok, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _"Fine. All in favor of placing Cassidy Jones, daughter of Demeter, under the sky as punishment for her betrayal?"_

 _For once, every Olympian (bar Zeus) was able agree on a decision. Eleven hands raised themselves high into the air._

Demeter turned and beamed at her daughter before returning to her throne. Zeus stood himself up with a heavy sigh, looking around at the brash fools that wished to save the life of the daughter of Demeter. He just wanted to see her thrown into the Fields of Punishment! Was that too much to ask for?

"I suppose we must place this traitorous girl under the sky, then," he said in a bored tone, glaring at the Olympians that had the greatest roles in saving her from a worse fate. Compared to the Fields of Punishment, holding the sky for a little while wasn't that bad. All he wanted was to see the girl suffer for what she did to his son! Again, was that too much for ask for?

Zeus didn't think so.

He waited for a moment before continuing, hoping at least six of them would come to their senses and change their minds. When he only saw a sea of nodding heads urging him to continue and leave behind his dreams of her suffering, he sighed again. "Fine," he all but whined. "Have it your way. Who wishes to bless this girl with immortality to prevent her from dying a horrible death once she takes up the sky?" He paused. "Or you know, that sounds good too. No one has to bless her if you don't want to. How about we just don't bless her at all? A win-win situation if I do say so! If no one has any objections, I'll end the council right here and-"

"Zeus," Demeter warned, a sharp edge to her voice. Her brother stopped and looked at her.

 _Damn it_ , he thought to himself, seeing the nicely-defined eyebrow lifted towards her hairline. Again, he sighed.

"Fine," he groused. "Who wishes to bless the girl?"

Everyone waited for a tense moment, no one moving to raise their hand. Demeter could not bless her daughter, unfortunately, because that would show favoritism amongst her children. The ones still safe at Camp Half Blood would be none too pleased with her if she did that, and they already hated her as it was. No, she couldn't bless the girl.

Artemis carefully avoided the gaze of her lieutenant, who kept trying to plead with her mistress without using words. Zoe wanted Cassidy to be blessed by her patron, even if she still felt a bit of resentment towards the girl. After all, Cassidy let her romantic emotions about a _male_ consume her, something that any wise huntress would never allow. But even though Cassidy indirectly got her brother killed (briefly), she didn't want her cast into the Fields of Punishment. She didn't deserve that.

Artemis didn't want to bless Cassidy. It felt wrong to give immortality to the girl that caused her newest huntress to abandon her sisters. She couldn't take Amanda back into the hunt, either. Not since she gave up her immortality to resurrect the son of Atlas. He didn't have the same partial immortality of her hunters, though, so she didn't feel as much loathing towards him as she thought she would. Since he was dead when granted the immortality, it only gave him life, not extended life.

She suddenly realized that no one told him that particular fact. And yet he rushed under the sky to save two maidens regardless. How... Odd.

Amanda glared at both of her grandparents from the back of the room with her friends (and Atlas). Poseidon frowned at the ground, occasionally glancing at his stupid brother, but never once looked in her direction. Did he not know about her being his grandchild? Did he not care? Or could he not feel the heat of her glare as it burned into the side of his head?

Zeus, on the other hand, looked directly at her several times. At least, she thought he was looking at her. (It could've been Zoe or Cassidy whose direction he glared in.) Either way, she glared fiercely back. He would regret being such a dick to her, her family, and her friends. His son, her father, obviously inherited many of the same personality flaws.

Looking at Poseidon, staring at the ground and his brother without saying anything, she could see how her mom was related to him, too.

The Olympians all stared at each other from across the room. Hephaestus egged Ares on with his eyes, challenging him silently to grant the girl immortality and impress Aphrodite. Ares wordlessly retorted that if it was so impressive, Hephaestus should do it first. As her maimed face was still hidden in her manicured hands, Aphrodite saw none of this. Hera saw both of her sons mentally arguing and told one of them to just bless the girl and be done with it, before some fool like Dionysus got all the glory.

Dionysus was too dazedly drunk on his throne to notice what was going on, much less care.

Apollo stared at his younger sister, Artemis, knowing she should be yelling at him for calling her the younger sibling, even if he said it internally. Since she didn't even glance in his direction, much less react, he knew something was wrong. He kept staring (but hopefully not in a creepy way, he prayed), hoping she would look at him and let him know what was wrong.

Athena and Hermes made faces at each other, trying to convince the other one to bless the daughter of Demeter. Hermes argued that Athena should want more wise representatives.

Athena argued that the girl was technically a criminal, and wasn't that right of Hermes' alley?

Not a sound was made in the vast throne room until one party finally gave in to the amounting pressure. "Fine, I'll do it!"

 _Mount Orthys_

 _He blinked desperately, wanting to at least see what was going to kill him, but the world was a blur of pain and sweat. All he saw was an expanse of white, with a little bit of black at the top, reminding him of a backwards-Oreo._

 _At least he'd be killed by an Oreo._

Perseus didn't really care too much that an Oreo would kill him. He cared more that his death would literally kill everyone else. And probably figuratively, too, before they all died in the explosion.

He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the pain of the sky as he attempted to focus his jumbled mind on the pulling of his leg.

A moment passed. Through the ringing in his ears, he thought he heard someone calling his name again. Again, right? Right, that's right. But how long ago was that? And who was calling him then? Who was calling him now?

He didn't know the answers to any of the questions.

Suddenly, the pressure around his leg from the giant Oreo disappeared. Percy's eyes flew open (well, that's a bit of an exaggeration. He pried them open painfully with a great struggle, but that's practically the same thing.) and he looked around frantically for the thing that was going to kill him just moments ago.

 _Where did the Oreo go?!_

He didn't see it.

He closed his eyes again, fighting against the pain of his body slowly being crushed like a tin can in a buff man's grip. He was convinced that he imagined the Oreo. After all, a walking Oreo? Seems impossible. He honestly was losing his sanity.

Darn. And he had really liked his sanity, too.

Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulders. From between clenched teeth he cried out in shock. Or at least he thought he did. He didn't hear it past the constant buzzing in his eardrums, like a swarm of mosquitos crying for his blood. Maybe that's what this pain was! A lot of mosquitos eating at him simultaneously. That seems pretty logical. He wanted to pat himself on the back, but that was impossible with the weight he was carrying.

The thing that grabbed his shoulders didn't let go, even as he tried to feebly squirm away. It didn't budge. Finally, he gave up fighting the strange hands that held his shoulders in place. They didn't feel all that large, he thought, or rough. They felt like doll hands. Or maybe kitten paws. Kittens could climb mountains, right? Or maybe the Oreo left its kitten behind.

Did the Oreo have a kitten?

His mind was so scrambled that the thoughts that should've been at the forefront of his brain were mercilessly pushed to the back. The concerns he should've had about being killed by whatever monster this was were tossed aside. There needed to be room for the increasingly more insane ideas.

He was just about to contemplate the likelihood of the kitten having human-sized hands (equip with five fingers and hairless palms) when the hands pushed him out from underneath the sky.

Perseus rolled with the shove, weak as he was, and tumbled out from the oppressive, unrelenting force of the crushing sky. He stumbled forwards a little ways before his knees completely gave out and pitched his body down the hill. He landed in a splotch of grass and didn't move for a very long time, trying to regain the strength to do so much as open his eyes.

It took a long time before he could even move his fingers. Everything was tired and everything hurt. Could he die from stress and exhaustion? Either combined or alone, it didn't matter. He was pretty sure he was dying, if the soreness and pain shooting through his muscles was any indication.

Obviously, it wasn't. After an eternity of laying there, occasionally groaning in misery just to hear a noise other than the ringing in his ears (which still hadn't faded completely), he mustered up enough strength to feebly sit up.

Immediately after that accomplishment, he toppled back over.

It took him two more tries to sit up before he stopping falling back over. Even then, his chest heaved up and down and cold sweat dripped down his forehead. The flow of salty liquid was a lot slower than before, but it still drenched his entire being.

Once he caught his breath, Perseus had to blink several times to refocus his eyes. His sight was still blurred (which was probably a bad sign) and he vaguely wondered when the earth started spinning so quickly on its axis. Or was that just him, too?

He blinked again, slowly regaining vision. After a particularly vicious eye-squeezing motion, his eyesight cleared.

First, he sought out the Oreo. He gazed around himself dazedly, looking for anything with a white bottom and a black top. He only saw grass.

Huh.

Through his muddled mind, he realized that the world didn't blow up when he was pushed out from under the sky, meaning something had to have taken it from him. He looked up at the peak of the mountain, trying to resist the urge to just collapse to the ground and sleep.

He noticed now, since he was attempting to look at something a great distance away, that his eyes were still a little fuzzy. However, he could make out enough to see something with a white bottom and a black top crouched under the crushing weight of the sky. Even though he was convinced the Oreo tried to kill him, he didn't want the Oreo to die taking his burden. Using all his strength, the semi-delirious son of Atlas began to crawl up the hill.

It took him longer than he would like to admit, but finally he was close enough to see exactly what the evil, murderous Oreo was. (But first he had to get himself back up into a somewhat-seated position, which also took longer than he would ever like to admit.)

The white part of the Oreo took shape into a long, flowing, Greek-styled dress. Percy fought off a small smile, remembering that his sisters wore dresses like that. He noticed the tanned legs that shot out from under the skirt of the dress, the muscles tensed as the being held up the weight of the sky. The Oreo (he decided to keep referring to her as that until he could identify her) didn't wear shoes, either.

The black part of the Oreo came into focus a moment later. It was harder to focus on that, since it was constantly moving. That's when he realized that it was a mess of long, tangling black hair.

Kind of like his sister's hair...

A frozen ball of dread began to settle in his stomach, weighing him down like an anchor. He wanted to drift away into the madness that was slowly taking up residence in his mind, but the realization stopped his ignorant bliss.

The Oreo wore the same white chiton as his sisters. Her legs were the same tanned shade as his arms (despite the endless swaths of black he cloaked himself in). Her hair was the same obsidian color as his. It was the same lengthy, wavy mop that belonged to all six of his sisters.

Fucking shit. His sister was trapped under the sky.

It didn't matter that at the moment, he didn't even know which sister was under the sky. The only thing that mattered was that none of them had any business standing between him and the crushing weight of the sky.

Gracelessly, Perseus scrambled to his feet. It took him several attempts to right himself before he could stand without the weakness in his body sending him back into the grass. But each time he got up, even for just a second, he made it a few feet further up the mountain.

Finally, he regained almost total control of his body, like Westley from The Princess Bride after he died a horrible death at the hands of his true love's fiancé. (He still couldn't believe that Hestia roped him into taking her to the theater to see that back in the late 1980s. He shouldn't have made that bet.)

Whichever sister was underneath the sky, Perseus had to get really close to see her face. She was hunched over, her long, flowing hair blocking her entire face from view. The curse of long hair, he thought bitterly. _Maybe I should go my hair out long like that so I don't have to constantly wear the cloak of my hood up. That long hair gets everywhere, anyways._

He hurried to get closer and relieve his sister of this horrible burden that she didn't have to undertake. That she shouldn't have undertaken. Not that she physically couldn't, far from it; he didn't want her (or any of them) to ever go through suffering like that in their lives. That's why he left in the first place! But now here one of them was, willingly crushing herself to help him.

Him, of all people!

He ended up having to do a limping-crawling maneuver to reach the peak of the mountain in the most efficient manner. But when he did, he flopped himself down on the ground right in front of his sister's bare feet. Grasping for breath and hating himself for doing so (it was such a trivial matter to get up the mountain, as it was barely a few yards from where he had fallen; he shouldn't be out of breath), he struggled to look up into her face.

Slowly, his dark obsidian eyes were able to lift themselves higher. They climbed up her legs and past the hem of her dress, carefully avoiding anything indecent lest Artemis suddenly appear and murder him before he could defend himself. (That would be just his luck, too.) They scurried up her body to the neck of her dress, where they lingered for a moment, unable to raise themselves higher. It should only take him a small amount of effort, yet he found himself already tiring.

But he needed to know. He needed to save his sister before she did something terrible because of his reckless foolishness.

Carefully, with an embarrassingly great amount of strength, he forced his eyes to continue up his sister's face. They passed pursed lips pale with pressure, flushed cheeks white with stress, before reaching tight, closed eyes. Even with her eyes closed, he knew who this was.

"Aegle," he breathed in shock, staring at his second-youngest sister. She must have heard him through the pain of being slowly crushed, because she wrenched her onyx eyes open and stared directly into his identical ones. In a soft, strained voice, she whispered, "Go."

 **Hey guys! Ok, so, next update will be next Thursday. Yes, one full week. Sorry, but there's Easter and tomorrow is Good Friday and it's a big weekend for my family, being Catholic. So, next Thursday is the update. On next Thursday, I am also going to close the poll. I don't think I'll immediately write the sequel, since I feel like there needs to be a little breathing room, so I'll pick either the second or third option. Sound good? Ok, thanks! And happy Easter, if you celebrate it! Thanks. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. Ok, vague responses! Since people didn't know how to reach the poll (wish someone would've asked earlier! :P), I will be keeping it open until the next update. Here are some instructions: Make sure you're on the desktop/tablet site. You can do this from a cell phone or mobile device, but you have to scroll to the bottom of the screen where it says desktop/tablet to access it. You'll know if you're on the desktop/tablet site when you see a blue strip across the top of your screen. Then, navigate to my profile. You can type my username (Izzybella12) into the box in the upper right corner, making sure you select the writer option (since it's automatically set to story, and I myself am not worth a story). Then, at the very top of my profile page, you should see the poll. It's really small, so you might miss it, but it's about a sentence or two long, just a thin strip really, with a link at the end that says "Vote now!" or "Vote here!" or something about voting. Click that link, and it should take you to my poll! Vote for up to three items, then submit it and I'll get the results! Thanks for everyone that's already voting and is going to do so before I post my next chapter! All you procrastinators, get your votes in! And if you _still_ can't find the poll, send me a PM and I can try to help you in a more personal manner. Ok, as for the sequel to this, I was considering a pairing, don't worry. I was thinking either Pertemis or maybe Percy/Amanda. But I have time to think it all over before the sequel. There will be a story between this and the sequel, in case anyone missed the memo last chapter. I have also mentioned this before, but I will say this again, too: NO REVIEW WILL EVER ANNOY ME. FROM ANYONE. Honestly. I love and appreciate every single review I get, even the bad ones. (It sounds like a lie but it's not, I swear.) So none of you annoy me. Ever. Glad people liked the Oreo part of the last chapter. :) I had fun writing it. The oneshot idea sounds fun... I'll have to remember that! Thanks! And thanks for the tip on how to creep people out by eating ground-up Oreos! I'll so have to do that. Wonder if my boyfriend would appreciate the joke... ;) Anyways, I own nothing but please enjoy this chapter! Thanks! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _"Aegle," he breathed in shock, staring at his second-youngest sister. She must have heard him through the pain of being slowly crushed, because she wrenched her onyx eyes open and stared directly into his identical ones. In a soft, strained voice, she whispered, "Go."_

He blinked. "What?" he asked, getting over his shock at seeing his sister trapped beneath the sky. "No, I won't leave you under the sky! I won't let you get killed."

She spoke, although the words obviously took her a great amount of effort to produce. "I'm an immortal, Brother. You are not an immortal anymore, not after you died. You cannot survive much longer underneath the weight of Father's burden without it killing you. _I_ am not letting _you_ get killed, either."

Perseus frowned. "Aegle, no! I can handle it. It's nothing. It's like a feather," he lied with breath that was still slightly labored, giving him away.

His younger sister smiled lightly at his blatant falsehood. "I know you lie, Brother. You don't need to lie to me. I know the burden that the sky is."

"I am the son of Atlas," he reminded her. "I can take the weight. You, however, cannot!"

"I am the _daughter_ of Atlas," she retaliated shortly, already feeling her lungs constrict as they fought for more air than they were getting. Nonetheless, she added, "Can a daughter of Atlas not handle the same burdens as his son?"

"Now, you know that's not how I meant it, Aegle. I mean to say that I'm older than you, I've faced more endurance-based obstacles than you! _And_ I have the blood of Atlas in my veins to assist me. I can handle the burden of the sky!" He narrowed his gaze slightly, a deep frown marring his features as he crossed his arms childishly. "Now let me have the sky."

With great effort, the youngest remaining Hesperide slowly raised a thin eyebrow at the claims of her eldest sibling. Slowly, as it was taking more and more effort to get the words off her lips, she said with a hint of a rebellious attitude, "I didn't see you handling the burden of the sky when I walked up that hill."

Perseus had the brains enough to blush as he tried to think of an adequate response. "Well, yes, but... But..." He saw her smug expression and realized that he'd been tricked. "But I was going to be fine!" he finally retorted. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I need to take the sky back."

It took even longer this time for Aegle to work out a response to her older brother's unceasing demands. Even then, it was only one short word spat out from between two rows of gnashed teeth: "No."

Having expected a whole argument, or at least something longer than a single word, Percy was understandably taken aback. "No?" he repeated, frown deepening. "I need to take the sky back, Aegle! I can't let you hold it."

"No," she repeated defiantly. After a moment to force the words out, she tacked on an additional sentence. "I won't let you kill yourself under Father's burden."

"I'm not going to kill myself!" he protested, louder than he meant to. In a softer voice that still had the edge of argument, he said, "I can handle it."

She said nothing, the effort finally taking its toll on her as she hunched her body up and rolled her shoulders forwards to protect herself. But if the look she shot him was anything to go by, then she wasn't buying his plethora of falsehoods.

He kept trying to sell it, anyways, like a car salesman trying to sell a brand new Lamborghini to a man without realizing that the man's wife was standing just a few feet behind him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I can handle the weight of the sky," he persisted. "I faced worse in the millennia I was gone, Aegle. Believe me, it wasn't all eating free bagels for breakfast in the basement of a bakery. I encountered so many obstacles... Some of them I triumphed over! Many of them I triumphed over." He trailed off slightly before resuming his mini-speech. "Some of them... Some of them I didn't triumph over." He leapt over this hurdle of a memory, trying to leave it behind. "But that's to be expected! I can triumph over this obstacle. I know I can."

Still, she didn't seem convinced. Perseus lowered himself to the ground until he was slightly lower than her eye-level, then he made eye contact with her. "I know I can triumph over this obstacle," he repeated, never faltering in his eye contact. "I believe in myself." He swallowed hard, but refused to look away. In a voice that was somehow vulnerable and strong at the same time, he asked, "Do you believe in me?"

The silence stretched on for a long time, until Perseus began to doubt whether or not Aegle was going to reply at all. He was about to stand himself up and try a different tactic because _gods damnit, he wasn't letting her take the sky much longer_ , when a small noise stopped him. His onyx eyes shot over to his younger sister, widening as he watched her shoulders shake slightly.

It wasn't from the overbearing weight of the sky.

A tear trekked down her cheek, rolling across the hills and valleys of her face, until it reached her chin and splattered on the billowing fabrics of her dress. Perseus watched, unable to do anything, feeling despair and helplessness rising up in his soul. She was _crying_. For Hades' sake, what had he done now?!

"I'm so sorry," he said in an easy tone, worrying his lip between his teeth anxiously. "I'm so, so sorry, Aegle. I didn't mean to-"

"I believe in you, Percy," came a small, wavering voice. Whether it was wavering with emotion or the struggle to produce a noise, he couldn't tell.

He hesitated, disbelief dripping from his tone when he say, "Y-you do?"

Using all her strength, she nodded carefully, her obsidian hair flying about her head. "I do." Slowly, she lifted her eyes up to meet his. "But I don't... I _can't_ let you kill yourself. Arethusa would-"

"Arethusa would hate me even more if I let _you_ die, Aegle!" he interrupted in a more violent manner than he had intended. Seeing his sister immediately tense herself, as if frightened by his loud tone, he scolded himself. In a more gentle voice, he said, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die under the sky. Please, let me take the sky. I've waited for millennia to see you again, and if I die beneath the weight of this burden, I will die happily, knowing you're safe and I got to see you once more. _Please_ , let me take the sky back. I can't let you die for me, Aegle."

He didn't realize he was crying (sobbing was the more accurate term) until he felt the hot wetness of the tears soak through the tattered top of his ripped black shirt. Still, he couldn't stop himself from letting the salty beads of sorrow drip from his eyes. He couldn't lose her. He just... He _couldn't_.

For a long moment, it looked like Aegle would once again deny him. Perseus braced himself for the pain that would stab into his heart once she told him that there was no way she would let him save her. Waited for the disappointment, the regret, the despair, the hopelessness. Because if he couldn't save her, his younger sister, the youngest of the current Hesperides, then how could he save himself? How could he tell himself that he could be redeemed, that he could rejoin his sisters as the Guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides, when he let the youngest Hesperide die?

He wouldn't be able to live with that constant hopelessness that came with watching his little sister die. She couldn't do that to him.

He, on the other hand, already died. At least to her. He was dead for the last several millennia in her memory, so she already knew the pain. She knew the pain of losing him, had lived it for centuries. And she was infinitely better than him, because she lived with it. She survived.

Would he? He knew and feared the answer.

He wasn't as strong as she was. He wouldn't survive. Couldn't survive.

He was a coward.

Aegle didn't utter a single word, not even so much as a noise. Perseus sighed.

"Please, Aegle, let me take the sky," he pleaded, his face fallen with defeat. "I can't live with myself if you die. Please." Another wave of hot tears burned his eyes, so he blinked and let them cascade down his face, filling the trenches that had already been forged. "Please."

When she made no move to give him back the sky that she was so obviously struggling under, he sighed and hung his head. Finally looking away from the trembling form of his younger sister, he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and let them be slowly drenched by puddles of burning tears. He wouldn't leave her in what was soon to be her final moments, but it pained him too much to watch her life fade away.

A sob reached the ears of the hunched-over, heartbroken son of Atlas. His head shot up and he stared at Aegle, who's body trembled like it was being calmed by an earthquake. Her face was red, showing the strain that holding up the sky was taking on her being. Despite the unnatural pigment, he could easily make out the trails tears had made across her beautiful features.

She cried out, muscles shaking with spasms. With dawning horror, Perseus realized that she physically could not hold the sky up much longer.

"Percy!" she shouted as her knees buckled, dropping her weight so she was kneeling on the cold ground. The sky was only a few feet away from the earth. She let out another wordless shriek, body turning against her as it slowly began to shut down under the onslaught of such force.

In an instant, Perseus was next to her. "Aegle! Aegle, listen to me! I'm here for you! But I need to take the sky!" He eyed her neatly manicured fingers, the tips of which were digging into the handholds of the sky with an iron grip. "You need to let go of the sky!"

"I-I can't!" she forced out, eyes squeezed tightly shut in a feeble attempt to block out the pain. "It'll... It'll crush me!"

"I won't let it!" He replied calmly, but urgently. His eyes begged her to listen to him, even if she couldn't see. She was only half-sensible, as it was. Her perseverance was spectacular. Perseus repeated himself from earlier: "Please, Aegle. Let me take the sky!"

She let out a cry, shouting an ancient Greek curse that would make their father blush had he heard it. But her fingers did not relax their grip on the sky.

"Aegle!" Perseus shouted again, trying to get through to the young daughter of Atlas. "You said you believed in me! But you have to trust me! I won't let you get hurt. Please, Aegle! Do you trust me?"

Slowly but surely, the sky was pushing Aegle further and further into the ground, its weight far too much to bear. She grit her teeth, refusing to shout out again, but being oh so close to doing so. Perseus watched anxiously, wanting nothing more than to help her. But she wasn't letting him.

She was going to die, and he could do nothing more than watch in paralyzing terror. He had never felt more useless in his life.

Perseus sank to his knees in the grass, only slightly lower than he had been a moment ago. He stared at Aegle with a brow crinkled in desperate concern and helplessness. "Aegle, do you trust me?" he repeated brokenly, voice breaking as he said her name.

The sky continued to force its weight upon the weak girl, pressing her closer and closer to the earth that it eagerly longed to embrace. Aegle tried to hold her ground, but she was no match for the relentless force.

"Yes," she ground out softly, before shouting it louder. "Yes! Yes, Percy, I trust you!" Her voice wavered only once, when she called him by his nickname, but her words were unfalteringly loud enough to reach his ears.

Startled into action, because he knew that he only had mere moments to take the sky from Aegle before she could hold it no longer, Perseus moved as close as he could to her without forcibly shoving her out from under the burden. He placed his hands right beside hers, his flat against the sky whilst hers were curved and white-knuckled in an iron grip.

Once stably in a position to ease the burden off Aegle's shoulders, Perseus grunted out, "Aegle, you said you trusted me. Now let go of the sky. I won't let you get hurt."

Aegle nodded stiffly, her head jerking back and forth robotically due to her stiff, strained muscles. "I know," she breathed from between her clenched teeth. Slowly, she uncurled her paralyzed fingers, the small joints popping as they regained movement. Finally, her strong grip on the sky was gone and she was left with her hands flat against the bottom of the sky. She kept holding the burden up, even though her older brother was there right next to her, fully able to hold the sky.

"Go," Perseus whispered just loud enough to be heard, inclining his head to the side to indicate that she should leave that way. Stubbornly, the youngest Hesperide pretended she hadn't heard him and remained beneath the sky, able to hold out longer now that she wasn't the only one supporting the weight. The two were a near mirror image of what they had been earlier; the one that urged the other to go was now that one that ignored the other's plea to leave.

"Go," Perseus urged more urgently than before, shifting his body slightly to bump into Aegle's and nudge her in the direction he wanted her to go. Perhaps her hearing as was bad as his had gotten while he was trapped beneath the sky for however long a time. The physical contact and reminder, however, should help her.

Obviously, the girl was just stubborn. Her body rocked slightly at the push, but she carefully avoided his gaze. She did not attempt to depart from underneath the sky.

"Aegle..." he growled low in his throat, narrowing his gaze at her as he locked his elbows to better maintain his position. When the young, naively-foolish girl made no sign that she heard him or had any intention of moving, he gently hip-checked her and sent her flying out from underneath the sky.

Aegle tumbled down the hill, the same hill he himself rolled down after being rejected from the spot beneath the sky. She landed gently a few yards away, then lifted herself up and attempted to crawl back up the hill. She made it only a foot, if that, before exhaustion overtook her being and she collapsed, out cold in the grass.

Perseus wasn't able to pay that as much heed as he would've liked. Once again, the son of Atlas was trapped beneath the crushing weight of the sky. He only hoped the others would be back soon.

 **Hey guys! I really really meant to make this longer, but there was a whole bunch of shit that I forgot I had to do, and I was super stressed out, but I still like the chapter! Just wish it was longer. Sorry! I was testing early next week that I really need to study for, so next chapter will be Friday. And hopefully it will be a long chapter. Thanks! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :) ok, here we go with some vague responses! First off, I totally meant to get more in last chapter. It wasn't supposed to be three thousand words of a conversation of Percy and his sister. So I'm sorry about that. I really meant to get more done, but I just didn't have my head in the game. So you got that, which was more of a filler/more character development of Aegle than anything else. Hopefully, the plan is to have only a chapter or two more after this! Again, I say hopefully. Cause life is hard. Not that I'm complaining! Just stating a fact. ;) As for the sequel, the pairing is still undecided! So chill, there'll be time for that when the time comes. Which makes no sense, really, but you get the picture. I hope. Anyways... I have no idea actually how to pronounce Aegle's name. I kinda just researched who the Hesperides were and what their names were, so those are the names of the Hesperides in the myths. And also Zoe. She's not in the ancient Greek myths though. (You're welcome for that clarification.) But I typed the name into Google Translate to hear how Google pronounces it and it's like "Eagle" except with special emphasis on the "a". So it's like EE-a-gle. If that makes any sense. If I just confused you further, try typing it into google translate and listening to it. Also, I really should've been more specific with when my update was. I can see now that I was confusing. I meant the Friday in 8 days, which you all probably figured out when I didn't update a week ago. And finally, the comment about the PJO movies didn't annoy me, per say... It caused me to wince with physical discomfort, but not annoyance. Those movies though... I shudder. Anyways, I own nothing, but please enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **PS: The poll is officially closed now! Results next chapter.**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Perseus wasn't able to pay that as much heed as he would've liked. Once again, the son of Atlas was trapped beneath the crushing weight of the sky. He only hoped the others would be back soon._

Mount Olympus

 _Not a sound was made in the vast throne room until one party finally gave in to the amounting pressure. "Fine, I'll do it!"_

All eyes shot to the god standing at the foot of his throne. His golden hair caught the light that filtered in through the windows in the throne room, reflecting the rays like a mirror. A pair of dark sunglasses sat across the crown of his head like a headband, for once not hiding his bright blue eyes. They were the color of the cloudless sky.

Along with the sunglasses, a red tank top and navy blue basketball shorts Wcompleted the illusion of a carefree, Californian surfer dude. Of course, the tanned skin only helped enhance the image.

Everyone stared, some blinking more excessively than others. Artemis was one whose unblinking gaze never wavered from her brother. "Apollo?"

The god of the sun rolled his eyes. "Yes! After all, there is no one here as good-looking as I. I don't know why you have to ask who I am, little sis."

For once, Artemis didn't even argue that she was the older sibling. Instead, she just kept staring with wide, silver eyes. "You're going to bless the daughter of Demeter?" she asked, needing confirmation. At what point had someone drugged her into believing that Apollo would want to help a young demigod criminal that was in no way related to him? It made no sense in the mind of Artemis.

Nor did it seem to make sense in anyone else's minds, since none of them were able to tear their wide eyes from the god of the sun. He rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, I plan on blessing the girl to help her support the weight of the sky. I didn't see any of you offering your blessings up! Besides, I didn't want to be stuck in this boring meeting all day. I have things to do!"

"Like what?" Hermes challenged, snickering. "Last I checked, Hera didn't want you going to visit your mom in times of crisis!"

Apollo glared at the god of mischief, only partly in good nature. "In case none of you have noticed, the son of Atlas is currently holding up the sky while we sit here and talk. And since he died a little while ago, he's a mortal once again. A _full_ mortal. I don't think one of them can withstand the weight of the sky for a very long time, and I don't particularly feel like fading today. So, I have that to do. Not fade."

Silence echoed in the wake of this announcement. Everyone, bar Atlas himself, had forgotten about the son of Atlas. Suddenly, they all realized that it could be considered a miracle that they hadn't already felt significant decrease in the amount of belief the mortals gave them. The sky was still being held. Amazing.

But horrifying to realize that at the moment, their fate rested in the mortal hands of the son of their sworn enemy.

"All in favor of Apollo blessing the daughter of Demeter with immortality and placing her under the sky after she takes an oath not to betray Olympus again?" Zeus suddenly proposed, blinking rapidly to ease his mind from the worries Apollo suddenly gifted to him.

Every hand in the room shot up.

"Well, thank us," Apollo said as soon as the movement was unanimously approved. He hopped out of his throne, the pure gold it was created from flashing like the sun the god represented. "Let's finally get this over with."

He strolled over to the small group in the back of the room, containing the daughter of Demeter, lieutenant of Artemis, ex-huntress, and the ex-Titan general. He stopped a few feet away before beckoning for Cassidy to approach him. Hesitantly, the shy girl did so.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Cassidy Jones," he proclaimed, using the most formal and serious voice he could muster. He stood straight as a pole, chest puffed out slightly and chin raised a little higher than normal into the air. The others commented to themselves that he looked like an old-timey military general about to reprimand the new troops. Due to his godly power, the following words echoed as he said, "Do you vow to never betray Olympus again?"

There was a pause of silence, during which the daughter of Demeter stared at her soon-to-be patron with wide, confused eyes. Apollo leaned towards her a little, putting a hand aside his mouth, and whispered, "There is where you say 'I do'."

It took Cassidy another moment to get her bearings, before she nodded hastily. "I-I do."

Apollo shot the terrified a girl a quick grin, hoping to ease her fears, before returning to the strict-postured military-general pose. Almost subconsciously, Cassidy straightened her own spine in response.

"Do you, Cassidy Jones, swear to uphold the burden of the sky until we, the Olympian Council, degree that you are to be released?"

The hesitation, this time, was slightly less than that of the previous time. "I do."

"And finally, do you, Cassidy Jones, promise to maintain the position as champion of Apollo by bringing to yourself and me as much awesomeness as you can bear?"

The daughter of Demeter stared at him for a long moment, as if wondering if he was really serious. And wondering just what she was getting into by accepting this over an eternity in the Fields of Punishment. When his strict posture didn't fade, however, she warily finished the pledge with a short, "I do."

Apollo let the beginnings of a large grin tilt his lips upwards slightly, still hiding behind the character of the drill-master. "Swear it on the Styx."

With a small sigh, Cassidy said, "I swear on the Styx to abide by this pledge for the rest of my immortal life."

Immediately, Apollo dropped the façade of a stern general with a slouch and a grin. "Awesome! Well, then, it is my pleasure to bless you, Cassidy Jones, with the radical powers that come with being a champion of Apollo. Are you ready?" Without waiting for a reply, the god of the sun reached out and bopped Cassidy on the nose.

For a moment, nothing happened. Cassidy blinked rapidly, expecting something. Anything. But not nothing. She opened her mouth to question the smugly smirking god, wanting to know just what he intended with that, when a bright golden glow started to emit from her entire being. The aura increased, until all the bystanders bar Apollo himself were blinded by the beams of light. Apollo wasn't effected; he drove the sun on a daily basis, after all.

After what felt like a long time but couldn't have been more than a single minute, the brilliant light died down. Cautiously, the inhabitants of the throne room looked over to the position where Cassidy was standing, just to find her kneeling on the ground.

A sheet of brown hair hid her face from view, hanging down in long wavy strands that weren't like that before. Slowly, she stood, her chest heaving up and down as she panted from the sudden increase in power. Instead of the dirt-splattered camp t-shirt and jeans that she had been wearing, she was now clad in a flowing, white dress not unlike that of the formal Olympian goddesses. Carefully, she raised a hand to brush the styled hair out of her face, revealing bright green eyes that flashed with power. A slight golden glow wafted off her skin before it finally faded out to nothing.

Silence echoed throughout the throne room in the wake of this transformation. Zeus himself was still considering lifting her punishment so he could tap that, when (as if sensing his perverted thoughts) Artemis spoke.

"Brother, now that you have blessed the daughter of Demeter, should they not return to Mount Orthys and relieve the son of Atlas from his burden?" She tried not to allow any concern for that male into her voice, but she personally knew the toll the sky could take on a person. With the man lacking any shred of immortality, she feared that he may be close to breaking. Physically or mentally.

Apollo, slightly startled that his twin sister would be telling him to hurry up to save a _man_ , he said quickly, "Right! Yes, yes I should do that. Ok, gather around everyone!" The god of the sun herded the three girls together, grabbing the hands of Cassidy and Amanda and telling them to hold on to Zoe. "Quick, quick! Now, no one let go, or else you'll die a rather painful death. Kidding!" He added hastily, feeling the two hands tighten around his. "But seriously, don't let go."

He looked up just before flashing away to lock eyes with the tall Titan standing in the Olympian throne room. "Race you there!" he challenged before disappearing in a flash of bright light.

The titan blinked, shocked, before disappearing in a flash of white light.

The remaining Olympians stared at the spot where the sun god and the titan disappeared from, none of them quite sure what to make of the developments of the meeting. Silence may have reigned forever, with each immortal trapped in their own thoughts, had Artemis not gotten tired of it.

"I'm going back to my hunters' camp," she announced abruptly, drawing all attention to herself before she flashed out of the throne room in a beam of silver light.

Zeus cleared his throat. "I call this meeting to a close," he proclaimed, slamming a lightning bolt into the marble floor of the throne room. One by one, with Zeus leaving first, they all traveled back to whatever activity they were performing beforehand.

 _Mount Orthys_

A few yards from the top of the hill, Apollo stepped out from a flash of golden light. He dragged three girls along with him, some more willingly than others. Upon seeing that they were standing on firm ground, the girls hastily dropped hands.

A second later, another flash appeared beside the first. Atlas hurried out, looking around the mountain for his son. Zoe copied her father, but since she was still disoriented from the traveling, Atlas found him first.

"Percy!" he bellowed, racing towards his son, trapped beneath the burden that rightfully belonged to Atlas. Zoe, upon finally spotting her brother, followed her father.

The son of Atlas made no move to indicate that he heard their desperate calls. He was on his knees beneath the sky, his arms outstretched to support the weight that was slowly crushing him. His limbs shook, muscles quivering, as the strain became too much for him to uphold.

Atlas stopped right in front of his son, while Zoe grabbed on to him desperately. The great titan kneeled, looking at the bowed head of his son with concerned eyes. "Percy? Son, can you hear me?"

Percy didn't acknowledge the question or even their presence.

Quickly, Apollo started to lead Cassidy over to the trio. "You can do this," he assured her in a whisper, feeling how her arm trembled beneath his fingers. "You're stronger now that I blessed you. You can handle more than this. You can do it, and I'll try to visit you as often as I can."

They hurried up the mountain, leaving behind Amanda. Not seeing how she fit into the whole scene, since she was really of no use to anyone anymore (or at least, that's what her mind kept telling her), she started to walk down the mountain when she spotted a prone figure laying in the grass. Seeing some way to make herself of more use, she walked over.

Zoe and Atlas had yet to get a response out of the man trapped beneath the sky, but that didn't stop them from trying. At least, until Apollo ushered them out of the way. "The only way to help him is to get him out from under the sky," he said, shoving Cassidy not ungently towards the weight she would have to uphold for the foreseeable future. "And the only way to do that is to let Cassidy take the burden."

Wordlessly, Atlas nodded. Zoe did nothing other than stare at her brother with near-tangible concern. But nonetheless, the two worried beings stepped away from the one that gave them so much stress, letting Apollo have room to work.

Nodding his thanks, he turned back to his new champion. "Cassidy, you are ready," he said with utter conviction. It wasn't even a question, just a statement that he had other faith in. Cassidy wasn't sure what kind of psychological trickery that was, but she found herself nodding in response.

"Yes, I am." Where had the confidence come from? She didn't know, but she didn't really care to find out at the moment. After all, she had an eternity of punishment that she'd want to get her mind off of.

Apollo grinned. "I'll visit," he promised, before grabbing her arms right above her elbows and turning her around to face the trapped son of Atlas. And the burden that would soon be her own.

Cassidy Jones, daughter of Demeter and champion of Apollo, walked forwards until she was bumping elbows with the still-unresponsive son of Atlas. Carefully maneuvering herself, she placed her hands slightly to the left of his, already feeling the weight of the sky begin to push down on her. She said not a word, but grit her teeth.

Through a tight jaw, she said, "Stand over there," indicating with her head that the bystanders needed to stand to the right of Perseus. They complied, stomach too tied in knots to utter a sound. Once she saw that they were in a position to catch the son of Atlas when she forced him from underneath the sky, Cassidy took one last big gulp of air through unrestricted lungs.

Then she hip-checked the exhausted mortal and sent him flying into the waiting arms of his family members. Quickly, she scooted over so the entire weight of the sky rested between her two arms.

Atlas easily caught the limp body of his son, with some help from a startled Zoe, who wasn't expecting the weight of the man. The titan carefully transitioned all Perseus' weight to his arms only, before gently laying his son on the ground. Upon setting him down, with his hair at all angles to reveal a peacefully exhausted face, he noticed that the section of hair upon Percy's left eye was gray.

He was sure that that hadn't been there earlier. But he was stopped from voicing his discovery to everyone else.

"Percy!" a voice croaked from further down the hill. Atlas's head shot up, recognizing the voice despite the harsh tonality to it.

"Aegle?" he asked, rising to his feet to view the youngest of the current Hesperides. Zoe whipped her head around as well, staring with undisguised horror at her older sister.

The youngest Hesperide, in a word, looked like she had been through Tartarus. Her flowing white dress, the same as that which Cassidy wore, was in tatters. Sections were ripped out, revealing the tanned legs hidden beneath. But whether it be skin or fabric, her entire being was coated with splotches of dirt. Her hair was a tangled mess of black wire, with clumps of grass adorning the new style. There was a shallow cut on her check, with a little dribble of blood seeping out.

Next to the obviously shaken girl was Amanda, who supported her by holding a steadying hand to her elbow.

Aegle, however, pushed the half blood away from her as soon as she set eyes on her brother. "Percy!" she cried again, stumbling up the hill even as she was in no shape to do so. Still so exhausted from her ordeal and beside herself in worry, she nearly face-planted back in the grass as she tripped over her own bare feet.

Luckily, Zoe hurried forwards and caught the other daughter of Atlas. "Aegle, calm yourself!" she urged. "What happened to you?"

Without removing her wide eyes from the prone figure of her brother, she said somewhat absently, "I held the sky."

"Wait, what?" It took Zoe a moment to process the enormity of the statement. "When? How? Why?!"

Aegle blinked, forcing herself to focus on her younger sister. "He was going to die," she elaborated, tears brewing in her obsidian eyes. Zoe felt the prickling of tears building up in hers as well. "I went up the mountain to see what happened with the quest... He was all alone, underneath the sky. I tried to talk to him... But he didn't recognize me. I heard him mutter something about an 'Oreo'..." She shook her head, utterly confused. "He was dying, Zoe, I could see it. So I pushed him out from under the sky and took it myself."

Zoe was silent for a moment. "I can't believe you did that..." She said, awe coloring her voice.

Aegle took that to mean that Zoe was disgusted with her choice. Aghast, believing her sister would've rather had Percy die, she defended herself by saying, "I couldn't just let him die, Zoe! He just came back! We thought he was dead for so long and I couldn't watch him die again! Not again. You didn't see him today, Zoe. And you didn't see him that day he left. He died that day, Zoe, I could see it in his eyes. Maybe not at the moment, but I've seen it in my dreams, in my nightmares, and I remembered his face. He died that day. You were too blinded by rage and heartbreak to see it, but it's plagued me for the last millennia. I couldn't... I wouldn't watch him die again without being able to do something."

"I understand," Zoe was quick to reassure. "I would've saved him, too."

Aegle nodded, the fight draining out of her like sand in an hourglass. One grain at a time. She sighed. "He promised Arethusa that he would return to the garden," she said, a sob building up behind her voice. "He promised. He said he'd come back to us." Finally, she let the sob loose. Shoulders shaking, orbs of salty water rushing down her cheeks, she threw her arms around Zoe and hugged her tight. The lieutenant of Artemis hugged her back with the same passion, feeling a few tears slip free of her eyes as well.

Amanda stood awkwardly behind them, staring at her sneakers. She didn't really fit anywhere in this scene, but she had no where else to be.

A long finger tapped her shoulder, snapping her from her less-than-happy thoughts. She lifted her gaze to stare into the sky blue eyes of the god of the sun.

Apollo grinned brightly at the half blood, flashing pure white teeth in a blinding smile. While Amanda was slightly dazed, he put a hand on the shoulder he just tapped. "Amanda Chavez, how are you?"

Getting over the startling smile, she eyed him warily. "Fine."

Apollo shook his head. "God of the truth, Amanda," he chided. "But that's alright. I'll have you know that I'm doing spectacularly, so thanks for asking."

She thought of telling him that she didn't ask, but decided that the single act took too much effort. "Great," she said sarcastically. "I was really quite concerned."

"I know you were," Apollo teased before his face became eerily solemn. Amanda made a brief mental note about how she hated that he could change emotions so quickly. "A war is coming, Miss Chavez, and you are the granddaughter of both Poseidon and Zeus. You are the child of the eldest gods."

In a meek voice, although she tried to sound prepared and brave, Amanda squeaked, "I know." She had never been in a battle, much less a war. And she was suppose to decide whether or not Olympus survived?

Apollo nodded. "I know you know. But make no mistake; it will be your choice. Olympus to preserve or raze... What will you decide?"

Amanda opened her mouth to reply, though what she would have said evaded her, but the god of the sun disappeared in a pop of light. The redheaded girl shook her head before turning back to the others. Thankfully, Aegle and Zoe had separated and were speaking to their father in hushed tones. Shrugging slightly to herself, Amanda walked over.

When she came into hearing range, Zoe said, "How do we get Percy to wake up?" Her dark eyes flickered to his prone form, where his chest was just barely rising and falling.

No one replied, for no one had an answer. But someone had another question.

"What if he never wakes up?" Aegle breathed, eyes wide with fear. Before anyone could respond, she raked a nervous hand through the mess of black hair atop her head. "I knew I should've held the sky longer! I shouldn't have let him take it from me. This is my fault," she berated herself with a voice barely above a whisper.

"No, it isn't," Amanda declared as she completed the distance between herself and the small group, her voice leaving no room for argument. "I might not know Perseus that well, but he seems to me like the self-sacrificing type. He would rather kill himself than let you be hurt. And that goes for anyone he finds himself attached to."

"But I should've just held the sky longer! Then he would be in better shape and-"

"Did you tell him to hold up the sky in the first place?" Amanda asked, voice hard.

Aegle took a moment to answer. "No, but-"

"Did you tell him to take the sky from you when you were growing weak?"

"No, but-"

"Did you teach him to sacrifice his life so everyone else wouldn't die?"

In a quiet voice, Aegle admitted, "No."

Amanda nodded, satisfied with these answers. "Exactly. But who took the sky from him when he looked to be at Death's door?"

"... Me."

"And who supported the sky for as long as she could so he could rest?"

"Me."

"Exactly," Amanda said, a smug smirk on her lips as she looked at Aegle. "And without you, he wouldn't be alive right now. So stop beating yourself up about what you didn't do and look at what you did do."

Aegle stared at Amanda with an expression of bemusement before she asked, slightly in awe, "Who _are_ you?"

The redheaded girl smiled widely and stuck out her hand for Aegle to shake. "Amanda Chavez, granddaughter of Poseidon and Zeus and child of the prophecy."

Eyes wide, the daughter of Atlas accepted the hand and shook it. "Aegle, daughter of Atlas and Hesperide. It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Amanda looked around, meeting the smiling gaze of the girl that used to be her superior. "So, let's conquer this problem."

The smile in Zoe's gaze vanished, replaced with despair. "How?" she asked, sounding utterly hopeless.

Amanda frowned. "Not with that tone. You have to believe in him, Zoe."

Aegle gasped, causing the three pairs of eyes to flicker over to her.

"What is it?" Atlas asked, concerned. "Are you okay, Aegle?"

His daughter ignored the second question, focusing her gaze on something in the distance. "Believe..." Her eyes snapped back to her surrounds, frantically landing on everyone in turn. "He told me to believe in him, to trust him," she admitted quickly. "And I did! I told him, I told him I did. But he told me to believe..."

For a moment, no one spoke. Then Amanda said, "So, that's what we do. We have to believe in him. Perseus might be an idiot, but he knew what he was doing. Or, at least it sounds like he did. We have to believe in him." She looked around, making eye contact with each person individually. "Do you believe in him?"

One by one, they all nodded.

"Good. So keep believing in him. He hasn't let you down before." She looked down at the limp body laying in the grass, his face peaceful, before looking back at his family. "He won't let you down now."

 **Hey guys! Ok, next chapter will be Wednesday, April 18. Hopefully, that will be the last chapter, but we'll see how it goes! Again, poll is closed, so results will be next chapter! Thanks! :)**

 **PS: fixed the "obey" part to "betray", which is what I meant. Thank you for telling me, I didn't catch that! Sometimes my fingers are faster than my mind lol. Thank you!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, as well as during this entire story! Before we go into the vague responses, I just want to say a couple quick things. First off, this has been my most popular story ever. It has the most favs, and by far the most follows. (Seriously, over one thousand people are following this story. Is it just me, or is that insanity?!) And it might not have the most reviews out of all my stories (kinda hard to beat over 1,700 when the story only has 40 chapters lol) but this still has an insane amount of reviews. It has over three times the amount that my previous story got, and I was pretty proud of that one! But anyways, I just want to say thank you to everyone that read this from chapter one to now, and that stuck with it through all the cliffhangers and extended updates. ;) Now, to the vague responses! I didn't realize I made the horrible typo last chapter, where I wrote "obey" where I meant "betray", but I fixed it Sunday night at about 10pm EST. So if you read it after that, you might've seen the AN I left at the bottom and were confused. If you read it before that time, I did fix it, so you're good now! As for the spelling of the titan base, I'm sorry I spelt it wrong! I always confuse myself with that, spelling it Orthys and Othrys. Word tells me one of them is right and one of them is wrong, so I try to go with the one they say is right, which is Orthys. Obviously, I realize now that that is wrong. Amanda is more than deserving of immortality, but no spoilers! We'll see in the chapter what happens with her. ;) And the final vague response for this story: Although LegendOfPerseus already defended me and my story from the guest that claimed to have stopped reading (right before the last chapter, too! Their loss), I'll give my own statement. I know people don't really like OCs (I don't blame you; I don't really enjoy reading fully-OC stories myself). But I felt that Amanda wasn't too bad of an OC. Also, no pairings are decided for the sequel! I must be honest and say I'm getting a little tired of repeating that statement, as well as reading the reviews in which people threaten to leave the story if I don't write (or exclude) a certain pairing. I write this for myself, not you guys (although I do hope you all enjoy it). But really, I don't care if people don't like the pairing. Which is also stupid because so far, _I_ don't even know what the pairing will be! Where was I going with this... Yes! So Amanda will be the child of the prophecy. I don't know if the pairing will be her and Perseus. And I'm not making that decision now. And I definitely didn't want to warp any of my other characters into fitting the mold for child of the prophecy. Who would I have picked? A resurrected Dave, because Hades decided he didn't hate his brother anymore and gave him the gift of his son? And what myths? I think I did a pretty good job the way I did it. And now I'm ranting. Check the end for news on my next story, which includes the poll results! Thanks! I own nothing, but please enjoy the last chapter of The Escaped Titan _._ :) **

**Third Person POV**

 _"Do you believe in him?"_

 _One by one, they all nodded._

 _"Good. So keep believing in him. He hasn't let you down before." She looked down at the limp body laying in the grass, his face peaceful, before looking back at his family. "He won't let you down now."_

The world was dark. There was a vague impression of pain flickering at the back of his mind, but he ignored it. Everything was dark. Truthfully, he didn't mind. His last memory was of something bright, a white hot flash of pain, and then the darkness took it over. It was like a soothing balm, coaxing him to leave the reality where he was hurt and he honestly didn't know why.

He felt like that should be alarming, but hidden in the recesses of this shadowy landscape, not much was alarming to him. He hadn't a care, although he thought that should also be alarming to him.

Wasn't he used to caring about things too much?

He couldn't bring himself to dwell on it.

The darkness pulsed. He couldn't see it, obviously, but he felt the shifting. Like a mother, reaching out to press a cool cloth to her fevered son's forehead, the shadows on the plain pressed the promise of serenity at his mind. It wanted to alleviate the stubborn hint of pain tickling the back of his mind. Who was he to deny such a noble cause?

He was going to allow himself to drift away, once again, into the gently flowing river of night, when something changed.

For a moment, he lingered there. What had changed? What could be amiss? He had just about convinced himself that he was fooling himself, when it happened again. This time, however, he knew what was wrong.

The darkness was lightening. It was originally so pitch black that a ghost would have trouble finding their way, so completely void of light that it would sooner suck the light out of something else than allow itself to be illuminated. It was a black hole, but he himself was fine.

But not anymore. No, the black hole was no more. The area around him was lightening, the darkness trickling away like water from a broken tap. Gray soon painted the sky, painted the floor, painted the little alcove he found for himself to hide away. It brushed everything, and nothing was safe from its contaminating touch.

Maybe he could have coexisted with the gray. It wasn't that light in color, not really. He had to get used to it before he could admit that, but what else did you expect from someone that had thrived in the dark for an indeterminable amount of time? Once he adjusted, he decided that the gray was fine, seeing as how its shade was only a few off from the absolute darkness that resided in the area earlier.

But no, it must've heard his internal debate, for the area continued to grow brighter. Just as black had given way to a dark gray, dark gray began to give way to a lighter shade. It filtered through, like sunlight through a dusty window, blowing the shadows away on breaths of cool air.

It didn't stop there.

Unlike before, when the dark gray waited a brief moment before morphing again, the area just kept growing brighter. Soon, everything was practically glowing and he thought that if it didn't stop soon, it would blind him and he was so used to darkness, he couldn't handle this light, and stop, make it stop, it was blinding and he couldn't handle it anymore and _stop_ , he was begging now, _stop it's blinding me_ , but it didn't stop, it just kept glowing and glowing and he couldn't see and it was _blinding him_ and he was going to _scream_ and-

He blinked.

Four walls, painted a pale shade of blue. There were curtains to his right, he saw out of the corner of his eye. They were long and navy blue and flowing, and the cool wind kept blowing them further into his room. They touched the bed he was laying on a couple times, gentle brushes of reassurance to make sure he was still there.

Where was here? It felt so familiar, but also alien to him at the same time. Like the place you grew up in, and then left. It was so familiar when you were little, but now the trees don't scrape the clouds out of the sky and the plastic on the swing set is faded to pink when you were so sure that it was as red as Mickey Mouse's pants.

That's when he realized it; he was in his bedroom on Mount Othrys.

He hadn't been here in millennia, but how could he forget it for even a minute? He was ashamed to have let such a memory slip from his mind in the years he was gone, but there was a more pressing concern facing him.

How had he gotten here? All he remembered was...

 _Pain._

He remembered the pain. It was as if remembering it opened up his body to it, because it suddenly hurt like he was sure it hadn't a moment before. His arms were sore, even without him touching them, and a headache pounded at his temples. His legs, safely tucked beneath a thin satin sheet, felt like jelly even without any pressure being put on them. Even his stomach hurt, but that could be more due to hunger than an actual physical wound. It decided, then, to voice its agreement with a loud, rumbling, whale call.

Before he could do anything, the door on the left wall slammed open.

He was so startled that he almost fell out of the bed. As it was, he was only able to watch with wide onyx eyes as six people rushed into the room. Or, tried to, at least.

A girl with long black hair tied back in a braid was the first one through the door. She had a plate in her hands, with a glass of water and a bowl of what looked like vanilla pudding stacked atop it. A silver circlet sat on the top of her head, and while it was usually perfectly straight, it had tilted dangerously low over her left eye. She hurried over to the right side of his bed, where a small table sat. She placed the plate on it before all but collapsing at the side of his bed.

Right behind her, almost shoving her out of the way, was a tall man with the same black hair as the girl. The top of his head brushed against the top of the doorframe, but he didn't bother ducking. It was like he knew that the door was just tall enough for him to pass through without worry. The crinkle around his onyx eyes, however, indicated that he was worrying, even if not about the doorway. He came to a stop at the left side of the bed, leaving space for another person on each side of him.

A brown-haired woman followed the man. She looked to be about middle-aged, with a simple brown dress adorning her body. She peered around the broad shoulders of the man she followed, trying to get a better glimpse into the room. If the glare she shot at his back meant anything, then she didn't really get a good view. It didn't matter, however, because she squeezed her body between the blue bedroom wall and the man before she kneeled down, getting the closest position to the being in the bed.

The fourth person in the room looked much like the first, except a little older. While the first wore all silver clothing, this girl wore a lengthy white dress instead. And instead of braids, she had her dark hair styled long and free. This girl perched herself at the foot of the bed, half-sitting and half-standing. Her onyx eyes gazed at him expectantly.

After the second dark-haired girl came a redheaded one. She walked quickly, but kept her composure (unlike the others). Therefore, she came off as relaxed instead of their frantic rush. The redheaded girl didn't bother fighting her way to the front of the group, seeing that the four before her took all the best spots, so she settled her back against the far wall. She stared him down, arms crossed, with an eyebrow raised. Despite the confidence, carefree posture she adopted, he couldn't help but see a little concern.

For him?

Maybe.

The last member of the party, unfortunately, couldn't make it past the doorway. Each wall of the room was taken up, leaving the poor man only the doorway to linger in. The pale man did, refusing to leave in defeat, but sent a dark-eyed glare to all those gathered (besides the being in the bed, of course). He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, frowning.

It was the brown-haired woman the spoke first. In a gentle, soft voice, she said, "Hi, Percy. Do you..." Her voice faltered slightly before she tried again. "Do you know who I am?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Frowning slightly (because that was odd, wasn't it?), he nodded.

She smiled slightly, still looking beside herself with concern. She pointed to the tall man next to her. "Do you know who he is?"

Again, Percy nodded.

One by one, she went around, pointing at each person and asking if he knew them. He nodded to each one. Hestia was to his left, his unofficial mother during his millennia away from home. His father was next to her, watching with crinkled eyes for any sign of something wrong. Zoe was to his right, silver circlet still lopsided. He wondered if she knew. Aegle was at the end of his bed, staring at him with worrying eyes. Amanda was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed to show defiance against... Something. And poor Hades stood in the doorway, since he wasn't fast enough to enter the room before the others.

The goddess of the hearth smiled brightly when he claimed to recognize each and every one of them. "That's great, Percy!" Her smile quickly melted away, replaced with a worried pair of pursed lips. Cautiously, she asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the only noise that came out was a strangled cough. He hacked, shoulders shaking as he coughed, and eyes tearing up. When he looked up again, Zoe was holding the glass of water towards him.

Using all his power, he lifted his shaking hands and took the glass. He tried to down the entire thing in a gulp, but Zoe decreased the angle it was held at to only allow him a small sip at a time. When he drank enough to be able to speak again, she took the glass away.

Without waiting for Hestia to repeat the question, Percy said in a weak voice, "I died." Everyone automatically flinched, even the Lord of the Underworld. But Percy continued on. "I remember that. And then I went to hold the sky..." Slowly, his eyes rose to meet Aegle's. "Aegle took the sky from me, but then I took it back from her." He hesitated. "I didn't die again, did I?"

Everyone had grim faces, but from the doorway, Hades laughed. "Gave us a scare a few times, but you didn't die."

While Hestia turned around to glare at her brother, Percy sighed in relief. "That's good." He paused and frowned before making eye contact with the god of the Underworld. "But how did I come back in the first place?"

"Don't ask me." Hades shrugged. "Ask her."

Percy followed the pale finger until his eyes rested on Amanda. He said nothing, but his eyes asked a million questions.

"I gave you my immortality," she said simply, shrugging like it was no big deal to save someone's life by possibly risking your own. "Artemis took it from me and used it to revive you." Seeing his mouth open to ask, she added, "That doesn't mean that you have the blessing of Artemis. She just transferred my partial immortality to you, which revived you. You aren't immortal, by any standard, and you didn't get any new, cool powers."

Frowning at that news, he settled back against the pillows on the bed. "Well, that's disappointing," he grumbled.

Amanda snorted. "Tell me about it."

"But wait, you must've gotten your immortality back, right?" Percy asked, sitting up slightly as the sudden thought occurred to him. "If you don't have it, you're..."

"The child of the prophecy," Amanda sighed with a nod. "That's right. And I didn't get my immortality back. Something about taking it from a person means you can't give it back when they decide they want it back."

Percy's onyx eyes shot over to the goddess of the hearth. "Hestia, surely you can give Amanda her partial immortality back, right?"

Before Hestia could answer, the redheaded girl interrupted. "She could, but I don't want it."

"You... I'm sorry, what?"

With a slight sigh, as if she was telling him as well as reminding herself, Amanda said, "I've been dreading my sixteenth birthday since I was old enough to understand the prophecy. Since my parents were both really old when they had me, they didn't have to worry about the prophecy. They were each about seventeen when the prophecy was given, so they were safe. They thought that my brother, Jake, would go to camp and be the hero he was meant to be. He went to camp, briefly, but then his birthday came and went. My parents were always talking about it, so I grew up with this prophecy of death on me. I don't... I don't want anyone else to have to struggle through that."

Percy frowned, clearly not understanding her motives. "But why would you want to deal with the burden?"

Amanda stared him dead in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you take the sky when someone else could easily have done it?"

Knowing he was trapped, Percy said nothing. Amanda, seeing that, nodded. "Exactly. I don't want to force that onto anyone else."

Slowly, Percy nodded. "So I guess we're mortal buddies now." He grinned, winking teasingly at her. She rolled her eyes, hiding her amusement behind a façade of disgust.

"Actually..."

Automatically, his eyes shot over to his father's. "Actually?"

Atlas nodded slowly. "I'd like to return your immortality to you, son."

"You-you can do that?" Percy asked, disbelieving.

The mighty titan nodded. "Yes, I can."

Hestia chose that moment to say, "Percy, I can return your partial immortality, if you'd rather have that. Know that whatever you choose, though, you will still be my champion. And if you choose to accept immortality from your father and remain in the garden, I will visit."

Percy bit his lip slightly, considering. He loved being Hestia's champion, but he promised his sisters... "I'll accept full immortality from my father." He sent an apologetic smile to the eldest Olympian. "I'm sorry, Hestia, but I promised my sisters that I would return to the garden."

Hestia smiled back. "I understand. I'd be a little upset if you accepted my offer, but I thought you'd like having all your options."

"You know me too well, my lady." He grinned. "Thank you."

Atlas took over the conversation. "Perseus, are you ready to regain your immortality? I assure you, whatever pain still lingering in your body will be gone once you are once again immortal."

Hearing that, Percy nodded quickly. World spinning slightly, he said, "I'm ready."

With everyone watching, Atlas said, "Do you, Perseus son of Atlas, hereby reclaim the immortality that is your inheritance, although you gave it up millennia ago?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to always protect the Garden of the Hesperides and the tree of the golden apples, until your last breath?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to protect the Hesperides themselves from danger, should the need arise?"

"I do."

Atlas smiled widely, the grin splitting his face. "Then it is my pleasure to return to you, Perseus son of Atlas, the immortality that you gave up millennia ago to protect the Garden of the Hesperides." Carefully, Atlas placed his hand on the bare skin of his son's forearm.

A warm sensation passed through Percy's arm, bleeding from his arm to his heart. It settled in the middle of his chest, spreading to every part of his being until he was so warm he felt like he was glowing.

And he was.

When the glow died down, the pain was gone, just like Atlas promised. Percy had to smile at that. His grin was infectious, and soon everyone was smiling. Even the surly redhead in the back of the room was sporting a small grin.

His entire body was warm. Not uncomfortably warm, but like a comforting hug from a mother. It reminded him of growing up with his father and sisters, the warmth that followed him until the day when he was forced to give it up.

But now he had it back. And he didn't want to lose it ever again.

Almost against his will, Perseus let out a giddy laugh, looking down at himself. He could hardly believe this was happening! If not for the rhythmic tickling of the curtains on his foot, he would've thought this was all a dream. A perfect, perfect dream. But those curtains, so steady in their fluttering, grounded him to reality.

This was real. He was home.

"I'm home..." he murmured aloud, disbelief echoing in his tone. His onyx eyes slowly looked at each of the people in the room. His father and sisters gave him encouraging smiles, overjoyed to have him back. Hestia's smile was filled with a little more melancholy, sad to be losing the man she saw as a son. Hades shot him a thumb's up, while Amanda just raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and his head whipped back to his father. "What happened with Ladon?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Ladon?" Atlas repeated, surprised that his son would inquire about the monster that nearly killed him. "Well, nothing happened with him. I'm sorry. After you recovered, we were planning to-"

"No!" Percy interrupted hastily.

Everyone stared at him in confusion. More than one person was wondering whether the man really _was_ alright, especially in the head. Perhaps the strain of holding the sky had been too much for his sanity...

In a more reserved, calm tone, Perseus amended, "Don't do anything to Ladon. Please."

Still, no one understood these odd requests.

"Percy," Hestia tried, "I'm not sure if you remember, but Ladon tried to kill you. He really can't stay here, not when he might be a threat to-"

"He isn't a threat," Percy said in a steady voice, trying to quiet the raging tide of righteousness that stormed inside him. Atlas opened his mouth to protest, but his son talked over him. "Ladon isn't a threat, unless someone tries to take an apple of immortality from the tree. He was just protecting the garden, like I just swore to do. He didn't recognize me, since he didn't see me when I left the mountain. He didn't recognize my mortal scent." He paused a moment to let that information sink in. "But I smell like myself, now. He'll recognize me, I know he will. He isn't a threat."

Hestia waited a moment before hesitantly asking, "How do you know he'll recognize you? What if he poisons you again?"

Although he knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, Percy grinned. "I'm immortal now. If he poisons me again, I'll come back eventually."

As predicted, that did nothing to ease Hestia's fears. She turned to her brother standing in the doorway. "Hades, don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Not really." The god of the Underworld shrugged. "I just came here so I can report back to Nico and Bianca. Especially Nico." He rolled his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh. "That boy wouldn't stop asking me how you were, Percy. He expects a visit as soon as you're able, as well. I may have already promised on your behalf."

Despite himself, Percy maintained the grin. "That's alright, Hades. You should know that if those kids asked, I'd be more than willing to visit."

Hades shrugged. "I know. But it does a better job of preserving your reputation if it seems like you were forced into it."

While the son of Atlas laughed, Hestia frowned at her brother. "I expected you to stop him from running towards death. Again. I didn't realize Thanatos was so fond of him as well!"

"If he's dead, at least Nico and Bianca can visit him more often."

"Hades!" Hestia scolded, aghast, while Percy snorted in laughter.

Seeing that this was getting worse by the minute, Atlas took over the conversation. "Percy," he said, gathering his son's attention, "Ladon is still guarding the tree. Are you sure you want to see him again? We could move him, or move your position or-"

"Dad," Percy interrupted with a small smile. "I'm sure. Ladon is my best friend. He might have hurt me once, but he won't do it again. You have to trust him."

Despite his son's words, Atlas didn't look convinced. "I still don't know about this... Especially since Ladon has been acting strange."

"Strange?" Percy frowned, concern creating deep creases in his brow. "What do you mean, strange?"

Aegle answered. "He hasn't moved from the same position for days now. Almost a week. He sits curled around the tree of golden apples, heads resting on his feet. All his eyes stare into nothing, only blinking every so often. I don't know when the last time he ate was."

"What caused this?" Percy asked, still frowning heavily.

No one had an immediate answer, proving that they, too, were struggling to find the cause. Finally, from the back of the room, came a suggestion. "I think Ladon regrets what he did to Percy."

"What? No, that can't be," Zoe replied immediately, shaking her head. "If he felt remorse, then he wouldn't have done it."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What if he didn't know it was Percy at first? Maybe he thought it was an imposter. After all," she said, directed at the son of Atlas, "you died millennia ago in the eyes of your dragon. Maybe only after he bit you did he realize that you were real."

Zoe floundered for an excuse to write away the suggestion, wanting badly to believe that everything was straight-cut, black and white. When she found nothing, Amanda continued. "Seeing as how he thinks he just killed his best friend that was just returned to him, I can see how the dragon would be depressed."

The others, starting to see the logic (how had they missed it before), nodded. The crease in Percy's forehead, however, did not alleviate.

"Wait," he said, drawing all eyes to him. He frowned down at the thin sheets on his legs in confusion, occasionally glancing up at the others through dark eyelashes. "You said Ladon had been like this for almost a week, right?"

"Yes," Atlas said. "And we're sorry we considered-"

Percy didn't even acknowledge the beginning of an apology. He gazed at Amanda, eyebrows furrowed. "And you said that the cause of this had been him biting me?"

Wordlessly, the redheaded girl nodded.

If possible, Percy's frown deepened. "So I've been out for almost a week?"

For a long moment, no one said anything. Percy looked at each person, hoping to find himself wrong. That couldn't have been more than a couple hours, at the most. Right? But instead of lies written across their faces, he only saw truth. The tension in the room rose steadily until it was like static electricity coursing through the air.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Hestia finally said in her quiet voice. "We were going to tell you after you had gotten yourself settled. But we should've known that you're not that patient." She attempted a smile, hoping to see one in return. She only got a glimpse of the frown directed at the bedsheets.

Almost a week... Time he would never get back. Time he spent paying for the price of saving his sister's life, for saving the lives of the mortals. When he thought about it that way... He'd gladly lose that time in his life to save his sister.

"No..." Percy murmured before a small smile settled on his lips. "I guess patience isn't one of my main qualities."

They all laughed quietly, glad that the tension in the room had been defused.

Carefully, Hestia stood herself up from where she had been kneeling. "You should get some rest, Percy. You must be tired."

"I'm not tired!" He protested, suppressing a yawn like a young child arguing with their parent.

Atlas laughed gently. "Yes, you are. We'll leave you to rest." With that pointed cue, the others began to slowly file out of the room. Hades, being the living door, left first, followed by Amanda and then both of the daughters of Atlas. Hestia placed a soft hand on his shoulder, while Atlas carefully patted his knee in farewell. Before the two could leave, Percy spoke up.

"Wait," he called, making them stop and turn back to him. Trying not to let out another yawn, he said, "Please, can I see Ladon first? I need to know he's okay."

Both immortals stared at the bed's occupant for a long moment. Then Atlas turned his onyx eyes to Hestia, a silent question asked between them. The brunette goddess shrugged. "You know Ladon better than I," she admitted. "It's your call, Atlas."

The titan bit his lip in contemplation, then made the mistake of looking at the wide, dark eyes of his only son. He sighed. "I don't think that would be a problem, as long as you promise to return and immediately rest."

Percy's smile almost made up for the pain Atlas was sure Ladon would cause. But Percy believed in the dragon, and he least he could do was trust his son's instincts. After all, he wasn't a boy anymore.

"Of course," Perseus promised quickly. He shot one last smile at the two immortals before flashing himself out of the bed. Oh, how he had missed being able to do that!

He found himself in a grassy field, with flowers blooming in semi-organized clusters. A little ways off was a tall tree, golden apples dangling from heavy tree branches. And beneath the tree, as described, was a depressed hundred-headed dragon.

Percy walked forwards slightly, stealthily, before he deemed himself a safe distance away while still being close. The dragon hadn't noticed him, but he doubted he would notice much of anything.

"Ladon?" Percy called loudly. No response.

He tried again, louder. "Ladon?!"

Nothing.

"Ladon!"

And still less. How was he supposed to garner the attention of this mythical being if he was so trapped in his own world that nothing could shake him?

Every pair of eyes on each of Ladon's heads stared straight forwards. Every few minutes, one would blink sluggishly, seeing nothing. Nothing mattered, not really. He had bitten his master. And now his master was likely dead. How was he to know that wasn't him? He didn't smell like himself. But it was Ladon's fault. He should've known better.

He should've known better.

He kept staring forwards, looking at nothing, because nothing mattered.

Then something bounced off one of his hundred heads.

Percy watched with elation as the hundred heads of his best friend slowly rose up and looked about for what had attacked him. A set of eyes spied the uprooted bush that lay to the monster's right, before slowly moving to face the culprit. They had to do a double-take upon seeing the son of Atlas standing there with a wide grin.

Although he expected a joyous dragon to frolic towards him, Ladon did nothing.

Frowning slightly, Percy didn't let that stop him. "Ladon, it's me," he said in a confident voice. "It's me, Perseus. Remember me?"

Still Ladon did not move, every eye trained on the son of Atlas. He didn't blink, as if afraid that if even one eye looked away, the apparition would cease to exist.

"I'm okay, buddy," Percy continued. "And I'm back. I'm back to stay. See?" Slowly, the son of Atlas started to shuffle towards the paralyzed dragon, hand held out in front of him like an offering.

Ladon did not move, although his eyes followed every movement.

Only when he was about a yard away from his best friend did Percy speak again. He lifted his hand a little higher, towards one of Ladon's noses. "It's me, buddy. It's Perseus. I'm back."

Cautiously, without blinking, Ladon bent his heads down to suspiciously sniff the offered hand.

For a moment, nothing happened. Percy wondered if Ladon was really so affected by his apparent loss, or if something else was at play. But then the hundred-headed dragon roared loudly.

The very ground they were standing on shook, and Percy was sure even the clouds trembled. His eardrums certainly burst, or were at least damaged. For a while afterwards, he could hear only ringing.

Ladon seemed to roar again, but it was much more muted this time. Slightly alarmed and wondering if his parents had been right about Ladon being dangerous, Percy watched through wide eyes as the hundred heads soared towards him. He thought they were going to eat him this time, when they wrapped themselves around his body and carried him through the air. With their cargo carefully held, the hundred heads of the loyal dragon turned and settled back atop Ladon's feet. They deposited Percy amidst the clutter, a living blanket surrounding him.

The son of Atlas flashed back to when he was a little boy, taking a secret nap on duty from within the tangle of Ladon's heads.

An aura of safety enveloping as he laid against the scales of Ladon, the son of Atlas closed his eyes and drifted off into a much-needed sleep. After millennia of struggle and suffering, he had finally found his way home.

 **Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoyed this extra-long, last chapter of The Escaped Titan! So, the result of the poll was: Percy Jackson as the apprentice to Kronos! That'll be fun, huh? Expect to see the first chapter of that out by the end of May, 2018. I have AP testing mid-May, so that'll be fun. Again, I want to thank everyone so much for all the support this story has gotten! You've all been amazing and I couldn't ask for better reviewers and followers. :) Thank you! I hope to see you all at my next story and if not, the sequel to this! Until then, guys... :)**


End file.
